


Te odio...amor

by LauraKuchiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yaoi - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 110,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki
Summary: Todo empezó en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Harry y Draco se vieron y...se odiaron, ¿verdad?Harry x Draco (algo de Ron x Hermione & Sirius x Remus). OoC. Mpreg opcional.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harco - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. El callejón Diagon

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para entretener sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Basado en los libros hasta cierto punto que empieza a ser invención mía. OoC. Mpreg opcional.

Aún seguía sin creer lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas horas, hecho que provocaba, que los últimos once años de su vida se le antojaran difusos y como si hubiera sido una mala película que había visto en la televisión de la casa de los Dursley.

Sin duda, rememorar su antigua existencia le daban ganas de romper ese aparatejo, tal y como lo había hecho su primo Dudley con su primera caja tonta, dándole una patada cuando habían quitado su programa de televisión favorito de antena. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar a su mimado pariente, puesto que ahora, ya no se sentía tan inútil como le habían hecho creer siempre sus tíos; inferior...no, él no era nada de eso. Algo inútil sí se sentía, puesto que desconocía todo lo que ese nuevo mundo le ofrecía, pero inferior, en absoluto. Desde que Hagrid le había contado que sus padres habían sido dos magos y de los grandes, una fuerte sensación se había instalado en su pecho, algo que si le hubieran obligado a describir, calificaría como orgullo.

Harry acababa de despertarse, al principio pensaba tristemente que todo había sido un sueño: la aparición cual salvavidas de Hagrid con la tarta medio aplastada, la existencia de Hogwarts, el aluvión de cartas que obligaron a su trastornado tío Vernon a irse a una casucha destartalada en medio del mar...hasta que abrió ligeramente los ojos y vio al gigante del paraguas rosa dormido en un sofá cercano y comprobó que él mismo seguía tapado por el gran abrigo negro de su nuevo amigo. 

Parpadeó un par de veces adaptando sus ojos a la luz que se adentraba en la habitación, y la alegría le invadió. Nada había sido un sueño como temió en un primer momento. Todo había pasado tal y como lo recordaba. La cabaña olía a salchichas, las mismas que la noche anterior el propio Hagrid había asado frente a sus tíos y el avaricioso de su primo. Era su primer día oficial con once años, y no podía haber deseado un regalo mejor. Sacó la preciada carta de su bolsillo y releyó aquellas palabras: _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia..._ , pero dejó la lectura en cuanto escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana, obligándole a levantarse y a abrirla para dejar entrar a una lechuza que traía un periódico en el pico.

Tras despertar al gigante y pagar a la lechuza con cinco knuts, marcharon hacia lo que Hagrid llamó Gringotts, de donde el propio Harry podría sacar su dinero y comprar lo que necesitaría para el curso en la escuela de magia. Antes de salir por la puerta de la desvencijada casa, sus verdes orbes echaron un último vistazo al suelo donde había intentado dormir esa noche y donde se veían los restos polvorientos del pastel de cumpleaños que él había dibujado con sus dedos.

Cuando Rubeus Hagrid golpeó los ladrillos de la pared que había en el patio tras el Caldero Chorreante con su paraguas y se adentraron en el callejón Diagon, Harry se olvidó por completo de todos aquellos desconocidos, sumados al extraño profesor Quirrell, que le habían estrechado las manos entusiasmados dentro del bar. Todo lo que veía era nuevo y emocionante para él. Sacó como pudo la carta de la escuela y echó un rápido vistazo a las cosas que tendría que comprar: túnicas, varita, libros....

Salieron del blanco edificio que conformaba el famoso banco administrado por duendes y se embarcaron entre el gentío. Hagrid le mandó a comprarse el uniforme y entró solo en un local llamado _Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones_. Estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de que una bruja regordeta vestida de malva le sonreía y se dirigía hacia él.

Por fortuna, la bruja, que resultó ser la propia Madame Malkin, no era la primera vez que se topaba con jovencitos cuyas caras reflejaban auténtico pavor por no saber ni por donde empezar, así que amablemente le llevó a un taburete junto a otro muchacho que en ese momento se estaba probando una túnica mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres hasta dejarla a su medida.

Harry estaba tan exaltado que seguía a pies juntillas lo que la bruja le decía, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía puesta una larga túnica negra y la señora Malkin le marcaba el largo apropiado.

-Hola- Harry dio un leve respingo, no se esperaba oír esa voz y recordó al chico rubio que se encontraba a su lado en una situación similar a la suya-¿también Hogwarts?-continuó el desconocido mientras esperaba que el otro respondiera, aunque fuese al saludo.

-Sí-respondió Harry, que después de reponerse del desconcierto inicial, decidió mirarle. El muchacho era de su misma altura aproximadamente, su cabello era rubio, casi blanco, perfectamente peinado hacia detrás, cosa que avergonzó a Harry por su rebelde cabellera negra; su piel era muy pálida dando la sensación de ser de porcelana y sus ojos eran de color gris, como si fueran de plata pura. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del chico se ruborizó inevitablemente y tuvo que apartar la vista sin conocer el motivo, afortunadamente, el otro no se percató, ya que desvió su atención hacía la bruja que en ese momento se centraba en una de sus mangas.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sin saber por qué, pero él lo achacó a que estaba nervioso por estar lejos de Hagrid, con gente desconocida para él.

El joven rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones -mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas, luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carreras, no sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia, creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera...¿tú tienes escoba propia?-el chico subió el tono denotando la curiosidad que sentía.

-No-dijo Harry, bueno al menos no una de carreras, solo la que tenía su tía Petunia en casa y con la que había tenido que limpiar en más de una ocasión, claro que con esa, no se veía echando ningún tipo de carrera y tampoco la podía llamar suya.

-¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?-continuó el otro a la expectativa.

-No-dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch, pero sintiéndose demasiado estúpido como para preguntarlo en voz alta.

-Yo sí, papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

-No-dijo Harry sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.

-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí, ¿te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

-Mmm- contestó Harry sin saber qué decir, no quería demostrar que no entendía lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, si hablaba más de la cuenta el rubio se percataría de que no sabía nada y por alguna razón no quería que ese niño pensara de él que era un completo idiota.

-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!-dijo súbitamente el chico sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. A través de la ventana podían ver a Hagrid que tenía dos grandes helados en la mano y los señalaba feliz.

-Ese es Hagrid- dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía-trabaja en Hogwarts.

-Oh...he oído hablar de él, es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

Eso molestó a Harry que se apresuró a contestarle-es el guardabosques.

-Sí, claro, he oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha, trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

-Yo creo que es estupendo -Harry se estaba enfadando con aquel chico de ojos grises y le respondió fríamente.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó el rubio en tono burlón-¿por qué está aquí contigo?¿dónde están tus padres?

-Están muertos-respondió en pocas palabras, no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con el otro, ya que no le estaba cayendo demasiado bien.

-Oh, lo siento...-dijo el rubio-pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

-Eran un mago y una bruja, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿no te parece? no son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres, algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás, yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos, y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin le avisó de que ya todo estaba listo y el ojiverde se bajó del taburete.

-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo-dijo el muchacho, a lo que Harry solo asintió y tras pagar en el mostrador fue a reunirse con el gigante.

Compraron los libros en _Flourish y Blotts_ , el caldero de peltre medida 2, una bonita balanza y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Hagrid amigablemente le había comprado una hermosa lechuza blanca en el _Emporio de la lechuza de Eeylops_ , como regalo de cumpleaños, y se apresuraron a lo último que les faltaba y además lo que más ilusión le hacía a Harry, la varita.

Llegaron a la entrada de una estrecha y no muy agradable tienda, y sobre la puerta se podía leer en doradas letras _Ollivander: fabricante de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C_. El pulso de Harry volvió a acelerarse, todo lo que descubría le excitaba sobremanera. Entraron. El lugar era pequeño y con muchísimas y estrechas cajas amontonadas hasta el techo por todas partes.

Un anciano apareció ante ellos y se dirigió a Harry, al que reconoció de inmediato, se trataba del propio Ollivander que parecía tener una incontinencia verbal que le obligaba a hablar de las varitas que había vendido a lo largo de su vida-tienes los ojos de tu madre-dijo en tono melancólico-parece que fue ayer cuando le vendí su varita, veintiséis centímetros, elástica, de sauce...una preciosa varita para encantamientos-esto hizo sonreír de medio lado a Harry, pues parecía que la gente recordaba con mucho cariño a sus padres y la sensación de orgullo en su pecho se hizo mayor, pero el anciano continuó-la de tu padre en cambio era de caoba, veintiocho centímetros y medio, flexible, un poco más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.

Por la mente del moreno entonces pasó un rápido pensamiento al que no le encontró sentido alguno, se acordó de pronto del chico rubio de la tienda de túnicas y le asaltó la duda de como sería su varita...¿acaso eso tenía lógica? ¿a qué venía pensar ahora en aquel niño, que dicho sea de paso le había parecido muy desagradable?

Despejó esas cavilaciones apresuradamente y se centró en la tarea que ahora le ocupaba, su propia varita, la que, tras muchos intentos e innumerables de ellas amontonadas en una silla desechadas, encontró.

Veintiocho centímetros, acebo y pluma de fénix, bonita y flexible.

Un mes después Harry Potter se hallaba con su nuevo amigo Ron Weasley, en el tren con destino a Hogwarts, listo para empezar su primer curso más ilusionado que en toda su vida. Durante el trayecto, habían venido un par de personas a interrumpirlos buscando un sapo. Un chico de cara redonda llamado Neville, dueño del mencionado anfibio y una chica de abundante pelo castaño llamada Hermione que le ayudaba a localizarlo, sin mucho éxito aparentemente.

Cuando el chico pelirrojo y Harry ya habían olvidado las interrupciones y estaban hablando entretenidos del quidditch, del que se veía a kilómetros que Ron era fanático, nuevamente se abrió la puerta del compartimento. Esperaban volver a ver a Longbottom lloriqueando por Trevor o a la sabelotodo de Granger, pero no, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando vio aparecer al chico rubio de la tienda de túnicas, seguido por otros dos más corpulentos a los que no les prestó demasiada atención.

El de ojos plateados miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon y eso alteró más al de ojos verdes, que seguía sin comprender porqué se ponía de ese modo al ver a ese muchacho, al que se repetía una y otra vez, no soportaba.

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó el rubio-por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento, así que eres tú, ¿no?

-Sí-respondió Harry aún más nervioso, ese chico lo sacaba de quicio y ese aire de superioridad que se traía era inaguantable, aunque estaba claro que le iba al pelo.

-Estos son Crabbe y Goyle, yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-dijo con un deje de chulería.

Ron no pudo evitar una leve risita, que provocó que el rubio le mirase con desprecio.

-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres, mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener-dirigió su mirada a Harry, que sintió que le invadía la ira, Ron era su amigo, no tenía derecho a tratarlo de esa manera, ni él, ni nadie-muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter, no querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida, yo puedo ayudarte en eso- Draco extendió su mano para estrechar la de Harry, pero éste no la aceptó.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias-dijo Harry fríamente. Notaba la mirada atónita de Ron sobre él, éste había pensado que era muy poco para un Potter y quizás Harry preferiría relacionarse con otra gente, pero no fue así, afortunadamente.

Draco Malfoy se ruborizó y un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas-yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Potter- dijo antes de salir de allí seguido de sus guardaespaldas y su túnica ondeando tras el.

Harry notaba los latidos de su corazón golpearle en el pecho fuertemente, no le había gustado tener que rechazar a ese chico, pero las cosas que decía...cerró los ojos para calmarse. Ron le habló.

-¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?-Harry le explicó su encuentro con él en la tienda del callejón Diagon- oí hablar sobre su familia-continuó el pelirrojo-son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció, dijeron que los habían hechizado, pero mi padre no se lo cree, dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.

  
_Continuará..._


	2. El sombrero seleccionador

Habían cogido unos botes para llegar al majestuoso castillo que conformaba Hogwarts y por fin Neville había encontrado su sapo gracias a Hagrid y dejó de sollozar. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde se presentó ante ellos. Era la profesora Minerva McGonagall, que los guió fuera del vestíbulo. Les puso al corriente de que serían seleccionados para sus casas y lo que estas supondrían para ellos.

Cuando la bruja los adentró en el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos estaban atónitos y en fila llegaron hasta el lugar que les indicó.

McGonagall colocó un taburete frente a los de primer año y sobre el, un sombrero sucio y raído. El sombrero se puso a cantar y cuando terminó, comenzó la selección. 

Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff...Susan Bones, Hufflepuff...Terry Boot, Ravenclaw...Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw...Lavender Brown, Gryffindor...Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin...Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff...Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor...Hermione Granger, que se le notaba nerviosa a rabiar, pero se relajó al saber que estaría en Gryffindor...Neville Longbottom que tropezó con el taburete antes de sentarse y que también fue enviado a Gryffindor...Draco Malfoy...

Harry prestó mucha atención, elevando su cabeza sobre los demás para no perder detalle. Draco parecía deslizarse con calma hacia el taburete y cuando el sombrero apenas le hubo rozado la cabeza resonó un fuerte grito que anunciaba ¡Slytherin!. Malfoy, tras esto, fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle con aire de satisfacción.

Moon...Theodore Nott, Slytherin...Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin...las gemelas Patil, una en Gryffindor y la otra en Ravenclaw...Sally-Anne Perks...Harry Potter...

Incesantes murmullos al oír su nombre, se sentó en el taburete como buenamente pudo y comenzó su conversación con el sombrero, que finalmente le destinó a Gryffindor. Mareado, se reunió con sus nuevos y entusiasmados compañeros, Percy y los gemelos Weasley parecían los más contentos de todos.

Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw...Ron Weasley, al que el sombrero envió a Gryffindor sin titubear y finalmente Blaise Zabini, Slytherin.

La abundante cena comenzó y mientras comían, Harry no pudo evitar echar una ojeada hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Observó a Draco con cara apática, ya que sentado junto a él había un fantasma espeluznante que tenía las ropas manchadas de sangre, según Nick Casi Decapitado, se trataba del Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de la casa Slytherin.

Sus compañeros mantenían animadas conversaciones entre ellos. Harry observó a los profesores y gracias a Percy conoció al desagradable profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, que sin saber por qué motivo le miraba mal y provocaba un fuerte ardor en la cicatriz de su frente.

Tras los postres, el director, Albus Dumbledore les informó de las normas de la escuela y después de hacerles cantar la canción del colegio, les mandó a la cama. Conocieron a Peeves, el bromista poltergeist que rondaba por el lugar y cruzaron por primera vez el retrato de la señora gorda que les llevaba a las dependencias de Gryffindor, después de que Percy dijera el santo y seña, _Caput draconis_.

Esa noche Harry estaba encantado como nunca. Sus nuevos amigos, con los que le había tocado compartir dormitorio, Ron y Neville, con el añadido de Seamus Finnigan y un chico llamado Dean Thomas, fanático del fútbol muggle. Pero quizás había comido demasiado durante la cena, porque tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño, en el que aparecía el profesor Quirrell diciéndole que debía ir a Slytherin. Salía también Malfoy que se burlaba de él...y finalmente el profesor Snape que se reía estridentemente y después de ver un estallido de luz verde se despertó temblando y empapado en sudor. Malfoy...¿qué tenía que ver el rubio con el profesor de Pociones y el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?. Harry bufó molesto cuando se estabilizó y volvió a dormirse.

Harry Potter era un mago muy popular, no había alumno que no hablara sobre él, lo señalara o le mirase al pasar. Y eso al pobre Harry, acostumbrado normalmente a la indiferencia, le resultaba difícil de asimilar, además de sumar que debía adaptarse a la escuela y sus recovecos.

Las clases eran fascinantes. Astronomía cada miércoles a medianoche con la profesora Aurora Sinistra, Herbología tres veces por semana con la regordeta profesora Pomona Sprout, Encantamientos con el diminuto profesor Filius Flitwick, Transformaciones con la estricta profesora McGonagall, la aburrida Historia de la magia con su fantasma profesor Cuthbert Binns, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el rarito de Quirinus Quirrell...pero Pociones se aventuraba horrible, no por la materia en si, sino por el profesor...

Viernes, primer día de clase de Pociones, y encima serian dobles y compartidas con Slytherin. ''Malfoy,'' pensó Harry con desdén, además Ron había comentado que Snape al ser el jefe de la casa de las serpientes, siempre les favorecía a ellos y el ojiverde se temió lo peor. Al menos tenía el consuelo de haber recibido una carta de Hagrid para verse esa tarde y tomar el té.

Como Harry había pronosticado, la clase fue una pesadilla. Snape pasó lista y aprovechó para meterse con él.

-Harry Potter, nuestra nueva...celebridad-dijo el profesor de pelo graso, cosa que provocó que Draco Malfoy y sus amigos se taparan la boca para amortiguar sus risitas. No demasiado bien, pues Harry se dio cuenta de lo que hacían sin mucha dificultad.

Y la cosa no terminó ahí, pues el maestro parecía querer seguir poniendo en evidencia al moreno de las gafas redondas-¡Potter!-dijo de pronto-¿qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-el pobre Harry no entendía absolutamente nada y sentía las miradas de los demás alumnos en su nuca, además de los aspavientos de Hermione, que a su lado levantaba la mano como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-No lo sé, señor-es lo único que pudo pronunciar Harry, porque si decía otra cosa metería mucho la pata y echaría más fuego a la leña de Malfoy. La respuesta parecía poner de mejor humor al profesor.

-Es evidente que la fama no lo es todo-dijo Snape altanero, y una sonrisa de satisfacción le llegaba de oreja a oreja a Draco- vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter...¿dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?-Harry quería desaparecer y pensó en su desagradable tío Vernon, al que hubiese preferido tener delante mil veces antes que al profesor de nariz ganchuda, además evitaba por sobre todas las cosas mirar al rubio y sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa. Tampoco supo responder lógicamente a esa pregunta, ni a otra que vino después de esa.  
  
Snape los puso por parejas para que hiciesen una sencilla poción para curar forúnculos, y criticaba a todos salvo a Malfoy, por el que parecía tener cierta simpatía y al que ponía como ejemplo de la perfección frente a la clase.

-No me sorprendería que sobornase al profesor para aprobar-susurró Ron a Harry molesto mientras aplastaba colmillos de serpiente-ese Malfoy, ojalá esta poción fuera para crear forúnculos, no curarlos...y se la echaríamos en la cara, ¿te imaginas?-el pelirrojo sonrió burlonamente imaginándose las consecuencias de ese acto, contagiándole la risa a Harry.

De repente, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni supieron como. Neville había hecho una de las suyas y acabó en la enfermería lleno de pústulas, y sin querer, provocó que el profesor de la negra túnica culpase a Harry y al finalizar la clase, Gryffindor tenía dos puntos menos, que llevaban la firma de Potter, haciéndole sentir peor aún.

Afortunadamente, la visita a Hagrid en la tarde le puso de mejor humor, y leer sobre el asalto a Gringotts el día de su cumpleaños le hizo sacar por completo a Snape de su mente. 

  
_Continuará..._


	3. Hocico de cerdo

Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de los leones, que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo que comenzarían el jueves...y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.

-Perfecto-dijo en tono sombrío Harry- justo lo que siempre he deseado, hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy- y lo peor es que deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.

-No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón-dijo razonablemente Ron-de todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.

La verdad es que el rubio platinado hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch, así era desde que Harry lo había conocido en la tienda de túnicas y otra vez el temor de hacer el ridículo frente a ese chico le invadió. Temor que se acrecentó cuando Ron y Seamus hablaban de sus experiencias con escobas, teniéndose que conformar con Neville que nunca había tocado ninguna, cosa que era lógica por otro lado dado su historial de accidentes. Hermione también estaba bastante nerviosa por el tema de las escobas, ya que lo único que sabía de volar era lo que había leído en los libros.

El jueves por la mañana, todos estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, cuando llegó el correo. Malfoy estaba muy complacido, puesto que su lechuza siempre le traía de su casa paquetes con golosinas de los que fardaba delante de todos. Y sorpresivamente, le tocó también a Neville que recibió un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Cuando lo abrió descubrieron que era una recordadora y se puso muy contento, hasta que el humo del interior de la pequeña esfera pasó de ser blanco a ser de color rojo y no conseguía recordar lo que se le había olvidado. Distraído como estaba no vio a Draco que se acercó tras él y le arrebató la bolita de cristal de las manos. Harry y Ron automáticamente se levantaron de sus asientos, estaban deseando pelearse con Malfoy por cualquier cosa, sobretodo el pelirrojo de las pecas, pero McGonagall les interrumpió y la cosa no pasó a mayores.

A las tres y media de la tarde, todos los Gryffindor de primer año fueron hacia el parque para ir a su primera clase de vuelo, pero los Slytherin ya estaban allí, además de veinte escobas perfectamente alineadas en el suelo. 

Todo iba fenomenal, hasta que Neville salió despedido por los aires y como consecuencia, lesionado, provocando que la profesora Rolanda Hooch, les dejara sin vigilancia y llevara a Longbottom a su segunda casa, la enfermería. Draco Malfoy, inevitablemente, se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?- dijo provocando las risotadas del resto de los Slytherin a coro.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!-dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom?-dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin que a ojos de Harry, era muy amiga de Draco, aunque no era que le importase...- nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati- continuó la chica con voz guasona.

Pero Patil no le pudo reclamar, porque el rubio llamó la atención de todos-¡mirad!-dijo y se agachó a recoger la recordadora de Neville que había en la hierba-es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom, casi la aplasta con su gran culo al caer-más risas generales.

-Dame eso, Malfoy- dijo Harry lo más calmado que pudo, pero solo hizo que el otro sonriera de forma maligna.

-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque...¿qué os parece...en la copa de un árbol?

-¡Tráela aquí!-dijo Harry furioso, pero el rubio le ignoró, se subió a su escoba y se estaba alejando. 

No había mentido, sabía volar. 

Desde lo alto le llamó-¡ven a buscarla, Potter!-dijo Malfoy satisfecho al ver la furia en los ojos verdes de su enemigo.

Harry cogió su escoba a pesar de las insistencias de Hermione de que no lo hiciera, para que no se metiera en líos, pero el moreno la ignoró completamente. Le ardían las orejas, se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se había dado cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.

Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire, éste lo miró con asombro patente en el rostro. Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba algo sonrojado, tal vez por lo excitante de la situación, pero que saltaba a la vista debido a lo blanquecina que era su piel, su cabello rubio ondeaba ligeramente con la brisa que los rodeaba y las mejillas de Harry imitaron las del otro, solo por haber contemplado al ojiplata de esa manera-¡déjala...-gritó Harry dejando al margen lo que le pasaba a su cara, que ardía extrañamente al igual que sus orejas-o te bajaré de esa escoba!

-Ah, ¿sí?-dijo Malfoy algo turbado, pero conservando su tono burlón.

Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Draco pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

-¡Atrápala si puedes, Potter!-gritó Malfoy y tiró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra.

Evidentemente, Harry la atrapó y todo fueron celebraciones, hasta que la voz de la profesora McGonagall echándole un buen rapapolvo les devolvió a la realidad. Y aunque Parvati y Ron intentaron defender al moreno de gafas redondas culpando a Malfoy, la bruja hizo oídos sordos y se llevo al joven Potter del lugar, que antes de desaparecer de allí, vio el aire triunfal de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, apesadumbrado y temiendo lo peor.

Por suerte, lo único que ocurrió fue que se convirtió en el buscador más joven de quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor, provocando la sorpresa y la envidia sana de Ron.

Harry estaba en el Gran Comedor comunicándole a su mejor amigo lo sucedido y que debían mantenerlo en secreto, mientras el pelirrojo devoraba pastel de carne; cuando apareció, como no, Malfoy y los armarios que él llamaba sus amigos.

-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?- dijo el rubio provocando las risas de Crabbe y Goyle a sus espaldas.

-Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme- dijo Harry seco, prefirió no mirarle demasiado, no sabía qué podía ocurrir ésta vez, y estaban demasiado cerca los unos de los otros como para que nadie más se percatase si se ruborizaba.

-Nos veremos cuando quieras- dijo Malfoy- esta noche, si quieres-el corazón de Harry dio un súbito tumbo, _¿esta noche? ¿para qué? bum bum bum_ -un duelo de magos, sólo varitas, nada de contacto-a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia lo último, no entendió porqué-¿qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?-aclaró el rubio ante la inexpresiva mirada de Harry que parecía que estaba mirando a través de él y haciéndolo sentir como un fantasma.

-Por supuesto que sí-intervino el pelirrojo efusivamente y poniéndose en pie- yo soy su padrino, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Crabbe- dijo Draco después de sopesar por unos segundos-a medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? En el salón de los trofeos, que nunca se cierra con llave-dio media vuelta y se fue seguido de sus amiguitos.

Harry vio a Malfoy salir por la puerta y por fin pudo volver a mirar a Ron-¿qué es un duelo de magos? ¿y qué quiere decir que seas mi padrino?

El pelirrojo suspiró paciente y tomó asiento de nuevo-bueno, un padrino es el que se hace cargo si te matan, pero la gente solo muere en los duelos reales, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro, ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño, de todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negases.

En realidad Harry lo hubiera hecho, no quería meterse en algo que desconocía, pero durante unos minutos se quedó mudo y solo miraba a Malfoy. _¿Por qué?_ Y gracias a su amigo no le quedó otra que aceptar-¿y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?-se le ocurrió preguntar.

-La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz- sugirió animadamente Ron, que solo de pensarlo estalló en risotadas- sería genial ver a Malfoy con la nariz torcida...seguro se echaría a llorar-pero Hermione, que les había estado escuchando decidió entrometerse y persuadió a Harry de que no anduviera por el colegio de noche ya que podía perjudicar a Gryffindor. La ignoraron completamente.

Esa noche, esperando a que fueran las doce, Harry estaba recostado en su cama, planteándose los pros y los contras de lo que pensaban hacer. Podían atraparlos Filch o la señora Norris y con la suerte que él tenía, seguro que pasaba, un gran contra...pero entonces, el rostro de Malfoy apareció en su mente, burlándose de él y llamándole gallina o algo peor por no haberse presentado, a la mañana siguiente...No. Iba a ir, aunque tuviera que hacer lo que Ron le había dicho, eso era un gran pro, sumado al hecho de que por alguna razón no le disgustaba ver al rubio de nuevo. _¿Qué demo...?_

-Once y media- oyó decir a Ron en medio del silencio del dormitorio-vamos ya.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, una crítica Hermione se les unió para seguir, sin éxito, intentando hacerles cambiar de opinión, pero cuando se había rendido y quiso volver a las dependencias de los leones, la dama gorda se había ido del retrato y no le quedó otras más que ir con Ron y Harry a su estúpida refriega con Malfoy. Para colmo, Neville, que dormía en el pasillo por no recordar que la nueva contraseña era hocico de cerdo, se les unió también. ' _Al final somos demasiados_ ' pensó Harry ligeramente molesto, ya algo le incomodaba sabiendo que no se vería a solas con Draco por estar Ron, pero encima Hermione y Neville...eso ya era mucha gente. Un momento, _¿a solas con Malfoy?¿para qué?_

Subieron hasta el tercer piso y entraron al salón de los trofeos de puntillas. Allí no había nadie, solo se oían las respiraciones de los cuatro que temían que Peeves se diera un paseíto nocturno por ahí y llamase a Filch gritando solo por fastidiar o que la señora Norris supiese abrir puertas y los pillase. El tiempo pasaba y seguían sin aparecer ni el rubio ni su amigo, pero empezaron a escuchar una voz, era Filch hablando con la señora Norris, así que no les quedó otra más que huir y se toparon con un enorme perro de tres cabezas, llegando a la conclusión de que el gigantesco chucho guardaba algo.

Cuando todo había pasado, Hermione manifestó la obviedad. Malfoy nunca pensó en ir al salón de trofeos, todo era una treta para que el conserje los pillase y los castigaran. Y Harry fue consciente de que era verdad, pero prefirió no decir nada, no le sentó nada bien y aunque entendía que el rubio lo odiase por haberlo rechazado el primer día en el tren, no podía evitar sorprenderse de hasta donde llegaba el odio que sentía hacia él.

A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy no podía creer que tanto Harry como Ron siguieran tan campantes en la escuela, ¡por Merlín! tendrían que haberlos expulsado... Harry sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión del ojigris cuando los vio aparecer en el Gran Comedor a la hora de desayunar y se le pasó por la cabeza vengarse.

  
_Continuará..._


	4. El espejo de Oesed

Una semana después y en el mismo Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, obtuvo su venganza. Recibiendo una Nimbus 2000 nuevecita y para el, de parte de McGonagall, pero como no podían abrirla delante de los demás alumnos, Ron y Harry salieron como exhalación y de camino se toparon con Malfoy y compañía.

Draco, molesto, cogió el paquete que portaba Harry quitándoselo de las manos y se lo devolvió en el acto pronunciando despectivamente-es una escoba...te la vas a cargar, Potter, los de primero no pueden tener escoba propia-añadió con una sonrisa placentera, pensando en lo que se le avecinaba al moreno, cuando, obviamente, le delatase.

Ron no podía perder la ocasión-no es una escoba vieja, Malfoy- dijo- es una Nimbus 2000, ¿cuál tenías tú en casa, una cometa 260?-rió-no tiene nada que ver con las Nimbus, estas son más rápidas.

-¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? Seguro que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita, ¿verdad?-Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.

Ron iba a replicar, pero el bajito profesor Flitwick apareció entusiasmándose por la escoba que llevaba Harry, cosa que molestó sobradamente a Draco.

-Realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo, profesor- el ojiverde no lo pudo evitar, además no era mentira, de no ser por el rubio y el incidente con la recordadora, no tendría la Nimbus ahora.

Draco, furioso como estaba y confuso por esas últimas palabras se fue de allí, oyendo sonoras risotadas del pelirrojo.

Harry aprendió lo que era el quidditch de la mano de Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, que estaba en quinto curso y era bastante corpulento. No le costó demasiado saber lo básico. Pero desde entonces, tres noches a la semana, las tendría que dedicar al entrenamiento.

Llegó el día de Halloween y tras varios altercados con Hermione y un trol que entró sospechosamente en la escuela, se les pasó la noche. Pero había sido muy importante para ellos, porque después del percance, Hermione se convirtió en una muy valiosa amiga para Harry y Ron y además habían conseguido cinco puntos para Gryffindor por la hazaña. Y cuando empezó la temporada de quidditch en Noviembre, el primer partido se disputó entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, ganando los leones porque Harry había cogido la snitch con la boca. Añadiendo que, después del partido y gracias a la bocaza de Hagrid, supieron que lo que el perro de tres cabezas guardaba era algo de un tal Nicolás Flamel.

La Navidad estaba cerca y ya la nieve había hecho acto de presencia. Lo único que rondaba por la cabeza de todos eran las ansiadas vacaciones, sobre todo cuando les tocaba aguantar Pociones con Snape.

En una de sus clases, Malfoy tuvo que dar la nota como siempre-me da mucha lástima- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo escuchase-toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad aquí, porque no los quieren en sus casas- obviamente mirando directamente a Harry no fuese que no se diera por aludido. Lo que el moreno había notado, es que después del partido en el que Slytherin fue derrotado, el rubio era aun más desagradable si cabía y buscaba cualquier excusa para arremeter contra su persona.

Al salir de la clase se encontraron con Hagrid que estaba colocando un gran abeto, que muy amablemente Ron le quiso ayudar a colocar, pero Malfoy pasaba por ahí en ese momento y esta vez el que pagó los platos rotos fue el pelirrojo.

-Quítate de en medio...¿o estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Seguro que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de la escuela, ¿eh? La casucha de Hagrid comparada con la tuya debe parecerte un palacio.

Ron se le iba a lanzar al cuello, cuando Snape apareció interrumpiendo, y aunque Hagrid salió en defensa de Weasley, el profesor restó cinco puntos a Gryffindor por pelear en el colegio. Algo que entusiasmó a Malfoy y enojó a Ron y a Harry.

Las vacaciones empezaron y el colegio se vació casi por completo. Ron y Harry pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, riéndose de Malfoy y planeando cómo podían hacer que le expulsaran de la escuela. También jugaban al ajedrez mágico, al cual, el pelirrojo siempre ganaba. Sorprendentemente el día de Navidad, Harry recibió regalos, cosa que, nunca había tenido y le hicieron ponerse muy feliz. Recibió una flauta de madera de parte de Hagrid, cincuenta peniques de sus adorados tíos, un jersey y un pastel de chocolate de la señora Weasley, ranas de chocolate cortesía de Hermione y una capa de invisibilidad de alguien anónimo, con la que decidió hacer una visita nocturna a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, a ver si averiguaba sobre Nicolás Flamel. Pero como casi siempre, estuvo a punto de ser descubierto y acabó en una especie de aula polvorienta, donde un majestuoso espejo se alzaba. En lo alto se podía leer: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse (Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo)._

Harry sintió el impulso de acercarse a el y se quitó la capa dejándola caer al suelo. Lo que vio en su reflejo le hizo contener un grito, pues, al principio, creyó que le habían pillado, pero después se dio cuenta de que estaban en el espejo. Había muchas personas, unas diez, pero dos resaltaban más que los otros. Eran su madre y su padre que le sonreían y él se veía entre ellos como una familia feliz. Tras un rato observando casi sin parpadear y de algunas lágrimas furtivas que se le escapaban sin poder ni querer evitarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que las otras ocho personas eran Potter también, puesto que tenían algunos rasgos similares a su padre y a el mismo. Pero... _un momento_ , no eran diez como él creía. Semi escondido detrás de una mujer Potter, había lo que parecía un niño, que Harry no podía distinguir bien, así que se acercó lo más que pudo al espejo. El grupo de personas parecían animar al muchacho para que se acercase a donde estaban Lily y James. Éste, tímido, daba la sensación de dudar, pero finalmente se animó y James se apartó un poco mientras Lily le extendía la mano situándolo a su lado. El chico parecía contento por fin y le daba la mano izquierda a Harry completando lo que parecía una estampa familiar.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo rígido como una estatua contemplando aquella imagen, no creía que fuese el futuro, puesto que sus padres estaban muertos...pero el chico ese, era su presente, ahí, con su familia, con él...y lo peor era que no le desagradaba en absoluto verse con Draco Malfoy y sus padres reflejado allí, dándole la mano como si nada. Sintió miedo, miedo de que alguien entrase y viese lo mismo que él y le delatase. Seguro que Malfoy se burlaría o, para empeorarlo, le criticaría. Él mismo lo hacía. No era posible que esa fuera la imagen que se reflejaba, pero era cierta. Se movían. Sus padres le sonreían y le susurraban cosas que obviamente él no podía escuchar. Los demás Potter parecían bastante alegres detrás de ellos como si estuvieran celebrando una típica reunión de amigos. Era como una película muggle con él de protagonista...y Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente Harry no podía ni probar bocado, sólo pensando en lo que había visto.

Por la noche, decidió llevar a Ron. Era su mejor amigo y podía ayudar a averiguar qué rayos había pasado. Quizás si el pelirrojo veía lo mismo que él, podía aclararle alguna cosa y sin miedo a las burlas, o eso creyó erróneamente, porque en cuanto el pequeño de los Weasley se miró en el susodicho espejo, vio algo completamente distinto.

Al día siguiente, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el espejo y esquivaba a Malfoy todo lo que podía, porque en cuanto veía su cabellera rubia aparecer por cualquier parte, la imagen de ellos dos dándose la mano felices venía a su mente y se quedaba allí demasiado tiempo para su gusto y Ron estaba contrariado ya que su amigo se encontraba de peor humor debido a su obsesión. 

De nuevo en la noche Harry se apresuró con la capa invisible a volver al mismo lugar. El corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que podía escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos. Entró, se quitó la capa y volvió a ver a su familia allí, sonrientes, y a Malfoy, sonriente también. Pensaba pernoctar allí frente al espejo, cuando oyó detrás de él una voz muy familiar.

-Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?-Dumbledore estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres de la habitación.

El pobre Harry no sabía donde meterse y la capa invisible estaba demasiado lejos, cerca de la puerta. Pero vio que el anciano le sonreía y se relajó.

-Entonces...-dijo el director bajando de la mesa-tú como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed...pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?

-Bueno...me mostró a mi familia y...-decidió no continuar por su bien.

-Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán de quidditch- Harry tragó como pudo.

-¿Có...cómo lo sabe?-tartamudeó.

-No necesito una capa para ser invisible-dijo y le guiñó un ojo que automáticamente transmitió un pensamiento a Harry: ' _lo sabe_ '-y ahora, ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?

Harry no quería contestar, si decía que el futuro...sabiendo que se reflejaba Malfoy cuando él miraba...negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es, ¿eso te ayuda?

Harry titubeó, pero decidió responder esperando que la contestación del director fuese negativa-nos muestra lo que queremos...lo que sea que queremos...-su propia resolución le conmocionó, ya que no lo había escuchado en voz alta nunca.

-Sí y no-dijo Albus- nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, los ves rodeándote, sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido delante de el o enloquecido al no saber si es real o posible lo que ven-continuó-el espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana y te pido que no lo busques otra vez Harry, no es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo, ahora...¿por qué no te pones de nuevo la capa y te vas a la cama?, parece que incluso el señor Malfoy tiene sueño...

Harry se puso del color del pelo de los Weasley y se levantó como si tirasen de él. De reojo vio al tierno Malfoy del espejo restregándose los ojos con una mano tal y como había dicho el director, con sueño-señor...-se atrevió a decir-¿puedo preguntarle qué es lo que ve usted?

-Un par de gruesos calcetines de lana- Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo y parecía que hablaba en serio aunque evidentemente no lo hacía. Se trataba de una pregunta muy personal, así que no lo tuvo en cuenta-uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines, y para colmo en Navidad no me regalaron ningunos, sólo libros...en fin.

Harry salió de allí agradecido con el director, ya que en lo referente al tema Malfoy del espejo no volvió a decir nada más, pero no pudo evitar, estando recostado ya en su cama, recordar lo que Dumbledore le había dicho: ' _nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón_ '. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando con la serpiente rubia, no le era tan indiferente como creía, sino, no habría salido en el espejo...con estos pensamientos rondándole, se quedó dormido.

_Continuará..._


	5. El Bosque Prohibido

Las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron y todos los alumnos volvieron a la escuela. Pronto habría otro partido de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y en cuanto a puntos, los leones iban a alcanzar a las serpientes por primera vez en siete años. Lo malo es que el próximo encuentro sería arbitrado por Snape, así que lo daban por perdido a no ser que atrapasen la snitch antes de que el antipático profesor les perjudicase en demasía. 

Mientras Harry contaba esa desgraciada noticia a Ron y a Hermione en la sala común, llegó Neville con el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas, dando saltitos por culpa de Malfoy que le había atacado al salir de la biblioteca, por lo que el pelirrojo le instó a que la próxima vez se defendiera. 

Y Harry secundó la moción diciéndole-tú vales por doce Malfoys- aunque cuando lo dijo inevitablemente recordó la imagen del espejo, pero era algo común desde entonces y con facilidad desechó el pensamiento. Lo increíble fue que sus palabras parecían haber hecho mella en Neville.

Y como nunca había tiempo para el aburrimiento con el trío de oro, Hermione descubrió gracias a un cromo de Harry quién era Nicolás Flamel y supusieron que lo que guardaba el perro era la famosa piedra filosofal.

Llegó el día del partido y Harry estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Ron, Hermione y Neville habían ido a animar a su amigo ojiverde, pero justo cuando los jugadores salieron al campo, Malfoy golpeó al pelirrojo detrás de la cabeza.

-Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto-dijo falsamente el rubio, aguantando una risotada-me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez, ¿alguien quiere apostar? ¿qué me dices Weasley?...ah no, tú no tienes ni un mísero knut con el que poder hacerlo-Ron decidió ignorarlo y observaba atento a Snape, así que el ojigris continuó pinchando a ver si saltaba-¿sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor?, es gente a la que le tienen lástima, por ejemplo está Potter, que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero...y tú Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.

Neville enrojeció y encaró a la serpiente-yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy- Draco y los suyos comenzaron a reírse efusivamente, como si fuera lo más gracioso que hubiesen oído nunca.

Pero el príncipe de las serpientes contraatacó- Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley- y sonrió satisfecho.

Ron estalló y se le echó encima, tirándolo al suelo, mientras Neville se encaró a Crabbe y Goyle él solo.

El partido finalizó apenas a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado, gracias a que Harry había cogido la snitch, cosa que enfureció a Snape. Y la pelea había terminado con una hemorragia nasal para Ron, un ojo morado para Malfoy y Neville inconsciente en la enfermería, como no. Además Harry hizo un descubrimiento, Snape quería la piedra filosofal.

Faltaban diez semanas para los exámenes y Hermione estaba de los nervios. Pillaron a Hagrid ocultando un huevo de dragón y éste les invitó a su nacimiento, del que Malfoy, espiando, también fue testigo. Y durante una semana pareció ondear la espada de Damocles sobre el trío ya que esperaban que en cualquier momento, la rastrera serpiente les delatara. En esa semana la dragona, conocida en primer lugar como Norberto, había triplicado su tamaño y los tres intentaban convencer a Hagrid de que se deshiciera de ella o se metería en problemas. Sin éxito, claro.

Decidieron escribir a Charlie, el hermano de Ron que estaba en Rumanía, para que se hiciera cargo de la _pequeña_ Norberta y después de otra larga semana éste les contestó afirmativamente, pero debían esperar otra semana más para que unos amigos suyos la buscasen en la torre de Astronomía. Harry lo planeó todo usando la capa invisible para evitar castigos. Pero esa semana no fue buena para Ron, que acabó herido de gravedad en la mano por una mordedura del dragón y en la enfermería.

Harry y Hermione fueron a verlo y Ron les contó que Malfoy, para colmo, había ido a visitarlo excusando que quería un libro y se estuvo riendo de él. El pelirrojo sabe que Malfoy quiere venganza por haberle golpeado en el partido. Y para añadir más problemas, la carta de su hermano Charlie se la había llevado Draco en el libro que tuvo que prestarle, así que encima, sabría sus planes con Norberta. De mal en peor. El as en la manga de Harry era la capa y eso le tranquilizaba.

Evidentemente, y como esperaban, cuando llegó la noche, Malfoy le había ido con el cuento a la profesora McGonagall que por fortuna no le creyó, restó veinte puntos a Slytherin y dio a Draco un buen tirón de orejas por vagar por el colegio de noche y un castigo. Pero tras ver como los amigos de Charlie se llevaban a la dragona enjaulada, se sintieron tan libres Harry y Hermione que olvidaron la capa y Filch los pilló, por lo que McGonagall les restó cincuenta puntos a cada uno, sumados a otros cincuenta del pobre Neville que había ido en busca de Potter para advertirle sobre Malfoy.

Resultado, ciento cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor en una sola noche, y el evidente odio de todos los leones hacia Harry y en menor medida hacia Hermione y Neville, a la mañana siguiente.

Una semana antes de los exámenes todo seguía igual, tenso. Y Harry, Hermione y Neville recibieron una nota de McGonagall informándoles de que a las once de la noche sería su castigo, y Filch los esperaría en el vestíbulo.

Cuando llegó la hora, todos fueron a dicho lugar donde ya estaban Filch y...Malfoy. El castigo sería en el Bosque Prohibido y tanto Neville como Draco estaban asustados a más no poder. El conserje se fue y los dejó con Hagrid y su enorme perro jabalinero Fang.

-No iré a ese bosque-dijo Malfoy y Harry pudo notar miedo en su voz.

-Lo harás si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts- dijo el gigante-hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.

-Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Hay toda clase de cosas en el bosque...dicen que hay hombres lobo- Neville sujetó la manga de la túnica de Harry al oír eso-yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas lineas o algo así, si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...

-Te dirá que es así como se hacen las cosas en Hogwarts...¡escribir unas lineas! ¿y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil o si no os iréis, si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo-espetó Hagrid. 

Malfoy ni se movió, miró enfadado al gigante y después bajó la mirada, tenía miedo. Mucho.

El castigo consistía en buscar a un unicornio que podría estar herido, por culpa de un despiadado ser que estaba matando esas criaturas. Hagrid los dividió en grupos, él mismo, con Hermione y Neville y al pobre Harry con Malfoy y Fang.

Se adentraron en el oscuro bosque y Harry no sabía si estaba más nervioso por si se encontraban con el asesino de unicornios, o porqué estaba a solas con Malfoy. 

Mientras caminaban no podía evitar echarle miradas de soslayo y pensar en la versión del rubio que había en el espejo. Ambos eran igual de hermosos, sí, pero Malfoy tenía una personalidad cruel, que no aparentaba el del cristal, tal vez, pensó, eso era lo que profundamente deseaba su propio corazón, que el ojiplata fuera dulce, al menos con él. Se sonrojó, sabía que no era buena idea desde que Hagrid le había juntado en el equipo con Draco. Esos pensamientos extraños comenzaban a invadirle, por fortuna, el rubio platinado estaba andando junto a Fang, sosteniendo una lamparilla que temblaba al igual que sus propias manos y ni se percató. A veces escuchaban crujidos o sonidos que bien podían haber sido producidos por el viento, y el altivo Malfoy olvidaba todas las rencillas entre ambos y se sujetaba de la ropa que cubría el hombro de Harry como si la vida le fuese en ello, cosa que hacía gracia al ojiverde y además le agradaba, no sabía por qué. Seguramente era su parte protectora tan Gryffindor que había en él y a eso se lo atribuyó.

Anduvieron como una media hora, y sólo habían visto algunas manchas plateadas de sangre por las raíces de los árboles, además, el sendero se hacía más peliagudo ya que los troncos eran más gruesos y el ramaje más espeso. Los ojos de Malfoy permanecían abiertos cual lechuza y Harry contemplaba el suelo sin parpadear apenas, no se le fuera a escapar algo.

A través de las ramas de un viejo roble pudieron ver un claro, donde se podía apreciar algo de un color blanco brillante y se acercaron. Era el unicornio y estaba muerto, algo que a Harry le pareció hermoso y triste a la vez. Dio un paso para acercarse al animal cuando oyó el sonido de algo que se deslizaba y lo hizo paralizarse. Un arbusto se agitó y de las sombras surgió una figura encapuchada que se acercó a ellos gateando. Harry seguía inmóvil, parecía que estuviese viendo todo a cámara lenta y su cuerpo no le respondía. Hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya, fría, temblorosa. Miró de quién se trataba y vio a Malfoy que tiraba de él con lágrimas incipientes en los ojos. Eso le hizo reaccionar. Draco había arrojado la lamparita al suelo, no había ni rastro de Fang y el rubio con la mano libre estaba lanzando chispas rojas hacía el cielo con su varita, tal y como les había dicho Hagrid que hicieran si tenían problemas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero oyeron ruidos de pisadas apresuradas y la espeluznante figura, que había estado a escasos centímetros de ellos, desapareció en la espesura. 

Un hombre, mitad humano-mitad caballo, se apareció ante ambos chicos. Malfoy hipaba sin descanso y Harry intentaba reconfortarlo pasando su mano por el hombro del otro a modo de caricia. El rubio se cubría el rostro con la mano derecha como intentando parar las lágrimas y con la izquierda seguía sujetando la del moreno, que tampoco se la soltaba. 

El centauro resultó que se llamaba Firenze y los acompañó hacia donde estaba Hagrid, con el que se encontraron a medio camino, ya que iba rumbo a ellos gracias a que vio las chispas rojas de la varita de Malfoy, que ya estaba más calmado. Tras una charla de la criatura híbrida, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que el que mataba unicornios era Voldemort. Y sintió gran pesar cuando Draco dejó de darle la mano y tuvieron que volver a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando llegaron, Ron estaba dormido en la sala común. Lo despertaron y Harry les contó a el y a Hermione que Snape seguro quería la piedra filosofal para el mismísimo Quien-tú-sabes. Pero Granger estaba tranquila puesto que con Albus Dumbledore en el castillo, no habría peligro alguno.

_Continuará..._


	6. La copa de la casa y las vacaciones de verano

Llegaron los exámenes y el último fue el de Historia de la Magia, más fácil de lo que Hermione había pensado. Harry descubrió que Hagrid cuando recibió el huevo de Norberta, había hablado de como burlar al perro de tres cabezas, Fluffy, así que cuando deciden hablar con Dumbledore para contárselo, se dan cuenta horrorizados de que no está en la escuela, por lo que esa noche debían bajar a impedir que Snape se hiciera con la piedra filosofal o de lo contrario estarían perdidos.

Al anochecer se fugaron petrificando en el camino a Neville que había intentado impedírselo. Pasaron bajo la trampilla de Fluffy y se toparon con los diferentes encantamientos de los profesores. El lazo del diablo de la profesora Sprout que Hermione neutralizó sin problemas, las llaves voladoras encantadas por Flitwick, el ajedrez de McGonagall que dejó k.o a Ron, el trol inconsciente de Quirrell y las pociones de Snape, que dejaron a Harry solo. Contra Quirrell, Voldemort y el espejo de Oesed.

Harry despertó en la enfermería tres días después, con muchos regalos junto a su cama, lo que significaba que al menos unos cuantos de la escuela le apreciaban después de todo. Albus Dumbledore le informó que la piedra había sido destruida, Quirrell había muerto y Voldemort estaba en paradero desconocido. 

Pero Harry tuvo que preguntarle al director una cosa que le rondaba en la cabeza, después de su encuentro con Quirrell, por algo que éste le había dicho- Quirrell dijo que Snape me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre, ¿es verdad?

-Bueno, ellos se detestaban el uno al otro-contestó el anciano-como tú y el señor Malfoy, ¿o me equivoco?-Harry desvió la mirada avergonzado-pero entonces tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle...le salvó la vida, por eso creo que Snape ha intentado protegerte todo este curso, para estar en paz con él.

Eso dejó pensativo a Harry, se supone que él y Malfoy se detestaban, _¿verdad?_...pero el moreno de gafas no lo veía tan claro, al menos por su parte, incluso el anciano director se daba cuenta, sabía que por la del rubio, fijo que sí. De hecho, estaba deseando verle, porque con todo lo sucedido y desde lo del Bosque Prohibido, parecía que el Slytherin le evitaba y ya no se dirigía a él ni para insultarle, algo que Harry supuso sería por la vergüenza, ya que lo vio llorar y no querría arriesgarse a que se lo echase en cara públicamente. Seguro era eso.

Cuando sus amigos le visitaron en la enfermería, salió de dudas.

-Oh, Harry, me alegro tanto de que estés bien, me asusté mucho cuando supe lo que pasó...-Hermione estaba muy emocionada y acariciaba el cabello de Harry de manera maternal.

Ron le informó de que pasado mañana sería la fiesta de fin de curso y que debía recuperarse pronto para ir con ellos-ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó la copa de la casa-añadió con cara de resignación-te perdiste el último partido, ganó Ravenclaw, claro, sin estar tú...

Harry aprovechó para preguntar sin llamar la atención-hablando de Slytherin...¿cómo os han tratado esas serpientes? ¿Malfoy se ha pasado de la raya?-perfecto, así nadie sospechaba nada.

-¡Que va! Es como si pasara de nosotros-dijo Ron con énfasis-y eso que me esperaba lo peor cuando perdimos contra las águilas...

Llegó la fiesta de despedida del curso y Albus Dumbledore entregó la copa de la casa, que finalmente fue para Gryffindor gracias a unos puntos añadidos a última hora por los recientes acontecimientos. Esto hizo que los leones lo celebraran intensamente y Harry se fijo en Malfoy, que estaba atónito y horrorizado. Éste, al ver los ojos verdes posados en los suyos, desvió rápido la mirada y cruzando los brazos, le giró la cara como muestra de enfado, pero Harry habría podido jurar que vio rubor en las mejillas del rubio y sonrió para sí.

Les dieron las notas y como no, la mejor del año había sido Hermione, o sea que sin sorpresas, igual que el desastre en Pociones de Neville. Tocó volver a casa y en la estación King's Cross le esperaban sus desagradables tíos. Ron les invitó a Hermione y a él a pasar el verano en su casa. Harry sonrió, se sentía diferente. Miró a su tío Vernon que cargaba el pesado baúl, iracundo y supo que todo había cambiado. Ya no iba a ser nunca más el simplón Harry Potter que vivía en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, en la alacena bajo la escalera. Ahora era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, alumno de Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería.

********************************************************************************

Era el mejor verano que Harry había pasado jamás en la casa de los Dursley, sobre todo por el hecho de que temían que de un momento a otro, el joven aprendiz de mago les lanzase un conjuro y eso le divertía mucho. Pero también estaba el problema de que su tío había guardado todas sus pertenencias en la alacena bajo la escalera, impidiéndole hacer los deberes o tocar siquiera su varita. Y Hedwig estaba encerrada a cal y canto en su jaula por un gran candado cortesía igualmente de Vernon.

Aún así, era muy gracioso ver las caras que ponía su primo Dudley cuando el propio Harry susurraba cosas sin sentido cerca de él y éste salia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Lamentablemente, aparte de los deberes sin hacer, algo preocupaba mucho al moreno de gafas redondas, y era el hecho de que sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, e incluso Hagrid, no se habían dignado a escribirle una mísera carta desde que se fueran de Hogwarts. Nada, y eso que el pelirrojo le había invitado a pasar el verano en su casa. Llegó a pensar que estaban furiosos con él ya que tampoco les había escrito, pero por desgracia su lechuza estaba confinada y le era imposible.

Otra cosa que inquietaba a Harry eran las ganas que tenía de ver a Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, al menos en términos prácticos. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo podía ser posible eso, ya que el rubio era de todo menos simpático con él. Aún así, recordaba al Draco adorable del espejo de Oesed, y la noche en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando habían estado a punto de morir y se habían dado las manos con fuerza. Harry muchas veces se había sorprendido a si mismo contemplando su mano derecha, como si aún sintiera la fría piel del rubio sobre la suya. Cosas que le aturdían y a las que seguía sin encontrar sentido alguno.

Así llegó el 31 de Julio, y Harry cumplía doce años, pero en casa de los Dursley había algo más importante, igual que de costumbre. El tío Vernon estaba entusiasmado porque podía cerrar un contrato con un importante cliente y lo había invitado a cenar a su casa, planeando al dedillo la velada y dejando, como no, a su sobrino el rarito al margen completamente.

Pero cuando la planificadísima cena comenzó y Harry entró a su habitación se topó con el pseudomasoquista elfo doméstico Dobby, que le advirtió que no pisara Hogwarts ese curso, porque había una conspiración en su contra. Evidentemente, el ojiverde, prefería mil veces volver a la escuela que estar en esa espantosa especie de hogar. Con la mala suerte acostumbrada, el elfo hizo de las suyas en la casa y provocó que el ministerio le mandase a Harry una advertencia por usar magia, que él no hizo; y además que sus tíos descubriesen que no le estaba permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela y como resultado, encerraron a Harry en el pequeño segundo dormitorio de Dudley, poniéndole barrotes en la ventana, sacándolo dos veces al día para ir al baño y dándole de comer a través de una gatera que colocaron en la puerta. Lo único que aliviaba al joven Potter era que sus amigos sí le habían escrito, solo que el dichoso elfo le había usurpado el correo.

Aun así, sus esperanzas de volver a Hogwarts se habían esfumado.

Tres días pasó así hasta que sus queridos amigos, Ron, Fred y George le rescataron con su alucinante coche volador y lo llevaron a La Madriguera, el acogedor hogar de la familia Weasley. Los cuatro llegaron a la conclusión de que lo que le había dicho Dobby a Harry podía ser una broma pesada de alguien que le odiase mucho, y enseguida pensaron en Draco Malfoy, ya que encajaba perfectamente en el perfil, no solo en lo del odio que le profesaba a él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle algo así, sino que al ser tan adinerado como aparentaba, seguro que tenía un elfo como ese a su disposición para encargarle que evitase que su enemigo pisara la escuela y de paso fastidiarle con lo de la correspondencia.

Y el verano mejoró considerablemente para el niño que vivió. 

Recibieron la carta de Hogwarts con el nuevo material de segundo curso, y casi todos los libros eran de un tal Gilderoy Lockhart, un famoso mago y escritor, bastante popular entre las féminas. Y como no, tenían que ir a comprar lo que necesitaban al callejón Diagon. Pero los Weasley se transportaban por chimenea, usando algo llamado polvos _flu_ , que Harry no conocía. Para colmo de males, el ojiverde los usó mal y acabó en una especie de tienda espantosa que no estaba en el callejón al que deseaba ir.

Harry pensó en salir de ahí, tan pronto como recogió sus gafas rotas del suelo. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, pero nada podía ser peor que estar en ese lugar, que dicho sea de paso, le daba escalofríos. Sin embargo, cuando iba hacia la puerta, a través de la luna del escaparate vio el rostro de alguien a quien no esperaba ver. Draco Malfoy. Se echó un rápido vistazo a sí mismo y se vio lleno de hollín, hecho un asco y con las gafas rotas. No podía dejar que le viera de ese modo, así que se escondió en un gran armario que tenía cerca y decidió espiar hasta que el rubio se fuera.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando Malfoy entró, pero no venía solo, un hombre mucho más alto le seguía, y por el gran parecido que tenían ambos, Harry dedujo que era el padre del ojigris.

El señor Malfoy tocó un timbre que había en el mostrador y le dirigió la palabra a su hijo-no toques nada, Draco.

Éste miraba un ojo de cristal y le respondió-creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.

-Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras- Harry rodó los ojos, parecía que Malfoy no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera una escoba...bueno, y en insultos hacia él.

-¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa?-preguntó el rubio menor enfurruñado- Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2000, y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno. Sólo porque es famoso...famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...-añadió mientras echaba una ojeada a un estante con calaveras, y prosiguió-a todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...

-Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos-le interrumpió su padre con cara de fastidio y voz cansada. Harry sintió una súbita alegría, eso significaba que Draco también pensaba en él, más de lo que querría reconocer, seguro, y que se había pasado el verano molestando a su progenitor hablándole de él. Unos deseos de reírse tontamente le asaltaron, pero alzó sus manos para taparse la boca, ya que no era conveniente delatarse, además de que no cesaba de oír en su mente las últimas palabras de Draco ' _esa maravillosa cicatriz_ ', vale, seguro era en tono irónico, pero podía haber algo de verdad, ¿no?. El Malfoy mayor siguió hablando con su hijo y bajó al moreno de las nubes-y te quiero recordar, Draco, que sería mucho más...prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso...¡ah señor Borgin!-un hombre de cabello grasiento y algo encorvado había aparecido, quitando al Malfoy menor la oportunidad de réplica.

Las últimas palabras del señor Malfoy habían hecho a Harry pensar en cómo sería llevarse bien con Draco...¿serían buenos amigos o saltarían chispas a la primera de cambio?

El rubio platinado de largos cabellos comenzó una conversación con el señor Borgin a la que Harry no le dio importancia, porque estaba muy ensimismado observando los gráciles movimientos de Draco por la tienda, que miraba las cosas detenidamente y poniendo diferentes muecas según lo que le parecía cada cosa, ya fuera asco o por el contrario ligero interés (ya que en ese lugar nada parecía agradable del todo). El moreno se sorprendió de lo buena persona que parecía Malfoy lejos de esa capa de odio y perversión. De pronto lo vio detenerse y alzar la voz-¿puedo quedarme con esto?-dijo interrumpiendo a su padre y a Borgin. Lo que quería el rubio resultó ser una mano cortada que reposaba sobre un cojín y según el vendedor era la Mano de la Gloria, que servía para alumbrar el camino al que le pusiera una vela entre los dedos. Por lo visto era algo importante para los saqueadores y ladrones. Cosa que desembocó en una conversación sobre el futuro de Draco y que su padre se lo augurase negativo por las notas que sacaba su vástago en la escuela, inferiores a las de la hija de muggles, Hermione Granger.

Draco continuó su tour por la tienda molesto, mientras su padre y Borgin volvían a lo suyo y reparó en el armario donde Harry se escondía. Fue directo a el y cuando estuvo a punto de tirar de la manilla, su padre lo llamó para marcharse, haciendo suspirar al ojiverde, que ya se veía pillado con las manos en la masa y sin una explicación viable. Cuando el propio Borgin se fue a la trastienda, Harry salió de allí aun sudando por lo peliagudo de la situación.

Al final resultó que había acabado por error en el peligroso callejón Knockturn y Hagrid le rescató. Pudo encontrarse con Hermione y los Weasley en Gringotts. Fueron a Flourish y Blotts a por los libros y casualmente se habían topado con el tal Gilderoy Lockhart firmando libros y haciendo enloquecer a las mujeres. Éste incluso había usado al propio Harry para sacarse una foto con el objetivo de salir en la portada de _El Profeta_. 

Cuando Harry había decidido salir de allí porque le resultaba insoportable, el moreno volvió a encontrarse con el rubio, esta vez cara a cara y con Ginny Weasley de testigo.

_Continuará..._


	7. El club de fans de Harry Potter

-¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter?-dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso tenso en cuanto le vio. Draco Malfoy, casi tan próximo como cuando se le había acercado estando él en el armario de Borgin y Burkes. El rubio continuó hablando con tono despectivo-el famoso Harry Potter, ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

-¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado!-replicó Ginny Weasley, fulminando con la mirada al rubio que le sacaba media cabeza en altura.

-¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia!-exclamó el ojigris mientras Ginny se ponía roja como un tomate y bajaba la vista hacia el caldero nuevo que sostenía en las manos.

-¡No!-exclamó Harry más rápido de lo que hubiese preferido hacerlo, ya que no solo lo había gritado, sino que provocó que la pelirroja alzara de nuevo la mirada y le observase con un deje de tristeza , y que el propio Malfoy se sobresaltara por el inesperado alarido que había salido de sus labios. Harry quería estar en una chimenea y volver a usar esos polvos flu para desaparecerse de allí. Ron y Hermione se le unieron después de conseguir pasar entre el gentío y participaron en la conversación.

-¡Ah, eres tú!-dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le pega a uno en la suela del zapato-¿a que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?

-No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley, creí que en la puerta habían puesto un letrero que prohibía entrar a las comadrejas, pero se ve que lo quitaron y ya puede entrar cualquiera. Apuesto que tus padres se quedarán sin comer un mes para pagarte esos libros-dijo dirigiendo la mirada a todos los libros de Gilderoy, por cierto nada económicos, que Ron llevaba en las manos.

El pequeño de los chicos Weasley se puso tan rojo como se había puesto su hermana, echó los libros en el caldero de la benjamina y se fue a por el rubio, pero Harry y Hermione le sujetaron de la chaqueta, impidiéndoselo.

Antes de que la cosa empeorase apareció Arthur e intervino, pero Lucius Malfoy también llegó y los que acabaron a golpes fueron ambos adultos entre dimes y diretes. El pelirrojo terminó con un labio partido y el rubio con una _Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles_ que le había dado en el ojo. Disputa tras la que se fueron los de ojos grises.

Ultimaron las compras y volvieron a casa.

El verano concluyó por fin y tocaba volver a Hogwarts. Arthur y Molly Weasley habían llevado a la familia a la estación King's Cross a bordo de su mágicamente manipulado Ford Anglia, y tras cruzar todos la columna hacia el anden nueve y tres cuartos, Ron y Harry se habían topado con la desagradable conclusión de que ellos no la podían traspasar y no les quedó otra más que, coger el coche del patriarca de los Weasley y sobrevolar el expreso de la escuela. Acabando por desgracia en el peligroso sauce boxeador de sus alrededores y con el inminente peligro de ser expulsados. De haber sido por Snape, así habría sido, pero por fortuna, les dejaron continuar con la condición de que no se repitiera algo de tal magnitud, y con un desagradable castigo para cada uno. Además de que a Ron se le partió la varita casi enteramente. Aún así, los leones y muchos en la escuela habían vivido aquello como una increíble hazaña que celebraron en la sala común.

Al día siguiente de la ajetreada primera noche del segundo curso en Hogwarts, Hermione y Hedwig resulta que estaban molestos con Harry por lo ocurrido con el coche, además de con Ron. Y para añadir más leña al fuego, el pelirrojo recibió un vociferador de su madre echándole una bronca de órdago que escuchó todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor, cosa que hizo por otro lado que la pelicastaña se apiadara del pobre Weasley y volviera a dirigirles la palabra.

Empezaron las clases y la primera que tenían era Herbología doble con Hufflepuff en el Invernadero tres y donde trataron las mandrágoras. Harry de camino al invernadero había tenido un desagradable encuentro con el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Gilderoy Lockhart, que no paraba de hablarle sobre la fama y lo mucho que le costaría al joven Potter llegar a ser como él.

Después les tocó Transformaciones con McGonagall, y debían convertir escarabajos en botones, tarea imposible para Ron con su desastrosa varita rota, que a pesar de haberla pegado con celo, seguía causando estragos. Hasta que llegó la hora de comer, después de la que tendrían que ir a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cosa que fastidiaba a Ron y a Harry, no así a Hermione, que parecía sentir cierta atracción hacia el profesor Lockhart.

Salieron al patio a tomar el aire antes de la horrible clase que sentían les esperaba. Hermione se enfrascó en un libro de Gilderoy, _Viajes con los vampiros_ y, mientras el ojiverde y el ojiazul hablaban sobre quidditch, un niño de primero, llamado Colin Creevey, increíblemente fanático del propio Harry, empezó a darles la lata y a pedirle fotos sin cesar al moreno de las gafas redondas que no sabía dónde meterse, encima, el más joven se lo había pensado mejor y quería una foto de ambos.

-Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado, ¿y me la podrías firmar luego?-dijo el pequeño muchacho de cabello castaño.

-¿Firmar fotos? ¿te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?- en todo el patio resonó la voz potente de Draco Malfoy y Harry sintió como si una rama del sauce boxeador le hubiese golpeado en pleno estómago. Parecía que el rubio y sus amigos siempre sabían cuándo aparecerse. En los momentos más vergonzosos de su existencia-¡todo el mundo a la cola!-continuó gritando el ojigris-¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

-No es verdad-dijo Harry bastante molesto, ya que lo que menos le gustaba era llamar la atención y todos los de alrededor ya los estaban observando-¡cállate, Malfoy!-odiaba mucho enfadarse con la serpiente, pero es que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia-dijo el pequeño Colin con su vocecita.

-¿Envidia?-dijo el rubio con cara de ' _niño, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro_ '-¿de qué?¿de tener la cara rajada?-Crabbe y Goyle eran los únicos que le reían la gracia, pero Harry sabía que algo de cierto había en eso, puesto que la forma en la que hablaba Draco con su padre en Borgin y Burkes sobre el moreno, parecía indicar que odiaba la fama de Potter, quizás porque la quería para si mismo, no sabría decirlo.

-Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy- dijo Ron enfadado a más no poder, solo el hecho de saber que existía en el mismo planeta que él, ya lo enfurecía.

-Weasley, ten cuidado-dijo Draco- no te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio-acto seguido se puso a imitar la voz de Molly cuando había chillado a su hijo a través del vociferador, provocando que los Slytherin de alrededor se empezaran a reír a carcajadas. Cuando terminó las burlas volvió a hablarles directamente-a Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter. Pronto valdrá más que su casa entera.

Ron se levantó y sacó su varita, pero Hermione le avisó de que se aproximaba un profesor, Lockhart, que estaba muy interesado en la firma de fotos que había escuchado nombrar. Y sugirió que sería el propio Harry con sus aires de grandeza el que la había organizado, lo que provocó más risas de Malfoy y sus amigos que se perdieron de allí.

Toda esa situación, había avergonzado tanto a Harry que la cara le ardía, y aún en clase, el rojo intenso de su rostro no se desvanecía. 

-Se podría freír un huevo en tu cara-le dijo Ron sentándose a su lado en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían un club de fans de Harry Potter.

Eso le avergonzó más y se hundió entre sus brazos, ocultando la cara contra la mesa. Y como era de esperar, la clase fue horrible. Primero el egocéntrico profesor les había pasado un cuestionario con nada más y nada menos que cincuenta y cuatro preguntas sobre sí mismo y después formó un caos cuando liberó un grupo de duendecillos de Cornualles, que obviamente, él mismo no supo detener.

Por lo cual no era de extrañar que los días siguientes, Harry tratase por todos los medios de esquivar a Gilderoy _quiero y no puedo_ Lockhart e incluso al pequeño aspirante a periodista Colin, que solía aparecerse en todas partes llegando a hacer pensar al ojiverde que era capaz de reproducirse como los hongos.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, el sábado concretamente, Harry fue despertado por Oliver Wood demasiado temprano para su gusto y todo para entrenar al quidditch, ya que había pedido el campo. Y de camino al vestuario encima tuvo que soportar a Colin y eso que ya estaba de bastante mal humor. 

Tras lo que pareció una interminable charla en los vestuarios de parte de su capitán, salieron al terreno de juego, pero los del equipo de Slytherin se presentaron de pronto ya que tenían una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape para entrenar a su nuevo buscador, que no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

-¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?-preguntó Fred Weasley con desagrado.

-Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy- dijo Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de las serpientes, sonriendo ampliamente- déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin- y los siete presentaron sus escobas, todas nuevas y en las que se podía leer claramente y en placas de oro: _Nimbus 2001_.

Durante un rato nadie dijo nada. Malfoy sonreía tanto que parecía tener los ojos cerrados. Ron y Hermione que habían ido a ver el entrenamiento decidieron bajar de las gradas y llegaron hasta ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a Harry-¿por qué no jugáis? ¿y que hace ése aquí?-desviando la vista a Draco vestido con la túnica verde del equipo de Slytherin.

-Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley- dijo el rubio, sabiendo que el pelirrojo también soñaba con jugar al quidditch y orgulloso de sí mismo por jorobarle- estamos mirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo-Ron solo abrió la boca anonadado- son buenas, ¿eh?-seguía Malfoy pavoneándose-pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Las que tenéis ahora seguro que os las compra algún museo.

-Al menos en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso-dijo Hermione, oportuna como siempre- todos entraron porque valían.

Malfoy se puso serio y con cara de asco y mirando a Granger añadió-nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Harry no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero debió ser grave porque tanto los gemelos como una de las buscadoras de Gryffindor querían saltar al cuello del rubio, y Ron no se diga. El pelirrojo sacó su varita y realizó algún hechizo que salió mal, porque un rayo de luz verde le dio en el estómago y cayó sobre el césped. Lo que siguió fue un Ron vomitando repugnantes babosas sin parar, un equipo de Slytherin muertos de la risa, Malfoy a cuatro patas golpeando el suelo con el puño riéndose a carcajadas también, Colin acercándose para sacar fotos y un desesperado Harry y una preocupada Hermione sacando al ojiazul de allí a rastras para llevarlo ante Hagrid.

Después de hablar con el gigante, y de saber por fin lo que _sangre sucia_ significaba, Harry tenía un profundo desasosiego. No le gustaba la forma en la que Malfoy se comportaba. Ansiaba que fuera amable, porque en el fondo de su corazón pensaba que podría ser bueno realmente. Veía a Draco como una especie de tortuga, muy bonita eso sí, que simplemente escondía el cuerpo bajo el caparazón para protegerse del resto del mundo, pero que si lo sacaban de ahí, era frágil y delicado.

En más de una ocasión, se sintió tentado de ir a hablar con él, a solas por supuesto, para decirle cara a cara lo que pensaba de su comportamiento y de su absurda manía de meterse con todos para llamar la atención, aunque la suya la tenía completamente a pesar de que quisiera negárselo a sí mismo. Quería decirle que le parecía hermoso y que era alguien con quien seguro tenía muchas cosas en común, porque a fin de cuentas a Harry también le gustaba mucho el quidditch, por poner un ejemplo y a Malfoy no le disgustaba en absoluto, además de que el propio ojiverde fue un firme candidato para ser una de las serpientes. Por lo que estaba convencido de que ambos podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. 

Podía imaginarse sin problemas entrenando con Draco, los dos con sus respectivas Nimbus, al atardecer, antes de cenar en el Gran Comedor o al rubio ayudándole a mejorar en Pociones, para que así Snape no le riñera, sentándose con él en clase cuando el profesor les ordenase ponerse por parejas.

En pensamientos como esos eran en los que normalmente divagaba Harry inevitablemente, incluso en ese momento, cumpliendo el castigo que McGonagall le había impuesto ayudando a Lockhart a poner la dirección en los sobres para sus admiradoras. Habría deseado mil veces el castigo de Ron, limpiar los trofeos con un trapo y a mano, con la única compañía de Filch. Pero tuvo que aguantarse, hasta que de súbito empezó a oír una desagradable voz que aparentemente sólo él podía escuchar, porque el profesor no sabía de qué le hablaba. Tras cuatro horas de interminable castigo, Harry pudo ir a dormir y contarle a Ron lo que había pasado.

_Continuará..._


	8. El club de duelo

Octubre. Una epidemia de catarro por culpa del húmedo frío, se extendió por el colegio y el profesorado. Ginny Weasley no parecía pasar por su mejor momento. Y a pocos días para Halloween y a pesar de haber lluvia, Oliver Wood seguía dale que dale con los entrenamientos, ya que pronto también sería el primer partido y como no, contra Slytherin.

Por un suceso relacionado con barro y Filch enfermo con catarro, Harry, y como favor a Nick Casi Decapitado, aceptó ir a su cumpleaños de muerte la noche de Halloween, fiesta a la que también estaban invitados Ron y Hermione, siendo la chica la más entusiasmada. La fiesta resultó ser en las mazmorras, todos los invitados eran cientos de fantasmas y la comida estaba asquerosa y podrida. Se quedaron lo suficiente, por compromiso, y salieron huyendo de allí a la menor oportunidad. Pero al salir, Harry comenzó a oír la espeluznante voz que había escuchado durante su castigo y siguiéndola, sus amigos y él se acabaron topando con la señora Norris, petrificada y con un mensaje muy extraño que decía: _La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Temed, enemigos del heredero_. Filch se pilló un tremendo enfado y no cesaba de culpar a Harry. Malfoy había dicho que los siguientes serían los sangre sucia. 

Los días continuos no se hablaba de otra cosa, y Filch siempre hacía guardia en el lugar donde había sucedido lo de su gata por si el culpable volvía a la escena del crimen. Ginny, después del conserje, parecía la más afectada con lo ocurrido al minino y Hermione, que no dejaba de leer, más de lo que lo hacía habitualmente, que ya era decir mucho. Para colmo, algunos de la escuela comenzaban a evitar a Harry como si le viesen culpable de lo ocurrido. 

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, Hermione preguntó al profesor Binns qué era la Cámara de los Secretos, y fue la única vez que todos los alumnos prestaron atención sin adormilarse. El problema, era que en la historia que les contó el fantasma había pronunciado las palabras _heredero de Slytherin_ y _monstruo_ , algo que los alumnos no olvidarían fácilmente. 

Y con todo eso, Harry se devanaba los sesos, culpable, porque nunca les había contado a sus amigos que el sombrero seleccionador le había estado a punto de enviar a Slytherin y que no lo había hecho porque él mismo se lo pidió. Además, como era de suponer, algunos alumnos ya consideraban a Harry el heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

Así que decidieron investigar el lugar donde la señora Norris fue petrificada y terminaron entrando en el baño de las chicas donde estaba el sentimental fantasma de Myrtle la llorona, a la que le preguntaron por lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero la fantasma no les ayudó demasiado. 

En la sala común, el trío empezó a pensar en quién podría ser el verdadero heredero de Slytherin.

-Pensemos-dijo Harry-¿conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia muggle son escoria?-al moreno le dolía reconocerlo, pero blanco y en botella...

-Si te refieres a Malfoy...-dijo Hermione.

-¡Naturalmente!-añadió Ron-ya lo oísteis, ¡seréis los siguientes sangre sucia!, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...

-¿Malfoy el heredero de Slytherin?-dijo escépticamente Hermione.

Aunque no le gustase, era muy obvio para Harry- fíjate en su familia. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello, podría ser perfectamente descendiente del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.

-¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos, pasándosela de padres a hijos!-exclamó Ron.

-Bueno,-dijo Hermione rindiéndose-supongo que puede ser.

Y con esa idea planearon una estrategia con la que sonsacarle a Draco la verdad, convirtiéndose en sus amigos de confianza con la complicada _poción multijugos_. Lo malo, que tardarían un mes en realizarla.

Llegó el sábado, día del partido Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, además era el primero de Draco como buscador oficial del equipo. 

Ése fue, hasta la fecha, el peor partido de quidditch para Harry, porque pasó todo el juego evitando una bludger loca que iba a por él sin descanso, parecía que con ánimo de matarle.

Tras un rato huyendo, que pareció interminable, un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la bludger había vuelto a pasarle rozando. Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.

-¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter?-le gritó Malfoy desde su escoba, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la bludger. El moreno escapó, pero la bludger lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió una mirada a Malfoy, vio la dorada snitch, volando tan sólo a unos centímetros de la oreja izquierda del rubio, pero éste estaba tan ocupado riéndose del ojiverde, que no la había visto.

Pero el Gryffindor se quedó quieto demasiado tiempo, y la bludger arremetió violentamente contra su brazo, rompiéndoselo. Harry sintió un dolor inmenso, y la bludger volvió a ir contra él, hacia su cara, y sólo podía pensar en coger a Malfoy, y fue a por él, que con expresión horrorizada, pensó que el león le estaba atacando y se apartó, lo que benefició que pudiese coger la snitch y que Gryffindor ganara el partido.

Tras la horripilante muestra de torpeza del profesor Lockhart, que dejó el brazo lesionado de Harry como gelatina, tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería y bebiendo el asqueroso crecehuesos que le había dado la enfermera Pomfrey. Dobby se le había presentado mientras dormía y le confesó que él fue el que manipuló la bludger e impidió que Ron y Harry atravesaran la columna en la estación a principios de curso. Todo para salvar la vida de Potter, supuestamente. Esa misma noche, Colin Creevey fue petrificado con su cámara fotográfica en las manos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando salió de la enfermería, fue al lavabo de las chicas donde Ron y Hermione preparaban la poción y les contó lo de Dobby y Colin. El pelirrojo estaba muy contento porque al ganar el partido, Gryffindor iba por delante en la copa de la casa, al haber conseguido cincuenta puntos. 

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó la lista de los que se quedarían en navidad, y sorprendentemente y por fortuna, Malfoy y sus inseparables amigos también se quedarían. Por lo que el trío aprovecharía las vacaciones para sonsacarle la confesión al rubio.

Una semana después, Harry, Ron y Hermione, vieron un puñado de personas aglomeradas frente a un pergamino que anunciaba un club de duelo, que a todos pareció interesante y que iba a ser esa misma noche a las ocho, en el Gran Comedor.

Resulta que era impartido por Lockhart y Snape había acudido para ayudarle. Obviamente, el profesor de Pociones, que detestaba al de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aprovechó un duelo de prueba entre ellos dos para ridiculizarle frente a los alumnos. Y a continuación, pusieron a los estudiantes por parejas para que practicaran desarmarse. Snape separó a Ron y a Harry, emparejando al pelirrojo con Seamus y al moreno con Draco.

El rubio se le acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Un gesto muy Malfoy, pensaba Harry sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes-dijo Gilderoy- y haced una inclinación!

Harry y Draco apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Harry se puso nervioso al verse reflejado en las orbes grises que le contemplaban intensamente.

-¡Varitas listas!-gritó el narcisista profesor-cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo, no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Uno, dos y...tres.

Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy. No quería golpearle en algún lugar que le pudiera hacer mucho daño, pero el rubio, que había empezado a la de dos, le lanzó un hechizo que tuvo en él el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un bate de quidditch. Se tambaleó, pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo contraatacó.

-¡Rictusempra!-y de su varita salió una luz plateada que alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago y éste se retorció, preocupando al ojiverde, ya que lo veía respirar con dificultad.

Draco a pesar de su situación, le lanzó a Harry otro hechizo-¡Tarantallegra!-dijo y las piernas del moreno empezaron a moverse sin control.

Harry le lanzó un hechizo de cosquillas como pudo y el ojigris acabó de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder moverse por el ataque de risa que tenía, incluso llorando y gimiendo por el dolor incipiente en su estómago, todo provocado por las carcajadas.

-¡Alto!¡alto!-gritaba Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo y con un Finite Incantatem, dio por finalizado el duelo de prueba, por lo que ambos chicos pudieron volver a la normalidad.

Gilderoy decidió entonces ''enseñarles'' a que interceptasen los hechizos indeseados y pidió un par de voluntarios, que Snape decidió nuevamente que fueran Harry y Draco. El moreno, que sabía que el profesor de Pociones parecía tener la extraña habilidad de leer su mente, temía que eso fuera verdad y por eso sentía fijación por emparejarlo con el rubio platinado, cosa que no le desagradaba, pero sí el hecho de tener que lastimarlo. Su parte Gryffindor, pensó.

La pareja...de duelistas, subió a la tarima del centro de la sala.

-Veamos, Harry- dijo Lockhart- cuando Draco te apunte con la varita tienes que hacer esto...-levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, pero se le cayó al suelo y se apresuró a recogerla. 

Mientras Snape se acercó a Malfoy y le susurró algo al oído, lo que dibujó al rubio una sonrisa en la cara.

Harry estaba asustado, y pidió al profesor que le volviese a explicar lo de interceptar.

-¿Asustado, Potter?- dijo el rubio.

-Más quisieras- dijo Harry.

-Simplemente hazlo como yo, Harry- dijo Gilderoy dando una palmada en la espalda al moreno.

-¿El qué? ¿dejar caer la varita?- Lockhart le ignoró y contó hasta tres.

Malfoy rápidamente alzó la varita y exclamó-¡Serpensortia!-y una larga serpiente negra salió de la varita.

Al final de esa clase, todos los alumnos tenían miedo de Harry, por que al parecer, hablaba pársel, el lenguaje de las serpientes, al igual que Salazar Slytherin. Lo que acrecentó los rumores de que él era el heredero. Y más problemas se acumularon y más odio hacia él, cuando se topó con Justin Finch-Fletchley petrificado y al fantasma de Nick Casi Decapitado, igual, flotando junto al cuerpo.

_Continuará..._


	9. Nido de serpientes

Por suerte para Harry, Albus Dumbledore confiaba en él y no lo culpaba de absolutamente nada, bueno, ni el director, ni sus fieles amigos Ron, Hermione y Hagrid. Y su visita al despacho del anciano le había hecho volver a hablar con el sombrero seleccionador y conocer al fénix Fawkes.

Los únicos que parecían tomarse el tema del heredero de Slytherin con humor, eran los gemelos, cosa que no disgustaba a Harry en absoluto, de hecho, le aliviaba. Pero las payasadas de los Weasley, aparentemente, molestaban mucho a Draco.

-Eso es porque está rabiando de ganas de decir que es él-dijo Ron-ya sabéis cómo aborrece que se le gane en cualquier cosa y tú te estás llevando toda la gloria de su sucio trabajo- añadió dirigiéndose a Harry.

Finalmente llegaron las vacaciones y la mañana de Navidad, Hermione les despertó para los regalos. Ese día Harry recibió un mondadientes de los Dursley, de Hagrid un gran bote de caramelos de café con leche, de Ron un libro de su equipo de quidditch favorito, de Hermione una pluma de águila para escribir y de la señora Weasley un nuevo jersey y un plumcake. 

Fueron a la comida de Navidad y Harry tuvo que soportar los comentarios burlones que Draco Malfoy lanzaba sobre su jersey, desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Cuando cayó la tarde, el trío puso en marcha el plan para tomarse la poción multijugos, y después de conseguir los cabellos de Crabbe y Goyle, Harry y Ron se transformaron en ellos y partieron rumbo a las mazmorras, pero se perdieron y el tiempo pasaba. Por suerte, Draco les encontró.

A Harry le encantó verlo, como siempre, y le siguieron hasta la entrada de las serpientes, nido al que accedieron, después de que el rubio dijese la contraseña: _sangre limpia_. 

En la sala común de Slytherin ardía el fuego en la chimenea, y varios de sus alumnos se encontraban en sillas alrededor de la habitación. Malfoy hizo a los falsos Crabbe y Goyle que se sentasen y les enseñó algo que según él era muy gracioso. Un recorte de El Profeta en el que se leía que al señor Weasley le habían multado con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un coche muggle. 

Harry y Ron fingieron que les hacía gracia, aunque ni que decir tiene que al pelirrojo no se la hacía en lo más mínimo.

-Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los muggles que debería romper su varita e irse con ellos, por la manera en la que se comportan nadie diría que los Weasley son sangre limpia-dijo el rubio.

A Ron se le contorsionó la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe?-preguntó Malfoy.

-Me duele el estómago-gruñó Ron.

-Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos sangre sucia una patada de mi parte-dijo el ojigris riéndose-me sorprende que El Profeta aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques, supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo, si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir...mi padre dice que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio, le gustan los que vienen de familia muggle y un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ese...Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter?-añadió imitando a Colin-¿me concedes un autógrafo?¿puedo lamerte los zapatos, Potter?

Harry y Ron fingieron risas.

-San Potter, el amigo de los sangre sucia....ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa sangre sucia de Granger ¡Y se creen que es el heredero de Slytherin!-el corazón de Harry palpitaba con fuerza, no le gustaba lo que decía Malfoy, pero se veía que pensaba en él más de lo que creía en un primer momento, ya que siempre lo estaba nombrando, además de que ya había picado el anzuelo y podrían sacarle la verdad-me gustaría saber quién es-continuó Draco- podría ayudarle...

Harry dijo-pero tú sabes quién es, ¿verdad?

-Ya sabes que no, Goyle, te lo dije ayer, y mi padre tampoco quiere decirme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la cámara, aunque fue hace cincuenta años, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero sé algo, la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un sangre sucia, así que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez y espero...que sea Granger- dijo el rubio, cosa que molestó mucho a Ron. Pero los efectos de la poción se les comenzaban a pasar y tuvieron que salir corriendo de allí excusando dolor de estómago.

Cuando regresaron al baño de las chicas, se encontraron con Hermione, transformada en gato y tuvo que pasar varias semanas en la enfermería. Una noche tras visitar a su amiga, Harry y Ron descubrieron en el baño de Myrtle un diario de tapas negras, que pertenecía a un tal T.M. Ryddle, y que el moreno se llevaba a todas partes, ya que le intrigaba el hecho de que estuviese en blanco, al igual que a Hermione que se entusiasmó con el hallazgo.

Y llegó el 14 de Febrero, y al profesor Lockhart se le ocurrió una brillante idea para subir la moral de los estudiantes, celebrar San Valentín, poniendo a disposición de los alumnos, enanos disfrazados de Cupido para ofrecer felicitaciones a quien lo solicitase. Cosa que claro está, desagradaba a Harry y a Ron. 

Cuando iban rumbo a clase de Encantamientos, un enano abordó a Harry porque según él, tenía un mensaje musical que entregarle, de parte de otra persona. El ojiverde tenía tanta vergüenza de que eso ocurriese delante de todos los alumnos que salió huyendo, mientras Ginny Weasley le observaba.

El enano tiró demasiado de Harry y provocó que todos los libros de su bolsa se desparramasen por el suelo, formando alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?-la voz de Draco Malfoy surgió entre el coro de personas arremolinadas alrededor de Harry, que definitivamente, confirmó que el rubio era siempre oportuno. El moreno se apresuró a recoger los libros, no fuera que el enano se pusiera a cantarle delante de todos...y de Malfoy, del que no cabía la posibilidad, que le hubiese mandado el mensaje, de ser así, _¿le gustaría recibirlo?_...seguro que sí.

El príncipe de las serpientes ya estaba en primera fila disfrutando del espectáculo que daba Potter en el suelo recogiendo libros nervioso y sudando, cuando apareció Percy Weasley, el prefecto-¿por qué toda ésta conmoción?

Harry quiso escapar, pero el enano lo derribó y sentándose sobre él comenzó a cantarle una ridícula canción que provocó las risas de todos. Percy empezó a echar a la gente, pero Draco cogió algo del suelo que resultó ser el diario de Ryddle, que pensaba sería del moreno sin duda-devuélvelo, Malfoy- dijo el prefecto.

-Cuando le haya echado un vistazo-dijo el rubio mirando a Harry.

El ojiverde sacó su varita y gritó-¡Expelliarmus!-haciendo que el diario volase de las manos de Malfoy a las de Ron, cosa que enfadó al rubio.

Así que cuando Ginny pasó por el lado de la serpiente, éste le gritó-¡me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu estúpida felicitación de San Valentín, comadreja!- provocando que la pelirroja se tapase la cara con las manos y saliera corriendo.

Pero gracias al incidente, Harry descubrió lo que ocultaba el diario de Ryddle.

Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo curso tuvieron que elegir las asignaturas optativas de tercero. Y a Harry alguien le robó el diario en su habitación. Cuando iban a jugar un partido Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, McGonagall lo suspendió porque habían petrificado a Hermione, y a la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater. Por lo que instauraron nuevas normas y la gente dejó de temer a Harry ya que él no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a su mejor amiga. Harry y Ron fueron a ver a Hagrid que les indica que deben seguir a las arañas para saber lo que ocurre en el castillo, ya que al gigante lo llevan a Azkaban y a Dumbledore lo quitan del cargo.

Hasta que llegó la noche en la que el moreno y el pelirrojo se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido con Fang, descubriendo que las arañas, en concreto, Aragog, la acromántula descomunal de Hagrid, no tenían nada que ver con los ataques. Y gracias a Hermione y un papel que ésta tenía en su mano, averiguan que el que petrifica con la mirada es el _basilisco_ que se mueve por las cañerías. Harry y Ron descubren que la muggle muerta hace cincuenta años es Myrtle. Que el profesor Lockhart es un farsante. Y que Ginny ha sido llevada a la Cámara Secreta. Por suerte y gracias a que Harry sabe pársel, llegan a la Cámara y con la ayuda de Fawkes, el moreno derrota al basilisco y acaba con el recuerdo de Ryddle, que resulta ser Voldemort, rescatando finalmente a Ginny.

Por esta hazaña, Dumbledore da doscientos puntos a Harry y doscientos a Ron, asegurándose la copa de la casa de ese año también Gryffindor. Harry libera a Dobby, que descubre que es el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy. Hermione y los demás petrificados vuelven a la normalidad. Y Hagrid sale de Azkaban regresando a la escuela.

Y cuando llegó el fin de curso, con la alegría de que se suspendieron los exámenes, Harry dio su número de teléfono a sus amigos, por si las moscas.

_Continuará..._


	10. El desmayo

Un nuevo verano en casa de sus tíos Vernon y Petunia. Harry había conseguido, a escondidas, sacar algunos libros de su baúl y hacer los deberes mientras sus desagradables parientes dormían y además había logrado poder liberar a Hedwig, que salía a menudo a estirar las alas.

Harry cumplió trece años. Y a diferencia del resto de su vida, esta vez tuvo regalos. Ron, que estaba en Egipto visitando con su familia a su hermano Bill, le envió con la pobre lechuza Errol una carta y un regalo, un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. Hermione también le escribió desde Francia y le obsequió un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, algo que dicho sea de paso, entusiasmó sobremanera a Harry. Y Hagrid también le envió una misiva junto con la nueva carta de Hogwarts, y como regalo el gigante le mandó un libro viviente y peligroso llamado: _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ , que al moreno no le quedó alternativa y tuvo que atar con un cinturón.

Y como siempre en la vida de Harry, las cosas se complicaron. Tras la visita de Marge, la insoportable hermana del tío Vernon, el ojiverde había sin querer (pero queriendo) convertido a la susodicha tía Marge en un globo que sobrevoló Privet Drive y más allá. Harry se pilló un enfado monumental y acabó en la calle, solo, de noche y con su pesado baúl, sumado al miedo de haber sido expulsado de la escuela por haber usado magia aún sin varita, por lo que se planteaba ser un prófugo de la justicia e ir a por su dinero en Gringotts a la mañana siguiente y desaparecer.

Por fortuna, el mundo mágico y sus ilimitados recursos, hizo acto de presencia en forma de autobús noctámbulo, y a Harry le cayó del cielo, porque segundos antes de aparecer el extraño vehículo, había visto la silueta de un perro negro, tan grande como un oso, acechándolo en la oscuridad. 

-Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el mago o la bruja extraviados, alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike, estaré a su disposición esta noche...¿qué es lo que tienes en la frente?-dijo el chico, que tenía la cara llena de granos y orejas grandes.

-Nada-dijo Harry rápido, tapándose la cicatriz con el pelo. Si el Ministerio de Magia lo buscaba, no quería ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-insistió Stan.

-Draco Malfoy- respondió Harry, dando el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza, algo que no era de extrañar, puesto que siempre lo tenía ahí, Malfoy...-así que...así que este autobús...-intentó decir algo deprisa para desviar la atención del cobrador del bus, que no parecía muy convencido con que el nombre concordase con su cara o a saber por qué-¿has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?

-Sí-dijo Stan- a donde quieras siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra...nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad?...sacaste la varita y...¿verdad?

-Oh, sí-dijo Harry, aunque en realidad la había sacado para ver la bestia negra con más claridad-¿cuánto me costaría ir a Londres?

-Once sickles- respondió el cobrador- pero por trece te doy además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes con el color que tú quieras.

Harry pagó al muchacho y éste le llevó a su cama. Sí, cama, porque el autobús tenía tres pisos, y en vez de asientos tenía camastros por todos lados en los que algunos brujos dormitaban.

-La tuya es ésta-susurró Stan a Harry mientras metía el baúl del moreno bajo la cama de hierro que se situaba detrás del conductor-éste es nuestro conductor, Ernie Prang, éste es Draco Malfoy, Ernie.

El conductor le hizo a Harry un ademán con la cabeza en forma de saludo y el increíblemente rápido autobús salió disparado rumbo a alguna parte.

Después de dejar a varios brujos y brujas en diferentes lugares, Stan volvió a dirigirse a Harry, esta vez porque hablaban de lo que salía en El Profeta, la fuga de un tal Sirius Black de Azkaban, un peligroso siervo de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Bien, Draco- dijo Stan finalmente-¿a qué parte de Londres?

-Al callejón Diagon- respondió Harry, algo afectado cada vez que le llamaban por el nombre del rubio.

Más rápido de lo que se podía imaginar, el vehículo le llevó a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, donde, por desgracia para él, se encontraba el ministro y delató su identidad frente al conductor y el cobrador del autobús. Luego le informó de que no habría represalias y que se tendría que quedar en el mismo Caldero Chorreante durante tres semanas hasta el comienzo de las clases, eso sí, sin pisar para nada el Londres muggle, cosa que evidentemente, no le molestó en absoluto a Harry, ya que podía disfrutar del callejón Diagon y vivir lejos de sus tíos.

Harry lo pasó estupendamente, se sabía de memoria todas las tiendas, hacía los deberes tranquilamente en la terraza de una heladería, realizó sus compras escolares antes de lo esperado, e hizo un descubrimiento alucinante en la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch_ , la asombrosa Saeta de Fuego, la escoba de los profesionales, por la que se le caía la baba.

El último día de vacaciones, se reencontró con sus amigos Ron y Hermione. Ron andaba preocupado por su rata Scabbers que parecía enferma, pero enseñó a Harry la varita nueva que le habían comprado sus padres, de treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce y con pelo de unicornio. Hermione llevaba más libros que nadie, porque iba a tener más asignaturas que nadie, y quería invertir el dinero que le habían dado sus padres por su cumpleaños en una mascota, que al final compró; un gato llamado Crookshanks, al que el pelirrojo no le tenía mucha simpatía, y no se diga de su rata.

Pasaron la última noche juntos en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry, Hermione, y todos los Weasley. Esa noche, Harry descubrió que el fugado Sirius Black iba a por él, y el padre de Ron le advirtió que no buscase a Black bajo ningún concepto.

En el tren con destino a Hogwarts, Harry puso al día en el tema del prisionero de Azkaban a sus amigos, dentro de un vagón donde dormía el extraño profesor Lupin. 

A media tarde, había empezado a llover y por el pasillo oyeron pasos acercándose a su compartimento. Cuando se abrió la puerta se trataba de Draco Malfoy y sus inseparables colegas.

A Harry se le aceleró el pulso como nunca antes. Siempre que veía al rubio, la misma historia, y se fijaba de que cuanto más tiempo tardaba en verlo, mayor era el influjo sobre él. Sus orbes verdes buscaban ansiosamente las grises, pero éstas le pasaron por alto y se posaron en el pelirrojo que sostenía a Scabbers para salvarla del gato de Hermione. Malfoy dirigió comentarios despectivos y burlones hacía Weasley, relacionados, como de costumbre, con su economía familiar, pero cuando el Slytherin se percató de que había un profesor presente, se marchó enfadado, dejando al moreno absorto mirando a la puerta.

El expreso continuó avanzando, hasta que, de pronto e inexplicablemente, se detuvo. Las luces se apagaron y se sumieron en la más absoluta oscuridad. Neville y Ginny se habían acabado metiendo en el mismo compartimento del trío, provocando que el profesor Lupin se despertase por el escándalo. La atmósfera se volvió aterradora y sentían que algo había subido al tren. Cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento se toparon con una horrenda criatura encapuchada, que se cebó con Harry hasta provocar que se desmayase. De no ser por el profesor, no lo hubiese contado. Se había tratado de dementores, guardianes de Azkaban, que estaban buscando a Sirius Black.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Harry se reencontró con Draco.

-¿Te has desmayado, Potter?¿es verdad lo que dicen?¿que te desmayaste como una nena?- el rubio había apresurado el paso para alcanzar al ojiverde, golpeando en el codo a Hermione al pasar por su lado, y sonriendo con malicia. Harry ni le dirigía la mirada, estaba avergonzado de que siempre le pasaran a él esas cosas. De toda la gente del tren, fue el único que perdió la consciencia.

-¡Lárgate, Malfoy!-dijo Ron enfadado.

-¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? Apuesto a que ese dementor te hizo llorar-y se rió a carcajadas de su propia broma.

Malfoy iba a continuar, pero el profesor Lupin le interrumpió y no le quedó otra que irse de allí.

Otro curso más, se perdió la selección, ya que McGonagall, nada más poner un pie en el castillo, se los había llevado a él y a Hermione a su despacho. La profesora y la enfermera Pomfrey querían que Harry pasara la noche en la enfermería, pero éste no podía soportar lo que pensaría Draco de él si lo hiciese, así que rehusó. Esa misma noche, anunciaron que el profesor Remus Lupin iba a ser el encargado de enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que Hagrid les daría Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Lo que siguió al día siguiente, fue un Malfoy burlón, que lo imitaba constantemente desmayándose ridículamente, generando risotadas entre los Slytherin, lo que hacía sentirse a Harry peor de lo que ya estaba.

-No le hagas caso...a veces creo que Malfoy tiene complejo de bufón-le dijo Hermione con tono compasivo, pero el ojiverde no podía dejar de mirar al rubio con tristeza en el rostro. Cada curso igual.

-¡Eh, Potter!-un grito femenino de la mesa de las serpientes le hizo desviar la vista, era Pansy Parkinson...la desagradable chica que rondaba a Draco, Harry no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al mirarla-¡Potter!-alzó más la voz la chica mientras se levantaba y ponía cara de terror señalando en dirección a su espalda-¡un dementor!¡uuuuuuuuh!- los de Slytherin estallaron en risas y Malfoy y Parkinson se miraron con complicidad, cosa que revolvió el estómago del moreno.

Después de una charla con Hermione de lo imposible de su horario, tuvieron la primera clase, Adivinación, con la extraña profesora Sybill Trelawney y los posos del té. Que acabó con el miedo en el cuerpo de todos, en especial de Harry, por el presagio de muerte que había visto la profesora en sus posos. El Grim lo había llamado, un perro negro...

Transformaciones con McGonagall y una vez hubieron almorzado, les tocó salir afuera, a la clase de Hagrid.

_Continuará..._


	11. Buckbeak

Mientras descendía de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry reconoció perfectamente la espalda de Draco y la de sus amigos, Crabbe, Goyle, y la que tanto le molestaba presenciar, Pansy, demasiado pegadita al rubio a su parecer.

El ilusionado gigante les pidió que abrieran los impetuosos libros.

-¿De qué modo?- preguntó Draco, que se veía a leguas, detestaba la asignatura y al profesor. Harry sonrió, Malfoy tenía su ejemplar de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ atado con una cuerda, tal y como lo había hecho él con su cinturón.

-¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro?- preguntó Hagrid echando un vistazo a la clase, y todos negaron con la cabeza-tenéis que acariciarle el lomo.

-¡Qué tontos hemos sido!-dijo Malfoy-¡teníamos que acariciarlo! estaba clarísimo...¿cómo no se nos ocurrió?

-Yo...yo pensé que os haría gracia- dijo el gigante con cierta pena en la voz.

-Es que tiene mucha gracia que un libro quiera comerse nuestras manos, ja ja-añadió el rubio con ironía.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!-Harry se había enfadado con el ojigris al ver la expresión de tristeza en la cara de su amigo grandullón y tuvo que saltar. Era la primera clase de Hagrid y no quería que el rubio platino la estropease.

-Este lugar está en decadencia- susurró Malfoy a Pansy que era la más próxima a él de sus amigos-estas clases idiotas...a mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente- Harry sentía que le hervía la sangre. No escuchaba de lo que hablaban Parkinson y Draco, pero cuando los vio tan pegados el uno al otro y la chica soltó unas estúpidas risitas, se le hubiese tirado al cuello sin la menor compasión. Cada vez guardaba menos dudas de que la Slytherin tenía interés en Malfoy, interés que para su desgracia, él también parecía compartir, y eso le ponía de mal humor. 

El gigante desapareció unos minutos, y cuando volvió a hacer acto de presencia, traía consigo doce extrañas criaturas. Hipogrifos, con mitad del cuerpo de caballo, mitad de águila enorme.

De entre todos los alumnos, el primero en acercarse a uno, con mucho miedo, fue Harry, al que le tocó Buckbeak, sobre el que incluso voló. Después Hagrid dio permiso a los alumnos para que todos se acercasen al que quisieran y los acariciasen. Malfoy eligió, como no iba a ser menos, al mismo Buckbeak.

Draco acariciaba al animal pacíficamente y tranquilo hasta que se le unieron sus amigos y empezó el teatro-esto es muy fácil-dijo observando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que le escuchaba-tenía que ser fácil si Potter fue capaz, ¿a que no eres peligroso, gallina deforme?

En un instante, el Hipogrifo arremetió contra Malfoy y éste cayó sobre la hierba encogido y con la ropa manchada de sangre. Hagrid trataba de tranquilizar al animal y Harry se dio cuenta de que en el brazo del rubio había una herida larga y profunda. Se preocupó. Sobre todo por los incesantes gritos de dolor de Draco. Sintió el impulso de acercársele, pero de haberlo hecho, los demás alumnos habrían sido testigos de algo hasta ahora inconcebible, y no se atrevió.

El gigante se llevó raudo al Slytherin a la enfermería y Pansy Parkinson parecía histérica, lloraba descontroladamente y no cesaba en culpar al profesor y pedir su despido inmediato. La perdieron de vista cuando ella y Crabbe, seguido de Goyle, fueron detrás de su líder. 

-¿Creéis que se pondrá bien?-preguntó Hermione asustada.

-Por supuesto que sí, la señora Pomfrey puede curar heridas en menos de un segundo-añadió rápido Harry autoconvenciéndose de que tenía razón.

Después de cenar, fueron a ver a Hagrid, que les informó de que habría un juicio por el caso de Buckbeak y después de que el gigante les acompañase de vuelta al castillo, se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

Esa noche, Harry no podía dormir. Se movía de un lado a otro, como buscando una postura cómoda en la que poder relajarse, pero sólo pensaba en Malfoy, allá en la enfermería. Le carcomían por dentro las enormes ganas de ver cómo se encontraba, pero si se presentaba allí y lo pillaban, tendría mucho que explicar y podría parecer que había ido a verlo para lastimarlo, ya que al ser tan rivales, sería ilógica una visita de cortesía por su parte y más a esas extrañas horas. Hasta que una brillante y descabellada idea le pasó por la mente. La capa de invisibilidad que tanto le había servido en otras ocasiones de escapada nocturna.

Tardó un poco en decidirse y puso un pie en el suelo del dormitorio. Oía los ronquidos de Neville y las fuertes respiraciones de los demás- Lumos...- susurró, y de su varita brotó una luz que le ayudó a buscar su baúl y encontrar en el fondo la capa perfectamente doblada. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación para asegurarse de que sus compañeros aún dormían, se pasó la capa por encima y salió de allí.

Anduvo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían sin crear ruidos que pudiesen delatarle y llegó a la enfermería. Con un rápido 'Nox' apagó la luz de su varita y entró. Todo estaba en perfecta calma, las pulcras camas limpias y hechas a cada lado de la habitación, y allí, al fondo, junto a uno de los ventanales, lo vio.

Harry se acercó. El cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza, debido a la inquietud por ver a Draco y el peligro de que lo pillasen (poco probable lo segundo gracias a la capa, pero era una buena excusa para el nerviosismo). Cuando llegó junto a él no pudo más que detenerse a contemplarlo. Su hermoso rostro pálido era bañado por la tenue luz de la luna que incidía por la ventana y tenía los ojos cerrados plácidamente. Tuvo que hacer inmensos esfuerzos por no sacar la mano y tocarle la piel, que se le antojaba la más delicada que había visto en toda su vida. 

Se sintió aliviado. El rubio respiraba tranquilamente y no parecía sufrir ningún dolor, seguramente, gracias a las pociones que le había dado la enfermera Pomfrey, que el moreno podía ver sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la camilla. Cuando bajó la vista para observar el resto del cuerpo del rubio, recordando la herida de su hombro, se sonrojó escandalosamente, ya que Malfoy no llevaba túnica, ni camisa. Nada. Y hacia la mitad del blanquecino pecho estaba cubierto por una fina sábana y sendos vendajes rodeaban su brazo derecho en cabestrillo. Harry no pudo sino dar un leve brinco hacia detrás, abrumado por las fuertes sensaciones que invadieron su inexperto cuerpo. Si el rostro de Draco le parecía hermoso, lo poco de su cuerpo que había vislumbrado no tenía nada que envidiarle. 

Por una décima de segundo, pensó taparle completamente con la tela, pero, por otro lado, si el rubio abría los ojos y veía una sábana moverse sola, no le haría mucha gracia, además de que la vista tampoco era para despreciarla, así que, decidido a irse a dormir, echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Incluso la gente de los cuadros descansaba, por lo que con lentitud sacó una de sus manos de la protección invisible y acarició los dorados cabellos, más sedosos de lo que se había esperado, ' _es perfecto_ ' pensó Harry, que recapacitando en su habitual mala suerte, apartó la mano y con pesar, se fue de vuelta a la torre de los leones.

Cuando volvieron a ver a Draco el resto de los alumnos, fue a mitad de la clase de Pociones de Snape, cuando apareció con aire arrogante.

La primera en prestarle atención, después de Harry, claro, fue Pansy, que le sonreía como una tonta-¿qué tal, Draco? ¿te duele mucho?

-Sí- dijo Malfoy con gesto valiente, que Harry sabía que hacía para fardar delante de la chica, cosa que le fastidió.

Ese día, Snape les había mandado a elaborar una solución para encoger y Draco colocó su caldero al lado de Harry y Ron, para preparar los ingredientes en la misma mesa.

-Profesor-dijo Malfoy con voz lastimera- necesitaré ayuda para cortar las raíces de margarita, porque con el brazo así no puedo.

-Weasley, córtaselas tú-ordenó Snape.

-Yo lo haré, profesor-la clase entera se giró a mirar a Harry con expresión de sorpresa, incluso el rubio, que se temió que su enemigo tramaba algo.

-Potter...no vas a ganar puntos por ofrecerte voluntario-añadió el profesor de pelo graso y ropas oscuras-pero si te hace ilusión, tú mismo-y continuó paseando por el aula.

Harry se acercó al rubio que lo miraba como solía mirar la gente a los gemelos Weasley por si tiraban una bomba fétida a su lado. Con tranquilidad cogió las raíces y las cortó en tamaños idénticos.

-Ya que estás, Potter, necesito que me peles éste higo seco- dijo el rubio con sorna, pero el moreno lo hizo sin rechistar, cosa que hizo alucinar más al otro. Ron mientras cortaba sus raíces, levantaba la mirada, y pensaba lo buen amigo que era Harry, que se había sacrificado por él.

Malfoy echaba un par de ingredientes en el burbujeante caldero con la mano izquierda, cuando oyó que el ojiverde se dirigía a él en baja voz.

-¿De verdad te duele mucho?-la voz de Harry temblaba un poco y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, pero no apartaba la mirada del cuchillo que tenia en las manos y Draco no podía darse cuenta.

-No...-contestó Malfoy- pero así me consienten más-la sinceridad de la respuesta hizo que el ojiverde le mirase y el rubio le guiñó un ojo. Esto provocó que la cara de Harry se encendiese más aún, pero volvió a bajar la mirada porque casi se corta un dedo.

Ron llegó a la conclusión de que Harry no le ayudaría con su poción, desde el momento en que éste se puso a cortar los ciempiés para la pócima de Malfoy. La clase continuaba y Seamus se acercó al moreno para decirle que una muggle había visto a Sirius Black y que había salido en El Profeta. Tanto el ojiazul como el ojiverde enseguida preguntaron que dónde había sido y, mientras, el rubio prestaba atención disimuladamente.

-No muy lejos de aquí-dijo Seamus emocionado.

Ron pilló a Malfoy escuchando y le plantó cara, pero éste tenía un extraño brillo en los plateados ojos, se inclinó hacia Harry y le miró fijamente-¿pensando en atrapar a Black tú solo, Potter?

-Sabes que sí-dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego, intuyendo que el rubio se refería a sus heroicas hazañas de los últimos años, como si a él le gustase ir por ahí de superhéroe.

Malfoy dibujó una sonrisa-desde luego yo ya habría hecho algo, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en clase. Saldría a buscarlo.

-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?-preguntó Ron.

-¿No sabes, Potter...?-musitó Draco ignorando al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué he de saber?-el moreno se estaba impacientando, parecía que nunca iban a llegar al meollo.

Malfoy soltó una risita- tal vez prefieres no arriesgar el cuello, se lo quieres dejar a los dementores, ¿verdad?, pero en tu caso yo buscaría venganza, lo cazaría yo mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Potter ya no cabía en sí de impaciencia, no entendía nada de nada.

Pero Snape los interrumpió y no pudieron continuar la conversación, ya que Neville, como siempre, tenía graves problemas con el profesor y su poción.

Todo se olvidó cuando en la tarde tuvieron clase con el profesor Lupin y un boggart, lo que en opinión de todos, fue la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que habían tenido jamás.

_Continuará..._


	12. Bajo el muérdago

La gran mayoría de los alumnos adoraban al profesor Lupin. A pesar de su desvalido aspecto, a todos les resultaba una persona maravillosa y un docente excelente, que no sólo motivaba a los estudiantes, sino que les ayudaba y enseñaba gustosamente. 

Después del boggart, las siguientes clases estuvieron a la altura. Estudiaron los _gorros rojos_ , criaturas parecidas a los duendes, que se esconden allí donde haya habido un derramamiento de sangre humana. También vieron los _kappas_ , unos demonios acuáticos que se alimentan de sangre.

Seguían con las horribles clases de Pociones, las agobiantes de Adivinación, y las de Hagrid se habían vuelto aburridas después de lo que le había ocurrido a Draco, por lo que solo cuidaban gusarajos alimentándolos con lechuga. 

El día de Halloween tocaba excursión a Hogsmeade, pero Harry no tenía la autorización firmada de su tío Vernon, y no podía ir. Además, el capitán Oliver Wood estaba muy pesado con lo de ganar la copa de quidditch ya que ese iba a ser su último año en la escuela y nunca la había conseguido.

El hecho de no haber ido a Hogsmeade, dio la oportunidad a Harry de conocer más al profesor Lupin, y de percatarse de que padecía de algo que Snape se encargaba de curar con una poción.

Cuando llegó la noche, ya sus amigos habían vuelto y fueron a la extraordinaria cena de Halloween en el Gran Comedor, lo que animó a Harry. Pero cuando acabó la celebración, los alumnos de Gryffindor se quedaron sin poder entrar en su torre porque la Señora Gorda del cuadro había desaparecido, y su retrato destruido, según Peeves, por Sirius Black, que había accedido al castillo. Lo que hizo que los profesores se alarmasen y tuvieran que pasar la noche todos los alumnos de la escuela en el Gran Comedor dentro de sacos de dormir. Pero por más que rebuscaron en la fortaleza, nadie halló nada.

Los días siguientes, todo el mundo hablaba de Sirius Black y a Harry cada vez lo protegían más, los profesores y Percy. El primer partido del curso iba a ser Gryffindor contra Slytherin, pero por la lesión de Draco, las serpientes fueron reemplazadas por Hufflepuff y su popular buscador y capitán, Cedric Diggory. Por desgracia, el partido fue más accidentado de lo normal, Harry sufrió el ataque de los dementores y casi se mata al caer de su escoba desde muchos metros de altura, por lo que ganó Hufflepuff, al ser Cedric quien cogiese la snitch. Resultado final: Oliver Wood deprimido y Harry en la enfermería y con la Nimbus 2000 rota por culpa del sauce boxeador, sumado a que había visto durante el partido al gran perro negro que parecía acecharle.

Fue un alivio regresar al bullicio del día a día, porque hacían a Harry distraer su mente, aunque eso significara soportar las bromas de Draco, que ya estaba libre de vendas y celebraba constantemente la victoria de los tejones, además de imitando a los dementores, burlándose de Harry.

El día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, fue la última excursión a Hogsmeade del trimestre y Harry seguía fastidiado por no poder ir, hasta que los gemelos se apiadaron de él y le hicieron un valioso regalo: un mapa del merodeador, que mostraba todas y cada una de las estancias del castillo y la localización exacta de sus ocupantes, lo que permitió al moreno escaparse por el pasadizo que se escondía detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Cuando llegó a Hogsmeade, algo que molestó mucho a Hermione, disfrutó del día hasta que entraron en la taberna Las Tres Escobas a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla y escucharon una conversación que mantenían la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick, el ministro de magia y la señora Rosmerta, la dueña del bar. Lo que Harry escuchó en ese lugar le hizo sentirse peor que en toda su vida, ya que descubrió que Sirius Black había sido el mejor amigo de sus padres y les traicionó por Voldemort, delatando su paradero, para que los matara. Después había huido y asesinado a otro de sus amigos, Peter Pettigrew, además de a varios muggles. Y para rematarlo, se enteró de que Sirius era su padrino.

Harry se sintió muy dolido porque nadie le hubiese contado nada de todo aquello y se puso muy furioso. 

La Navidad hizo acto de presencia en el colegio, y ya estaba plagado de adornos navideños por todas partes, como de costumbre. Los pasillos olían a deliciosa comida y el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío. 

En la mañana de Navidad, el primero en despertarse fue Ron, que había recibido un jersey marrón de su madre, que también regaló a Harry, pero de color rojo, además de pastas caseras, un trozo de pastel y una caja de turrón. Pero lo que más gustó al ojiverde y sin duda al pelirrojo, fue lo que recibió Harry de alguien anónimo, para variar. La fabulosa Saeta de Fuego, que por culpa de Hermione, que sospechaba que hubiese sido de parte de Sirius, McGonagall confiscó. Eso, y el hecho de que Ron pensase que Crookshanks había matado a Scabbers, provocaron que los chicos se dejaran de hablar con la inteligente pelicastaña.

Esa misma noche, de camino al Gran Comedor para cenar, Harry cayó en la cuenta de algo. Recordó la clase de Pociones, cuando Draco aún tenia el brazo vendado y le había tenido que ayudar a cortar los ingredientes, y le volvieron a la memoria los comentarios que éste había hecho con respecto a Sirius Black, que le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que el rubio se sabía toda la historia y no se la había contado. Por lo que, sin decirle nada a Ron, porque seguro se apuntaría, pensó un plan.

A mitad de la cena y antes del postre, excusó que estaba cansado porque había pasado mala noche dándole vueltas a lo de su padrino y se retiró del Gran Comedor. Corrió a la torre de Gryffindor, atravesó el cuadro de sir Cadogan y fue directo a su baúl. Cogió la capa de invisibilidad, se la puso encima y salió sin ser visto hacia uno de los pasillos circundantes que llevaban a las mazmorras.

Draco y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle habían terminado de cenar e iban rumbo a su casa. Los dos grandullones iban delante hablando de la comida, para variar, mientras el rubio detrás bostezaba y se quejaba de haber comido demasiado, cuando de repente, algo lo agarró de la cintura y le tapó la boca arrastrándolo hacia uno de los pasillos apartados. Malfoy se retorcía intentando zafarse, pero lo que le sujetaba era más fuerte que él, y encima estaba muy asustado porque fuera lo que fuese, lo sentía, pero no lo veía.

Cuando Harry pensó que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de posibles miradas curiosas, se detuvo y soltó a Draco, que iba a empezar a gritar, cuando vio que se trataba de Harry, al que solo le podía ver la cabeza.

-Potter...no me sorprende que fueses seleccionado para Gryffindor, eres un rastrero que ataca por la espalda y usando trucos sucios-la cara del rubio era de auténtico desprecio.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!-gritó Harry, mientras que blandía su varita apuntando al rostro de Draco, que en el acto, abrió los ojos como platos, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero el moreno no le dejó-eres de lo peor que he conocido, Malfoy- sentía arder fuego en su interior-tú...tú sabías lo de Sirius...lo que le hizo a mis padres, ¡tú lo sabías!-la expresión del Slytherin se puso seria.

-Ya basta, Potter, no estoy para tonterías sentimentaloides- dio un paso, pero Harry, que no bajaba la varita, aún temblándole la mano, continuó.

-¡No te muevas, Malfoy!¡no te he dicho que te muevas!-había algo en el tono furioso del moreno que le hizo obedecerle. No creía que Potter se atreviera a matarle...aunque lo pareciese, así que le dejó continuar-¡estoy harto de ti! ¡de tus tonterías!¡siempre haces lo mismo, Malfoy, maldita sea!¡haces daño a los demás y no te importan las consecuencias!...tú siempre...-Harry sentía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento-siempre te metes conmigo y con mis amigos...eso puedo tolerarlo...pero...-el nudo en su garganta le ahogaba cada vez más-sabías que Sirius Black había provocado la muerte de mis padres...que era su mejor amigo y...les traicionó...¡y te callaste!-ya las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas lentamente, a pesar de que inútilmente intentaba impedirles la salida. La varita seguía en su mano temblorosa y bien en alto.

Draco estaba más serio que nunca, había desviado la mirada, una fuerte culpabilidad le embargó y se sinceró con Harry- no fue culpa mía no contártelo, estábamos en clase y no pude seguir hablando, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¡Podías habérmelo dicho al salir, Malfoy, esa no es excusa!-la furia volvía al cuerpo del moreno.

-¿¡Me habrías creído, Potter!?-Draco también se enfureció- ya sabes que siempre me meto contigo, hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo decirte nada, yo no soy tu querido amigo Weasley para que me creyeras a la primera de cambio.

-Lo habría hecho-murmuró Harry, pillando por sorpresa al otro que veía las lagrimas correr por el rostro de su enemigo-porque nadie quería decirme nada...todos me protegían demasiado...nadie me cuenta las cosas importantes hasta que ya es demasiado tarde...-Harry hipó.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-la voz de Draco sonó preocupada.

-Escuché a los profesores hablando...nadie sabe que lo sé...sólo Ron y Hermione...bueno y ahora tú-la voz del Gryffindor se había calmado, igual que la tensión de su mano, y bajó la varita-¿sabes algo más?¿algo que debería conocer?¿algo que me haría daño con lo que puedas disfrutar?¿o quieres que estemos en público para soltarlo?

El rubio volvió a apartar la mirada de Harry y se sonrojó levemente.

-No se nada más de ese tema, Potter- Draco se encaminó a salir del pasillo, pero la voz de Harry le hizo detenerse cuando apenas hubo dado dos pasos.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Malfoy?-ambos se daban la espalda, pero la pregunta había hecho el mismo efecto en los dos. El rubio tardaba en contestar, por lo que Harry se giró hacia él, viendo la espalda del ojigris, que seguía quieto en el mismo lugar.

-Tú tienes la culpa, Potter, no quisiste mi amistad, la rechazaste...y todo por Weasley...que lo conociste, ¿dónde?¿en el tren?...yo intenté hacerme tu amigo incluso antes de saber que eras el famoso niño que vivió...en la tienda de túnicas ni siquiera vi tu horrible cicatriz...pero apuesto que tu amiguito sí te reconoció en el vagón, y se convirtió en tu mejor amigo- Harry estaba tan sorprendido que apenas había respirado atento a lo que escuchaba, lo que hizo que le doliera el pecho-nada va a cambiar, Potter, aunque hayamos tenido esta conversación, todo seguirá igual entre nosotros...nadie rechaza a Draco Malfoy y sale de rositas.

-No iba a pedirte que cambiaras-el rubio le dio la cara nuevamente, Harry vio que su rostro estaba serio y que le había dicho la verdad-aunque eres insoportable-ambos sonrieron-y sí, tienes razón, conocí a Ron en el tren...bueno en la estación, él y su madre me ayudaron a cruzar la columna hacia el andén, pero sé que no se acercó a mi por interés, Malfoy. Los Weasley me han dado más de lo que yo nunca podré darle a ellos- Harry se sentía relajado y feliz. Por fin estaba hablando con Draco como dos personas civilizadas. Las lágrimas habían cesado y no parecía que fuesen a volver. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que había una ramita de muérdago suspendida sobre ellos, que de inmediato puso a su alocada mente a trabajar.

Draco también estaba muy nervioso, cuando se había echado a andar durante la discusión, se percató de que había muérdago justo sobre sus cabezas, y no sabía si Harry se había dado cuenta, ni lo que debía hacer, ya que como era bien sabido, eso implicaba un beso.

Estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. La capa de Harry se había desplazado durante la disputa y lo único que parecía ser invisible era su clavícula, por donde estaba atada, y los hombros. El moreno inconscientemente se había humedecido los labios, y sus ojos no apartaban la vista de los de Draco, que se le hacían más deseables por momentos, además de la cara sonrojada del rubio, que no inspiraba demasiado al autocontrol. Su cuerpo dejó de responder a su cerebro y se iba inclinando más y más buscando lo que tanto ansiaba, mientras iba cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Pero...

-Debo irme, Potter- Harry se sintió durante unos segundos suspendido en el aire. Malfoy se dio la vuelta tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya no había ni rastro del rubio. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, el moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza ' _iba a besar a Malfoy...quería besarlo_ ', eso pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que la verdad se desveló ante sus ojos: estaba profundamente enamorado de Draco. Y corrió por los pasillos de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor con la capa de nuevo cubriéndole por completo.

Todo lo que le molestaba de Malfoy, todo lo que no soportaba de su personalidad, a la vez le apasionaba. Sus intentos constantes de llamar la atención. La soberbia con la que se movía siempre, como si fuera el mejor del mundo. Y realmente lo era. Para Harry lo era.

Esa noche concilió el sueño como nunca. Y en sus fantasías sólo podía verlo a el, su ángel rubio, tan bello y tan frágil. Con los ojos más bonitos y espléndidos que jamás había visto y vería nunca. Y lo mejor de su sueños, es que esos ojos lo miraban a él, sólo a él y eso llenaba a Harry de una inmensa dicha.

_Continuará..._


	13. El recuerdo más feliz

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que podía expresar Harry era una tonta sonrisa que no se le iba de la cara ni pensado en su temporalmente confiscada Saeta de Fuego. Sonrisa que se acrecentaba cada vez que veía, ya fuese de cerca o de lejos, al rubio que le traía de cabeza. Ron en más de una ocasión le había preguntado qué le pasaba, porque nunca lo había visto de ese modo, y menos con las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo últimamente a su mejor amigo. Y en eso las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y la gente volvió al colegio. Seguían sin hablarse con Hermione, aunque el moreno más de una vez, y atontado como estaba, no recordaba ni por qué. Pronto serían también las clases extra que le daría el profesor Lupin al joven Potter, con el objetivo de enseñarle a ahuyentar dementores, para evitarse problemas en el próximo partido, que sería contra Ravenclaw.

A Draco Malfoy también le pasaba algo, y eso lo notaban hasta Crabbe y Goyle, que no eran demasiado avispados como para pillar las cosas. El resto de las vacaciones las pasó sin meterse con Harry Potter, detalle que advertía toda la escuela, incluso al volver de las fiestas, más de uno se sorprendió. Y ni siquiera lo criticaba en las dependencias de Slytherin, algo que captaron sus más allegados. Pero nadie decía nada, porque se trataba de Malfoy. Seguro que estaba organizando una y de las gordas. Apostaban a que Harry iba salir este curso escarmentado de por vida.

Un jueves a las ocho de la tarde, el moreno se dirigió al aula de Historia de la Magia, donde el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le iba a dar las clases privadas. 

Lupin trajo consigo un boggart para que Harry practicase, ya que hacerlo con un dementor de verdad hubiese sido un auténtico suicidio, y le enseñó el encantamiento Patronus, que se debía conjurar teniendo un recuerdo feliz. Cuanto más feliz fuese el recuerdo, más poderoso sería el Patronus. Un hechizo para magos avanzados, que dependiendo del mago, variaba de forma.

Harry intentó recordar algo alegre, y pensó en aquella noche, en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando Draco y él se habían cogido de las manos hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Ya-dijo intentando recordar lo más exactamente posible la sensación de proximidad que había sentido en aquel momento, en la que ambos habían estado en peligro.

-El encantamiento es así- Lupin alzó su varita-¡Expecto patronum!

Harry le imitó-¡Expecto patronum!¡Expecto patronum!-una y otra vez, pero por más que lo intentaba, lo único que consiguió fue que un chorro de luz plateado saliera de la punta de su varita, no demasiado intenso, pero por algo se empieza.

El profesor lo dio por bueno y liberó el boggart, que adquirió la forma de un terrible dementor, pero Harry no pudo con el y se desmayó.

Decidió volver a intentarlo tras recuperarse, pero el profesor le aconsejó cambiar de recuerdo feliz, así que pensó en uno que tuviese más fuerza, y se centró en la noche en la enfermería, cuando había observado a Draco bajo la luz de la luna, cuando tocó las hebras de su pelo.

Pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, otro desmayo y cero patronus.

Como se había esforzado demasiado, el profesor Lupin quería dejarlo para otro día, pero Harry no, pronto sería el partido contra Ravenclaw y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser atacado otra vez por los dementores, así que se concentró y le vino el recuerdo más feliz que había tenido hasta la fecha. El momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy, aquella noche, en el pasillo, el día de Navidad, los dos tan cerca...los labios de Draco...las mariposas en el estómago que se le arremolinaban en el vientre cada vez que lo veía...definitivamente, ese era su recuerdo más feliz. Draco y su amor por él.

El profesor volvió a liberar al boggart y esta vez sí consiguió que una enorme sombra plateada saliera de su varita y se mantuviese entre él mismo y el falso dementor. Eso sí, cuando terminó, estaba agotado, pero había merecido la pena, puesto que el maestro se daba por satisfecho y le iba a servir por si en el partido reaparecían los encapuchados.

McGonagall por fin le había devuelto la Saeta de Fuego, justo a tiempo para el partido contra las águilas, y Harry dejó de estar molesto con Hermione. No así Ron, que no podía perdonar lo de su rata.

La Saeta de Fuego creó mucha expectación en el colegio. Y cuando fue el partido, conoció a la buscadora de Ravenclaw, una chica llamada Cho Chang, que parecía sonreírle coquetamente en alguna que otra ocasión. Harry evidentemente la ignoró, y se centró en la snitch, que consiguió gracias a su veloz escoba, por lo que Gryffindor ganó, para regocijo de muchos, salvo Slytherin y sus serpientes. 

Esa noche ocurrió algo terrible y es que, durante la madrugada y según Ron, Sirius Black había intentado matarlo con un cuchillo. Lo que le dio más fama de lo que acostumbraba y llenó el colegio de controles de parte del profesorado. Igualmente, habían visitado a Hagrid, que les había dado la fecha del juicio a su adorado hipogrifo ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas.

Harry volvió a escaparse a Hogsmeade el siguiente fin de semana que hubo excursión, pero esta vez, con la capa de invisibilidad, con la que acompañó a Ron sin peligro. El pelirrojo le llevó a ver la oficina de correos, la tienda de Zonko y por último, la famosa Casa de los Gritos, un edificio embrujado, que estaba separada del resto del pueblo.

Hasta que apareció Draco, con sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle. Nada más ver a Ron allí solo, contemplando la casa fantasmal, Malfoy no se pudo contener-¿qué haces, Weasley?, supongo que te encantaría vivir ahí, ¿verdad?¿sueñas con tener un dormitorio para ti solo? He oído decir que en tu casa dormís todos en una habitación, ¿es cierto?-miró a sus amigos que se reían a su espalda.

Harry sujetó al pelirrojo para que no saltara sobre Malfoy, quería hacerse cargo él.

Debía aprovechar la oportunidad, se agachó y cogió un par de puñados de nieve y los comenzó a lanzar impetuosamente sobre Crabbe y Goyle que miraban confundidos a todos lados y caían ridículamente al suelo. Malfoy veía la escena con algo de temor, que se acrecentó cuando sus amigos echaron a correr, pero él no podía hacerlo, porque algo tiraba de su túnica. Hasta que pudo verle, ya que se le había caído la parte de la capa que cubría su cabeza- Potter…¡suéltame!

Ron estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras veía alejarse a los enormes amigos del rubio, que lanzaban esporádicas miradas hacia tras por si les seguían. Harry no pudo evitar reírse también, lo que aumentó el enfado del rubio-os merecíais un escarmiento, Malfoy- dijo el moreno aún soltando pequeñas risitas.

-Pues a mi no me hiciste nada, Potter- añadió altanero el ojigris con una sonrisa de regocijo y cruzando los brazos.

-Es cierto- tras decir esto, Harry, esbozando una sonrisa pícara, se agachó, cogió un puñado rápido de nieve con la mano que no sujetaba la túnica de Malfoy y se la estampó en el pelo.

La cara de sorpresa del rubio era un poema. Tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ron, que creía que no se podía reír más, volvió a la carga.

Draco sonrío de pronto como si no le hubiese importado lo que había hecho el moreno, pero se agachó y arremetió contra Harry con una bola de nieve que le dio justo en la mejilla, torciéndole las gafas en un ángulo muy cómico. Por lo que el rubio no pudo contener las carcajadas. El ojiverde parpadeó un par de veces pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Soltó la túnica del Slytherin, se colocó las gafas y retiró los restos de nieve de su pómulo.

Y comenzó una pequeña y divertida batalla de bolas de nieve. Mientras, Ron observaba sin enterarse de qué iba la cosa, ya que en principio había pensado que iba a ser una violenta lucha que acabaría con puñetazos y patadas, no el juego de niños alegres que tenía ante sus ojos.

El final de la contienda había sido, como no, con ambos por el suelo. Harry sobre Draco, después de haberle derribado en una de sus intentonas de escapada. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus mejillas y narices estaban rojas por el frío, y las manos las notaban entumecidas.

Al caer, el moreno había arrojado una bola en la cara del rubio, que cerró fuertemente los ojos y la boca, e intentaba alzar las manos para limpiarse el rostro nevado. Pero Harry se lo impedía mientras reía animadamente. Se encontraban más cerca que nunca, de no haber sido por las ropas, se habrían sentido piel contra piel-yo te la quitaré-dijo Harry. Malfoy al oírle detuvo sus aspavientos y notó como el moreno le rozaba los párpados cerrados con sus dedos, le oyó soplar, y sintió el frío aliento sobre su piel, mientras la nieve se perdía y pudo volver a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Sintieron que el tiempo se había detenido en ese instante. Sus pupilas permanecían fijas en las del otro, apenas parpadeaban, las respiraciones se iban haciendo cada vez más lentas, y el calor se apoderaba de sus cuerpos. Solo podía escucharse el silbido del viento y los latidos de sus corazones.

-¡Dale, Harry!-ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, del que se habían olvidado por completo. El moreno se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque su cuerpo se resintió a la separación, y extendió una mano al rubio para ayudarlo, pero éste la rechazó molesto, se levantó solo, se sacudió la nieve de la túnica y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Las verdes orbes observaban como la silueta del Slytherin se alejaba-¿qué fue eso, Harry?- Ron se había puesto a su lado-parecía como si tú y Malfoy...

Harry le miró rápidamente asustado-¿si Malfoy y yo qué?- _¿se habría dado cuenta su amigo de los sentimientos que tenia por el rubio?¿tan evidente había sido?_

-Por un momento pensé que os habíais hecho amigos-sonrió y se rascó la cabeza-¡tonterías! Tú le odias tanto o más que yo, no me hagas caso...deberías cubrirte. Podría verte alguien-el moreno hizo lo que su compañero le había dicho y se encaminó hasta el sótano de la tienda de golosinas Honeydukes para volver a Hogwarts. Debía contenerse, o pronto podrían darse cuenta del afecto que profesaba a Draco.

Cuando Harry salió por el pasadizo que se escondía detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, Snape llegó a su encuentro y se lo llevó a su despacho. Por lo visto, Crabbe y Goyle le habían contado que un Harry Potter sin cuerpo les había atacado con bolas de nieve. Hecho que conllevó a que el profesor de nariz puntiaguda le despojase del útil mapa del merodeador, y se lo entregase al profesor Lupin. Y sumando problemas, como siempre, el juicio de Hagrid salió de pena e iban a ejecutar al hipogrifo. 

Las clases y las restricciones continuaban. Hermione había dado por imposible la asignatura de Adivinación, ya que no le veía ni pies ni cabeza. Y el último partido y decisivo del curso sería el de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, por el que Harry no sentía mucha ilusión, ya que no sabía si podría ir en contra de su estimado rubio. Lo bueno, es que gracias al caso Buckbeak, sus mejores amigos volvían a hablarse nuevamente.

Cuando la última competición tuvo lugar, el pobre Malfoy estaba más pálido de lo habitual. La Saeta de Fuego era un digno rival. Durante todo el juego, el ojigris no le dejó ni a sol ni a sombra, pero finalmente, los leones se alzaron con la victoria.

Y llegaron los exámenes. El primero fue Transformaciones, en el que tuvieron que transformar una tetera en una tortuga. Después le siguió Encantamientos, donde llevaron a cabo los encantamientos regocijantes. El de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue dejar vivo un gusarajo durante una hora, el más sencillo de todos. En Pociones, hacer una receta para confundir que fue un absoluto desastre. El de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se realizó fuera del castillo, y consistió en una especie de carrera de obstáculos, sorteando las diferentes criaturas que habían visto en clase. Y el último Adivinación, al final del cual, Harry salió con un mal sabor de boca por culpa de la profesora Trelawney que había hecho una profecía, en la que le advertía de que el vasallo y el Señor Tenebroso se volverían a reunir. Encima, un verdugo acabó con la vida de Buckbeak y el trío sólo pudo llorarlo en la lejanía. Lo único positivo que habían sacado de esa tarde, fue que Ron había recuperado a Scabbers. 

Los acontecimientos que siguieron a la ejecución del hipogrifo, fueron abrumadores. El perro negro misterioso se había llevado a Ron a través del sauce boxeador, que descubrieron que llevaba al interior de la Casa de los Gritos. Crookshanks resultó estar aliado con el perro, que no era otro que el animago Sirius Black. El encantador profesor Lupin por lo visto era un hombre lobo y estaba compinchado con el mencionado Black, con el que se abrazó cariñosamente al reencontrarse. Snape los había pillado a todos y al trío no le quedó otra más que fulminarlo con un _Expeliarmus_. La rata de Ron resultó ser el tal Peter Pettigrew, siendo éste el verdadero traidor y aliado de lord Voldemort. Y cuando ya pensaban que todo estaba solucionado, Remus Lupin no se había tomado su poción matalobos y se transformó en licántropo. Y una barbaridad de dementores estuvieron a punto de matar a Sirius y a Harry de no ser porque, a ojos de Potter, les había rescatado su padre con un patronus.

Cuando despertaron en la enfermería Harry y Hermione, Dumbledore dio permiso a la pelicastaña de usar su giratiempo, la clave de que pudiese asistir a todas las clases ese curso. Fueron hacia atrás en el tiempo y rescataron a Buckbeak y a Sirius, además de que Harry vio que el patronus con forma de ciervo que les había salvado era suyo, y no de su padre como creyó en primer momento. Volviendo justo a tiempo para que nadie se percatase de su misteriosa marcha.

Por desgracia, el profesor Lupin tuvo que dimitir por su naturaleza, pero muy orgulloso de Harry y devolviéndole el mapa del merodeador, además, al moreno le alivió saber que su estimado profesor se ocuparía de su padrino. El trío había aprobado todas las asignaturas, pero el día de la partida llegó y el ojiverde no podía evitar apenarse, no solo porque no podría irse a vivir con su padrino, como creyó durante un momento, sino porque otro verano le tocaba pensar en Draco Malfoy, y no sabía cómo se las apañaría ahora que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que antes.

En el tren rumbo a casa, Harry recibió una pequeña lechuza de parte de Sirius, con una carta en la que le contaba que la Saeta de Fuego se la había regalado él, además de que el ave era un regalo para su amigo Ron, por la pérdida de su rata. Pero lo que más alegró al moreno, es que su padrino le adjuntó una autorización para poder ir a Hogsmeade durante el cuarto curso.

Una vez en King's Cross, se despidieron unos de otros y Harry pudo ver como una bella mujer, muy parecida a Draco le abrazaba, mientras un elfo doméstico le recogía el baúl. El ojiverde sonrió. Tal vez, entre él y Malfoy no hubiesen pasado grandes cosas ese curso, pero sus sentimientos estaban claros, y ese verano debía pensar en la forma de acercarse al ojigris, después de todo, al rubio tampoco le debía ser indiferente, puesto que tras lo del muérdago, su actitud para con el había cambiado. 

El cuarto curso, se intuía muy interesante.

_Continuará..._


	14. Viéndote de nuevo

Como todos los horribles veranos de su vida, Harry lo pasó en casa de los Dursley. Con su obeso primo a dieta y sus tíos tan insoportables como de costumbre. Pero, gracias a la intrusión de Sirius en su existencia, ésta había mejorado mucho. Vernon le dejaba tener su baúl en la habitación, por miedo a las represalias de su padrino peligroso, y Hedwig podía salir libremente de su jaula sin impedimentos. Mantenía el contacto con Black mediante pergaminos que le escribía éste, que a veces eran de su puño y letra, y otras, de la mano de Remus, su admirado profesor, que por lo que veía el ojiverde no había faltado en su palabra de que se encargaría de su padrino. Además, cumplió catorce años, y recibió pasteles de sus amigos, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid y del mismo Sirius.

Esas vacaciones, Harry había tenido una pesadilla con Voldemort, que le provocó un inmenso dolor en la cicatriz al despertar, por lo que no le quedó otra más que escribirle a su tutor extraoficial para informarle. Pero, los acontecimientos que siguieron, le hicieron olvidar ese mal sueño. Recibió una carta de los Weasley invitándole a los Mundiales de quidditch, cosa que le entusiasmó, y éstos personalmente le buscaron en la casa de Privet Drive.

Esto benefició que Harry también se distrajese de lo referente a Draco Malfoy. Durante las vacaciones, se había sorprendido a sí mismo escribiendo su nombre en los bordes de los pergaminos inconscientemente mientras hacía los deberes y había tenido que rehacerlos varias veces, para su disgusto. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él antes de dormir, al despertarse, al desayunar, almorzando, a la hora de la cena, en la ducha...aunque ahí no le importaba mucho. Mirase donde mirase, hiciera lo que hiciera, ahí estaba Draco. Sus ojos grises, su nívea piel, sus hermosos cabellos, su magnética sonrisa...Repasaba mentalmente todos los momentos que había compartido con el rubio, y le inundaban unas inmensas ganas de besar aquellos labios que le fascinaban, sumados al gran arrepentimiento por no haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la ocasión. Quizás esperar a la próxima Navidad era aguantar demasiado. 

Cuando Harry puso un pie en La Madriguera, conoció a Bill y Charlie, los hermanos mayores de Ron. Los gemelos, al parecer, se habían pasado el verano creando artilugios de broma y Percy trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, bajo las órdenes de Barty Crouch. Y Hermione, como no, también estaba allí, como una más de la familia.

Para desplazarse a los Mundiales, cogieron un traslador, que resultó ser una bota vieja, y en el acto estuvieron en un páramo cercano al estadio. Una vez allí, se instalaron en dos tiendas de campaña, donde dormirían esa noche, y que estaba rodeada por otras cientos de ellas, acogiendo a magos de todo el mundo.

Llegó la hora del ansiado partido, que enfrentaba al equipo de Irlanda contra Bulgaria. Ellos eran partidarios de Irlanda, pero el buscador de Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, les entusiasmaba. Y los asientos ni se diga, en una tribuna con una panorámica espectacular y junto al ministro, Cornelius Fudge. 

Una vez que el trío se hubo sentado en las butacas de color rojo y dorado, vieron aparecer a Lucius Malfoy, seguido de la mujer que Harry había visto en la estación abrazando a su rubio, que supuso entonces, era la señora Malfoy, y tras ella, mirando al estadio, Draco, que como atuendo muggle había elegido un elegante traje negro, y llevaba en la solapa de la chaqueta una insignia de un trébol, que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande hasta que reventaba en miles de tréboles más pequeños.

Los ojos de Harry observaban todos y cada uno de los movimientos del ojigris menor, que parecía hablar animadamente con su madre, de la que no le cabía duda, que Draco había heredado su esplendor. La familia Malfoy saludó cortésmente al ministro de magia y empezaron a subir los escalones, para sentarse nada más y nada menos que detrás de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione.

Harry no sabía si el fuerte retumbar en su pecho era por la algarabía del ambiente, o porque Draco estaba muy cerca de él, ya que, justamente, el rubio más joven se había sentado tras su espalda, lo que dicho sea de paso, provocaba que el moreno ardiese en deseos de girar la cabeza y mirarlo a él antes que al partido. Tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos por no usar sus omniculares en sentido contrario y eso que el ojigris no había mostrado el más mínimo atisbo de alegría al verle, al revés, la expresión de disgusto no se le iba.

El partido fue memorable, Krum había estado soberbio, pero ganó Irlanda. 

Comenzó una gran celebración, que estaba claro, duraría hasta bien entrada la noche, sino toda. Los magos y las brujas empezaron a retirarse del estadio. Lo mejor sucedería en las tiendas de campaña y sus alrededores. Harry vio levantarse a los Malfoy para marcharse. Quiso detener a Draco para hablarle, preguntarle cualquier cosa, quizás cómo le había ido el verano, si quería volver a clase...lo primero que se le ocurriera, pero cuando vio a su lado a sus amigos, reprimió esa tentación, porque la reacción de estos habría sido de indignación. Y no se las reprocharía. Malfoy siempre se metía con la procedencia muggle de la pelicastaña, y con la humilde economía del pelirrojo. Así que sólo contempló como estos se perdían entre la multitud.

Después de celebrarlo, llegó la hora de descansar, y se echaron a dormir en las tiendas. Pero de madrugada, el bullicio del alterado gentío los despertó y tuvieron que escapar de algún tipo de peligro, del que no eran plenamente conscientes con la confusión del momento. Alguien estaba atacando a una familia de muggles que había en la zona. Todo era un caos de gritos y gente. Harry, Ron y Hermione corrían juntos hacia el cercano bosque, hasta que el pelirrojo se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

-He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol-dijo de mal humor y se puso en pie nuevamente.

-Debes mirar por dónde andas, Weasley- esa voz, Harry la reconocería donde fuese, como fuese y cuando fuese. Draco Malfoy. Estaba solo, cerca de ellos. Parecía estar semioculto junto al árbol que había hecho caer a Ron-deberíais echar a correr, no os gustaría que la vieran, ¿verdad?-señaló a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que desde el camping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminó por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Harry se sorprendió bastante, parecía que Malfoy estaba preocupado por su seguridad.

-Pues que van detrás de los muggles- añadió el rubio algo exasperado.

-¿Quién vendría a una competición de deporte mágico a matar muggles?-Ron se lo preguntaba más bien a sí mismo.

-Si quieres quédate a averiguarlo, Weasley- desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores, cerca de ellos se oían gritos. Draco sonrió, pero parecía asustado.

-Nosotros vamos al bosque, Malfoy. Fred y George deben estar esperándonos- dijo Harry con ansiedad.

-Pues iros ya...que no la vean- Draco se pegó más al tronco del árbol, mientras un grupo de personas aterradas pasaba por su lado.

Ron como por instinto, cogió a Hermione de la mano y empezaron a correr hacia la aglomeración de árboles que conformaba el bosque, Harry corrió un poco tras ellos, pero se dio la vuelta, agarró al rubio por la muñeca y tiró de él-vamos...

-¿Potter, qué haces? ¡suéltame! A mi no me pasará nada- pero el moreno no le escuchaba, solo andaba delante de él, muy rápido y esquivando a los que se interponían en su camino.

-¿Dónde están tus padres, Malfoy?- Harry debía elevar la voz para que alcanzara a escucharla- ¿no serán de los que andan por ahí con máscaras?

-Si así fuera no te lo diría, Potter, déjame- pero el otro seguía ignorándole.

Por más que iban de acá para allá, no había rastro de los gemelos por ningún lado y la amenaza seguía patente. Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas para iluminarse mejor el camino. Harry fue a hacer lo mismo, pero la suya había desaparecido, y soltó la muñeca de Draco un momento para rebuscar en su vestimenta.

-Mierda...-el moreno entró en pánico, no era posible haber perdido su varita, sería inútil buscarla en aquel lugar en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter?- Malfoy se mostraba intranquilo.

-Mi varita...la he perdido- dijo palpándose los pantalones, aún sabiendo que no estaba allí.

-Vamos a buscarla- Draco sacó la suya e ilumino la zona, echando un vistazo sobre el césped que les rodeaba.

Hermione dio un codazo a Ron-¿porqué está Malfoy ahí con Harry?-el pelirrojo miró en la dirección que la chica le estaba señalando.

-No sé...pasa algo muy raro entre esos dos...el curso pasado...bah da igual, sigamos- Ron estaba más inquieto que de costumbre.

-¡Harry! ¡¿qué pasa?!- gritó Hermione al moreno y al rubio que estaban más rezagados.

-¡He perdido la varita, Hermione!-seguro le esperaría una buena bronca por eso.

-¡No puedes buscarla ahora, Harry!¡debemos encontrar a Fred y a George!¡vamos hacia allá!-y les señaló la arboleda.

-Déjalo, Malfoy, tenemos que continuar- el ojiverde seguía preocupado por su varita, pero le alegraba ver que el rubio también.

-Seguid, yo no corro peligro alguno- empujó ligeramente a Harry, que no se dio por aludido.

-No, tú vienes- el moreno retomó su anterior acción y volvió a sujetar la muñeca de Draco, que ésta vez no forcejeó.

Se adentraron sin el más mínimo éxito en el bosque y decidieron esperar en un pequeño claro.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron sobre la hierba seca y Draco se apoyó, de pie, contra uno de los árboles que los rodeaban. Había cruzado los brazos y observaba entre la maleza atentamente, tal vez rememorando el Bosque Prohibido y sus peligros.

-Harry...-susurró Ron, haciendo que el aludido se le acercase-¿por qué trajiste a Malfoy?

-Podría haberle pasado algo-respondió convencido.

-¿Y qué?- la cara de confusión del pelirrojo no tenía igual.

-Eso, Harry...creo en lo de ten cerca a tus enemigos, pero esto es pasarse-la pelicastaña también había hablado en baja voz.

-Se preocupó por ti, ¿no, Hermione? Para que huyeras y no te atacasen...-en realidad Harry lo había hecho por muchos motivos más, pero ese quizás convenciera a la chica.

La cara que ella puso le dio a entender que estaba en lo cierto.

-Sigo sin fiarme- añadió Ron mirando al rubio por encima del hombro de Harry, pero volvió la vista al suelo y sacó la figurita móvil de Viktor Krum que había comprado, y éste se paseaba por el suelo, andando pausadamente.

-¿Krum, Weasley?- el ojiazul se preparó mentalmente para atacar a la serpiente de afilados colmillos en cuanto le soltase el menor insulto, pero este no llegó-¿viste su Amago de Wronski?

La sonrisa de Ron se le extendió de oreja a oreja y se levantó-¡sí, fue espectacular! Frenó justo a tiempo, ¡yo ya lo veía en el suelo! Es el mejor buscador sin duda.

-Lynch no se lo esperaba- dijo Draco. Cualquiera que los hubiese conocido de nuevas pensaría que eran grandes amigos, y la pelicastaña no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión.

-Fue genial que ganase Irlanda, pero el mejor del partido fue Krum con diferencia- añadió complacido el pelirrojo, mientras se fijaba en la insignia de trébol que traía el rubio en la solapa.

-Completamente de acuerdo-continuó Malfoy. Eso era lo más surrealista que había ocurrido jamás.

De pronto, cerca de ellos escucharon pasos apresurados de alguien que gritó algún tipo de hechizo, y en el acto, en el cielo, apareció lo que parecía una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. El bosque prorrumpió en gritos. La cara de Draco se había puesto más pálida que nunca, y con una mueca de auténtico terror salió corriendo de allí, sin dar tiempo a Harry de levantarse y detenerle.

-¿Qué le pasa?- sus amigos también parecían asustados, pero para el moreno, aquello del cielo no le decía nada.

-Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry- dijo Hermione con mucho miedo en la voz.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, unos veinte magos les habían rodeado y atacado, pero resultaron ser magos del ministerio, y culparon a la elfina doméstica del señor Barty Crouch de haber conjurado la marca con la varita de Harry, que por otro lado, recuperó.

Volvieron a La Madriguera a pasar lo que les quedaba de las vacaciones y el día antes de volver a Hogwarts, prepararon el baúl, en el que ese curso les habían añadido una túnica de gala, para algo de lo que nadie les parecía querer hablar. Aunque la de Ron era bastante espantosa. 

Y por fin habían cogido el expreso que les llevaría a la escuela, lejos de todos los quebraderos de cabeza de los últimos días. Habían tenido que ir en tres taxis muggles a la estación, lo que fue muy raro llevando enormes baúles, dos lechuzas y un gato. Lo bueno es que tanto Bill como Charlie se habían despedido de ellos allí.

Durante el trayecto en tren, se lo pasaron hablando como de costumbre. Seamus y Dean les habían hecho una visita para hablar de los mundiales, y el pobre Neville también, aunque no había podido asistir porque su abuela no quiso, así que les escuchaba con cierta envidia. Y para seguir con la tradición, Draco se pasó también por su compartimento, y para sorpresa de todos, sin sus amiguitos detrás.

-¿Encontraste tú varita, Potter?-preguntó el rubio con interés.

-Si...gra...gracias, Malfoy- Harry se puso notoriamente nervioso, algo que no pasó inadvertido para Hermione.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Se me había quedado en la tienda de campaña...cuando salimos a toda prisa-mintió el moreno, pero era más fácil que explicar lo de la elfina.

-Ahm...-las orbes grises se centraron en lo que parecía un vestido antiguo, que reposaba sobre la jaula de la lechuza de Ron, Pig- ¿qué es _eso_ , Weasley?-el pelirrojo se apresuró a esconder lo que el rubio había localizado, pero no fue lo suficientemente raudo-¿es tu túnica de gala?- Ron por primera vez en su vida esperaba que un dementor subiera al tren y distrajese a todos para escabullirse-¿eso quiere decir qué te vas a presentar? Hay mucho dinero en juego, la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Vas a participar?-repitió Malfoy- supongo que tú si, Potter, nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad para destacar, ¿a que no?

-Explícate, Malfoy- replicó Hermione.

-Vaya, ¿no lo sabéis?- dijo Draco- yo lo sé desde hace un siglo...pero bueno, mejor que os llevéis la sorpresa, adiós- y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Ese no era Draco Malfoy?-preguntó de pronto Neville que estaba algo atemorizado en el rincón junto a la ventana. Harry le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- ¿está enfermo?

-No creo...¿por qué?- cuestionó Hermione.

-Porque parecía simpático- continuó avergonzado Longbottom. Ron se rió, y Hermione también. Era cierto.

-Estará madurando- dijo Dean, que miró a Seamus y ambos se rieron-bueno, dudo que sea eso, siempre será una serpiente desagradable- y prosiguieron riéndose de los Slytherin, mientras Harry se mantuvo ajeno a la conversación. La verdad era que Draco estaba diferente con él, con sus amigos, y eso le gustaba mucho. Podría intentar algo en pos de un acercamiento en mayor grado.

_Continuará..._


	15. Escregutos

Como todos los años, la primera noche en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, consistía en un gran banquete, tras la selección de los nuevos alumnos para sus diferentes casas. Todo era regocijo por empezar un nuevo curso, aprender cosas interesantes y reencontrarse con queridos compañeros de faenas. Y después de un par de años, Harry volvió a ver la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador. El joven Colin Creevey, que ya estudiaba tercer curso y seguía siendo igual de fanático de Harry, estaba muy ilusionado porque su hermano pequeño, Dennis, empezaría ese año.

Al terminar el sombrero seleccionador su canción anual, comenzó. 

Stewart Ackerley, Ravenclaw...Malcolm Baddock, Slytherin.

La mesa de las serpientes estalló en vítores y Harry vio como Draco aplaudía cuando Malcolm se reunió con ellos, y provocó en el moreno unas ganas enormes de sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin y algo de celos.

Eleanor Branstone, Hufflepuff...Owen Cauldwell, Hufflepuff...Dennis Creevey, Gryffindor...Emma Dobbs...Laura Madley, Hufflepuff...Natalie McDonald, Gryffindor...Graham Pritchard, Slytherin, y los celos de Harry se repitieron al ver el entusiasmo de Malfoy al recibir al nuevo...Orla Quirke, Ravenclaw...Kevin Whitby, Hufflepuff.

Y a cenar.

Cuando todos se hubieron llenado, el director Dumbledore les presentó al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Alastor Moody. Un ex auror bastante intimidante; también les informó de que ese año en la escuela iba a ser llevado a cabo el famoso Torneo de los tres magos, una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, de las que se elegiría un campeón que las representase, y éste tendría que pasar tres peligrosas pruebas. En octubre llegarían los directores y candidatos de los otros colegios y en Halloween sería la selección, compitiendo por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria para su escuela y mil galeones.

Muchos quisieron apuntarse, pero sólo los alumnos que tuvieran diecisiete años o más podrían hacerlo, lo que generó muchas críticas y molestias, sobre todo de parte de los gemelos que tramaban hallar el método de engañar al imparcial juez que seleccionaría a los candidatos. A Harry, por su parte, le hacía algo de ilusión presentarse. Se imaginaba que lo elegían campeón de Hogwarts, se veía en el campo, con los brazos alzados delante de todo el colegio y sus compañeros ovacionándole, acabando de ganar el Torneo de los tres magos y de entre la borrosa multitud se destacaba claramente el rostro de Draco, resplandeciente de admiración...

A la mañana siguiente, les tocó Herbología con los de Hufflepuff, donde tuvieron que exprimir bubotubérculos y recoger su pus; seguidamente, fueron a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, que a sus pies tenía varias cajas de madera. Esa clase las seguían teniendo con los de Slytherin, por lo que a Harry le gustaba bastante.

-¡Buenas!-saludó Hagrid sonriendo especialmente a Harry, Ron y Hermione- hoy veremos: ¡escregutos de cola explosiva!-todos miraban al gigante como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Ron algo preocupado, ya que lo de cola explosiva sonaba fatal.

Hagrid abrió las cajas y se los enseñó. Eran criaturas parecidas a las langostas, deformes, de unos quince centímetros, sin caparazón, pálidas, viscosas, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible, además despedían un desagradable olor a pescado podrido, y de vez en cuando de sus colas salían unas chispas-recién nacidos-dijo orgulloso el profesor-para que podáis criarlos vosotros mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto!

-¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos?- preguntó Draco algo desconfiado mirando a las alimañas de las cajas-¿qué hacen?

-Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy, hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer, pero tendréis que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta, así que he traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Probad con un poco de cada. ¡Poneos por parejas y elegid uno!- y no era de extrañar que no lo supiera, ya que los escregutos eran el resultado de que Hagrid hubiese cruzado Mantícoras con Cangrejos de Fuego.

Harry vio que el rubio cogía uno de los bichos y se acercaba a Parkinson, seguro que para que fuera su pareja en el proyecto.

-Eh, Harry, ¿qué te parece est...?-Ron, que pensaba que el trabajo lo haría con su mejor amigo, contemplaba a éste acercándose a Malfoy, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con Hermione, que había escogido otro escreguto totalmente distinto.

-¡Malfoy!-Harry tuvo que detenerlo antes de que llegara a la altura de Pansy.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?- el rubio tenía cara de asco, mientras sujetaba en alto la especie de langosta horripilante.

-Bueno...pues...escogiste el escreguto que yo quería y ya que...es por parejas...¿nos ponemos juntos?- a Harry no le había costado tanto expresarse jamás.

-Vale...pero llevemos esto a algún sitio- ambos caminaron hasta una piedra grande que estaba cerca y pusieron el escreguto encima.

-¿Qué le damos primero?- dijo el moreno pensando en las asquerosidades que podría comer aquella cosa.

-Mmm no sé, ni siquiera parece tener boca- Malfoy se agachó a la altura del escreguto, que en ese momento explosionó su cola, y el rubio trastabilló hacia detrás.

-Traeré hígado despachurrado de rana a ver...- Harry lo buscó y volvió a donde estaba el ojigris, que parecía seguir observando con detenimiento a la pequeña bestia-ten...-dijo el moreno dándole un poco al rubio.

-Son espantosos, ¿verdad?- rió, contagiando al ojiverde- son unas mascotas algo sádicas, me parece-algunos alumnos daban gritos al ser atacados por sus escregutos.

-Tened cuidado-advirtió Hagrid- algunos tienen aguijón, probablemente son los machos. Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora, creo que es para chupar sangre- la cara de todos era de espanto.

-Entonces éste es macho...deberíamos ponerle un nombre ya que lo vamos a cuidar- y mientras decía eso, el rubio intentaba tentar a la criatura con el hígado, sin éxito.

Harry sonrió-¿cuál se te ocurre?- ambos estaban agachados a la altura del escreguto.

-Pues...¿qué te parece Fobos?- y miró al moreno.

-Perfecto- Harry esbozó una enorme sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado. 

Hermione y Ron se les acercaron.

-No se come nada de lo que le damos, ¿y el vuestro?- el escreguto que sostenía la chica aparentaba ser una hembra.

-Fobos tampoco- dijo Draco alcanzando unos huevos de hormiga.

-¿Fobos?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí, lo hemos...bautizado- Harry se rascó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza y Hermione sonrió.

-¿Fobos, eh? Nuestro escreguto parece ser una chica. Ron, deberíamos ponerle nombre también- la pelicastaña alzó al bicho a la altura de su cara a ver si se inspiraba- creo que la llamaré Atenea, ¿vale?- el pelirrojo no pareció muy conforme, pero ella sí y no le tomó en cuenta.

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí, chicos?- Hagrid se acercó al cuarteto-¿comen algo?

-No...lo siento Hagrid- dijo Harry algo apenado.

-No pasa nada, yo me encargaré, espero saberlo en la próxima clase, meted cada uno en una caja y señaladlo como el vuestro para yo controlarlos- y les mostró una gran sonrisa bajo su abundante barba.

Después de la clase con el gigante, fueron a almorzar y marcharon a Adivinación, en donde se centraron en descifrar el destino por medio de los astros.

Llegada la hora de cenar, el rubio corrió a la mesa de los leones.

-¡Weasley! ¡eh, Weasley!- el trío se volvió, sorprendidos. Malfoy llevaba un periódico enrollado en la mano.

-¿Qué?- preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo.

-Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley- Draco le mostró al ojiazul las páginas de El Profeta y éste las leyó. Hablaban de la falta de seguridad que hubo en los Mundiales de quidditch y culpaban a Arthur por mala actuación, según la reportera Rita Skeeter. Ron temblaba de furia.

-¡Ey, Weasley!- Pansy Parkinson, seguida de Blaise Zabini, se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor también- tus padres salen en El Profeta, ¿esa es vuestra casa? Bueno si se puede llamar casa...tu madre tendría que adelgazar un poco, ¿no crees?- la chica se rió y varios Slytherin también se sumaron a las burlas.

Harry, que ya de por si odiaba a esa muchacha, no desperdició la oportunidad-¡cállate, Parkinson!- el moreno se levantó y sacó su varita

-¡Ah claro, Potter! Te afecta porque prácticamente vives con ellos, ¿no?- la Slytherin también sacó su varita desafiante- que malo eres, Draco...viniste tu solo a reírte de ellos y no nos esperaste...-añadió con voz melosa.

Harry miró a Draco que hizo un apresurado gesto de negación con la cabeza- Pansy, ya basta- dijo el rubio incómodo y alzó también su varita en contra de la chica de su propia casa-yo no...

-¿Qué haces, Draco? ¿vas a ir en contra mía por defender a éstos?- su cara era de decepción, sin embargo, cambió radicalmente en unos segundos-ah, ya veo...quieres encargarte tú solo de ellos- pero antes de que la joven bajase su varita se oyó un grito.

-¡¿Dos contra uno?!- y seguidamente se escuchó un fuerte ¡bum!-¡sólo un mago indigno es capaz de algo así!- el profesor Moody se acercó a ellos cojeando como acostumbraba.

Las miradas de todos en el Gran Comedor se posaron en un pequeño hurón blanco y tembloroso que había en el suelo, justo donde había estado Malfoy y con su varita al lado.

-¡Profesor!-Harry sintió un miedo terrible recorrerle por el cuerpo. ¿Draco era ese hurón?-¿qué ha hecho?

Éste pareció ignorarle-¿te ha dado?-examinó a Harry con su ojo mágico, mientras el animalillo echó a correr asustado-¡me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado!-apuntó al hurón con su varita, lo elevó tres metros en el aire y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Pare!- el moreno se puso a hiperventilar. Eso no podía estar pasando.

-Pero Potter, iban a...

-¡No!¡deténgase!¡no ha hecho nada!-Harry corrió a coger al hurón, que cariñosamente acunó en sus brazos. Sentía su corazoncito latir muy rápido y que tiritaba. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, que no perdía detalle. El moreno echó a correr. Aquello era una transformación, por lo que sólo una persona podría ayudarlo, McGonagall- tranquilo, Malfoy- le susurró cuando se acercaba al despacho de la profesora, y lo pegó más a su pecho. 

Para la profesora McGonagall no resultó ningún problema devolver a Draco a su forma original, y éste reapareció con el pelo lacio caído sobre la cara, sus mejillas bastante ruborizadas y parecía que algo le dolía.

-No puedo creer que el profesor Moody usara esto como castigo...hablaré con él seriamente. ¿Usted se encuentra bien, señor Malfoy?- la profesora parecía muy alterada.

-Sí...- lo que más atormentaba al rubio, era la humillación pública de la que había sido participe.

La profesora se marchó refunfuñando cosas, que probablemente le diría a Moody.

-Fue una buena caída, deberías ver a la enfermera Pomfrey, quizás...

-Estoy bien, Potter- y Draco Malfoy salió de allí dando un portazo y dejando al moreno pasmado.

Los días siguientes pasaron como de costumbre. En la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Ojoloco Moody les enseñó las tres maldiciones imperdonables. La _Imperius_ , control total sobre otro ser vivo, la _Cruciatus_ , para torturar, y _Avada Kedavra_ , la muerte instantánea, a la que sobrevivió Harry. Hermione había creado P.E.D.D.O., su Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, poniendo a Ron de tesorero y a Harry de secretario, pero el único miembro que había conseguido, a parte de a sus amigos, fue a Neville.

Los escregutos de cola explosiva crecían a un ritmo sorprendente, aunque nadie había descubierto todavía qué comían y Hagrid les había hecho ir por las tardes a su cabaña como parte del proyecto, para ver su desarrollo. Momentos que aprovechaba Harry, ya que desde el altercado con Moody, Draco no le había dirigido la palabra y sólo parecía hacerlo en presencia de Fobos.

Y el treinta de octubre, tal y como había anunciado Dumbledore, la directora Madame Maxime, de Beauxbatons, junto a sus alumnos, y el director Karkarov, de Durmstrang, con los suyos, se presentaron en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore les contó a todos que el juez imparcial para el Torneo sería un cáliz de fuego, en el que cada alumno que desease participar debía echar su nombre. Al día siguiente, en la cena de Halloween se anunciaría a los ganadores.

Cenaron todos juntos. Los de la escuela Beauxbatons se habían sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw y los de Durmstrang, en la de Slytherin. Estando el famoso Viktor Krum junto a Draco.

Ron se había quedado prendado de una alumna de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, que parecía una _veela_.

-¡Te digo que no es una chica normal!-decía Ron a Hermione, que estaba escéptica- ¡las de Hogwarts no están tan bien!

-En Hogwarts hay personas que están muy bien-contestó Harry sin pensar, mientras cortaba un pedazo de pastel de carne, y la pelicastaña se llevó una copa a la boca para no mostrar su amplia sonrisa.

_Continuará..._


	16. Lo que tanto deseo

La noche de la selección todos estaban muy emocionados, pero sucedió algo inesperado. El cáliz eligió para Durmstrang a Viktor Krum; para Beauxbatons a Fleur Delacour; y para Hogwarts a Cedric Diggory. Y cuando la multitud pensaba festejar, otro nombre salió del cáliz y resultó ser el de Harry.

Todo el mundo se escandalizó. Harry se ganó muchos enemigos y encima Ron se enfadó con él como consecuencia. Sin contar con lo peor, y era que peligraba su vida al participar en el Torneo siendo tan joven. La primera prueba tendría lugar el veinticuatro de noviembre.

Los días siguientes fueron una pesadilla para el moreno ojiverde, porque todos los alumnos decían cosas a sus espaldas o delante de él, y no contaba con ningún apoyo, sólo Hermione estaba a su lado y creía la versión de que él no había metido su nombre en el cáliz de fuego.

En clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid les había contado que los escregutos, que ya medían más de un metro, se estaban matando entre ellos por un exceso de energía contenida, así que les ordenó sacarlos a pasear con una correa. Y por fortuna, Fobos seguía con vida, y era el más grande de todos, de los que quedaban unos dieciocho, entre los que no estaba ya Atenea. Y el aspecto de las criaturas había cambiado mucho, puesto que les había salido una especie de coraza de color gris brillante. Parecían un cruce entre escorpiones gigantes y cangrejos de río, pero seguían sin tener nada que pudiera identificarse como cabeza u ojos. Se habían vuelto vigorosos y difíciles de dominar.

Ataron la correa y se alejaron de la cabaña.

-¿Cómo metiste el nombre en el cáliz, Potter?¿alguien lo hizo por ti?- Draco parecía bastante interesado y hablaba en baja voz por si las moscas.

-Yo no lo puse- Harry estaba extrañado, normalmente, él empezaba las conversaciones con el rubio-y no sé quién lo hizo.

-Anda ya...-Fobos tiraba de él y aceleró el paso.

-Es cierto...vale que durante un momento me picó el gusanillo de participar, pero a la hora de la verdad no hice nada. Es un suicidio, no sé lo suficiente de magia aún...y sólo Hermione, Hagrid y el director me creen- el moreno estaba resignado.

-Yo te creo, Potter...-las verdes orbes se posaron sobre él a una rapidez alarmante-sé que te gusta ser el protagonista y todo eso...pero dudo que quieras estirar la pata- Harry sintió que podía volar en cualquier momento de la inmensa alegría que le invadió.

-Gracias, Malfoy- el Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que si Draco le creía, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

-Pero quiero que gane Diggory- el rubio se rió ante la mueca de disgusto del otro, así que cambió de tema-¿cómo pueden crecer tanto los escregutos si no han comido desde que nacieron?

-Pues...ni idea, será algo del aire- la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima comprensión.

-Espero que Fobos no muera, es el mejor de todos- la criatura cada vez iba más rápido y obligó a Draco a correr y a Harry a seguirle. Pero lo pasaron mejor que nunca en esa asignatura, hasta la fecha.

Más días pasaban y la actitud de sus compañeros para con Harry no había mejorado en absoluto, y le hacían rememorar los tiempos en los que pensaban que era el heredero de Slytherin, con la salvedad de que Ron, ahora no estaba a su lado, y según Hermione era porque sentía celos de él. A diferencia de Cedric, que era el más popular de la escuela en esos momentos, popularidad que parecía compartir con Viktor, que sobre todo obtenía atención de las chicas.

Las clases seguían como de costumbre. La profesora Trelawney continuaba prediciendo su muerte, no sin razón, ya que se acercaba la primera prueba del Torneo. 

Y en Pociones, cuando estaban a punto de realizar un antídoto y Snape dispuesto a envenenarle, Colin Creevey apareció interrumpiendo, ya que solicitaban a Harry para hacerle unas fotos destinadas a El Profeta.

Cuando el moreno llegó a la pequeña sala destinada para las fotografías, se percató de que Fleur, Viktor y Cedric ya estaban allí, y se fijó también en una bruja que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia, a la que él no conocía de nada. 

Por lo visto, allí se llevaría a cabo, además, la ceremonia de la comprobación de la varita, para ver que éstas se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. Y le presentaron a Rita Skeeter, la bruja de la llamativa túnica, que escribiría un artículo sobre el Torneo para El Profeta.

El encargado de revisar las varitas fue Ollivander, que empezó por la de Fleur, y Harry descubrió que la chica era mitad _veela_. Continuó con la de Cedric, la de Viktor, y finalmente la del propio Harry. Todas perfectas.

Se tomaron las fotos y cuando el Gryffindor pensaba que se podía marchar libremente, Rita Skeeter le detuvo- quisiera hablar con usted, señor Potter- la mujer tenía mucha fuerza en el brazo que le sujetaba y temió negarse.

-Eh...-Harry vaciló.

-Estupendo. -La bruja de rizados cabellos arrastró al chico hasta el armario de la limpieza, que le pareció de lo más acogedor para realizar su ansiada entrevista. Hizo sentar al moreno sobre una caja de cartón y ella hizo lo propio sobre un cubo. Sacó de su bolso un rollo de pergamino y una pluma que automáticamente se colocó sobre el papel, esperando para escribir incansable-bien, Harry, ¿qué te decidió a entrar en el Torneo?

El ojiverde no podía quitar su vista de la pluma a vuelapluma que escribía lo que le venía en gana, independientemente de lo que allí se dijera-yo no decidí participar-repuso Harry molesto-no sé cómo llegó mi nombre al cáliz de fuego, yo no lo puse.

-Vamos, Harry, no tengas miedo de verte metido en problemas. Ya sabemos todos que tú no deberías participar, pero no te preocupes por eso, a nuestros lectores les gustan los rebeldes- añadió Rita y le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero es que no fui yo, no sé quién...

-¿Qué te parecen las pruebas que tienes por delante?-interrumpió la bruja-¿estás emocionado?¿nervioso?

-No he pensado realmente...sí, supongo que estoy nervioso- y no mentía, se iba alterando por momentos.

-¿Piensas que el trauma de tu pasado puede haberte empujado a probarte a ti mismo, a intentar estar a la altura de tu nombre?¿crees que tal vez te sentiste tentado de presentarte al Torneo de los tres magos porque...?

-Yo no me presenté- Harry estaba muy furioso con esa supuesta periodista.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres?- a la mujer no parecía afectarle la molestia de su entrevistado.

-No.

-¿Cómo crees que se sentirían ellos si supieran que vas a competir en el Torneo?¿orgullosos?¿preocupados?¿enfadados?

Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso, y más al leer la sarta de mentiras que la pluma voladora escribía sobre él. Así que sin responder, se levantó de un salto de aquella incómoda caja y salió del cuartucho sin mirar atrás, a toda prisa.

Sentía que la molesta mujer lo seguía incesante llamándolo por su nombre, y Harry sin pretenderlo, ya andaba por pasillos por los que no solía frecuentar jamás, así que temía acabar en un lugar sin salida y que Rita lo acorralase y le obligase a seguir con aquella tortura. 

Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió y corrió, pero en sus oídos aún escuchaba los tacones de la periodista, que no se daba por vencida y le hacían poner muy nervioso y enfadado. 

Hasta que, al adentrarse en uno de los pasillos, contempló un par de parejas de alumnos, apoyados en la pared de ambos lados, dándose efusivos besos, como ajenos al resto del mundo, y a Harry le pareció una buena idea para disimular y que la bruja no reparase en él. Así que se le ocurrió buscar a una chica para besarla y que Skeeter ni se diera cuenta, ya que aquel sitio parecía un lugar para enamorados.

Decidido como estaba, aceleró el paso hasta el final del pasillo, donde había una intersección y rezó para que apareciese alguien, por suerte, oyó pasos y esperó un poco. Cuando la persona que se acercaba por allí estuvo a su lado, la agarró con fuerza de los brazos y le estampó un beso en los labios, mientras se pegaba en la pared usando a la chica desconocida como escudo anti Rita.

La desconocida estaba muy rígida y no se movía. Harry llegó a temer que a quien estaba besando fuese un profesor, pero en ese momento, poco le importaba un castigo. Siempre sería mejor que la entrevista. Continuaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios en tensión. Hasta que escuchó cómo los conocidos tacones le pasaban de largo y se pudo permitir, por fin, separarse de la persona que le había prestado involuntaria ayuda, que obviamente, le agradecería.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, casi se desmaya. 

Draco Malfoy. Su Draco, lo miraba con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y la cara desencajada. Harry aún lo tenía sujeto por los brazos, su mente era en ese momento un hervidero de pensamientos. Por un momento, le había disgustado la idea de malgastar su primer beso con cualquiera, pero el destino había jugado a su favor y al parecer, ese honor lo había tenido el rubio. Ni que decir tiene, que Harry estaba muy contento por el devenir de acontecimientos. 

-Malfoy...esto...-Harry no sabía qué decir. Si hubiera sido una chica, le cabía la posibilidad de que a ésta él no le disgustase y todo quedase como mera anécdota, pero con Draco la cosa era muy distinta, porque éste le odiaba, menos que antes pareciera, pero así era. Se esperaba de un momento a otro un Avada hacia su persona.

-¿Qué coño fue eso, Potter?- por lo visto, las palabras del moreno sacaron del shock al ojigris, que se apresuró a soltarse del agarre y con gesto de disgusto, pasó una de sus manos por su boca, en ademán de limpiarla-¿de qué vas?

-Perdona, Malfoy...yo creí que eras una chica-las orbes del otro le miraron con más furia aún-solo estaba huyendo de una persona y quería pasar desapercibido- Harry no sabía dónde meterse. A él le encantaba haber besado a Draco, pero lo que podía acarrear le aterraba.

-¡Pues haber usado tu capa para desaparecer, Potter!¿es qué no tienes cerebro o qué te pa...?- la cara del Slytherin se puso de un color violáceo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡mi primer beso ha sido contigo!¡Maldición!¡Maldición!

El corazón de Harry saltó súbitamente. ¿Para Draco también había sido su primer beso? Ardió en deseos de ponerse a bailar y gritar como un demente, pero se contuvo, pensando en lo que eso podría conllevar, así que disimuló- para mi también, Malfoy, así que estamos igual-añadió como si estuviera molesto con la situación.

-¡No lo estamos!...¡para ti no supone una vergüenza haber besado a alguien como yo!¡como se te vuelva a ocurrir acercarte a mi, Potter, no respondo!

-Descuida, Malf...-Harry volvió a oír los aterradores pasos de la incansable bruja y sintió pánico, no había caído en que la periodista debía volver a pasar por allí para retornar a la sala de donde habían salido previamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a agarrar a Draco y lo besó de nuevo.

El rubio inicialmente se resistió. Una de sus manos intentaba apartar al moreno empujándole en el pecho, pero el ojiverde lo tenía bien sujeto de la nuca y la cintura, y el rechazo duró poco.

La situación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ya que Harry, al saber que a quien besaba era al chico que tanto anhelaba, había perdido toda la tensión del primer beso con la supuesta desconocida y en este segundo, quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiese, y más cuando notó que Draco también se relajaba y le daba libre acceso a su cavidad. El moreno podía oler el dulce aroma que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio, la tibieza de su piel y lo agradablemente húmeda que era su boca. Lo mejor que había probado jamás. Recorrió cada rincón de la boca del rubio, no podía desaprovechar aquella maravilla, y el ojigris hacía lo mismo con la suya. Parecían librar una batalla en la que ninguno de los fuertes músculos se rendiría fácilmente, y la situación duró, incluso, cuando ya Rita Skeeter había desaparecido por completo de los alrededores.

Quizás, demasiado tiempo para Malfoy, que de pronto se separó molesto del chico de las gafas redondas y salió de allí a pasos apresurados sin decir una palabra. 

Harry respiraba agitadamente. Los latidos de su corazón volvían a resonar en sus oídos con fuerza, y tuvo que apoyar su cabeza en la pared para detenerse a analizar lo que acababa de pasar. Había hecho realidad lo que tanto deseaba, así, de pronto, sin planearlo. Comenzó a reírse y una de sus manos se posó en sus labios, alguien se había apiadado de él, y le había cumplido su más ferviente fantasía. Por una vez, los astros estaban de su parte, y se sentía más feliz que en toda su vida. Al parecer, Rita, no era tan mala después de todo.

_Continuará..._


	17. ¿Repetimos?

Cuando Harry fue a cenar esa noche, nada tenía importancia para él. Le daba completamente igual estar solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, le daba igual que Ron no le hablase, le daba igual que la escuela entera le odiase, le daba igual morir en el Torneo. Sólo un pensamiento rondaba su mente. Draco, siempre Draco.

Y su estado de ensoñación no pasó desapercibido a la mañana siguiente para su inteligente mejor amiga, que mientras desayunaban en el Gran Comedor, intentó averiguar qué le ocurría al moreno, que parecía de todo, menos disgustado, como últimamente se le había visto.

-¿Harry, se puede saber qué te pasa?...es como si te hubiesen hechizado con la _Imperius_ y estuvieras en otro mundo.

El aludido levantó la vista de su intacto tazón de gachas, lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y como de costumbre estaba más apartado del resto de los leones. Observó a su amiga y se animó a contarle-bueno...es que ayer pasó algo que...no se si deba decirte...

-Algo bueno, supongo- el chico asintió- me alegro de verte más animado, Harry, sea por lo que sea, no hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres- y la pelicastaña dio un bocado a una de sus tostadas con mermelada de fresas.

-Es que no sé qué puedas pensar de mí después...- Harry volvió a bajar la mirada con cierta tristeza y tomó una cucharada de gachas desganado.

-¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy?- el moreno casi se traga el cubierto y Hermione empezó a reírse irremediablemente-acerté-susurró.

-¿Por qué nombras a Malfoy?-la cara del chico estaba completamente roja.

-Porque no soy tonta, Harry, yo me fijo en las cosas- y le guiñó un ojo divertida-me he dado cuenta de cómo le miras 'disimuladamente' cada vez que anda cerca. Si he de ser sincera, no comencé a percatarme hasta los Mundiales de quidditch. Me pareció muy raro cuando lo llevaste con nosotros, siendo que a él no le iba a pasar nada, y salí de dudas la noche en que llegaron los de Durmstrang y los de Beauxbatons y Ron habló de lo guapa que era Fleur...porque dijiste: _en Hogwarts hay personas que están muy bien_. En ese momento no pude evitar reírme, porque te salió solo, creo que ni te diste cuenta, por lo que estaba claro que te gustaba alguien. Até cabos y pensando en la vez que recogiste a Malfoy cuando fue transformado en hurón, con la cara de preocupación tan grande que mostrabas, sumado a que te pusieras con él de pareja para cuidar al escreguto cuando se supone que os lleváis mal...salta a la vista.

-¿Tan evidente es?¿lo sabe más gente?- la cara del moreno era de auténtico terror.

-Tranquilo, no lo creo, para el resto del colegio sois los eternos rivales, ni se les pasaría por la cabeza llegar a imaginarlo-la chica tenía mucha razón, la escuela entera estaba demasiado preocupada odiándole como para fijarse en eso-¿y puedo saber qué pasó que te puso tan contento?

-Pues...-le daba mucha vergüenza. Una cosa era alegrarse por lo sucedido, y otra, era dársela a conocer al mundo-le besé.

A la pelicastaña se le cayó la tostada en el plato y le miraba estupefacta-¿có...cómo fue eso?

-Ayer cuando me fui de clase de Pociones a sacarme las fotos para El Profeta, me encontré con Rita Skeeter- la chica hizo una mueca de desagrado-y empezó a hacerme una entrevista, pero todo lo que yo decía ella lo escribía como le venía en gana y encima eran puras mentiras. Me acabé enfadando y me marché de allí furioso, pero ella me siguió. No sabía donde meterme, hasta que llegué a un pasillo....cómo decirte...donde había parejas besándose...

-Ah, sí...he oído hablar de ese corredor....los profesores no pasan por allí y los alumnos aprovechan para dar rienda suelta a sus...pasiones. Es un buen atajo a la biblioteca, si tienes mucha prisa -Hermione se había sonrojado ligeramente, estaba claro que ella había cruzado por allí alguna que otra vez.

-A mi se me ocurrió entonces coger a la primera chica que pasara y besarla, para que Rita no se fijase en mi y me dejase en paz. Tal vez un plan muy cogido por los pelos, pero en ese momento no se me ocurría nada mejor, porque no me dejaba tranquilo, pero en lugar de una chica, fue Malfoy quien apareció, y aunque el primer beso no me gustó, ya que pensaba que era cualquiera...el segundo, Hermione...ese fue inolvidable- Harry volvió a subir a las nubes.

-¿Lo besaste dos veces?

-Rita reapareció y no me quedó alternativa...

-Bueno...al menos lo disfrutaste- la chica sonrió- tuviste suerte, Harry, pero no te fíes de Malfoy aunque esté más suave.

-Quiero repetirlo, Hermione, quiero besarle de nuevo, y estoy pensando en pedírselo...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿estás loco, Harry? Es Malfoy, se burlará de ti y ...a saber qué hace- la cara de pavor de la morena no se podía disimular.

-No hará nada, Hermione. Draco jamás haría público nuestro beso...nunca se rebajaría a eso- la mirada del ojiverde se tornó triste por momentos- pero sé que a él le gustó, me correspondió, no fui el único que disfrutó ese beso, quizás si le pido hacerlo de nuevo, él acceda...no sé, pero es que lo necesito de verdad-la chica empezó a reírse-¿qué?

-Acabas de llamarlo Draco- puntualizó- y tienes razón en lo de que siempre será un secreto...te importa mucho Malfoy, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Creo que le amo, Hermione- la profunda sinceridad en los ojos verdes, le hizo cambiar de actitud a la pelicastaña.

-Entonces, Harry, haz lo que te diga el corazón, no seré yo quien te juzgue, si lo necesitas...hazlo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, contar con el apoyo de su mejor amiga en lo que se proponía hacer, y el hecho de que ésta ya supiera acerca de sus sentimientos y no lo repudiase, le llenaron de alegría y determinación. Esa noche, actuaría. 

Apenas pudo probar bocado en la cena. El estómago se le retorcía del intenso nerviosismo que le invadía. Durante el día casi no había visto al rubio, y pensaba apenado que éste le estaba evitando, lo que le hacía perder las esperanzas de conseguir lo que se había propuesto repetir. Y como no tenía nada que hacer, y tras un leve vistazo a Ron, que hablaba animado con Seamus a varios metros de donde él estaba, se retiró del Gran Comedor.

Fue a su dormitorio y esperó todo lo pacientemente que pudo a que fuera medianoche.

A las doce en punto, y oyendo las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros de habitación, ya profundamente dormidos, Harry se levantó sigiloso, cogió la capa de invisibilidad que permanecía escondida bajo su almohada junto al mapa del merodeador, y salió de allí.

Por fortuna, esa misma tarde, con la susodicha capa, había logrado escuchar la contraseña de las serpientes y no le supuso ningún problema poder entrar en su sala común, que a esas tardías horas, estaba completamente vacía. Harry sacó el mapa y encontró a Draco, inmóvil, lo que significaba claramente que dormía, y al parecer sus compañeros de habitación, eran Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y Theodore Nott. Chicos con suerte, pensó.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio del rubio y compañía, giró el pomo y abrió, provocando un leve quejido de bisagras, que no fue percibido por los que allí dormían. Los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle inundaban el lugar. Y el moreno se acercó con sumo cuidado a donde Draco permanecía tumbado, respirando con calma. La leve luz que emanaba de su varita le permitió distinguir con mayor claridad todo lo que le rodeaba, y Harry sacó su otra mano y zarandeó ligeramente por el hombro a Malfoy, que despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué...?- dijo adormilado, Harry dejó al descubierto su rostro- Potter...¿qué quieres?¿cómo has entrado?-el rubio echó un vistazo a su alrededor asustado.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Malfoy, ven por favor-el moreno inconscientemente le tendía la mano.

-Estás loco, Potter...-Draco ignoró la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó. Llevaba puesto un pijama de seda verde oscuro con botones blancos. Cogió su varita de la mesita de noche. Se colocó una túnica negra encima y tras el ofrecimiento mudo de Harry, ocupó un sitio a su lado bajo la capa.

Caminaron por la escuela. Malfoy se dejaba guiar, aunque se le notaba algo nervioso. Sujetaba su varita con fuerza, desconfiado, por si aquello era una especie de trampa de su archi enemigo. Y Harry temblaba ligeramente. Estaba convencido del rechazo que sufriría, pero quien no arriesga no gana. Hasta que llegaron a una puerta familiar para el moreno, en la cuarta planta, y entraron en un aula en desuso y polvorienta. Una vez en el interior, se quitaron la capa.

-¿Qué lugar es éste, Potter?-el rubio contemplaba con desagrado la habitación.

-Aquí solía venir el primer curso. Había un espejo especial que me gustaba ver antes de dormir....pero nunca viene nadie y quería hablar a solas contigo- Harry colocó la capa doblada sobre un desvencijado pupitre.

-Esta bien, ¿por qué me has sacado de la cama a estas horas? Espero que sea importante-el ojigris se cruzó de brazos y movía con nerviosismo el pie izquierdo.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa-al moreno empezaron a sudarle las manos y notó que la boca se le secaba-el be...beso, el beso que nos dimos ayer....-se sonrojó intensamente y desvió la vista de Malfoy-¿te gustó?

Draco se sobresaltó-¡por supuesto que no, Potter!, menuda tontería, me has hecho perder el tiempo, maldita sea, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan estúpida?-siguió añadiendo un par de improperios más mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la puerta, pero antes de alcanzar el picaporte, se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta volviendo su vista hacia el moreno-espera...¿a ti te gustó?-empezó a reírse.

-¡No!-se defendió Harry- para nada es solo que...-las risas del ojigris seguían-vale...lo reconozco, me encantó...

Las carcajadas cesaron en el acto. Se miraron por unos instantes.

-No me sorprende, Potter, al fin y al cabo fue conmigo...pero no me esperaba que lo reconocieras...¿Eso es todo?

-Quisiera repetirlo...si tú quieres...-le temblaban las piernas y sentía que podía desplomarse de un momento a otro al suelo.

-¿Repetir?- la cara del rubio parecía sopesar la información-bueno...supongo que no pasa nada porque esto no va a salir de aquí- Harry esbozó una enorme sonrisa-y sobra decir que de puertas afuera, seguimos llevándonos como siempre, no va a cambiar nada sólo por darnos el lote de vez en cuando-añadió el chico con seguridad.

-¿De vez en cuando?¿lo haremos más veces?-el ojiverde se sorprendió.

-¿Sólo quieres hacerlo hoy?

-No, claro...cuando quieras- Harry se acomodó las gafas con inquietud y carraspeó la garganta.

El ambiente se volvió tenso. El moreno jugaba con sus dedos sin apartar la vista de ellos y sintió como el Slytherin se alejaba de la puerta y se acercaba a él, acelerando su pulso.

-Esto también nos permitirá practicar, Potter, para el futuro- Malfoy por su voz también denotaba cierto nerviosismo-cuando estemos con otras personas. Así que supongo que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Lo de las otras personas no sentó nada bien a Harry y se le formó un nudo en el estómago-tienes razón-logró decir, molesto-¿cómo empezamos?

-Tú sabrás...eres el experto asaltabocas- el rubio se ruborizó, y el ojiverde no se lo pensó demasiado y actuó. 

Harry estaba muy ansioso. No dejaba de pensar en probar esos labios nuevamente y la fortuna quiso que se le ofrecieran por voluntad propia.

La boca del rubio tenía un ligero sabor a hierbabuena, seguramente por la pasta de dientes y el agradable aroma de su cuerpo volvió a inundar las fosas nasales de Harry, extasiándolo. Era muy dulce, una mezcla entre vainilla y miel. Esta vez, el moreno pidió permiso para entrar en la boca del otro, y con la punta de su lengua rozó el labio inferior de Draco, que le permitió el paso sin objeciones.

Las manos del Slytherin sujetaban con decisión la nuca de Harry, y una de las del moreno hacía lo propio en la cintura del ojigris, mientras la otra, se entrelazaba en los sedosos cabellos dorados. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, se dejaban llevar, mientras sus respiraciones se iban acelerando.

Los besos comenzaron siendo profundos, volvían a inspeccionarse el uno al otro sin descanso, tímidos, pero deseosos, saboreando la apetecible saliva del contrario, hasta tornarse en besos apasionados, donde ambas lenguas se encontraban y entrelazaban como en un brioso baile. Cuando el aire les faltaba, se separaban levemente, agitados, pero rozando suavemente sus labios hinchados, con temor a demasiada separación, en tiernos y castos besos. Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas y el brillo de la luna era la única luz que les permitía distinguirse en la oscuridad. 

Harry ardía en deseos de confesarle al rubio sus sentimientos, entre alguno de los besos que se estaban dando, y acallar cualquier queja que saliera de la boca del otro con sus labios, si éste le replicaba. Pero no se atrevía. Lo que estaba viviendo era demasiado maravilloso como para destrozarlo. Si le contaba a Draco lo que sentía por él, seguro éste se escandalizaría, le rechazaría y no querría saber nada de él jamás. Decidió que era mejor callar, no quería perder la extraña especie de amistad que últimamente había labrado con el Slytherin, ni ese increíble contacto que estaba viviendo y que reviviría en continuas futuras ocasiones. Aguantaría de ese modo todo el tiempo que fuera capaz de soportar, porque su amor por el rubio era tan grande que se conformaba con lo que fuese, siempre que tuviera que ver con él.

Tras un largo rato de apasionado contacto oral, Malfoy dio el alto.

-Mejor lo dejamos por hoy, Potter, es tarde y tenemos clase a primera hora- un ligero gruñido involuntario de molestia salió de la garganta del Gryffindor-¿repetimos mañana a la misma hora?

-Claro- el ojiverde intentaba regular su respiración- vamos, te acompaño a la entrada de tu casa- hizo ademán de ir a coger la capa, pero la voz del rubio le detuvo.

-No es necesario, Potter, me voy- y anduvo hacia la puerta mientras se colocaba un poco la cabellera rubia.

-Pero Filch te puede pillar y...

-Soy una serpiente, Potter, sé como evadir al conserje- soltó una pequeña risa y abrió la puerta y se marchó, dejando a Harry solo en su nuevo lugar preferido de la escuela.

_Continuará..._


	18. Las apariencias engañan

Lo primero que hizo Draco Malfoy cuando entró en las oscuras y silenciosas dependencias de Slytherin, fue correr a su dormitorio con la varita en alto iluminándole el camino. Sólo había una persona para él que tenía toda su confianza, y ese era su buen amigo Blaise Zabini, al que, nada más cruzar la puerta de la habitación, despertó. Éste abrió ligeramente los ojos, y al distinguir que se trataba del rubio, se sentó en la cama.

-Blaise...- se le notaba a leguas la emoción que sentía-tengo que contarte algo increíble- el ojigris se había sentado a un lado de la cama del otro, con la varita aún iluminada en su mano y hablaba en voz baja para no despertar a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- Zabini se restregó los ojos. -Esto no será por un sueño que has tenido, ¿verdad?-dijo usando la misma intensidad de voz.

-Es Potter...no sabes lo que ha pasado...

-Oh, no...¿vas a contarme de nuevo vuestro alucinante beso en el pasillo? Después de diez veces, te advierto que cansa...-contestó hastiado Blaise.

-No...es que Potter estuvo aquí...-los ojos del moreno se desperezaron ligeramente-quería hablar conmigo y...me pidió repetir el beso...así que, ¡nos besamos otra vez! Y vamos a hacerlo de vez en cuando-la cara del otro era un cuadro-obviamente yo me hice el desinteresado...que se crea que lo hago porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer...y nadie puede saber nada de esto jamás, pero...

-Espera...me estas queriendo decir, ¿qué tú y Potter se van a dedicar a liarse como si nada?

-Mañana por la noche volveremos a vernos a escondidas- Malfoy estaba muy animado.

-¿Dónde?

-En un espantoso lugar que Potter ha encontrado por ahí, al que no entra nadie, el sitio está hecho un asco...pero menos da una piedra y lo importante es estar con Harry.

-Me parece increíble...tú y Potter...es lo que querías, así que me alegro por ti, supongo ¿ahora vais a ser amigos y os dejareis de pelear?

-¿Bromeas? Todo debe ser como siempre, Blaise, nadie puede sospechar nada, ni el mismo Potter, como hasta ahora.

-Bueno, a veces se te ha visto el plumero, Draco, y has sido demasiado amable con Potter y sus amigos, has desperdiciado muchas ocasiones de 'disimulo' sólo por tu cariño hacia él- Zabini estaba en lo cierto, ya que las peleas de los dos príncipes del colegio habían pasado a segundo plano para los alumnos, porque no eran tan frecuentes sus riñas.

-No me importa. ¡Blaise fue tan genial! Los labios de Harry, sus manos tocándome...

-¡Calla! No me interesan los detalles, Draco, no todos adoramos a Potter- el rubio le mostró el dedo corazón y se fue a su cama, dejando que su amigo volviera a acostarse.

Cuando el ojigris se recostó en su lecho, el moreno pudo oírle susurrar un leve _Harry_ en tono meloso y sonrió para sí. Parece que su compañero iba a tener suerte en lo que se le antojaba imposible, conquistar a Harry Potter.

Al día siguiente, era viernes y como no, tocaba Pociones con el queridísimo profesor Snape. Cuando terminó de desayunar, un pletórico Harry partió junto a Hermione a las mazmorras, donde se impartía la clase, pero al llegar, los de Slytherin esperaban fuera del aula, con grandes insignias en la pechera de la túnica. Harry pensaba que eran de la P.E.D.D.O, pero cuando se fijó mejor, en ellas se leía claramente y con letras en color rojo: Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY ¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!

-¿Te gustan, Potter?- esa hermosa voz sólo podía pertenecer a una persona y dirigió la vista hacia su dueño, Draco- y eso no es todo. ¡Mira!-el rubio apretó la insignia contra el pecho y el mensaje desapareció, dando lugar a otro que resaltaba en color verde: POTTER APESTA.

Todas las serpientes reían divertidas. Hermione solo miraba a Harry como queriéndole hacer cambiar de opinión con respecto al rubio, debido a su molesta actitud. Evidentemente, la chica, al igual que Zabini, ya sabía lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y aunque al principio le había sorprendido y alegrado que el ojigris se prestase a semejante actividad, pensando que quizás su mejor amigo fuese correspondido; ahora la cruda realidad le había hecho creer que el rubio sólo jugaba con el Gryffindor, tal vez, enamorándole para luego humillarle y rechazarle sin compasión. Ese era el temor de la pelicastaña, que obviamente, no le había comentado a su compañero.

Harry no le dio ninguna importancia al tema de las insignias. Malfoy le había dejado bien claro, que frente a el resto del mundo, su relación de enemistad seguiría siendo igual, por lo que no le sorprendió la campaña del rubio a favor de Cedric. Lo que no le gustaba era que el Slytherin prefiriese al buscador de Hufflepuff por sobre él. Y más, cuando Draco le creía en lo de que él no metió su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, y no quería participar voluntariamente en el dichoso Torneo.

Varios días después, Harry seguía con su inusual alegría, ya que sus encuentros nocturnos con Draco continuaban noche tras noche, y los besos que se daban cada vez eran más intensos y demandantes, aunque siempre era el rubio el que los daba por finalizados excusando clases u otras razones que al moreno molestaban, por el simple hecho de tener que separarse el uno del otro. Pero, en El Profeta se publicó el espantoso reportaje de Rita Skeeter, que a pesar de que en principio iba a ser sobre el Torneo de los tres magos en general, acabó siendo una lamentable biografía de Harry, sentimental y sin sentido, lo que le turbó un poco los ánimos. En el artículo decía del joven Potter que por las noches lloraba por sus padres, pero no lo confesaba por vergüenza, además, añadió comentarios de otros alumnos en los que se decía que Hermione era su novia, cosa que independientemente del afecto que profesaba a su mejor amiga, le molestó, dado que su corazón pertenecía por completo a otra persona y encima no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos como deseaba hacerlo constantemente. De hacerlo, seguro que salía en la portada.

Tras leer la gran cantidad de estupideces y falacias que había escrito aquella odiosa bruja, Harry se perdió del Gran Comedor, porque los alumnos empezaron a meterse con él, ofreciéndole pañuelos por si sentía la necesidad de llorar por sus padres o juzgando su inteligencia, puesto que en el reportaje se daba a entender que Potter era maravilloso y no había nadie como él.

Harry corrió por uno de los pasillos rumbo a alguna parte, oyendo las burlas a su paso, hasta que una voz entre la multitud lo llamó.

-¡Eh, Potter!

Más que harto, el moreno se detuvo en el corredor y empezó a gritar antes de acabar de volverse hacia la persona que le había llamado-sí he estado llorando por mi madre muerta hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y ahora me voy a seguir...

-No...sólo quería decirte....que se te cayó la pluma.

Era Draco y el ojiverde se puso colorado ante su propia estupidez-ah, perdona-susurró él, recuperando la pluma.

-Estás fatal, Potter- el rubio giró sobre sus pasos y se fue.

El martes tendría lugar la primera prueba del Torneo y la pobre Hermione tenía que lidiar con los comentarios de las chicas de la escuela en su contra, ya que sufría los daños colaterales del artículo de Rita. Además, se preocupaba de volver a reconciliar a sus dos cabezotas amigos, inútilmente. Y se devanaba los sesos pensando en la oculta cuasi relación que mantenían Harry y Draco, y cómo acabaría el asunto.

Tres días antes, el viernes por la noche, el rubio y el moreno estaban sentados sobre una manta de color rojo oscuro que habían puesto en el suelo. Habían adecentado un poco la habitación de sus encuentros, ya que la gran acumulación de polvo que tenía el lugar les incomodaba. Por lo que estaba limpia, pero las viejas mesas y sillas seguían apiladas junto a una pared del fondo. Los, ahora pulidos cristales de la ventana, dejaban pasar el claro resplandor de la luna, pero los chicos habían iluminado la estancia con varias velas flotantes.

Draco permanecía sentado con un libro y un pergamino sobre sus piernas cruzadas y Harry sólo golpeaba con una pluma el papel, como ensimismado. Aparte de para los besos, ambos habían acordado usar el lugar incluso para hacer deberes, así que algunas veces quedaban justo después de cenar para tal finalidad.

-¿Sigues sin saber de qué va la primera prueba?- Malfoy rompió el silencio sin apartar la vista de sus quehaceres.

-Ni idea y me temo que no pasaré de ahí-el rubio le miró con cierto reproche.

-No digas tonterías, Potter, tampoco eres manco.

-Ya...pero no me siento preparado, a decir verdad, el constante machaque de la escuela en mi contra y que Ron pase completamente de mi...me bajan la moral, por no decir tus populares insignias...-Harry miraba a Draco con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

El rubio rió-yo ya no la llevo, Potter y no voy a decirles a los demás que se las quiten. Muchos siguen pensando que metiste tu nombre en el cáliz y sería muy raro que yo te defendiera.

-¿Por qué no la llevas? Eres el creador...Hermione siempre lleva la suya encima.

-¿La suya? ¿De qué tiene ella insignias?-Malfoy estaba intrigado.

Harry se levantó y sacó algo de su bolsa, se acercó al rubio y le mostró la de P.E.D.D.O.-es su Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros-la cara del ojigris denotaba confusión-quiere lograr que los elfos domésticos tengan un salario y unas mejores condiciones laborales...pero no le va muy bien, sólo estamos en ella: Ron, Neville y yo, por lo que solo ha conseguido seis sickles para su campaña- volvió a sentarse con desdén.

Draco revolvió su bolsa y tendió la mano a Harry, soltando sobre la palma de éste dos sickles- dame una insignia de esas-añadió indiferente.

El moreno se sorprendió-¿vas a unirte a la P.E.D.D.O.? Hermione se va a alegrar muc...

-Puedo hacer que más gente se una, Potter, a dos sickles por cabeza cada uno.

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil, les diré que éstas iniciales significan otra cosa, mmm- sostuvo la insignia en sus manos un momento- Potter Es Débil y Demasiado Odioso, ¡nos las quitaran de las manos!- y comenzó a reírse.

-Piensas decir que significa eso cuando la lleves puesta, ¿verdad?- la cara de Harry era ahora de cachorro apaleado.

-Habla con tu amiga por si le interesa tener más afiliados a su causa- le guiñó un ojo y colocó la insignia en la solapa de su bolsa-ah, no, perdona, que es tú novia-se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-No es mi novia, supuse que lo sabrías- Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerle salir de dudas si fuese necesario con cualquier método.

-Ya lo se, Potter, pero es de lo que habla todo el mundo....bueno de eso y de que te la pasas llorando todo el día.

-Odio a esa Skeeter- el moreno se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se tumbó.

-Es una mentirosa, porque yo en todos estos años solo te he visto llorar una vez- los ojos de Malfoy estaban puestos otra vez en su tarea, pero Harry sintió que un rojo intenso adornaba su cara y recordó aquella navidad, en la que habían discutido y estado a punto de besarse bajo el muérdago.

La noche del día siguiente, sábado, Harry y Draco no pudieron quedar, puesto que el de las gafas redondas, tras la excursión a Hogsmeade, había descubierto gracias a Hagrid que la primera prueba tenía que ver con dragones, y más tarde en su sala común tuvo una charla con Sirius a través de la chimenea, lo que acabó con otra discusión tonta con Ron. Y todo el día siguiente se lo pasó con Hermione investigando sobre dragones y hechizos que poder usar contra ellos, sin éxito. El lunes por la mañana se sintió mal consigo mismo y apiadándose de Cedric le había contado sobre la primera prueba, puesto que era el único que no sabía nada.

El rubio no parecía enfadado por los dos últimos plantones. Comprendía perfectamente la situación por la que pasaba el niño que vivió. Además, había acertado al pronosticar que las insignias de P.E.D.D.O. serían un éxito con su nuevo significado y pronto Hermione se vio con un listado de más de cuarenta personas afiliadas a su causa, lo que la regocijó y pudo llenar la escuela de panfletos. Esa noche, lo que Harry sí tenía claro, como al día siguiente iba a morir probablemente, es que no la pasaría lejos de su ojiplata. 

Al llegar la, en palabras de Potter, última noche de su vida, fue antes de lo esperado a su rincón secreto del castillo. No había comido en la cena, puesto que nada le pasaba de la garganta. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo vencería a esos dragones y temía que el rubio no se presentase por los desplantes de las noches anteriores. Por suerte, se equivocó. La dorada cabellera apareció por la puerta trayendo consigo un plato de humeante estofado.

-Necesitas comida, Potter, mañana es la prueba y vas a perder por la falta de alimento- Harry estaba pálido, mirándole.

-Son dragones, Malfoy, ¡la primera prueba es enfrentarse a un dragón!-el ojigris se quedó en silencio-y no sé cómo derrotarlos, voy a morir seguro- no pudo evitarlo y abrazó delicadamente al chico por la cintura, que apartó el plato de comida del medio.

-Come, Potter...pensaremos algo-dijo Draco dulcemente cerca del oído del otro.

Harry le obedeció sin rechistar, sentándose sobre la manta. 

-Piensa en lo que mejor se te da, Potter- el moreno dejó la cuchara en suspenso por un rato.

-Pues...la escoba...pero no podré llevarla a la prueba.

-Pero varita si, ¿no?-Draco estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres y sonreía triunfante.

Harry se levantó de un brinco-¡tengo que buscar a Hermione para que me ayude con el encantamiento convocador!- corrió hacia la puerta, hasta que oyó un carraspeo que le hizo detenerse.

-¿Crees acaso que yo no sé hacerlo?-el rubio se había cruzado de brazos, claramente molesto.

-¿Tú me ayudaras con esto? Podemos estar toda la noche...

-Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor- Malfoy se puso en pie y comenzó la clase, que terminó favorablemente a las cuatro de la mañana-debes dormir, Potter, necesitas recuperar fuerzas- Draco se inclinó hacia el moreno y depositó un suave beso en sus labios-suerte- y se fue.

_Continuará..._


	19. El baile de Navidad

La prueba fue muy peligrosa y a Harry le había tocado el dragón más temible, el colacuerno húngaro, pero gracias al encantamiento convocador que había perfeccionado con ayuda del rubio, y su Saeta de Fuego, había conseguido un huevo de oro para la segunda prueba, y recuperó, además, la amistad perdida de su mejor amigo Ron. Y el resultado de la puntuación le había hecho empatar en el primer puesto con Viktor Krum. 

Esto, conllevó, que los alumnos de Hogwarts, y en mayor medida los leones, volviesen a llevarse bien con Harry, y por una gran fiesta que tuvo lugar en la sala común, el moreno de las gafas redondas no pudo encontrarse con el chico que tanto le había ayudado, y agradecérselo como se merecía. Para colmo, el huevo de oro emitía un sonido espantoso cuando lo abría, y volvía a estar completamente en blanco de cara a la siguiente prueba, que sería el veinticuatro de febrero.

El miércoles por la noche, y tras todo un día de incesantes miradas cómplices entre Harry y Draco en el Gran Comedor, de las que sólo Hermione era consciente, los 'eternos rivales' se encontraron frente a frente y a solas.

-Bien hecho, Potter- con el puño cerrado, Malfoy dio un suave golpe a Harry en el hombro-ese colacuerno fue un hueso duro de roer...aún me cuesta creer que lo lograses-añadió divertido.

El moreno sonrió- en realidad fue gracias a ti que lo conseguí- y sin dudarlo dos veces, besó a Draco. Lo había echado mucho de menos, porque cada vez lo necesitaba más, su presencia y su contacto, eso podía ser un grave problema en las vacaciones, que se acercaban peligrosamente.

A principios de diciembre, el frío llegó a la escuela como de costumbre, cosa que obligó al Gryffindor y al Slytherin, a añadir más mantas a su habitación privada.

Cuando les tocó Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sobre esas fechas, descubrieron que sólo quedaban diez escregutos, Fobos entre ellos, que destacaba por su mayor tamaño. Ya medían casi dos metros de largo y Hagrid les había hecho meterlos en cajas con provisiones, por si a las criaturas les daba por hibernar, así que los repulsivos bichos disfrutarían de almohadas y mullidas mantas, pero eso solo hizo enfurecer a las alimañas y la clase fue un verdadero desastre. Puesto que los escregutos acabaron desperdigándose por el huerto de calabazas del gigante y asustando a la mayoría de los alumnos.

Gracias a una incursión a la cocina de la escuela, Harry había descubierto que Dobby, el antiguo elfo doméstico de los Malfoy, trabajaba allí y que a diferencia de los demás tenía un sueldo y vacaciones, algo que alegró a Hermione, no así a los demás elfos del lugar.

Cuando llegó el jueves, en la clase de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall les soltó una bomba para la que ni Harry ni Ron estaban preparados. Habría un baile de Navidad, algo tradicional, por lo visto, durante el Torneo de los tres magos, para relacionarse los alumnos de las otras escuelas invitadas. Empezaría a las ocho de la tarde y terminaría a medianoche. Sólo podrían asistir a el los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante a no ser que alguien invitase a personas de cursos inferiores. Y les obligaban a asistir con túnica de gala, cosa que dieron ganas de llorar al pelirrojo al recordar la suya. 

Al finalizar la clase, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Harry para hablar a solas.

-Potter, los campeones y sus parejas...

-¿Qué parejas?-preguntó Harry asustado.

-Vuestras parejas para el baile de Navidad, Potter- dijo la profesora-vuestras parejas de baile.

Harry sintió que se le encogían las tripas-¿parejas de baile?-notó como se ponía rojo-yo no bailo-añadió.

-Sí, claro que bailas-replicó algo irritada la mujer-eso era lo que quería decirte, es tradición que los campeones y sus parejas abran el baile.

El moreno se imaginó a si mismo yendo solo al baile, probablemente, puesto que si pensaba en parejas, era Draco quien le venía a la mente y dudaba mucho que éste quisiera ir con él-yo no bailo-insistió.

-Es la tradición-declaró firme McGonagall- tú eres campeón de Hogwarts, y harás lo que se espera de ti como representante del colegio, así que encárgate de encontrar pareja, Potter.

-Pero...yo no...

-Ya me has oído, Potter- la profesora dio por terminada la conversación.

Harry salió del aula muy enfadado. Estaba claro que tendría que bailar por obligación, y una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Cuando le había pedido a Malfoy repetir el beso, se había arriesgado y había terminado ganando, tal vez, si se atrevía, ésta vez también tuviera suerte. Por lo que en la noche, tras la cena, consiguió escabullirse de Ron y fue a la habitación de los besos.

Al rato, Draco apareció comiendo regaliz y con varios libros en la mano. Así que se pusieron a hacer los deberes.

El primero en terminarlos fue el rubio, que se acurrucó junto al Gryffindor, mientras éste terminaba su tarea-qué frío hace- dijo y se agarró fuertemente del brazo derecho del moreno, deteniendo su escritura.

-Si...- Harry sonrió ante este gesto, le encantaba que su Draco actuase así de adorable.

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile, Potter?-el rubio le miraba con sus orbes plateadas atentamente.

-No...pero supe lo del baile esta mañana, por lo que aún me queda mucho tiempo...¿por qué? ¿tú si tienes?- se temió lo peor.

-Sí-ahí estaba, el balde de agua fría que el moreno esperaba. No debía sorprenderse, el rubio era muy guapo y la gente no estaba ciega.

-¿Quién?- Harry intentaba disimular el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y carraspeó.

-Pansy- un momento...¿Parkinson? ¿esa estúpida que se pasaba el día detrás de su serpiente? Jamás deseó tanto la muerte de nadie que no fuese Voldemort. Esa maldita se le había adelantado y no había perdido ni un segundo-está por mi, así que acepté llevarla para que sea feliz.

Harry sentía que de un momento a otro le saldría humo por las orejas. Draco sabía que Pansy estaba interesada en él y aún así le daba esperanzas, ¿eso qué significaba? ¿podría llegar a salir con ella como pareja de novios? Unas inmensas ganas de llorar afloraron en su pecho, pero decidió centrarse en la lectura de lo que había escrito en el pergamino que aún sostenía, aunque sólo distinguía formas borrosas-me alegro-espetó como pudo.

-Me sorprende que no te hayan invitado todavía, Potter, con lo popular que eres- Harry quería contestarle que se habría negado a cualquiera para ir con él, pero se contuvo. Las tripas se le retorcían como culebras y sintió náuseas. Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil. Debía haberse dado cuenta de que sus encuentros tardíos con Draco no eran más que eso, encuentros, no la antesala a una seria relación amorosa, como él se aventuraba a pensar constantemente. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Por más que el rubio lo envenenase, se había vuelto adicto a él, a todas horas. Malfoy era su droga y no quería desintoxicarse. Lo amaba profundamente.

Durante la semana que siguió, Harry no dejaba de recordar en su cabeza incesantemente la voz de Draco diciéndole que iría al baile con Pansy, a la que sobra decir, que el moreno no podía ni ver. Y por desgracia, ninguna chica parecía ir sola nunca, siempre en grupo, lo que les impedía a Ron y a él acercarseles. Evidentemente, y ante las perspectivas del baile, muchos alumnos, más que nunca, se quedarían en la escuela esas navidades. Y a pesar de la situación, el ojiverde y el ojiplata continuaban teniendo sus tradicionales encuentros, salvo la noche previa al baile.

Finalmente, Harry y Ron irían con las gemelas Patil, Parvati con Potter y Padma con Weasley. Ginny iría con Neville, puesto que, sino, no podría asistir, ya que ella estaba en tercero, y el chico que quería que la invitase no pensaba hacerlo ni remotamente. 

La mañana del temido día llegó, y con ella, los regalos. Harry ese curso recibió de parte de Dobby, que de paso le había despertado a él y a sus compañeros, un par de calcetines; uno rojo con escobas voladoras dibujadas y otro verde con snitchs, hechos a mano por él mismo. De sus tíos, un pañuelo de papel. De Hermione un libro llamado: _Equipos de quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda_. Ron, una bolsa rebosante de bombas fétidas. Sirius, una navaja con accesorios. Hagrid, una caja bien grande de chucherías. Y de Molly, como era habitual, un jersey nuevo, de color verde (ejem) con el dibujo de un dragón (más ejem), sumado a un montón de pastelillos caseros.

Cuando se acercaba la hora del baile y del banquete que le precedería, se encaminaron a su dormitorio, cruzando por el cuadro de la, en ese momento, borracha Señora Gorda, que había elegido como contraseña: _luces de colores_. Se pusieron las túnicas de gala y salieron de allí rumbo al vestíbulo. Harry se había encontrado con Parvati en la sala común, y ésta llevaba una túnica rosa y el pelo recogido en una larga trenza. La túnica de su hermana Padma, por el contrario, era de color azul turquesa brillante, y estaba algo decepcionada con su pareja pelirroja de baile. Fleur asistía con Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Ron no cesaba en preguntar por Hermione que no daba señales de vida por ninguna parte, pero Harry sólo podía pensar en una persona, que pocos minutos después, vio aparecer, subiendo una de las escaleras que llevaba a las mazmorras. Draco hizo acto de presencia, seguido de varios Slytherin más, entre ellos Crabbe y Goyle, que no tenían pareja. Malfoy vestía una túnica negra de terciopelo con cuello alto y de su brazo enganchada, una sonriente Pansy Parkinson, con una túnica de color rosa pálido con muchos volantes. ' _Espantosa_ ', pensó Harry, que si no fuera porque era una chica, le habría golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Salvo los campeones, todos los demás alumnos debían ir entrando al Gran Comedor. Y Harry se sorprendió al ver que la pareja de Viktor Krum era su mejor amiga. Cedric también apareció con Cho Chang.

Los participantes del Torneo y sus parejas se sentaron durante el banquete en la mesa principal, al lado de los profesores, hecho que le daba a Harry mejor vista del recinto y podía ver con desagrado, mientra se atragantaba con las gulasch de ternera que había pedido para cenar, a la insoportable de Pansy radiante de felicidad junto a su rubio, que, dicho sea de paso, parecía también muy contento y lo ignoraba completamente, puesto que en lo que llevaban de noche, ni una mirada le había dirigido.

Al terminar la cena, la sala fue despejada y Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario, dando comienzo oficialmente al baile. Sin demasiado ánimo, tuvo que bailar con Parvati, tal y como le había dicho McGonagall, pero la chica salió mal parada, cuando inevitablemente y por dejar de prestar atención a su pareja de danza, le pisó varias veces. Y todo por estar pendiente de Draco y Parkinson, que se habían unido a las personas que bailaban a su alrededor bastante animados.

El resto de la fiesta el moreno de redondas gafas se la pasó sentado en una de las sillas de alrededor junto a Ron, y ambos con una cara de fastidio patente y sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Malfoy y a Granger, con la que el pelirrojo acabó discutiendo, debido a sus evidentes celos.

A medianoche, el baile de Navidad llegó a su fin y Harry tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, pero antes de que lograse salir del Gran Comedor, Cedric se acercó a él y le aconsejó que tomase un baño en el aseo de los prefectos del quinto piso, llevándose con él el huevo de oro. Pero como el ojiverde no tenía la cabeza para esas cosas, apartó esa extravagante idea de su cabeza y fue al aula vacía esperando encontrar allí a Draco.

El rubio apareció varios minutos después, cuando ya Harry, nervioso, tamborileaba en el alfeizar de la ventana con sus dedos.

-Menuda fiesta, ¿eh?- Malfoy estaba bastante alegre y sonreía ampliamente, apoyado de espaldas a la puerta.

-Te divertiste parece...-Harry no quería ni mirarle, tenía ganas de echarle en cara haber ido con Pansy, el no haberle mirado ni un solo momento en toda la noche, ni un leve saludo con la cabeza, nada, como si no existiera. Echó de menos incluso algún insulto, quizás metiéndose con su pelo rebelde y desmarañado, imposible de peinar ni para las mejores ocasiones. Pero él no tenía derecho a hacer algo así, debía soportar que Draco estuviese con quien quisiera, y que hiciese lo que quisiera, aunque le doliese en el alma.

-Mucho, ¿qué tal con Parvati?- el rubio se acercó a donde él estaba-la vi bailar con otro chico, ¿te dejó tirado, Potter?

-No-tajante-no me gusta bailar...y a ella sí, solo la llevé porque McGonagall me obligó a tener pareja para el baile- estaba muy furioso y lo peor es que el ojigris no tenía la culpa de sus, al parecer, enfermizos celos.

-¿No te gusta bailar? A mi sí- Malfoy puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y le habló cerca del oído, tensándolo-seguro que no te gusta porque no se te da bien, te vi algo torpe en el baile de apertura. Yo puedo enseñarte si quieres.

El recuerdo de su amado rubio bailando con la molesta de Parkinson inundó su mente, y en un segundo estaba besando a Draco con una fuerza y una pasión desmedidas. Era como si temiese que se le escapase. Que se le esfumase de entre los dedos cual humo. Quería sentirlo. Que solo estaban ellos dos y no existía nadie más. Que el corazón del Slytherin solo fuese suyo. Le parecía increíble la manera en la que todo su ser demandaba al ojiplata, todos los poros de su piel lo anhelaban con fervor y no podía creer que por algún ínfimo momento hubiese llegado a odiarlo.

_Continuará..._


	20. El regreso de Voldemort

El resto de las vacaciones, tanto él como sus amigos las pasaron haciendo deberes, ya que, ni siquiera con el baile de Navidad por medio, los profesores les habían dado tregua. Y al comenzar de nuevo el curso, Harry, con pesar, canceló su habitual cita con Draco para hacer una incursión nocturna al baño de los prefectos y realizar lo que le había comentado Cedric. Descubriendo así, que la segunda prueba tenía que ver con el lago, sirenas, recuperar algo de gran valor para él y apañárselas para respirar bajo el agua, a poder ser, durante una hora.

Por lo que, los días siguientes y con la ayuda de Hermione, Ron y Draco, que se les sumaba cuando podía, disimulando frente al pelirrojo con comentarios de rechazo a Cedric como campeón de la escuela, ayudaron al moreno a buscar algún tipo de hechizo, poción o lo que fuera, en los polvorientos volúmenes de la biblioteca.

A falta solo de dos días para la prueba, seguían como al principio, y Harry no podía ni comer de la preocupación. En clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid, debido a que solo quedaban dos escregutos, Fobos y otro un poco más pequeño, centró su clase en los unicornios, de los que a pesar de ser más bonitos de lo que él acostumbraba a tratar, sabía mucho.

La noche antes de la prueba, el moreno ojiverde estaba en estado de pánico. Los ojos de sus amigos se mostraban ojerosos y cansados. Unas pilas enormes de libros los rodeaban constantemente y no obtenían ningún resultado, y la situación no mejoró cuando los gemelos llegaron y se llevaron a Hermione y a Ron al despacho de McGonagall, dejando a Harry y a Draco solos y rendidos. Y a pesar de que la señora Pince les había acabado echando de la biblioteca, ambos volvieron con la capa invisible y devoraron nuevamente más libros.

Harry despertó sobresaltado, seguía en la biblioteca y la mejilla la tenía apoyada en un libro. Se incorporó y se colocó bien las gafas, parpadeando ante la brillante luz del día. Le había levantado Dobby con incesantes gritos, y observó como Malfoy se desperezaba sobre una de las incómodas sillas y apenas podía abrir los ojos, dándole un aspecto algo oriental.

-¿Dobby?- el rubio musitó, aún dudando si era un sueño o la realidad, y con un dolor de espalda considerable.

-¡Harry Potter tiene que darse prisa!- chilló el elfo con premura-la segunda prueba comienza dentro de diez minutos, y Harry Potter...- ambos chicos se pusieron en pie en el acto.

-¿Diez minutos?-Harry miró asustado a Draco, que tenía la misma expresión de pánico que él.

-¡Aprisa, Harry Potter!- continuó Dobby-¡se supone que tiene que bajar al lago con los otros campeones, señor!

-Es demasiado tarde, Dobby- el moreno había perdido toda esperanza, y el rubio, histérico, recogía varios libros y los abría por páginas al azar por si acaso- no puedo afrontar la prueba, porque no sé cómo...

-¡Harry Potter afrontará la prueba!-exclamó el elfo- Dobby sabía que Harry Potter no había encontrado el libro adecuado, así que Dobby lo ha hecho por él.

Un estruendoso ¡bum! sonó, ya que de la impresión a Malfoy se le había caído un pesado libro sobre la mesa.

-Dobby, ¿tú sabes en qué consiste la segunda prueba?-preguntó el ojiverde.

-¡Claro! Harry Potter tiene que entrar en el lago, buscar lo que Harry Potter más puede valorar y liberarle de las sirenas y los tritones. ¡Tiene que comerse esto, señor!- dijo el elfo y le tendió lo que parecían colas de rata de color verdoso-¡branquialgas!

El moreno las miró con asco y el rubio intervino-son una planta, Potter, cómetelas antes de entrar en el agua, ¡vete!

Harry salió corriendo y a duras penas llegó a tiempo, pero afortunadamente, pasó la prueba y con creces, ya que tras salvar a Ron, rescató también a Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, lo que le hizo ganar más puntos con el jurado y empatar en el primer puesto con Cedric. La última prueba sería el veinticuatro de junio y hasta entonces no tenía de qué preocuparse.

A principios de marzo, Harry había recibido una lechuza de Sirius para verse en Hogsmeade, en la próxima excursión. Y en la revista _Corazón de bruja_ , Rita había vuelto a la carga atacando a Hermione y diciendo que ésta había roto el corazón de Potter al preferir a Viktor Krum, generándole a la chica problemas con las admiradoras del niño que vivió.

Hasta que llegó el sábado y se encontraron con Sirius en su forma perruna, que los guió a una cueva que estaba en una montaña lejos de Hogsmeade.

Al entrar en la cavidad rocosa vieron dos presencias más, Buckbeak y al profesor Lupin, que no parecía haber cambiado un ápice, al igual que Sirius, que volvió a ser humano y llevaba su túnica gris andrajosa con la que salió de Azkaban.

El trío se alegró mucho de ver al otro trío y se abrazaron cariñosamente. Pasaron la tarde hablando de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante ese curso, y pensando en quién habría metido a Harry en algo tan peligroso como el Torneo de los tres magos. Además, su padrino y su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras les pusieron en conocimiento de información referente a Barty Crouch y su hijo mortífago. Y Sirius les hizo llamarle Hocicos cuando hablasen de él en público.

Las semanas siguientes, más cosas pasaron. Hermione recibió cartas amenazantes de fans de Harry y por culpa de una de ellas había acabado en la enfermería. En las clases de Hagrid habían conocido a los escarbatos, unas adorables criaturas de color negro, aspecto esponjoso, hocicos largos, y de patas delanteras planas cual palas. Según el semigigante les gustaban las cosas brillantes, y les había puesto a desenterrar objetos de valor. Hermione planeaba una venganza contra Rita Skeeter. Y al terminar mayo, le mostraron al moreno de redondas gafas en qué consistiría la tercera prueba. Un peligroso laberinto encantado, al final del cual, estaría la Copa de los tres magos, lo que le obligaba a aprender hechizos defensivos y protectores. Los gemelos continuaban con sus sospechosas actividades. Y Harry y Draco seguían viéndose como de costumbre, pero la mayoría de las veces, sólo podían hacer deberes, ya que eran demasiados los que les marcaban y además, el Slytherin tenía exámenes, a diferencia de Potter, pero les gustaba estar juntos y solos en aquella habitación, aunque solo fuese haciéndose compañía, añadiendo, que el rubio ayudaba mucho al ojiverde con las redacciones de Pociones, cosa que no le venía nada mal.

Sus amigos le ayudaban a practicar sin descanso, y con amigos, se incluía Malfoy, que al igual que con la segunda prueba, en ésta también se había apuntado a colaborar. Intervenciones que hacían pensar a la pelicastaña, que quizás el rubio sintiera algo también por su mejor amigo, alegrándose por ello, y que provocaban en Ron una extraña sensación de familiaridad y costumbre, por lo que no había enfrentamientos entre ambos.

Empezando junio volvió la excitación y el nerviosismo al castillo. El día cinco había sido el cumpleaños de Draco y Harry se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que al no saberlo con anterioridad, no pudo ser partícipe, y sólo tuvo que conformarse con contemplar en la distancia como los de Slytherin lo celebraban con el rubio en la mesa de las serpientes durante la cena y gritaban a los cuatro vientos la divertida fiesta que tendrían en la sala común hasta bien entrada la noche. El moreno quiso morir cuando vio las delicadas manos de su ojiplata coger un regalo de la atenta Pansy y de él no recibiría absolutamente nada. Lo que le deprimió en días posteriores, aunque Malfoy en ningún momento de los que compartieron después de su celebración, había nombrado el haber cumplido quince años.

Entre prácticas de encantamientos, artículos de El Profeta, exámenes y secretos encuentros, llegó el veinticuatro de junio. La tercera prueba.

Ésta había tenido un trágico final, ya que Cedric había sido asesinado a sangre fría por Colagusano. Y Harry, tras el retorno de Voldemort, escapó gracias a la conexión que había entre su varita y la del Señor Tenebroso, apareciendo frente a todos los alumnos de la escuela portando el cadáver de su estimado compañero.

Lo que siguió después fue abrumador, ya que resultó que el profesor Moody era un farsante que tomaba poción multijugos, y el verdadero había sido reemplazado por el hijo de Barty Crouch, que era un ferviente admirador de Voldemort y mortífago, nada menos, culpable de que Harry hubiese acabado en el cementerio donde Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado había resurgido. Por suerte, la intervención del director, Snape y la profesora McGonagall evitó males mayores. Tras esto, Harry habló con Dumbledore y Sirius de lo que había ocurrido después de salir del laberinto. Terminó en la enfermería, donde la enfermera Pomfrey le dio una poción para dormir y que así pudiera descansar. Se había convertido en el campeón del Torneo por méritos propios, y el ministro le había entregado los mil galeones de premio, aunque desde el punto de vista del ojiverde, no los merecía él.

Cuando por fin le dejaron salir de la enfermería un par de días después, descubrió que el director había contado lo sucedido a todos los alumnos de la escuela, para no faltar a la memoria de Cedric, puesto que a ojos del ministerio nada de lo acontecido era verdad. Lo achacaban todo a un mero accidente. Y cuando llegó la noche, se apresuró al lugar donde esperaba ver a su rubio, ya que sentía que necesitaba verlo con urgencia.

Al pasar por la puerta lo vio sentado en la manta, con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Potter...no sabías si vendrías...yo...-se levantó y antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Harry lo había abrazado fuertemente por la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, donde comenzó a llorar incontroladamente. No hubo más palabras. El rubio se había dedicado a escuchar en silencio los sollozos del moreno y le acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos con una de sus manos.

La luz del sol de la mañana del día siguiente apareció por la ventana. Draco estaba sentado encima de la manta y Harry permanecía tumbado de lado, con la cabeza recostada sobre los muslos del rubio, que continuaba acariciándole el pelo, en completo silencio desde hacía varias horas. Ninguno había dormido en toda la noche. Y el moreno se sentía aliviado, puesto que había sacado todo lo que llevaba dentro y su cuerpo y su mente parecían haberse desahogado más que nunca.

-¿No sientes curiosidad por lo que pasó?- el ojiverde rompió el silencio, sacando del sopor a Malfoy.

-Sé lo que ocurrió...Dumbledore nos lo dijo...

-Yo tengo la culpa...-Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Volvía a ver a Cedric recibiendo la maldición imperdonable de manos de Pettigrew.

-Calla, Potter- la mano de Draco que mecía sus cabellos se había detenido de pronto y la voz empezó a temblarle, igual que su mentón, como si fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento-si el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto...no podías hacer nada....al contrario, tienes suerte de seguir con vida.

-Vi a mis padres esa noche, Malfoy...-el moreno le miró a los ojos y vio que los del Slytherin estaban algo más acuosos.

-Están orgullosos de ti, seguro- la delicada mano del rubio volvió a su oscura cabellera-tienes la costumbre de pasar por situaciones peliagudas y salir con vida.

-Yo no busco esas cosas, me gustaría ser normal como los demás, pasar desapercibido....no preocuparme día tras día de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, más que de mi propia existencia.

-Ser normal es aburrido, Potter.

-¿Tú te aburres?- Harry sonrió.

-Yo no soy normal- ambos rieron.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que el chico de gafas habló- Malfoy...gracias por haberme ayudado durante el Torneo...no sé cómo...

-Ni me lo recuerdes, después de tu segunda prueba dormí tanto que casi llego tarde a clase-suspiró-y odio tener ojeras, que lo sepas. No va conmigo.

Las tripas de ambos chicos resonaron de pronto y no pudieron evitar reírse-deberíamos ir a comer algo- el rubio asintió ante la propuesta y Harry se inclinó para depositar un tierno beso en los labios del otro, que se sonrojó levemente.

Un mes más en la escuela y llegó el final del curso, con la despedida también de los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, a los que se les había cogido cariño. Tuvo lugar el tradicional banquete del último día y cuando éste terminó, Albus Dumbledore llamó a Harry a su despacho.

El bonachón director le sonreía sentado detrás de su escritorio, escrutándole tras sus gafas de media luna. El moreno estaba sentado frente a él.

-Bueno, Harry- empezó el anciano-¿cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien, gracias- no era cierto del todo, pero estaba mejor.

-Menudo año, ¿eh, Harry?

-Me estoy acostumbrando-sonrió de medio lado, resignado.

-Con Malfoy, ¿todo bien?

Harry casi se cae de la silla- mmm...¿a qué se refiere?

-A lo vuestro, claro-el mago parecía divertido, aunque la cara del ojiverde era como si se hubiese comido una gragea con sabor a vómito-¿sois pareja?- y como quien no quiere la cosa sacó un caramelo de limón y se lo metió en la boca.

-No sé de lo que habla...-Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien entrara por la puerta del despacho e interrumpiera esa conversación tan incómoda.

-Hablo de vuestros encuentros nocturnos, Harry- estaba claro que a ese hombre no se le escapaba nada de nada.

Al verse pillado no le quedó otra más que reconocerlo-pues...no somos pareja, pero...me gustaría...porque yo...

-¿Estás enamorado?

-Sí-la situación más surrealista que había vivido nunca-profesor...¿desde cuándo lo sabe?

-Desde que os besasteis en el pasillo-se regocijó el anciano. Eso era desde el principio-no te preocupes, Harry, nadie lo sabrá nunca de mis labios, y me alegra que tengas a alguien tan importante en tu vida...no cogí al joven Malfoy para la prueba del lago porque hubiese quedado muy raro, hice bien, ¿no?

La verdad es que sí. No hubiese sabido explicar por qué lo que más valoraba Potter era a la serpiente rubia y no a su amigo Ron o Hermione. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

El director continuó-el amor es algo muy importante, Harry, aférrate a ese sentimiento y te ayudará en futuras empresas, porque se acercan tiempos difíciles con el retorno de Voldemort y siempre he pensado que las personas sólo pueden volverse realmente fuertes si tienen algo importante que proteger, ¿tú que crees?

-Que tiene razón...Sé que por Draco afrontaría cualquier cosa-el anciano sonrió-y por la gente que quiero- se apresuró a añadir el moreno.

-Te deseo un feliz verano, Harry, hasta el próximo curso-concluyó la conversación.

En la estación de Hogsmeade, el soleado día siguiente, mientras esperaban el expreso que les llevaría de vuelta a casa, Viktor Krum se llevó aparte a Hermione para hablarle de algo, y mientras Ron estaba pendiente de este acto, Draco se aproximó a Harry.

-¡Potter!- el moreno se sorprendió, ya que esa noche se habían visto y pensaba que todo lo que debían decirse, se lo habían dicho. El rubio se le acercó aprovechando el bullicio general.

-¿Malfoy?

-Potter, ¿vas a pasar el verano con tus parientes muggles?- la voz del ojiplata era de intriga.

-Sí...en Privet Drive, ¿por qué?-el moreno también estaba intrigado.

-Por saberlo, adiós- Draco hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue con sus compañeros, incluida Pansy, dejando al de gafas confundido y enfadado por la femenina compañía de su rubio.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación King's Cross, Harry entregó los mil galeones a los gemelos, para que pudieran realizar su sueño de Sortilegios Weasley, a cambio de que le compraran a Ron una túnica nueva y decente.

_Continuará..._


	21. Correspondencia

Otro fastidioso verano le esperaba en casa de sus infames tíos. Sumado a la preocupación por la vuelta de Voldemort y los posibles desastres que éste podría generar.

Su primo Dudley ahora se dedicaba al boxeo juvenil y pasaba todas las tardes con sus amigotes haciendo travesuras por ahí. Vernon y Petunia no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, ya que seguían siendo igual de insoportables.

La primera semana de las vacaciones en Privet Drive, Harry se sorprendió gratamente cuando entró por la ventana de su dormitorio una lechuza de color negro y ojos amarillos, con una carta dirigida a él. Al abrirla, la sorpresa fue mayor.

_Hola Potter:_

_¿Cómo estás?¿tus tíos te han recibido como de costumbre?_   
_Ahora comprenderás por qué te pregunté si pasabas_   
_el verano con ellos. Yo me estoy aburriendo un poco._   
_Papá anda muy ocupado últimamente...y mamá, también_   
_con sus cosas. ¿No odias no poder hacer magia fuera de_   
_la escuela? Me parece un rollo. Uso a algunos elfos_   
_para que jueguen conmigo al quidditch, pero son peor_   
_que los de tu equipo, así que me paso el tiempo volando_   
_solo por los jardines. Incluso me he sentido tentado de_   
_entrar en la cocina y echar mano a los fogones._   
_Casi tengo todos los deberes hechos. Invité a mi amigo_   
_Blaise a quedarse unos días, espero que venga y así_   
_entretenerme. Bueno, hasta otra._

_P.D: mi lechuza se llama Elle y si no le das una_   
_golosina, te picará en los dedos._

_D.M._

Una tonta e inevitable sonrisa se posó en los labios de Harry. Su adorado Draco le había escrito, a él. Y eso que pensaba que ese verano iba a ser espantoso a más no poder. Le alegraba haberse equivocado. Cogió a Elle, le dio una golosina de las que tenía para Hedwig y la metió junto a ésta en la jaula. Fue a su escritorio y sacó un pergamino.

_Querido...._

No...mejor no.

_Hola Malfoy:_

_Estoy mejor, ¿y tú? Sí, mis tíos no conocen otra_   
_forma de tratarme, pero ya estoy acostumbrado._   
_Me conformo con que mi primo y sus amigos_   
_me dejen en paz. Tienes razón, sería genial usar_   
_magia. Mis tíos alucinarían. ¿Cocinas, Malfoy?_   
_No te imagino con un delantal. Quidditch..._   
_yo no puedo ni tocar mi Saeta de Fuego sin que_   
_salten las alarmas. Te recuerdo que mi equipo_   
_ganó la copa de quidditch la última vez. No he_   
_empezado a hacer deberes, pero ahora me siento_   
_culpable. Que suerte, ojalá yo pudiera invitar a_   
_Ron y Hermione, aunque en esta casa no lo_   
_pasarían demasiado bien._

_He de confesar que me sorprendió mucho tu_   
_carta, no me la esperaba. Supongo que nadie_   
_sabe que me la has enviado, ¿me equivoco?_

_H.P._

Harry se levantó y fue directo a por Elle, que estaba acurrucada en la jaula, pero Hedwig lanzó al moreno una mirada de reproche y le ató finalmente el pergamino en la pata a su lechuza. Así tendría él la de Draco y Hedwig no se enfadaría por no haberla utilizado a ella. 

Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Harry, quince años ya, y estaba bastante molesto. Había recibido un par de cartas de Ron y Hermione, pero apenas le decían nada sobre nada, sólo que estaban muy ocupados y poco más. Estaba tan enfadado con ellos que tiró a la basura las dos cajas de chocolatinas de Honeydukes que ambos le habían regalado. Se sentía muy mal cuando pensaba que sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo juntos, en La Madriguera, mientras él pasaba el tiempo pendiente de las noticias y recogiendo periódicos de las basuras para enterarse de cualquier acontecimiento relacionado con Voldemort. Para colmo, no había recibido aún respuesta de Draco y le molestaba pensar que estaría muy entretenido con Blaise Zabini.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, Hedwig hizo acto de presencia y se posó sobre su cama, con un paquete en el pico, despertándole. Se puso las gafas que reposaban en la mesita de noche y miró a su lechuza. Primero cogió el pergamino que ésta tenía en su pata y lo leyó.

_Hola Potter:_

_¿Qué tal? Yo estupendamente. Blaise se quedó_   
_un par de días y nos divertimos mucho. Tus tíos_   
_deben ser los más horribles muggles que existan,_   
_¿no? Si no fuese muy extraño te invitaría a mi_   
_casa para que pudieras usar tu escoba. Sería_   
_un buen entrenamiento, ¿no crees? Blaise casi_   
_se da cuenta de que tenía tu lechuza, que por_   
_cierto, se porta muy bien. ¿Y Elle? ¿te ha picado_   
_mucho?. Es algo desconfiado al principio._

_No me puse delantal, Potter, ¿quién te piensas que_   
_soy?, pero ayer me aburrí mucho, estaba solo en_   
_casa y me puse a enredar en la cocina. No se me da_   
_mal. Y para que no te rías y lo compruebes tu_   
_mismo te envío unas magdalenas que he hecho._   
_¿Sorprendido? Es normal. Soy demasiado bueno._

_¿Como van esos deberes? Creo que mañana viene_   
_a verme Pansy...me comentó algo en su última carta._

_Me he planteado pedirle a Hagrid un escreguto_   
_para criarlo y así tener algo que hacer. ¿Me lo_   
_daría? Lo hicimos bien con Fobos. Hasta un_   
_gusarajo me haría feliz. Lo que sea menos un_   
_hipogrifo._

_D.M._

A Harry le gustó mucho la carta del rubio, salvo el imaginarse a Pansy en su casa, a solas. Estaba seguro de que esa estúpida no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así con Draco. Pero estaba contento. Seguía manteniendo el contacto con el Slytherin, más incluso que con sus mejores amigos, y además le había cocinado algo con sus lindas manitas.

Abrió rápidamente el paquete y se encontró con una caja blanca que destapó. Estaba a rebosar de magdalenas recubiertas de diferentes colores. Cogió una de la superficie, cubierta de chocolate, y la mordió. Sabía que el rubio era arrogante, pero como siempre, estaba justificado. Era la magdalena más sabrosa que Harry había probado jamás. Era de delicioso chocolate con leche por fuera, y estaba rellena de crema pastelera. No pudo evitar coger otra apenas se hubo tragado la anterior, y ésta estaba cubierta de lo que parecía nata, pero al morderla, resultó ser crema de coco, y estaba rellena de sirope de caramelo. Malfoy era todo un chef.

Las escondió bajo su cama, en su escondite secreto debajo de la madera del suelo. Porque estaba seguro de que si Dudley las veía, se las comería todas sin miramientos.

Con el estómago lleno se sentó en el escritorio y sacó otro pergamino. Tenía que agradecer al rubio lo que había hecho para él.

_Hola Malfoy:_

_Deliciosas las magdalenas. Te felicito. Gracias_   
_por enviármelas. No esperaba algo así. Me alegra_   
_que te divirtieras con tu amigo. Yo apenas sé de_   
_los míos. Siento que me ocultan algo. Y me_   
_molesta que ellos estén juntos y yo aquí solo,_   
_¿es eso egoísta? Supongo que sí. Pero saben_   
_lo mucho que odio esta casa._

_Sí Malfoy, son los peores muggles del universo,_   
_no te quepa duda, sobre todo el tío Vernon. Estoy_   
_tan mal, que suena bien lo de tu casa, pero tienes_   
_razón, sería muy extraño. Además seguimos siendo_   
_rivales, ¿no?_

_Elle se porta estupendamente. No me ha picado_   
_ni una sola vez y me ha dejado acariciarle. Siento_   
_que te hayas visto en un apuro con tu amigo por_   
_culpa de Hedwig, pero quería ser ella la que_   
_llevase la carta._

_Empecé los deberes, pero no tengo la cabeza para_   
_eso ahora mismo. ¿Pansy, eh? Se me hacía raro_   
_que no hubiera ido desde el principio a tu casa._   
_Sigue interesada en ti, ¿no? Estará ansiosa por_   
_verte._

_¿No te lo dije? En la prueba del laberinto vi a Fobos,_   
_me atacó, pero creo que estaba asustado por la_   
_situación. Lo mismo Hagrid te lo envía a casa. No_   
_temas a los hipogrifos, Malfoy, tú te lo buscaste._

_Necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías informarme si_   
_pasa algo referente a Voldemort? Me mata no tener_   
_información del mundo mágico. Siento que me_   
_protegen demasiado._

_P.D: Si te sobran más magdalenas no dudes en_   
_enviarlas...u otra cosa. Nos leemos._

_H.P._

Esta vez mandó a Elle con el pergamino. Y un par de días después recibió la contestación.

_Hola Potter:_

_Te escribo ahora que Pansy duerme y no_   
_hay peligro de que me pille. Sí, está por mi,_   
_¿qué tiene de malo? No puedes llevarte tú_   
_todas las chicas, Potter, aunque te pese._

_Tengo pensado hacer una tarta de melaza,_   
_¿querrás? No sé como saldrá. Si no enveneno_   
_a mi madre te enviaré una._

_No eres egoísta. Pero comprende, ellos_   
_al ser pareja deben pasar más tiempo a solas,_   
_sin ti de sujeta velas. Cálmate. Fuera paranoias._

_Seguimos siendo rivales, Potter. Eternamente._

_Gracias por reenviar a Elle. Me puse muy_   
_contento cuando lo vi._

_No temo a los hipogrifos. No temo nada. No_   
_seas absurdo._

_¡No escribas su nombre!...No sale nada a_   
_cerca de él. En El Profeta sólo dicen cosas de_   
_ti. Nadie te cree. Y te ponen de vuelta y media._   
_Te insultan más que yo y eso es decir. Fudge_   
_mantiene que todo es un invento tuyo y de_   
_Dumbledore. De todos modos, si cambia_   
_algo te escribiré._

_Céntrate en otra cosa. Haz deberes, lee algo_   
_o pasea por ahí. Distráete. No te obsesiones con_   
_Quién-ya-sabes._

_D.M._

Harry respondió en el acto.

_Hola Malfoy:_

_Me has dicho más que mis 'amigos' y te lo_   
_agradezco. Por cierto, Ron y Hermione no_   
_son pareja. Y no sujeto ninguna vela._

_Puedes hacer con Pansy o con cualquiera_   
_lo que te de la gana, Malfoy, no te critico._   
_Ni quiero a todas las chicas para mi solo._

_Me encanta la tarta de melaza. Sería genial_   
_probar la tuya, si está buena claro._

_Te enviaré a Hedwig. Elle está cansado del_   
_viaje y duerme en la jaula._

_¿Tampoco se le puede nombrar por escrito?_

_Vaya..no me sorprende que no me crean._   
_¿Pero ni al director? Estoy preocupado. Ya_   
_debería haber hecho daño a alguien. Quizá_   
_lo estén ocultando a la opinión pública._

_Intentaré hacer deberes, no prometo nada._   
_No dejo de recordar lo ocurrido en el_   
_cementerio y a Cedric. La culpa me carcome._   
_¿Me estaré volviendo loco?_

_H.P._

Cogió a Hedwig y ésta salió volando por la ventana con el mensaje. Decidió hacer caso a lo que Draco le había dicho. Distraerse. Miró los libros en la superficie del baúl abierto, pero no le apetecía coger ninguno. Así que salió a la calle a tomar algo de aire.

Pensaba en Ron, Hermione y Sirius. Ni de Hagrid tenía noticias. Era como si se hubieran olvidado de él. Aquellos a los que él quería y pensaba que le correspondían de igual modo. Sentía que sobraba en sus vidas, que ya no lo querían cerca. Irónico, aquel de quien estaba seguro que no le tenía afecto alguno, era la única persona que mostraba interés en él. Y se lo agradecía. De no ser por Draco y sus cartas, sería el ser más desdichado de la tierra.

Anduvo distraído hasta el parque y cuando volvió a casa con su primo Dudley, de camino se toparon con dos dementores, que atacaron a ambos y a Harry no le quedó más remedio que invocar a su patronus. Descubriendo después, que su vecina, la señora Figg y un tal Mundungus, lo vigilaban por orden de Dumbledore.

Las consecuencias de ese acto fueron que, al llegar al número cuatro de Privet Drive, con su primo muy afectado, le llegasen muchas lechuzas. Del ministerio, que le expulsaban de Hogwarts por usar magia delante de un muggle y anunciándole que tendría un juicio. De Arthur Weasley, dándole instrucciones. De Sirius, para que no saliera de casa. Y un vociferador para tía Petunia, que evitó que Vernon echase a Harry de su vivienda.

Y como en los viejos tiempos, le mantuvieron encerrado en su dormitorio sin más compañía que Elle, que intentaba consolarlo acurrucándose junto a el. A la mañana siguiente, por suerte, recibió carta de Draco.

_Hola Potter:_

_Todo sigue igual por el mundo mágico._   
_Y aún no he hecho la tarta, porque Pansy_   
_sigue aquí y podría pensar cosas raras._

_¿Weasley y Granger no son pareja? Eso_   
_me cuesta creerlo, pero si tú lo dices._

_Es lógico que no confíen en Dumbledore. Fudge_   
_cree que le quiere quitar el puesto y lo detesta._

_No te estás volviendo loco, Potter, ya lo estás del_   
_todo._

_Lo de Diggory no tenía nada que ver contigo,_   
_no te culpes. El destino de cada uno está escrito_   
_y era lo que debía ocurrir. No le des más vueltas._   
_Las cosas pasan por algo._

_D.M._

Se apresuró a por varios pergaminos y en tres escribió a sus amigos y a Sirius, contándoles lo que le había pasado y preguntando cuándo podría salir de esa casa. Envió a Hedwig y escribió a Draco.

_Hola Malfoy:_

_Las cosas se han puesto muy mal. Ayer_   
_salí a dar un paseo y al volver a casa_   
_dos dementores nos atacaron a mi primo_   
_y a mí. Me vi obligado a usar un patronus_   
_y el ministerio me quiere expulsar de_   
_Hogwarts. Es posible que lo hagan. Tengo_   
_un juicio el 12 de agosto. Estoy muy_   
_preocupado. Y no puedo salir de esta casa._

_Nadie me dice nada y encima descubrí,_   
_que Dumbledore tenía gente vigilándome._   
_Me siento un completo estúpido._

_Si me expulsan de la escuela perderé_   
_el único sitio que considero mi hogar._   
_Estoy muy furioso, en especial con mis_   
_supuestos amigos._

_Creo que tienes razón. Estoy completamente_   
_loco._

_H.P._

Elle se perdió rápidamente en el cielo y Harry se tumbó desperanzado en la cama.

Dos días después, la lechuza negra volvió a hacer acto de presencia. A diferencia de Hedwig que comenzaba a preocupar al ojiverde.

_Potter:_

_¿Cómo es posible?¿qué hacían dos dementores_   
_por ahí? Eso huele muy mal. ¿Crees que sea_   
_cosa de...ya sabes?_

_No pueden expulsarte, Potter. Si está en peligro_   
_la vida de un menor de edad, puede usar magia_   
_para defenderse. Si te expulsan, a ver con quién_   
_me peleo yo. ¡No dejes que lo hagan!_

_Te envío la tarta de melaza para que te animes._   
_Está deliciosa. A mamá le gustó mucho._

_Es culpa mía. No debí decirte que pasearas._   
_Si es que siempre te pasan cosas malas, Potter._

_¿Te sorprende que te vigilen? Me extrañaría_   
_que no lo hicieran después del fin de curso_   
_que tuviste. ¿No recuerdas que quiere matarte?_

_No salgas. Fuera te podrás meter en más líos._   
_Los atraes como la luz a las polillas._

_D.M._

Harry observó la tarta. Tenía una pinta estupenda. Se sintió mejor sabiendo que su rubio se preocupaba por él. Que quería que volviese a la escuela, aunque fuera para reñir. Y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Si no regresaba a Hogwarts no podría volver a verlo. No podría volver a tenerlo cerca.

_Continuará..._


	22. Prefecto

Dos noches después, nueve personas se presentaron en la casa de los Dursley para sacar a Harry de allí. Al principio, el moreno se había asustado, hasta que reconoció a dos de ellos.

Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore y Hestia Jones. Todos serían su guardia y volando lo llevarían a otro lugar.

Harry al que más se alegró de ver fue a su antiguo profesor licántropo, al que abrazó emocionado. Y después de recoger sus cosas con ayuda de Tonks, salieron a la calle y montaron en sus escobas. Llegando al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. 

Allí, el ojiverde se puso de peor humor que nunca, ya que se encontró con Ron y Hermione, a los que echó en cara su falta de noticias, que ellos justificaron como orden directa de Dumbledore. Al parecer, algunos de los que creían que Voldemort había vuelto se habían unido en su contra bajo las órdenes del director de Hogwarts y éste grupo se hacía llamar la Orden del Fénix. Y la casa en donde se encontraban pertenecía a su padrino, Sirius. Además descubrió que Hedwig estaba en ese lugar y no la habían dejado salir.

Por la noche, tras la cena, mantuvo una conversación con Sirius, Remus y Arthur, que le explicaron que Voldemort aún no estaba haciendo nada malo, porque primero quería tener en su poder algo que no tenía la última vez, y que evidentemente, estaba reconstruyendo su ejército. Después de esta charla, Harry se sintió un poco más tranquilo y menos furioso por tener más información por fin.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, Hermione y los Weasley debían hacer limpieza en el salón de la casa, ya que al parecer las cortinas estaban plagadas de doxys. Y mientras llevaban a cabo esa tarea, con ayuda de doxycidas, Hermione aprovechó para hablar con Harry.

-Bonita lechuza trajiste, Harry- dijo la chica hablando a través del pañuelo que le cubría la nariz y la boca-¿de dónde la sacaste? 

El moreno con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no recordaba que Elle se había ido con él a la casa de Sirius- es de Malfoy...

-¿Qué? ¿y por qué la tienes tú?

-Draco y yo nos hemos escrito este verano-la chica bajó la mirada con tristeza, culpable.

-¿Él siente lo mismo por ti?

-No...pero creo que somos...amigos...bueno, conocidos...no sé-el ojiverde suspiró-tengo las cartas guardadas, te las enseñaré luego, de hecho, debo responder a la última.

-No es buena idea, Harry, nadie debe conocer la ubicación de la Orden-se apresuró a decir la pelicastaña.

-Ya la lechuza está aquí, ¿no? Sabe dónde estamos, no voy a poner la dirección en la carta que le envíe a Draco. Sólo quiero que Elle sepa dónde debe venir si Malfoy me responde-no iba a permitir que su amiga le cortara la comunicación con su rubio.

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado, Harry, aunque esa lechuza pasa más desapercibida que Hedwig o Pig- por fin parecía comprender-por cierto, ¿sabes que el profesor Lupin vive aquí con Sirius?

-Me lo imaginaba- Remus probablemente no tenía ningún otro sitio a donde ir.

-Yo creo que son algo más que amigos-las verdes orbes se giraron hacia ella interrogantes y la chica sonrió.

Pero cuando el moreno iba a preguntarle cómo es que pensaba eso su amiga, el mencionado Sirius apareció para ayudarles con la tarea de limpieza. 

Más tarde, en el salón, cuando ya casi todo estaba impoluto, Harry descubrió gracias al tapiz del árbol genealógico que su padrino era primo de Narcisa Black, la madre de Draco, por lo que estaban emparentados.

Por la noche, mientras todos cenaban, Harry pasó disimuladamente las cartas del rubio a Hermione para que las leyera. Y antes de irse a la cama y junto con su amiga, respondió a la última misiva que el ojigris le había mandado.

_Hola Malfoy:_

_Siento haber tardado en responder, pero las_   
_noticias que tengo son más favorables. Estoy_   
_con los Weasley, por fin. Y todos estamos_   
_esperando el día de la vista en el ministerio._

_Yo también tengo ganas de que discutamos_   
_de nuevo, Malfoy, sin eso, no sería Hogwarts._

_La tarta de melaza estaba deliciosa, le_   
_dije a los Weasley que la había comprado_   
_y nos la comimos en la cena. Así que más_   
_personas confirmaron que estaba muy rica._

_Elle ha hecho buenas migas con Hedwig_   
_y con Pig, la lechuza de Ron. Te pido_   
_disculpas por habérmela quedado más de lo_   
_necesario._

_No te preocupes, no saldré. Tienes razón,_   
_siempre me meto el líos._

_H.P._

Durante varios días más, siguieron poniendo al día la casa de Sirius. Siempre había algo que hacer en el cuartel general de la Orden. Pero la preocupación por el juicio de Harry, enturbiaba un poco los ánimos.

Hasta que llegó el doce de agosto y Arthur Weasley le acompañaría a la vista.

Desayunó él solo, lo poco que podía pasarle por la garganta. Pero Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Arthur le acompañaban en la mesa.

-Harry- le habló cariñosamente Lupin- hace un rato llegó la lechuza negra con un pergamino para ti.

El moreno se giró y ululando sobre un reloj de pared estaba Elle, como cohibida a acercársele. Harry alzó el brazo y se le posó.

El pergamino era de Draco.

_Potter:_

_Me alegro que por fin estés con los Weasley._   
_No te preocupes por lo de Elle, es bueno que_   
_haya hecho...¿amigos?_

_Lo de la tarta. Ya sabía que estaba buena,_   
_Potter, no seas pelota._

_Como no vuelvas a Hogwarts iré a buscarte_   
_a tu casa y te patearé._

_Mucha suerte hoy._

_D.M._

El brillo en los ojos verdes se hizo más intenso y el hombre lobo se dio cuenta.

-¿Buenas noticias, Harry?

-Sí-mucha gente contaba con que iba a salir todo bien, debía ser así-¿nos vamos?

Arthur y Harry habían llegado al Ministerio de Magia por la entrada de visitas. Una cabina telefónica muggle; y después de un malentendido, se llevó a cabo el juicio, que gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore y la señora Figg, fue favorable para el moreno de redondas gafas y se desestimaron todos los cargos en su contra.

La alegría volvió al cuerpo de Harry, del mismo modo que invadió a los demás. 

Escribió a Malfoy para contarle lo ocurrido, por lo que el moreno esperaba de un momento a otro, que Elle apareciera y le trajese alguna felicitación de Draco, pero cuanto más pasaban los días, menos creía que eso fuera a ocurrir. 

El último día de las vacaciones, lo que sí recibieron, fueron las cartas de la escuela y Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que sus mejores amigos habían sido nombrados prefectos de Gryffindor, lo que, aunque no quería admitirlo, le provocó cierto malestar y envidia. Puesto que si alguien debía ser prefecto, ese era en su opinión, él.

Para colmo, cuando subieron en el expreso rumbo a Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se separaron de su lado, ya que debían ir en el vagón de los prefectos y a Harry no le quedó más que buscar algún compartimento normal con Ginny y Neville. Acabando los tres en el mismo que una chica bastante extraña llamada Luna Lovegood, hija del director de la singular revista El Quisquilloso.

Y cuando ya el niño que vivió se creía que no tenía nada más de lo que preocuparse, porque le parecía imposible, sus amigos aparecieron en su compartimento con noticias, una hora después.

-Hay dos nuevos prefectos de quinto en cada casa-les explicó Hermione- un chico y una chica.

-Y a ver si sabéis quién es uno de los prefectos de Slytherin- preguntó Ron mientras se comía una rana de chocolate.

No era posible, ¿pero y si...?-Malfoy- contestó Harry.

-Por supuesto-afirmó Ron.

-Y la pava de Pansy Parkinson, Harry- añadió la pelicastaña mirando a su amigo, al que la noticia le sentó como un insulto de Snape.

-Debes ir con cuidado, Harry- agregó Neville- seguro que se aprovecha y te castiga por cualquier cosa.

El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado. Por alguna razón no había caído él en eso. ¿Acaso ya no veía capaz a Malfoy de eso y más?

-No lo creo-se oyó de pronto y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Luna-no castigará a Harry, ¿verdad que no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- el ojiverde se asustó, esa pregunta lo descolocó, y parecía que a Hermione también.

La rubia observó a todos detenidamente y solo dijo-entiendo-y devolvió la vista a su revista del revés.

Al parecer, Granger no era la única capaz de atar cabos. Y aparte del terror que sintió por ser descubierto por una desconocida....demasiado rara, a Harry le habían asaltado otros pensamientos. ¿Malfoy no le había escrito por alguna razón?¿no se alegraba de que no lo hubieran echado de la escuela?¿por qué no lo había ido a ver al compartimento como hacía siempre? Maldijo a Pansy todo lo que pudo. Ahora esa tonta y su rubio tendrían que pasar más tiempo juntos. La odiaba.

En Hogsmeade, los carruajes les esperaban como siempre, para llevarlos a Hogwarts, pero esta vez, el moreno se sorprendió al ver a las criaturas que tiraban de el. Una especie de caballos alados con cabeza de dragón, que por lo visto solo veían él y Luna.

Y hasta que no llegaron al Gran Comedor, no pudo ver a Draco, en la mesa de Slytherin, a lo lejos. Tan bello como siempre, rodeado de sus amigos y la insoportable de Pansy, que no quitaba nunca esa boba sonrisita al mirar al rubio. Fue la selección de los nuevos alumnos de primer año. También resultó ser que Hagrid no había vuelto al colegio, y le sustituiría la profesora Grubbly-Plank. Y la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese curso sería Dolores Umbridge, que trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia y daba la impresión de ser muy irritante.

_Continuará..._


	23. Un paso más

Una enorme inquietud se había instalado en el pecho de Harry. Era como la noche del baile de Navidad en el que Draco no le había mirado ni una sola vez, puesto que durante la cena había pasado exactamente lo mismo.

Tuvo que ir al dormitorio con sus compañeros, como de costumbre, para que nadie notara nada raro. Pero sólo pensaba en que llegara medianoche. Encima, antes de fingir que se iba a dormir, había tenido una desagradable discusión con Seamus, ya que éste no creía lo de que Voldemort había vuelto. Así que con mal sabor de boca, esperó hasta oír las profundas respiraciones de los cuatro chicos y con la capa invisible, una manta y la varita, salió de allí.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo algo como aquello. Seguramente, la falta de respuesta de Malfoy a su carta era una advertencia de que ya todo se había terminado y que volvían a ser simplemente rivales, sin ningún tipo de contacto físico agradable. Iba a quedar como un verdadero idiota si aparecía en el aula abandonada, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Esperaría lo que hiciese falta, las noches que fueran necesarias. Lo había pasado demasiado mal durante el verano, pensando que no lo volvería a ver, como para que estando tan cerca ocurriera justo eso.

Al pasar por la puerta, se entristeció ligeramente al comprobar que sólo estaba él allí. Y se quitó con desgana la capa, dejándola sobre una silla. Extendió la manta en el frío suelo de piedra y se sentó a esperar impaciente. Se fijó en que la habitación estaba bastante limpia y pensó que quizás Dumbledore la había echo limpiar a sabiendas de que estaba siendo usada. Encendió un par de velas flotantes y esperó.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a maldecirse por no haber llevado el mapa del merodeador consigo y así saber donde estaba el rubio. Sintiéndose un poco acosador por su parte, pero para él era inevitable sentir eso cuando sabía que podía haber perdido al ojigris por alguna razón. Repasó mentalmente cada carta que le había enviado, cada palabra escrita y cada contestación recibida. Desde su punto de vista, nada de lo que allí se hubiera comentado podría haberle sentado mal al rubio, aunque no se convencía del todo.

Casi era la una de la madrugada cuando una cabellera rubia apareció. Harry se levantó de un salto y estaba listo para pedir perdón por cualquier cosa que pudiese haber hecho, hasta que vio la amplia sonrisa que le ofrecía el rubio.

Draco respiraba algo agitado. Llevaba un pijama de seda gris con botones negros, y por encima, la túnica negra de la escuela, donde resaltaba la insignia de Slytherin y la de prefecto. El pelo, rubio blanquecino, le llegaba casi hasta la nuca y lo traía peinado hacia detrás. Parecía haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros más que la última vez que se habían visto, y las mejillas las tenía cubiertas por un ligero rubor carmesí.

El moreno abrió la boca, pero el ojiplata fue más rápido-siento haber tardado, Potter, me crucé con la señora Norris y ahora que soy prefecto debo andarme con ojo. Pensé que ya te habrías ido o que ni siquiera hubieras aparecido-anduvo un poco y se quitó la túnica, que dejó en la misma silla, sobre la capa invisible.

-Ahm...-Harry no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado completamente embelesado observando al rubio y se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos su presencia.

Malfoy se acercó rápidamente a él, y antes de que el moreno reaccionase, le besó. Harry tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y asió fuertemente a Draco de la nuca, para pegarse a su rostro lo máximo posible. Las ansiosas manos del rubio ascendían y descendían por su espalda y podía notar cómo sus dedos presionaban la piel que había bajo su ropa. Era increíble lo mucho que se habían añorado los dos, en tan solo unos pocos meses.

Sus lenguas parecían desesperadas por reencontrarse, por sentirse nuevamente e inspeccionarse. Eran como dos desconocidos dando rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos. Harry sintió que se estremecía. El aroma de Draco nuevamente le invadía, se grababa en su boca y en su piel como fuego. Pensar que podía haber dejado de sentir algo así, por culpa de Voldemort y sus absurdos dementores le provocaron escalofríos. Él no podía vivir sin Malfoy, estaba claro que después de experimentar un sentimiento como el que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, no podría volver a separarse por tanto tiempo de su rubio. Una hora incluso le parecía demasiado.

De súbito, Draco detuvo el beso y empujó a Harry ligeramente, sonriendo. El moreno, frustrado, hizo ademán de querer atrapar sus labios de nuevo, pero Malfoy se separó más de él y fue hacia donde reposaba su túnica, rebuscando algo en ella.

El de gafas, recobrando la compostura, le habló-pensé que eras tú el que no ibas a venir, no respondiste mi última carta-la respiración parecía volver a normalizarse.

-Me parecía absurdo responderla, Potter. Supe que te habías librado y quedaba poco para empezar las clases de nuevo, así que dejé descansar a Elle- el rubio aún le daba la espalda con las manos en la negra tela de la túnica.

-Creí que estarías enfadado por algo...

Malfoy se giró con cara de ' _no seas idiota_ ' y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo-juraría que lo traje...lo traje, estoy seguro-murmuraba.

-¿Qué buscas?- el chico de la cicatriz se inquietó un poco, quería seguir con lo que, desde su criterio, habían dejado a medias.

-¡Esto!-gritó contento Draco, y lanzó algo a Harry, que capturó con la mano en el aire.

Era un pequeño tarro de cristal oscuro. El moreno lo alzó a la luz, pero no sabía de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué es?

-Una poción lubricante- Malfoy parecía divertido con la respuesta y el ojiverde pensó que seguro su cuestión fue muy estúpida.

-Ah...-no sabía qué decir, porque no le encontraba sentido alguno.

-Sabes para que se usa, ¿no?- Draco se acercó de nuevo a el, y se puso muy nervioso al no saber qué responder. Siempre parecía tonto delante del rubio y no lo soportaba, así que no contestó, cosa que no importó al ojigris, ya que añadió como si nada-¿quieres que practiquemos sexo, Potter?

Harry tuvo que apretar más fuerte el pequeño frasco que tenía entre las manos para que no se le cayera al suelo. Era imposible que aquello estuviera pasando. No, se había quedado dormido esperando al rubio, sí eso debía ser. ¿Draco quería acostarse con él? ¿de verdad? Pero...él no sabía demasiado...bueno, no era que no supiera nada, sabía cosas. Quizás no todo lo que debía saber, lo poco que aprendió en el colegio. Se había masturbado, sí, uno tenía necesidades, pero sexo, eran palabras mayores. Haría el ridículo, seguro. Le invadió el pánico. Debía decir algo. Malfoy le miraba impaciente y podría pensarse lo que no era. No iba a rechazarle...pero estaba asustado. Malditos Dursley y su plena indiferencia.

-Yo...es que...-su garganta estaba cerrada y le costaba horrores articular palabra alguna-nunca...nunca he...

-¿No quieres?- la voz del rubio sonaba con algo de desilusión.

-¡No!¡digo sí!¡sí!-demasiado ímpetu-sí quiero...digo, si tú...bueno...es que yo...

-Potter, lo digo porque casi todo el curso pasado nos pasábamos las noches dándonos el lote y no somos de piedra, a veces noté que tú...tal vez me equivoqué, perdona-las pupilas grises se enfocaron en el suelo.

-No te equivocaste, Malfoy, no somos de piedra, es cierto-jamás sintió tanta vergüenza, y al mismo tiempo jamás sintió tantas ganas de expresar algo. No quería ofender a Draco de ninguna manera. Estaba metiendo la pata al no salirle las palabras en condiciones, y debía decirle que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de una vez por todas-pero es que yo nunca...nunca lo he hecho...y...

-Yo tampoco-le interrumpió el Slytherin, y Harry sintió una inmensa felicidad- y pensé que tú y yo...

-Vale- esta vez interrumpió el moreno. Todas sus dudas se habían disipado. Si era la primera vez para ambos no tenía por que avergonzarse tanto. Sería perfecto, simplemente, porque lo haría con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Está bien-los nervios comenzaron a invadir el cuerpo de los dos chicos, que por unos instantes parecían dubitativos.

Ahora llegaba la parte difícil. Qué decir primero, qué hacer primero. Harry notó que estaba paralizado, su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco y la sintió así unos minutos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Draco empezó a desabotonarse la camisa del pijama, con manos temblorosas. Así que lo imitó, quitándose la suya.

Cuando Malfoy dejó que la suave tela se deslizase por su piel y llegara al suelo, el moreno no pudo terminar su propia tarea, ya que sintió el impulso de besar al rubio, capturando sus labios con premura. De la garganta del Slytherin salió un leve gruñido cuando notó las cálidas manos del ojiverde sobre su piel desnuda.

Caminaron torpemente hasta estar sobre la manta y se deshicieron de las zapatillas, sin apenas dejar de besarse. Draco fue el que terminó de quitar la camisa a Harry, y éste ya notaba cómo le incomodaba la parte inferior del pijama y no podía apartar sus manos del torso más pálido, acariciando aquella piel que tanto le había atraído siempre, increíblemente delicada.

Se arrodillaron. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y sólo las exhalaciones y los contactos labiales se escuchaban. Harry tumbó lentamente a Malfoy sobre la manta, permitiéndose unos segundos para contemplarle, con los ojos semicerrados, los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Era una vista maravillosa, que estaba seguro, recordaría hasta el fin de sus días. Draco entregándose a él sin reservas.

Con avidez, le quitó el pantalón gris, que lanzó a su espalda y se quitó el suyo. Estaba muy ansioso, porque a pesar de no ser para nada un experto, sabía lo que le quedaba por ver. La parte más íntima de su rubio. Eso le llenó de gozo. No sólo había tenido el honor de haber sido el primero en besar sus labios, sino que ahora también le brindaba el de hacerlo suyo como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

Continuaron dándose entregados besos, profundos y duraderos. El cuerpo del moreno estaba encima del otro, rozándose, sintiéndose. Ambos en igualdad de condiciones, excitados y con ganas de más. Gemían cuando sus entrepiernas se rozaban más de la cuenta y tras unos minutos de dulce tortura, el mismo Draco se quitó la ropa interior, aprovechando esos segundos Harry para hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Aire entrando y saliendo con rapidez de los pulmones. Miradas. Los cuerpos contrarios eran meticulosamente examinados por las pupilas. Ambos temblaban. Escuchaban en sus oídos el latir de sus propios corazones. A ojos de cada uno, el que tenían enfrente era el ser más hermoso que habían visto y verían jamás, y pronto se unirían en uno solo.

Volvieron a los besos. No podían perder el tiempo. Sus miembros palpitaban demandando más acción. Se tumbaron de nuevo, en la misma posición que habían ocupado.

-El lubricante, Potter- murmuró el rubio durante unos instantes de separación.

Harry echó un vistazo a la habitación, pero apenas veía nada porque sus gafas estaban empañadas. Escuchó que Malfoy palpaba algo alrededor, sobre la lisa piedra y susurraba un 'Accio lubricante' unos segundos después.

Con la poción en la mano empezaba el verdadero dilema. Harry sabía lo que debía hacer, y sabía también que a Draco le dolería, por mucha lubricación que aplicase en la zona. Y su espíritu Gryffindor hizo acto de presencia. No quería lastimarlo por nada del mundo. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Ni el más leve rasguño. Lo malo de todo esto, era que su raciocinio estaba a punto de desaparecer. El hormigueo en su bajo vientre era ya insoportable. 

-Échatelo, Potter y en...la entrada, úsalo todo si hace falta pero hazlo, ¡ya!-no necesitó más. Cumplió las órdenes que le habían dado, y como en trance, cegado por la excitación creciente, se recostó ligeramente sobre el otro mientras con una mano se ayudó a introducirse poco a poco en el interior del rubio.

Éste soltó un lastimero quejido, pero después todo fue silencio. Harry sentía que ya no estaba en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo notaba un placer tan desconocido que se había quedado bloqueado. Cuando consiguió recuperar algo de cordura miró al Slytherin que debajo de él mantenía los ojos y la boca fuertemente cerrados. ' _Le he hecho daño_ ', pensó el moreno. Había hecho lo que no quería hacer, sólo por su propio disfrute personal. Se quedó quieto. Era abrumadora la estrechez que sentía al estar dentro de Malfoy, no se esperaba algo como eso. Era cálido y húmedo. Desquiciante.

Pero eso no podía seguir así. Los brazos de Draco se cruzaban fuertemente detrás del cuello del moreno. Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso. No podía moverse porque sentía un inmenso dolor. El sexo del Gryffindor era más grande de lo que creyó en primer momento. Entonces sintió un suave roce en el párpado derecho. Eran los labios de Harry, que lo besaba dulcemente. Hizo lo mismo sobre el párpado izquierdo, la nariz, la boca, las mejillas, el cuello, la clavícula... Y volvió a empezar de nuevo la trayectoria desde el comienzo. 'Lo siento' le escuchó susurrar cerca de su oído. El rubio abrió los ojos. Plata y esmeraldas se miraban fijamente. Gotas perladas de sudor hacían brillar sus cuerpos bajo la tenue luz. 

-Muévete- aunque fuese con un hilo de voz, Harry pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó preocupado.

El otro solo asintió a la vez que alzaba un poco el cuello para besarle en la boca. El moreno obedeció. Se movió lentamente. Oía las quejas de Draco, silenciadas por sus besos, pero sintió que si se detenía sería peor y continuó. Una y otra vez, lenta y tortuosamente para él. El sexo superaba todas sus expectativas. Ni punto de comparación con lo que él pensaba que era. De pronto en una de sus embestidas, Malfoy separó sus labios rápidamente.

-¡Joder, Potter!-Harry miraba intrigado, no creía haberle hecho más daño aún-¡hazlo otra vez!¡ahí!

Tras eso, las penetraciones fueron mucho más rápidas. El moreno notaba que perdería el control de un momento a otro, mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos el miembro de Malfoy, que gemía contra sus labios.

Unos instantes después de sentir algo tibio y húmedo en la mano con la que estimulaba a Malfoy, Harry perdió el mundo de vista. Sentía cómo el interior del rubio se contraía tan súbitamente, que por un momento pensó que perdía la consciencia. El más indescriptible placer invadió cada célula de su cuerpo. Y perdió sus fuerzas, cayendo ligeramente sobre el que tenía debajo. El pulso acelerado. La respiración agitada. Se sostuvo con los codos a los lados de Draco para no aplastarle con su propio peso. Su frente reposaba en el pecho del otro, que parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que él. Recuperándose del éxtasis supremo.

-In...Increíble-atinó a decir Harry a duras penas, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía dentro del rubio. Salió de él y éste emitió un sonido ronco.

Malfoy permaneció recostado sobre la manta con los ojos cerrados unos minutos. Entonces se puso en pie algo adolorido y buscó su ropa.

-¿Te vas?- la pregunta brotó sola de los labios del Gryffindor y le había sonado demasiado suplicante.

-Pues claro, Potter, es tarde y mañana empezamos quinto curso- le dirigió una mirada mientras se ponía el pantalón-además, no será la única vez. Esto ha sido un paso más en nuestros encuentros nocturnos.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Ese curso sería mucho mejor que el anterior.

_Continuará..._


	24. El Ejército de Dumbledore

A la mañana siguiente, Harry no podía ni quería disimular lo que sentía. Era como si sus pies andasen sobre esponjosas nubes. Todos y cada uno de los problemas de su vida habían desaparecido por completo de su mente. Ni Voldemort. Ni los extraños sueños que tenía últimamente. Ni pensar dónde y cómo estaría Hagrid. Ni que Dumbledore no le mirase ni le hablase. Ni que Seamus se hubiera ido del dormitorio antes de que él se hubiera puesto los calcetines.

Todo eran nimiedades comparado con lo que había vivido esa noche. Lo más maravilloso que hubiese experimentado jamás.

Aún sentía el tacto de la piel de Draco sobre la suya. Su aliento. Su olor. 

Tampoco le preocupaba que los demás alumnos de la escuela cuchichearan y se apartasen de él a su paso. Cosa que descubrió de camino al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?-Hermione, aprovechando un momento de descuido de Ron, que hablaba con los gemelos sobre sus artículos de broma, interrogó a su misterioso amigo, aunque por la cara que traía podía sospechar de qué se trataba-¿ha pasado algo con Malfoy?¿seguís con vuestras...cosas?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, como hipnotizado, mientras no apartaba la vista del rubio, que charlaba con Blaise y Crabbe unas mesas más allá.

La pelicastaña se giró para ver al Slytherin también-¿qué pasó?-volviendo la vista a su amigo otra vez.

Y Harry la miró. La chica no sabía qué esperarse, pues parecía muy entusiasmado.

-Pues...-se inclinó algo más hacia delante y ella hizo lo mismo-hicimos el amor...

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Las mejillas del ojiverde estaban igual de sonrosadas que las suyas.

-Pero...Harry, ¿cómo...?-por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué decir.

-Él pensó que debíamos dar un paso más, y es Draco, Hermione, no podía negarme...Fue inexplicable lo que sentí...

-No puedo creerlo, Malfoy y tú, ¿te ama él también, Harry?-a ella le parecía un paso muy importante el que habían dado, y el rubio debía sentir algo por su amigo, estaba convencida. Uno no se une de esa forma a alguien que odia, ¿verdad?

-Me parece que no...pero sé que lo hará, Hermione, se entregó a mi...y yo haré que no piense en nadie más. Que no exista nadie más para él, que sólo tenga ojos para mí que lo amo con locura-el moreno estaba completamente seguro de que conseguiría ser correspondido con la misma intensidad. Después de lo vivido, no le cabía duda-tuve que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos anoche para no confesarle abiertamente mis sentimientos...

-Lo hará, Harry- la chica le sonreía con complicidad- sé que te amará, es imposible no quererte-y alzó su copa de zumo, con la que brindó con el moreno.

Unas horas después, Harry descubrió que Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, parecía estar muy interesada en él. Algo que no le importó en lo más mínimo. Él no era segundo plato de nadie, y sabía que la chica era la novia de Cedric Diggory el curso anterior.

En clase de Snape, éste les presionó con los TIMO, que serían a finales de ese curso, y dependiendo de las notas que sacasen podrían estudiar una futura carrera, pero al parecer, la nota que pedía el profesor de Pociones era la más alta. Y a Potter no le iba nada bien ya desde el principio, puesto que les había hecho hacer un Filtro de Paz, que por culpa de que se le olvidó un ingrediente, le salió de pena y recibió un cero.

Después de Adivinación, tuvieron Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la profesora Umbridge, que no iba a enseñarles nada de práctica, sólo leer el libro, ya que, según ella, no necesitaban aprender más porque Voldemort no había vuelto. Algo que enfadó a Harry, que se enfrentó a ella y acabó siendo castigado toda la semana, teniendo que ir al despacho de la espeluznante mujer cara de sapo todas las tardes a las cinco.

Esto molestó mucho a Angelina, la nueva capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, puesto que su buscador estrella no podría asistir a los entrenamientos, y debían encontrar además un nuevo guardián, dado que Oliver Wood ya no estaba en la escuela. A Ron y a Harry se les acumulaban los deberes a un nivel alarmante y el castigo con Umbridge consistía en escribir 'No debo decir mentiras', con una pluma especial de la profesora, que a la vez que escribía, marcaba la piel del moreno con la misma frase, provocándole un insoportable dolor. Así duró toda la semana, y las palabras quedaron completamente marcadas en su mano. Ron se había presentado a las pruebas de guardián y las había pasado, aunque no por propios méritos. Y los encuentros del Slytherin y el Gryffindor habían quedado aplazados, ya que por los castigos, al moreno no le daba tiempo de asistir porque siempre salía a horas tardías. 

Hermione se pasaba las noches tejiendo gorros y bufandas de lana para los elfos domésticos. Por otra discusión con Dolores en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry recibió otra semana de castigo, padeciendo de un dolor ya insufrible en la mano. Durante una de las noches, mantuvieron una conversación con Sirius a través de la chimenea, hablando de las molestias que sentía el moreno en la cicatriz y que Fudge pensaba que los alumnos estaban formando un ejército para Dumbledore, por eso no les estaban enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como debería ser. 

Al día siguiente, en la portada de El Profeta se anunciaba que Umbridge había sido nombrada Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, teniendo casi pleno poder sobre la escuela y llevando a cabo supervisiones en todas las asignaturas.

Los días pasaban, y apenas podía compartir apasionadas noches con Draco, porque era tal la cantidad de deberes que les mandaban, que siempre que se encontraban en el aula vacía, aprovechaban para hacer las tareas. Y se sumó a otra semana de castigo, ya que era obvio que la profesora amante del color rosa, odiaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, y la mano derecha del moreno empeoraba más cada vez.

Pero gracias a las injusticias y la presión a la que les sometía Umbridge, Hermione tuvo la brillante idea de crear un grupo con los que quisieran aprender a defenderse y sí creyeran que Voldemort había vuelto. Siendo Harry el que les enseñara, pero éste no estaba muy seguro.

Esa noche, más tarde, se escapó a su habitación preferida y puso al día a Malfoy de los planes de su amiga.

-Quiere que aprendamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nosotros solos-no estaba nada convencido-y que yo sea el profesor que los enseñe.

-Pues me parece buena idea-ambos estaban sentados en la manta y rodeados de pergaminos y libros varios.

-¿Qué? Yo no sirvo para enseñar a nadie, Malfoy- Harry mantenía su mano derecha metida dentro de un cuenco lleno de una sustancia amarilla llamada murtlap, que el rubio le había dado para aliviar el dolor de las sangrantes heridas del castigo.

-Discrepo, San Potter, todos los años has realizado actos memorables, ¿te los enumero?-Draco le lanzó una mirada crítica que le hizo sentirse minúsculo.

-Siempre fue por pura suerte o porque recibía ayuda, no por mi mismo...

-Lo que tu digas, pero hazlo, esa Dolores no nos enseña nada útil y me pone de los nervios. Si no fuera porque mi padre es amigo del ministro...

-¿Te unirás a nosotros si lo hacemos?-la alegría había aparecido en la voz del moreno, con Malfoy la idea cobraba una nueva perspectiva.

-¿Estás loco?, si mi padre descubriera que estoy con vosotros me asesina...es una lástima-y volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus deberes-pero si enseñas a otros, me puedes ayudar a mi también aquí, ¿no?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe en privado?-dijo Harry en tono pícaro.

-Bueno...me haría ilusión aprender a invocar un patronus, por ejemplo- Malfoy estaba perdiendo la concentración, ya que el moreno había empezado a besarle el cuello.

Durante la siguiente excursión a Hogsmeade, tuvo lugar la primera reunión de los alumnos de Harry, que se llevó a cabo en un pub llamado Cabeza de Puerco y aunque el moreno no tenía muchas esperanzas de que aparecieran más de dos o tres personas, fue una gran sorpresa. Se presentaron: Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati y Padma, Cho Chang y una amiga suya llamada Marietta, Luna, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, una chica de Hufflepuff, tres chicos de Ravenclaw, uno de ellos novio de Ginny, que también hizo acto de presencia, y finalmente Fred y George.

Algunos, al principio, no parecían muy por la labor, pero al terminar, todos se habían apuntado en una lista que había hecho Hermione comprometiéndose a la causa. Sólo les quedaba encontrar un sitio donde poder reunirse todos a practicar, y éste lo encontraron gracias a Dobby, por lo que la Sala de los Menesteres sería el lugar para el aprendizaje.

Aunque las cosas en la escuela se habían complicado un poco más. Tras la reunión secreta en Hogsmeade, la Suma Inquisidora había hecho público un decreto en el que disolvía todas las organizaciones y grupos de la escuela, teniendo que pedirle permiso para poder seguir jugando al quidditch. Cosa que enfadó a Draco, porque los de Slytherin podían jugar, pero si no se podía enfrentar a Harry, no tenía gracia. Pero Sirius, orgulloso por lo que estaban haciendo, mantuvo una charla con su ahijado a través de la chimenea, y a punto estuvo de que Dolores lo pillase.

En la primera reunión, dentro de la maravillosa sala, bautizaron su grupo como el Ejército de Dumbledore, conocido en adelante como ED. Harry empezó a enseñar el encantamiento de desarme, Expelliarmus. Siendo todo un éxito. Y hacia la medianoche, había practicado con su rubio.

Dos semanas después, en el ED ya habían perfeccionado embrujos paralizantes y maldiciones reductoras. Llegó el primer partido de quidditch del curso, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, que ganaron los leones afortunadamente, ya que Ron no era demasiado bueno. Hagrid volvió a la escuela, en bastante mal estado, y les contó cómo había ido a hablar con los gigantes para luchar juntos contra Voldemort, pero había sido en vano. Y en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry descubrió que los caballos poco agraciados que había visto tirando de los carruajes a principios de curso se llamaban thestrals, a los que solo los podían ver aquellos que habían visto la muerte de cerca, resultando que a parte del moreno, también los veía Neville. 

Diciembre. Muchos deberes. Nieve y más mantas para poder aguantar las noches en el cuarto privado del rubio y el ojiverde. Pero apenas y se podían ver, porque al parecer los prefectos tenían más trabajo que nunca en esas fechas. Hermione tenía pensado irse a esquiar por navidad con sus padres y Ron y Harry pasarían las vacaciones en La Madriguera. Tuvieron la última clase del ED del trimestre y Potter les comunicó a todos que tras las vacaciones, empezarían con el patronus. Después de la clase, Harry salió contrariado del lugar porque Cho Chang había pretendido besarle, algo que no le pareció en absoluto apropiado, pues para colmo se le había echado a llorar delante de las narices. Así que, a partir de entonces, el moreno decidió que mantendría las distancias con la chica, porque no le interesaba de ninguna manera. 

Esa misma noche Harry tuvo una pesadilla en la que él era una serpiente y atacaba al señor Weasley, lo que provocó que tanto él, como sus amigos pelirrojos acabasen en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, pasando la navidad en compañía de Sirius. Por fortuna, con Arthur fuera de peligro en San Mungo, el hospital para magos.

_Continuará..._


	25. Canuto y Lunático

Cuando supieron que Arthur Weasley se recuperaría satisfactoriamente, les invadió un espíritu navideño que les obligó a decorar todos y cada uno de los rincones del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Hermione también quiso pasar las navidades con ellos, engañando a sus padres diciéndoles que tenía mucho que estudiar y se les unió. 

Sirius estaba de mejor humor de lo que Harry le había visto nunca. Incluso cantaba villancicos a cada rato. El animago y Remus se estaban haciendo cargo de colocar un árbol de navidad en el salón, mientras Harry y Hermione buscaban los adornos en el desván. Una vez los hubieron encontrado, fueron a reunirse con ambos adultos, pero al cruzar por la puerta contemplaron estupefactos cómo Sirius besaba a Lupin apasionadamente en los labios, junto al abeto ya estabilizado, y sin darse cuenta de que los habían pillado.

El moreno no sabía cómo actuar después de aquello. Se había puesto muy nervioso al ver lo sucedido y recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho unos meses atrás en esa misma habitación. Hermione, por su parte, estaba muy contenta, pues como siempre, acertaba de pleno. Colocaron los adornos los cuatro juntos, aunque al de las gafas se le habían caído algunos al suelo inevitablemente. Tenía un curioso sentimiento. Era como una especie de resentimiento hacia su padrino por no haberle contado algo tan importante como el hecho de estar enamorado del encantador Remus. Quizás pensase que se lo iba a tomar mal y por eso se lo había ocultado. Pero por otro lado, el que se sentía mal por no contarle lo de Draco era él. Ojo por ojo.

Esa noche, después de cenar, se armó de valor y tomó la decisión de hablar con Sirius. Lo entretuvo jugando al ajedrez hasta que los demás se hubieron acostado. Salvo Hermione, que leía tranquila junto a la chimenea, ni Lupin, que dormitaba en una butaca cercana.

Harry llevaba las de perder en la partida porque no había estado demasiado atento. Cuando le pareció que ya era el momento que había estado esperando toda la tarde, habló.

-Sirius- el aludido levantó la mirada del tablero-quería hablar contigo de una cosa...

El otro le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que continuara.

-¿Tú y el profesor Lupin...? Quiero decir, ¿tú y Remus...?-no sabía cómo enfocar la cuestión.

-Ey, Remsie- al escuchar que le llamaban, éste abrió los ojos rápidamente, despertando-creo que Harry intenta preguntarme si tú y yo somos pareja- el pelicastaño sonrió, Hermione despegó la vista de su libro automáticamente y las carcajadas de Sirius resonaron por la habitación al comprobar que su ahijado estaba colorado.

-¿Te molestaría si así fuera, Harry?- la voz del licántropo sonó preocupada.

-¡Claro que no!- mientras respondía agitaba la cabeza negando, como para demostrar con más énfasis que era cierto lo que decía.

-Pues sí, somos pareja, pensé que lo sabías, Harry, creo que de no ser por mis sentimientos hacia él, no hubiese aguantado en Azkaban cuerdo- ambos amantes se dirigieron una mirada cargada de amor.

La pelicastaña se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras los observaba emocionada.

-Me alegro por vosotros- se sinceró el ojiverde.

-Estupendo- Sirius alargó su mano y le revolvió el cabello, de manera juguetona.

-Porque yo...-Hermione miró a su amigo, no era posible que fuera a decir lo que creía-estoy enamorado de alguien también.

-¿De veras, Harry?- Remus se levantó y se acercó a él, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado-es un hermoso sentimiento, ¿a que si?

-Harry, no tenía idea, ¿de quién?¿la conocemos?¿es de Gryffindor?¿es Ginny Weasley?-su padrino le aturullaba a preguntas, intrigado.

-No es una chica- se apresuró a decir el moreno más joven, silenciando a los demás en el acto y pudo apreciar sus ojos de sorpresa-es Slytherin y sí, le conocéis.

-¿Sly...the...rin?-Sirius parecía no haber recibido muy bien esa parte.

-No tiene importancia, Harry, ¿quién es?- Remus echó una ojeada al animago, que se asía a los brazos de su butaca con las manos, tenso.

-Draco Malfoy- el moreno de largos cabellos abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él no le dejó-y le amo, Sirius, con todo mi corazón- esto último hizo que su padrino abriera sus orbes grises en un ademán de incredulidad.

-Harry...-Lupin habló-¿no os llevabais mal?¿cómo es posible?

-Y así es de cara al público- Hermione habló sin querer, así que rápidamente volvió a ojear su libro.

-No nos llevamos tan mal, en realidad desde el curso pasado él y yo nos vemos a escondidas en una de las aulas que no se usan del colegio- esto hizo sonreír a su padrino, mientras el hombre lobo permanecía con la boca abierta de la impresión- al principio sólo nos besábamos, pero...

-Un momento, Harry- Sirius se levantó-¿os habéis besado?¿estáis juntos como pareja? Porque no sabía nada y las cosas importantes que pasan en Hogwarts me gusta conocerlas, sobre todo cuando tienen que ver contigo y...

-En realidad-la pelicastaña volvió a participar, y esta vez continuó-a Harry le gustaba Malfoy desde que lo conoció el primer curso, solo que no quería reconocerlo-guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo, que parecía aliviado de no tener que relatar él toda la historia-a mi también me sorprendió, porque nunca pensé que Harry pudiera sentir eso por quien había sido su enemigo nada más poner un pie en la escuela, pero entonces el año pasado...él besó a Malfoy y luego le pidió que lo repitieran, éste aceptó y se pasaron el resto del curso así.

-¿Le pediste repetir?¿así sin más?- el profesor Lupin estaba muy impactado.

-Ese es mi chico, Harry- y las manos de Sirius se volvieron a posar sobre su pelo, revolviéndolo más-con un par de...

-La cuestión-interrumpió Hermione de nuevo-es que desde el primer día de éste curso...Harry y Draco, pues...han estado teniendo...-bajó la voz y miró a ambos lados de la habitación-sexo...

El joven Potter se tapó la cara con las manos claramente avergonzado de haber escuchado eso delante de su padrino, lo más parecido a un padre que tenía en su vida.

-¡Pero si sólo tienes quince años, Harry!- la voz de Remus sonaba más aguda de lo normal-no esperaba que fueras tan precoz...

-¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Harry!- Sirius lo abrazaba por detrás, lo máximo que podía con el respaldo de la butaca por medio-Eso quiere decir que él te quiere también, ¿no?¿lo sabe Lucius?¿me dejas escribirle para contárselo?-su padrino se animó bastante.

-¡No! Es un secreto, Sirius, no hagas nada-el moreno menor tuvo que volver a hablar ante el peligro inminente-nadie debe saberlo...bueno a parte de vosotros, Hermione y Dumbledore, que al parecer se enteró de todo el solito...y no...no me quiere, creo que para él, ésto es un juego, algo divertido que poder hacer a escondidas de los demás y para practicar...ya sabéis...para el futuro y eso...-sintió un nudo en la garganta, le dolía pensar siempre en sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

-Debe sentir algo por ti, Harry- la paternal voz de Remus sonaba tranquilizadora, mientras le acariciaba el hombro-nadie hace una cosa así, durante tanto tiempo, si le fueras indiferente. 

Sirius se quedó callado. Él había estado con muchas chicas por las que no sentía absolutamente nada, pero aún así, se había divertido con ellas. Claro que todo había sido muy diferente cuando se dio cuenta de lo grande que era su amor por su amigo. 

-Él es mi pensamiento feliz, cuando hago un patronus- el de cabellos trigueños sonrió ligeramente al escuchar esa confesión de su antiguo alumno.

Harry se desahogó completamente. Les contó desde el día que se conocieron en la tienda de túnicas, las peleas, el espejo de Oesed, la noche en el Bosque Prohibido, lo que ocurrió en navidad bajo el muérdago, cómo usó los escregutos para ponerse de pareja con Draco, cuando lo había besado por accidente en el pasillo, sus sentimientos cada vez que estaban juntos o separados, las cartas durante el verano y cómo había sido su primera vez y las que siguieron. Esto último, sólo por encima. 

-Increíble, Harry- Sirius y Remus habían vuelto a sentarse en los butacones donde habían estado previamente, y escucharon atentos toda la historia-ahora espero que os dejéis de tonterías y aceptéis lo que sentís-su padrino parecía conforme con que Draco Malfoy fuera el escogido por su corazón.

-Me gustaría saber cómo empezó lo vuestro-sugirió Hermione dirigiéndose a los dos adultos-porque ambos erais amigos, ¿no?

Lupin asintió con la cabeza, parecía haber adquirido su rostro un halo melancólico de pronto y Black mostró una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

-No te quepa duda, éramos grandes amigos, y ahora lo seguimos siendo, solo que...nos pudo la pasión- Sirius carraspeó- pues verás, todo empezó...

Escucharon ruidos de pasos que venían desde la cocina, y de repente vieron aparecer a Ron con una bandeja repleta de galletas de jengibre. Parecía medio adormilado, pero traía la boca llena.

-¡Ronald!-el grito de la chica lo sacó de su estado de sonambulismo.

El pelirrojo echó un vistazo a su alrededor-oh, pegdodag, ¿gegeis?-y extendió la bandeja a los presentes, que negaron con la cabeza-¿qué estáis haciendo?-continuó después de tragar y sentarse en la misma butaca que Hermione, junto al fuego.

-Iba a contarles a los chicos cómo fue que nos hicimos pareja Remus y yo-aclaró Sirius divertido mientras se servía una copa de una de las botellas que había sobre una mesita del fondo, aprovechando el lapsus.

-¡Genial! Seguid, como si yo no estuviera-el ojiazul se colocó mejor la bandeja en el regazo dispuesto a seguir devorando las galletas de su madre-espera...¿qué?

-¿No lo sabías, Ron? Mi padrino y el profesor Lupin se aman, ¿qué te parece?- parecía que la pregunta de Harry iba con segundas.

-Ni me lo imaginaba-añadió su amigo sorprendido y alzó los hombros mientras dijo-me da igual, si ellos son felices-y se zampó una galleta con forma de bastoncillo de caramelo.

-Es bueno saberlo-continuó el animago- bien, sigamos. Todo empezó el primer día de séptimo curso...

-Para mí empezó mucho antes, Sirius- apuntó el pelicastaño, silenciando al otro- a mi me gustó tu padrino desde que lo conocí el primer año, Harry, él y tu padre fueron muy simpáticos conmigo en el tren y yo...

-Ya, pero desde primero hasta sexto yo era un mujeriego total. Era tan popular que las chicas me llovían a raudales...

-¿Chicas?-se aventuró a preguntar el ojiverde.

-Ah, sí Harry, yo era un rompecorazones, el más codiciado de Hogwarts, yo y tu padre, aunque él sólo tenía ojos para Evans...tu madre, pero yo tenía ojos para todas-rió-a lo que iba, el primer día de séptimo, después de la cena tradicional, nos fuimos a la sala común, donde James y yo continuamos con la juerga, porque yo había metido en el baúl de contrabando un par de botellas de whisky de fuego, que a diferencia de Remus y Peter, nosotros sí probamos- Lupin le miró reprobatoriamente- nos cogimos una buena, tanto, que Colagusano y aquí, Lunático, nos tuvieron que llevar a rastras al dormitorio. Ya te podrás imaginar la resaca al día siguiente...-Ron soltó una carcajada mientras que Hermione se mostraba seria- el encargado de llevarme a mi cama fue Remus, y claro, yo estaba bastante contento por la bebida así que tardé un poco en dormirme, pero cuando ya estaba relajado y empezaba a caer en un soporífero sueño, sentí la mano de Remsie que me acariciaba la mejilla y le escuché decir lo mucho que me amaba y que ojalá que yo sintiera lo mismo por él.

La chica ahogó un grito emocionado y el licántropo continuó la conversación.

-Se suponía que estabas dormido y no debiste haberlo escuchado-se justificó y siguió el relato-al día siguiente, claro, todo seguía como siempre, porque él había fingido que dormía...

-Error-aclaró Sirius- no siguió todo como siempre, porque empecé a ver a Remus de otro modo, cómo os lo explicaría...bueno, empecé a pensar en cómo me había tratado siempre, cómo se preocupaba por mi cuando me metía en líos, cómo me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba...y entonces me di cuenta de que él también me gustaba-se miraron a los ojos, cómplices-me gustaba que él sintiera eso por mí y empecé a cambiar sin habérmelo propuesto. Ya no me metía en tantos problemas, ni estaba con otras chicas, y cuando James y Lily se hicieron pareja, nos unimos más.

-Al principio me enfadé, claro está, porque sentía que estaba más conmigo porque había perdido a tu padre en cierta forma, pero un día en la biblioteca yo estaba haciendo los deberes de...mmm...no me acuerdo...bah, da igual, la cuestión es que yo estaba solo en la biblioteca y era viernes, y normalmente los viernes Sirius siempre tenía alguna conquista que le mantenía ocupado toda la noche, o al menos así había sido desde tercero...

-Pero ese viernes yo tenía otros planes, porque se me pasó una idea por la cabeza y cuando eso pasa, no hay quien me la quite...

-Yo estaba totalmente metido en uno de los libros y cuando me di cuenta, Sirius se había sentado en la silla frente a la mía y me empezó a decir sus habituales tonterías relacionadas con reírse de algún alumno o fastidiar al profesor de turno, así que decidí ignorarle y fui a uno de los estantes a coger un libro aún más gordo, a ver si así captaba la indirecta y me dejaba tranquilo...

-Claro que como os he dicho, yo tenía una idea, así que lo seguí y cuando cogió el libro y se dio la vuelta, lo acorralé contra el estante...

-¿Cuál era tu idea?-preguntó Ron intrigado.

-Besarle, pero de la impresión a Remsie se le cayó el libro gigante que tenía en la manos dándome de lleno en los pies...

Las carcajadas de Lupin resonaron en la habitación-el grito que pegó fue tan grande que todos los que estaban allí se acercaron a cotillear. Incluso lloraste...

-¡Era un libro muy pesado!-dijo-el dolor fue insoportable y para colmo, había truncado mis planes, así que como acabé en la enfermería, ese día desistí...

-Hasta que llegó un sábado y fuimos a Hogsmeade. Como Lily y James iban por su lado y Peter no es que pasara demasiado tiempo con nosotros...pues ambos fuimos solos a Las Tres Escobas y nos pedimos un par de cervezas de mantequilla...

-Y como quien no quiere la cosa, Remus se manchó el bigote de espuma, así que en vez de decírselo para que se lo limpiara, le besé-añadió Sirius orgulloso.

-¿Delante de todo el mundo?-preguntó Hermione emocionada a más no poder.

-Había muy poca gente, y me daba completamente igual, la verdad-dijo el animago- además, fue el mejor beso de mi vida...y el más sabroso también-completó sonriendo a Lupin que estaba algo ruborizado.

-¿Ahí empezó lo vuestro?-cuestionó Harry. 

Y ambos asintieron y se besaron tiernamente.

_Continuará..._


	26. La cita

La cita 

A la mañana siguiente, por navidad, Harry despertó con un montón de regalos a los pies de su cama. Y como si hubiera escuchado los gritos de júbilo de Ron, Hermione apareció por la puerta del dormitorio y se les unió.

Ese año, Harry recibió de parte de su mejor amiga, un planificador de deberes. De Sirius y Remus, una colección de libros titulada: _Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras_. De Hagrid, una cartera peluda y marrón con colmillos antirrobo. De Tonks, una pequeña maqueta de una Saeta de Fuego que se puso a volar por la habitación. De Ron, una gran caja de grageas de todos los sabores. De Arthur y Molly, el jersey habitual y unos pastelillos de frutos secos. De Dobby, un cuadro pintado por el propio elfo, que parecía ser el mismo Harry retratado. Y por último, un paquete perfectamente envuelto con papel verde brillante y un lazo dorado.

Por alguna razón desconocida, al ver ese regalo, el moreno se había puesto extrañamente nervioso, y su amiga al darse cuenta de que no lo abría, intrigada, se sentó a su lado mientras el pelirrojo intentaba capturar la pequeña Saeta de Fuego que volaba cerca del techo.

-¿De quién es ése, Harry?-miró a su amigo que permanecía inmóvil y entonces notó que se había sentado sobre algo, resultando ser una carta-mira Harry, seguro vino con ese regalo-se la tendió.

Cuando sus ojos verdes vieron la letra, supo instantáneamente de quien era ese presente.

_Hola Potter:_

_Feliz Navidad._

_Nunca pensé que mandaría nada a casa_   
_de los Weasley, pero fíjate, lo he hecho._

_Apuesto a que no esperabas ningún regalo_   
_de mi parte, pero es algo que hice yo_   
_mismo y tenía que dártelo. No sé si te_   
_gustará. Es algo tonto._

_Siempre dices que la casa de tus odiosos_   
_tíos muggles no es tú casa y que sólo_   
_hay un hogar para ti, pero no siempre_   
_puedes estar en el._

_Mi objetivo con este regalo, es que tu_   
_preciado hogar siempre vaya contigo_   
_allí donde estés._

_Si no te gusta puedes tirarlo. No me_   
_enfadaré._

_D.M._

-Malfoy te ha hecho un regalo, Harry- la chica estaba igual de sorprendida que su amigo, que tembloroso, lo desenvolvió.

Un bello cofre de madera tallada se mostró al deshacerse del papel. Así que lo abrió.

El corazón de Harry le latía fuertemente en el pecho. Lo que encontró dentro del cofre le dejó sin respiración unos instantes.

Una esfera, parecida a las que usaban en clase de Adivinación, pero más pequeña, apareció en el interior y cuando el moreno la cogió entre sus manos y la alzó, pudo ver lo que tenía dentro.

-Es Hogwarts...-aquello no podía ser posible, pero lo que parecía la escuela en miniatura se apreciaba en el interior del cristal, rodeada de un claro cielo despejado y una aún más minúscula cabaña.

-¡Mira Harry, sale humo de la chimenea de Hagrid! ¡Es Hogwarts ahora mismo! ¿Has visto la lechuza que acaba de pasar volando? Todo está completamente nevado...-la pelicastaña también estaba muy emocionada y había dado un bote en la cama, llamando la atención del pelirrojo que se les unió.

-¡Como mola, Harry!¿quién te lo envía?-Hermione escondió la carta con una rapidez antinatural.

-Alguien anónimo-dijo aparentando estar de lo más calmada.

El ojiverde no podía apartar la vista de aquello. Nadie le había regalado algo tan hermoso jamás. Y encima Draco lo había hecho para él, única y exclusivamente. Podría llevarla siempre consigo, y observarla en cualquier parte. Su casa. El lugar donde había pasado los momentos más inolvidables de su vida y donde era feliz. 

Bajaron a desayunar y a todos los allí presentes les entusiasmó la esfera. Sirius y Remus eran los únicos que habían conocido al anónimo remitente y les había parecido muy significativo.

-Hay que probarla estando en la escuela, Harry, a ver si se nos ve a tamaño de una hormiga junto a la puerta-dijo Fred.

-O asomados en la torre de Astronomía-dijo George.

-O en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas junto a la cabaña de Hagrid- dijo Ron.

-Es algo muy bonito, Harry, alguien debe quererte mucho-dijo Tonks.

El moreno se sintió feliz. Era verdad. Malfoy tal vez estaba empezando a quererle, poco a poco. Aquella magia era extraordinaria. Hacer algo tan bello por alguien que se supone que odias no tenía sentido. No iba a presionar al rubio, pero confiaba en que sus pensamientos no fueran desencaminados.

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta-¡Hermione!-la chica, que estaba entretenida poniéndole un gorro rojo a Crookshanks, se acercó al chico preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-¡Yo no tengo nada para él!¡él me ha hecho el mejor regalo del mundo y yo no tengo nada que darle!- se puso de pie histérico.

-Cálmate, Harry, encontraremos algo, esta casa es muy grande y...

-¡No! Hermione él hizo esto para mí, no puedo darle cualquier cosa que encuentre en casa de Sirius- era una pesadilla.

-Seguro que él no espera que...

Harry alzó la mano en señal de que callase y se le iluminó la cara, había recordado un cartel que había visto el día que fueron a San Mungo, en la calle, y corrió a hablar con Moody y Sirius, que estaban desayunando uno al lado del otro, charlando animadamente.

-Tengo que salir esta tarde-pronunció esas palabras con ansiedad.

-Harry, no...-comenzó Ojoloco, pero le interrumpió su padrino.

-¿Para qué?

-Mi regalo...ya sabes, no puede ser cualquier cosa...debo salir fuera-el ex auror iba a protestar, pero Sirius no se lo permitió.

-Vale, pero que te vigilen-la sonrisa de Harry le llegó de oreja a oreja.

-Yo misma-dijo Tonks, que al parecer había estado atenta a la conversación.

-Pero necesito que estés alejada, es algo...personal...

-No hay problema-añadió la despreocupada chica, que se había puesto el cabello rosa chicle en ese momento.

Harry corrió al dormitorio y envió a Pig con una nota de su puño y letra.

Después de procurar que a la hora del almuerzo le pasase algo por la garganta, subió a vestirse. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros algo sueltos. Unas deportivas semi nuevas que le gustaban mucho. Una camiseta blanca sobre la que se colocó una camisa de cuadros rojos y verdes de manga larga y desabotonada. Una sudadera negra con bolsillo delantero donde metió la varita. Y se intentó peinar en el espejo del baño aplastando su pelo, pero sin resultados aparentes.

Tras mirar su reloj a cada segundo que pasaba, creyó que era conveniente salir ya de la casa y él y Tonks fueron al metro. En cuya salida, se separaron, aunque Harry notaba los ojos de la chica en su espalda sin descanso.

Anduvo un poco entre la gente corriente. Hacía mucho frío, pero estaba demasiado alterado como para sentirlo. Se le hacía raro no ver personas vestidas con túnicas y llamativos sombreros. Incluso le parecía extraño lo corrientes que eran los escaparates de las tiendas. Hasta que llegó al lugar y lo vio.

Junto a la entrada de una popular cafetería siempre abarrotada, estaba Draco Malfoy. Llevaba puestos unos relucientes zapatos negros, unos pantalones del mismo color y de tela lisa, una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas del mismo tono y una bufanda beige, metida por dentro del abrigo. Tenía las manos en el interior de los bolsillos y la boca un poco escondida detrás de la bufanda. Al parecer se había cortado el pelo esas vacaciones, ya que lo tenía muy diferente. Su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado con sus cabellos, con un corte que Harry hubiera descrito como emo, ya que no sabía el término mágico para ese estilo de peinado. Al otro lado de la calle, sus miradas se encontraron.

El moreno le alcanzó rápidamente.

-Potter- el humo blanco del vaho salió disparado de los labios del otro al hablarle-es la primera vez que vengo al Londres muggle, les dije a mis padres que iba a casa de Zabini, si supieran...

-¿Cómo viniste?- el ojiverde copió al otro y metió las manos en su bolsillo, tocando la varita.

-Pues usé la chimenea de mi casa para aparecer en El Caldero Chorreante y en la calle cogí el autobús noctámbulo que me dejó aquí.

-Bien hecho, ¿vamos?

-Yo te sigo, Potter, eres el que me invitó a venir y aún no se por qué-el rubio tiritaba un poco.

-Ya verás-dijo divertido.

-Me pasó una cosa rarisima en el autobús- Harry le miró de reojo mientras andaban-era la primera vez que me subía y va el cobrador y me dice ' _vaya, Draco, sí que has cambiado_ '- el moreno casi tropieza con un par de personas-creo que está loco. En realidad no me sorprende, hay que estarlo para trabajar ahí.

Caminaron un par de manzanas más hasta que llegaron a un amplio parque, donde se apreciaba una gran lona de tela oscura salpicada de nieve, al igual que las calles.

-Es allí-señaló Harry, que a esas alturas ya se había olvidado de que estaban siendo observados por una auror.

La primera parada de la tarde fue lo que el ojiverde había visto en el cartel rumbo al hospital mágico. Una obra de teatro callejero con tema navideño. Se sentaron en una de las incontables sillas casi abarrotadas que habían bajo la lona. Les rodeaban muchas familias y niños en su mayoría. Y disfrutaron de ‘ _Un Cuento de Navidad_ , de _Charles Dickens_.’ (Que trata la historia de Scrooge, un avaro millonario al que no le gusta la navidad, hasta que recibe la visita de los espíritus del pasado, del presente y del futuro, logrando así cambiar su personalidad, viendo que lo importante es el amor y la bondad, no el dinero.)

-Ha estado muy bien, Potter- dijo Malfoy mientras caminaban rumbo a otra parte, al término de la función.

-¿Te ha gustado en serio?-al parecer no iba tan mal la cosa.

-Sí, y te confieso que no creí que fuera a gustarme nada muggle- el rubio miraba con curiosidad a todas partes.

-Pues a ver ahora.

Tenían hambre, así que al moreno no se le ocurrió un mejor sitio para que Draco probase algo diferente. McDonald's.

Entraron en el bullicioso local. Las grises orbes no sabían en dónde posarse. Todo era muy colorido, y para que no decirlo, lleno de muggles por todas partes. Harry buscó una mesa libre e hizo a su acompañante sentar mientras él iba a por dos hamburguesas, patatas y refrescos.

Cuando volvió a la mesa con la bandeja de comida, se fijó en que varias personas estaban mirando a su rubio. Y no era extraño. Ya que éste se había quitado la chaqueta y mostraba una elegante camisa de seda color celeste, resaltando el pálido de su hermosa piel y el plateado de sus ojos. Salió del trance y se sentó frente al otro.

-¡Esto está exquisito, Potter!-Malfoy parecía un crío que acabara de probar un caramelo por primera vez.

-Lo sé, son deliciosas-las cosas seguían saliendo muy bien, y se dio cuenta de que por la comisura de los labios del rubio había quedado un poco de salsa de la hamburguesa. Recordó la historia de su padrino y Remus y se sintió tentado de seguir la tradición, pero no lo hizo. No quería molestar a Draco con ese gesto en público, puesto que allí sí había mucha gente. Aunque no pudo evitar quitársela con uno de sus dedos y lamerlo después.

Lo impresionante del asunto, es que Malfoy se lo había tomado como una acción de lo más natural.

Para bajar la comida, decidieron dar un paseo. La ciudad estaba preciosa, y con mucha decoración navideña iluminada por todos lados. Ya estaba cayendo la noche cerrada, y Harry tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos de nuevo, pero esta vez, para no darle la mano al rubio y pasear cogidos por ellas cual pareja de enamorados, que desgraciadamente, sabía que no eran.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, llegaron a una plaza circular donde se apreciaba un enorme árbol de navidad. Varias personas parecían deslizarse sobre el suelo, y Harry acabó captando que patinaban sobre hielo. Y le pareció divertido. Él sólo había patinado una vez, en un cumpleaños de su estúpido primo, y esperaba no haberlo olvidado.

Draco, que se dejaba guiar sin una sola queja, accedió a ponerse aquellos extraños zapatos con cuchillos debajo, pero una vez sobre el hielo, cambió de opinión, por lo que asustado, se sujetaba de la valla de alrededor. El moreno, se dio cuenta complacido, de que no había perdido la técnica del pasado y se pasó una media hora intentando separar al ojigris de la dichosa valla.

Una vez lo consiguió, todo fue mejor. Evidentemente, las miradas asesinas de Malfoy cada vez que él intentaba soltarlo, le impedían hacerlo, por lo que otros tres cuartos de hora los pasó sujetándolo de una mano, o la cintura. Pero como todos los niños que aprenden a montar en bicicleta, Draco lo consiguió por si mismo y patinaba orgulloso entre la gente.

Harry lo observaba feliz. Patinando con lentitud. Mientras lo escuchaba gritar: _¡mira qué bien lo hago!_ , alguna que otra vez. Y de repente ¡bum! rubio y castaño al suelo. Espera, ¿castaño? Un chico con ese color de pelo se había caído encima de Draco, que había dado con toda su espalda sobre el frío suelo. El muchacho, apurado, se levantó y ayudó a Malfoy a que hiciera lo mismo. El moreno patinó lo más deprisa que pudo para alcanzarlos, estando a punto de llevarse a un niño por delante, que huyó asustado. 

-Perdona-dijo el chico nervioso-no te vi, lo siento de verdad, ¿te hice mucho daño?

-No, tranquilo-se le notaba a leguas que mentía.

-Lo siento muchísimo-el pelicastaño parecía nervioso, sí, pero no soltaba las manos del rubio después de haberlo ayudado a levantar.

-¿Estás bien?-por fin los había alcanzado y echó una mirada asesina al intruso, que soltó las manos por fin.

-Sí, Potter, no soy una nenaz...

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Era como marcar su territorio enfrente del otro. Sabía que aquel chico no era un rival, pero aún así sintió que debía hacerlo. Besó a Draco allí mismo, delante de toda aquella gente. Y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. No se acordaba de que una metamorfomaga lo contemplaba en la distancia.

_Continuará..._


	27. Oclumancia

No recordó a Tonks hasta que, después de acompañar a Malfoy a El Caldero Chorreante, volvió a verla en la estación de metro. Quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, y esperaba que la chica no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero no acertó. Dentro del abarrotado vagón, ella le habló.

-¿Tu novio, Harry?-se notaba que le divertía hacer esa pregunta.

-Eh...sí-dijo el moreno-ya que no podía invitarle a la casa de Hocicos...

-¿Sabes? Se me parecía mucho al hijo de la hermana de mi madre, mi primo, Draco Malfoy, ¿puede ser?

Que tonto era siempre. Metía la pata en todas las ocasiones. Por haberle seguido el juego a la chica, ahora estaba metido en un lío.

-Sí, bueno, es que lo llevamos en secreto, ¿sabías? Así que por favor no...

-Captado, Harry, no diré ni una palabra-hizo un gesto como de cerrarse la boca con la cremallera, pero era una mentira como una casa, porque siguió hablando-¿desde cuándo? Porque en _Corazón de bruja_ decían que tú y Hermione...-juntó los dedos índices de ambas manos-supongo que era mentira como acostumbran, ¿no?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y el tema quedó zanjado hasta que pasó por la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place y Tonks, antes de cerrar y marcharse a la calle de nuevo, le dijo- hacéis buena pareja, Harry- y se fue sonriendo. 

Afortunadamente, todos los que habitaban entre aquellas paredes dormían ya. Y el ojiverde pudo darse el lujo de relajarse tumbado en la cama a medio desvestir y rememorar esa especie de cita que había tenido con Malfoy. Desde su punto de vista, Nymphadora tenía mucha razón. Eran una pareja perfecta. En eso estaba cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes tras la puerta y un leve '¿Harry?' que dedujo, fue con la voz de Sirius. Abrió y su padrino le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Entró en el dormitorio de éste, donde también estaba Remus, que le dirigía una mirada cargada de curiosidad.

-¿Y bien?-el animago cerró apresuradamente, haciendo gemir sonoramente las viejas bisagras.

-¿Qué?-no sabía a qué venía aquello, era bastante tarde para charlar.

-Tu regalo, Harry, ¿qué hiciste?¿le compraste algo?¿no encontraste nada y por eso llegaste a estas horas?-Sirius comenzaba a desesperar.

-No, no, le invité a dar una vuelta, nada más...

-¿Una cita?-esta vez habló Lupin, igual de excitado que su padrino.

-Algo parecido...vimos una obra de teatro, cenamos y patinamos, nada del otro mundo...¡ah! y nos besamos, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero un imbécil se...

-Eso era una cita con todas las de la ley, Harry- interrumpió el ojiplata con resignación- estás muy verde, por eso voy a darte otro regalo ahora que estamos solos los tres-abrió un cajón de su mesilla y le tendió un libro al chico, en cuya portada se podía leer con claridad: ' _Sexo para torpes_ ' e iba adornado en la esquina con un lazo para regalo de color amarillo chillón.

Las mejillas del de gafas ardieron instantáneamente.

-Yo también tengo otra cosa para ti, Harry- y Remus le extendió algo. Era una cámara fotográfica, que parecía algo anticuada, como la de Colin Creevey- era mía, pero ya no la uso. Funciona perfectamente y puedes sacar todas las fotos que desees. Salen por esta ranura de aquí, ¿ves?-ese presente sí era muy interesante. Bueno y el otro también, pero le avergonzaba necesitar una cosa así.

-Gracias-el moreno menor cogió ambos objetos y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

El último día de las vacaciones, ya Harry estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, puesto que se había leído el libro de Sirius de cabo a rabo y quería poner en práctica algunas de las cosas que había descubierto y se le antojaban excitantes. Snape apareció en el cuartel general de la Orden y le dijo que una vez por semana, él le daría clases particulares de Oclumancia, la defensa mágica de la mente contra penetraciones externas, algo que le hacía mucha falta por sus recurrentes sueños relacionados con Voldemort y porque éste era hábil en Legeremancia, la capacidad de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente de otras personas.

Llegaron a la escuela en el autobús noctámbulo en compañía de Tonks y Lupin que les escoltaron hasta las verjas exteriores. 

Una vez instalados en sus dormitorios nuevamente, el moreno corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la habitación donde una vez estuvo el espejo de Oesed. Y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, ahí estaba el rubio.

Vestía un pijama con la parte superior blanca y la inferior negra, pero encima llevaba la túnica de la escuela y permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un par de gruesas mantas.

El recién llegado se quitó la capa invisible y la dejó en el suelo, junto a su varita, tras lo que se posicionó de rodillas al lado de Draco, inclinándose para besarlo y el ojigris acortó el espacio que les separaba para unir sus labios. El Slytherin tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Su piel estaba fría. El ojiverde aferró las suyas en la cintura del otro, debajo de la túnica, rozando la suave tela del pijama. Ignorándolo, siguió investigando hasta llegar a la tibieza de la piel cubierta. Malfoy al sentir esto no pudo reprimir un espasmo, mientras las curiosas manos del Gryffindor se deslizaban por su cuerpo.

Se separaron para coger aire durante unos segundos y se miraron a los ojos. Y aunque ninguno se diera cuenta, había mucho amor en ellos. Pero el deseo y la lujuria eran los predominantes esa noche. Era como siempre que estaban demasiado tiempo separados. Se sentían como si hubiesen estado faltos de algún órgano vital mientras se encontraban alejados y ahora que volvían a estar juntos, el cuerpo podía seguir funcionando correctamente.

Habían llegado a un punto en el que no les era necesario usar las palabras. No tenían porqué hablar de las vacaciones, ni de sus amigos, ni de las clases o cualquier otra trivialidad. Podían intuir el estado de ánimo del otro sólo con una mirada o un simple gesto. Ambos se sentían seguros y completos si estaban juntos. Ni desconfianza. Ni miedo. Ni odio.

Harry empleó parte de su peso corporal para hacer que el rubio se tumbase sobre las mantas, debajo de él. La túnica y la camisa del pijama fueron sustituidos por sus inquietas manos sobre la piel desnuda, que se dejaba hacer a su antojo. Draco jadeaba. Le encantaba sentir cómo el Gryffindor lo necesitaba, lo demandaba con ansias. Sabía que en cuanto terminaran sus estudios en Hogwarts, no volverían a vivir nada semejante. Incluso dudaba que se volviesen a ver fuera de los muros de la escuela, y eso le impulsaba más a dejarse llevar. Aprovechar cada segundo con el ser que le llevaba hasta la locura y más allá.

Ladeó la cabeza al notar como el moreno pasaba su lengua por la comisura de sus labios y continuaba lamiendo la mejilla izquierda, deteniéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante el gesto. Parecía que el ojiverde había hecho los deberes esas vacaciones, pero esperaba que no hubieran sido prácticos y con otra persona.

El de gafas cesó en lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a dar cortos besos por el cuello níveo, dejando suaves marcas oscuras. Escuchar los incesantes jadeos del rubio que estaba entre sus brazos lo estaban haciendo perder la cordura. Habían sido muchos días sin sentirlo suyo. Pero quería hacer lo que había leído en el fabuloso regalo de su padrino. Así disfrutarían más los dos, estaba seguro. Continuó el descenso hasta llegar a los rosados botones que asomaban en el pecho de Malfoy. Apetitosos. Lamió uno, con la punta de su lengua, y después, succionó con suavidad, notando como esto era recibido con agrado.

Draco se sobresaltó. No esperaba experimentar algo como aquello. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Potter, definitivamente, parecía otra persona.

No tardó demasiado en endurecer los diminutos pezones del rubio, ayudándose con algunos de sus dedos, y siguió bajando. Al llegar al bajo vientre del otro, rozó la zona brevemente con su lengua y su cálido aliento, sintiendo como la piel del otro se erizaba. De pronto, bajó los pantalones de Draco, llevándose la ropa interior en el proceso. Viendo cara a cara el miembro ya bastante excitado del de ojos plateados.

El Slytherin se sintió algo cohibido de repente. Notaba la mirada de Harry sobre él, como examinándole. No tenía nada que le avergonzase de su cuerpo. Desde su punto de vista, era perfecto. Pero sentía que el moreno era más perfecto aún y temía que algo no le gustase de lo que estaba viendo. En eso estaba su mente, cuando sintió, sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar, como el ojiverde se había llevado su miembro a la boca y lo estaba lamiendo con profundidad y tortuosa lentitud. Esto le hizo arquear la espalda y mover las caderas inconscientemente. Se sentía maravillosamente agradable. Tuvo que taparse su propia boca para no gritar. Y cuando estaba entregado al más absoluto placer, notó como un dedo del otro, impregnado de lo que supuso sería poción lubricante, se abría paso por su entrada y hacía movimientos circulares en ella. Entendió que lo dilataba para que no le doliera tanto y en silencio, se lo agradeció.

Introdujo un segundo dedo, y la cara de placer de Malfoy le indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando sin dolor alguno. Aquel libro era un diamante en bruto. Y el saborear al rubio era delicioso. Siguió con su tarea hasta que creyó oportuno introducir por fin un tercero. Su propia hombría gritaba por poseer al ojiplata, pero no podía todavía. Lo bueno se hacía esperar. Una mano en el cabello le obligó a detenerse, después de que escuchó de los labios de su amada serpiente un _juntos_. Supo lo que significaba y no terminó la tarea. Volvió a ascender hasta ponerse a la altura del otro rostro. La respiración de Draco era bastante agitada. Se miraron y Harry, después de desvestirse como una exhalación, se ayudó a introducirse en el interior. Le invadió el intenso calor y la agradable humedad. Era como hacerlo por primera vez nuevamente. El mismo deseo y las mismas ganas de permanecer así para siempre. Inseparables.

El rubio, como para ayudar a Harry a introducirse bien, apretó uno de los glúteos de éste con una de sus manos. El moreno, tras unos segundos de adaptación, lo besó con ímpetu. La otra mano del ojiverde cogió la suya y las entrelazaron. Al no haber apenas dolor, las penetraciones comenzaron casi inmediatamente. Los besos no cesaban. Las manos se apretaban. Encajaban como piezas perfectas de un puzzle. Pero la fricción que le provocaba el vaivén del cuerpo de Potter sobre su miembro, era tan placentera, que después de unos minutos de incesantes jadeos y gemidos, no pudo evitar eyacular intensamente. Cuánto lo había extrañado. Sobre todo, el sentir la semilla del otro derramarse en su interior. 

Cuando ambos se relajaron y permanecían tumbados el uno al lado del otro sobre las mantas, se dirigieron la palabra.

-Potter...eso ha sido...no tengo palabras-la piel de Draco brillaba con el sudor y se había tapado ligeramente con su túnica.

-Lo sé...ésta navidad me regalaron un libro, _Sexo para torpes,_ y me lo aprendí-su voz sonaba orgullosa.

-Eso no ha sido nada torpe-añadió el rubio y rió sonoramente.

Lunes por la mañana. Harry estaba muy nervioso pensando en la clase particular que iba a tener con Snape esa misma tarde. También se había enterado durante el desayuno, de que la siguiente excursión a Hogsmeade iba a coincidir con el día de San Valentín. 

Una vez en el despacho del profesor de Pociones, que dicho sea de paso, no sentía la más mínima alegría de enseñarle Oclumancia, empezaron. El objetivo de aquellas clases era que el moreno de verdes ojos aprendiera a defenderse de las intromisiones en su mente y las pudiera evitar. Sacó su varita y Snape al grito de ¡Legeremens! entró en su cerebro sin impedimentos.

La primera vez que lo hizo sólo pudo ver penosos recuerdos de la infancia de Harry con su primo Dudley. La noche de primer curso bajo el sombrero seleccionador dándole la opción de entrar en Slytherin. El centenar de dementores dispuestos a matarles a él y a Sirius. Draco y él bajo el muérdago en tercero...

-No-dijo una voz dentro del cerebro de Harry cuando se le acercó el recuerdo de Draco- eso no lo vas a ver, no lo vas a ver. Es privado...

Entonces cayó de rodillas al suelo y salió de aquella especie de trance, pero se alegró de saber que su profesor sólo había visto fragmentos. Snape le obligó a vaciar su mente y lo intentaron de nuevo.

Esta vez vio al colacuerno húngaro de la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. Su padre, su madre y Draco lo miraban a través de un espejo encantado. Cedric Diggory yacía muerto en el cementerio...

-¡Noooooo!-gritó, pero había caído otra vez de rodillas en el suelo.

El profesor se estaba enfadando cada vez más. Nuevo intento.

Tío Vernon clavando unas tablas en el buzón para bloquear la entrada de más cartas para Harry. La puerta misteriosa que veía en sus sueños últimamente y que conducía al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio. Draco y él besándose apasionadamente bajo la luz de un par de velas flotantes...

-¡Mierda!-le dolían las rodillas de tantas veces que había quedado a cuatro patas sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué era eso, Potter?-Snape lo miraba fijamente, como incrédulo.

-Un sueño...-el pánico le invadió por completo.

-¿Sueñas con Malfoy?-parecía no creérselo en absoluto.

-Por desgracia, sí-más mentiras.

-El miércoles a la misma hora, Potter, y espero que practiques. Pon en blanco tu mente antes de dormir, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió y corrió más rápido que nunca para salir de allí. Como siguiera así, todo el colegio iba a saber su secreta...lo que fuera.

_Continuará..._


	28. El patronus de Draco

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron con la terrible noticia en El Profeta de que diez mortífagos se habían fugado de Azkaban. Continuaron las clases del ED, y los que más parecían progresar eran Neville y su rubio, claro, por la enseñanza privada que recibía, seguida de apasionadas muestras de afecto. Siguió también con las clases de Oclumancia, sin mejoría aparente. Y la cicatriz no dejaba de dolerle día tras día.

Llegó la excursión a Hogsmeade, o sea, el día de los enamorados. Ron estaba tan ocupado con el quidditch que no fue al pueblo, y Hermione, que al parecer tenía otros planes, quedó en encontrarse con Harry al mediodía en Las Tres Escobas.

Salió desanimado. Recorrer el fascinante Hogsmeade sin sus amigos no era lo mismo, encima, mirase donde mirase, todo eran parejitas felices. Lo que le desanimó aún más. Pero después de salir de Honeydukes con los bolsillos bien cargados de chucherías varias, se cruzó con Draco, que charlaba alegre con Blaise rumbo a alguna parte. Por unas décimas de segundo quiso alzar la mano y saludarlo como si tal cosa. Pero la presencia del otro chico, le detuvo en seco. Las parejas de alrededor se le antojaron más detestables que antes. Le habría gustado pasear con su rubio con la tranquilidad con la que lo hacían los demás. Al igual que durante su cita en Londres. No sabía qué hacer y disimuladamente, y fingiendo que contemplaba los escaparates llenos de adornos románticos, los siguió.

-Draco- dijo Zabini a su amigo antes de llegar hasta un grupo de chicas donde resaltaba Pansy.

-¿Qué?

-Me parece que Potter nos sigue-ambos miraron con el rabillo del ojo y le vieron como andaba cerca de ellos, golpeando una piedra con el pie, supuestamente distraído-quizás espera su regalo por San Valentín...

Un codazo le hizo callarse-¿me cubres?-el chico adolorido asintió, y Malfoy fue hacía donde el Gryffindor.

-¡Eh, Potter!-Harry lo miró asustado, como si hubiera visto a Dolores Umbridge recién levantada-¿solo en este día tan especial?

-Bueno...Ron estaba ocupado y a Hermione la veo más tarde...estaba dando un paseo...pero es un rollo...

-¿Quieres tomar algo?¿café?-el rubio le había caído del cielo.

El sitio que les quedaba más cerca era el salón de té de Madame Pudipié y entraron. Automáticamente se arrepintieron. Estaba abarrotado de gente, todas parejas, y adornado a más no poder con motivo del día de San Valentín.

Se sentaron disimuladamente en la única mesa libre, que por suerte estaba en el fondo y Madame Pudipié les atendió.

-Dos cafés, por favor-dijo Draco, que llevaba la voz cantante. Harry, abrumado, miraba alrededor como la gente se besaba y se hacían carantoñas. Qué envidia.

-¿Y el tuyo, jovencito?-escuchó que le decía la robusta mujer, sacándolo de sus cursis pensamientos-¿cómo quieres tú café?

-Mmm, con un poco de chocolate-se ruborizó.

-Menudo sitio-dijo el rubio en cuanto la mujer se marchó-lo bueno es que nadie se fija en nosotros-echó un vistazo también al local, con una cara de ' _hacedlo en privado_ ' bastante evidente.

Harry se fijó en que algunos se daban las manos y la del Slytherin estaba apoyada tranquilamente sobre la mesa, encima de la elegante servilleta con corazones bordados. A cada segundo que pasaba, sentía una urgencia cada vez mayor por cogérsela, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por la bruja que les trajo su pedido.

El café del rubio llevaba nata y caramelo por encima. Cuando iba a llevárselo a los labios, mucho confeti de color rosa que provenía de unos dorados querubines que estaban suspendidos encima de ellos, les llenó las cabezas.

Al moreno por casi le entraron en los ojos, ya que unos montoncitos se le acumularon detrás de los cristales de las gafas. Haciendo que Draco se riera a carcajadas. Se sintió bien. Al menos se divertían, a pesar de que no podían hacer nada romántico como los demás. Estaba acostumbrado a llevarlo de ese modo. Oculto. Hablaron durante un rato muy agradable. Y tras beberse el café con papelitos rosas, salieron de allí, partiendo cada uno por su lado.

En Las Tres Escobas, Harry se encontró con su amiga pelicastaña, Rita Skeeter y Luna Lovegood. E inesperadamente se vio relatando el regreso de Voldemort con todo lujo de detalles para que lo publicasen en El Quisquilloso.

Tuvo lugar el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, y lamentablemente, perdieron los leones. 

El lunes, a la hora del desayuno, montones de lechuzas, junto con El Quisquilloso, fueron recibidas por Harry, Ron y Hermione. La entrevista del niño que vivió fue todo un éxito tanto de crítica como de público, ya que, aunque algunos lo tachaban de loco, otros le apoyaban y creían. Pero esta publicación le acarreó un problema. Draco, al ver el nombre de su padre reflejado en sus páginas, y acusado abiertamente de mortífago, se enfadó con el moreno y dejó de asistir a los encuentros nocturnos. Y por más esfuerzos que realizó, no conseguía ni que le mirase. Lo que hizo que toda la felicidad que había sentido al recuperar parte de su credibilidad, se esfumase por completo.

Umbridge seguía haciendo de las suyas. Despidió a la profesora de Adivinación, y Dumbledore la sustituyó por el centauro que habían conocido Malfoy y él en el Bosque Prohibido, Firenze. La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras creó también una Brigada Inquisitorial, formada por alumnos, la mayoría de Slytherin, para poder mantener a raya a los estudiantes y que fueran sus ojos y sus oídos.

Los TIMOS estaban cada vez más cerca y Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su rubio. Era insoportable lo mucho que quería acercársele. Que todo volviera a ser como antes. Le parecía mejor tener su odio a su indiferencia. Así que no encontró otra salida. Hablaría con él tanto si quería como si no. Ya era cuestión de vida o muerte. Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que repetir lo del año anterior. Capa de invisibilidad y mapa del merodeador en ristre.

Draco hacía su ronda nocturna como prefecto antes de volver a su casa. Estaba enfadado con el Gryffindor, sí, pero también lo quería con toda su alma, lo que disipaba la rabia que sentía hacia él. No podía creer que el ojiverde hubiese contado aquello en la revista, pero tampoco podía reclamarle. Seguían siendo enemigos, y tenía derecho a contar la verdad aún en contra suya, que, aunque fuese dolorosa, era verdad de principio a fin. No podía echarle en cara nada. Sabía que el moreno lo había pasado muy mal con las críticas que había estado recibiendo todo ese tiempo atrás. Tenía lógica que se defendiera y sacara todo a la luz de una vez.

En eso estaba cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Al girarse no vio a nadie y supo de quien se trataba.

-Potter...¿qué quieres?-tuvo que disimular su alegría antes de seguir caminando para alejarse, del, ahora, invisible chico.

-Hablemos, por favor...

-No puedo, estoy haciendo mi ronda y...

-Sólo será un momento, por favor, Malfoy...-su mano seguía sobre el hombro del rubio, que hizo un gesto afirmativo finalmente y se dejó guiar a lo que resultó ser el baño donde estaba Myrtle.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-chilló la fantasma cuando vio aparecer al Slytherin, pero cambió al instante-¡Harry!

El aludido se quitó la capa y saludó a la molesta chica llorona con la mano, luego le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y se dirigió al prefecto de las serpientes.

-Quería explicarte, yo...

-Todo está muy claro, Potter, contaste tú verdad, era lo que tenías que hacer, no me debes explicaciones-el rubio iba a marcharse, pero el otro le detuvo.

-Sólo conté lo que pasó...tu padre...estaba allí, no podía dejarlo al margen, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo...

-¡Es mi padre, Potter!

-¡Pero es un mortífago! Yo lo vi en el cementerio y tú lo sabes también, no sé porqué te lo tomas de ese modo- Harry pensó que se acabaría poniendo de rodillas en algún momento. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, desde luego.

Los plateados ojos lo miraron unos segundos con sorpresa, pero después el rostro cambió a una expresión pareciese que de derrota-tienes razón, es un mortífago...y nosotros no somos amigos, no tenías porqué omitir algo como eso...

-Malfoy, nosotros...-las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta, ¿qué iba a decirle?¿nosotros qué?¿amigos?¿enemigos?¿amantes?¿novios?¿conocidos con derecho a roce?-lo siento-dijo por fin-lo siento muchísimo, jamás debí actuar a tus espaldas, es tu padre y debí haberte puesto al corriente, pero me pillaron por sorpresa, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba hablando con Rita Skeeter...

-No pasa nada, Potter- que fácil. ¿Así, sin más, le perdonaba? No podía creerlo.

Se acercó a los labios del rubio esperando un rechazo que nunca llegó. Le besó. Despacio y con calma. Suave. Que sintiera todo su arrepentimiento y su amor en el gesto. Que viera lo importante que era para él sin necesidad de palabras. Que no quería hacerle daño por nada del mundo.

Una vez de vuelta a la normalidad, su vida continuó como de costumbre. Fallidas clases de Oclumancia con Snape. Las supervisadas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con un Hagrid cada vez más herido. Histeria colectiva por los TIMO. Y en el ED Harry pensó que ya era hora de que aprendiesen a invocar un patronus. Aunque les costaba bastante. El de Cho Chang tenía apariencia de un cisne y el de Hermione el de una nutria.

Por la noche, como era habitual nuevamente, el moreno daba clases particulares a Draco en su cuarto privado.

-¿Ya tienes tu pensamiento alegre?-el ojiverde estaba sentado encima de un raído pupitre.

-¡Qué sí, pesado!¡déjame intentarlo de una vez!-en realidad Harry le preguntaba a ver si se podía enterar de cuál era el pensamiento feliz del rubio.

Lo hizo varias veces, pero de la punta de su varita sólo salían unas débiles volutas de humo plateado, decepcionándole.

-Creo que fallas al agitar la varita-fue hacia donde estaba el Slytherin, en el centro del aula. Se colocó a su espalda y situó su mano sobre la del otro chico, para después guiarle, mientras, inconscientemente, su otra mano se posaba en la cintura de éste.

-Gra...gracias-dijo Draco, percatándose de la cercanía, nervioso.

Y lo consiguió. Una silueta reluciente y plateada apareció, flotando por la habitación, juguetona.

Harry empezó a reírse sin parar. Y la cara de Malfoy era una mezcla entre incredulidad y fascinación.

-No es posible...-pudo musitar.

Pues lo que estaban viendo era la clara figura de un pequeño hurón correteando alegremente en el aire.

-Por alguna razón, no me sorprende-dijo el moreno cuando dejó de reír-creo que los patronus tienen que ver con algo relacionado con nosotros, de alguna manera....el mío tiene que ver con mi padre-y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer al ciervo que le había ayudado en otras ocasiones, y el animal se puso a correr junto al otro.

-Ya podría haber sido el mio un dragón o algo más imponente...no éste diminuto roedor. No me trae buenos recuerdos-y aunque dijese eso, se le caía la baba con el encantamiento tan fantástico que acababa de aprender.

-No debería enseñarte estas cosas, Malfoy, perteneces a la Brigada Inquisitorial de la insoportable profesora Umbridge. Eres un arma de doble filo-dijo Harry aparentando molestia.

-Estupideces, Potter, sabes que la detesto, pero si no estaba de su parte me caería una buena, ¿crees que soy idiota? Además, si hubiera querido hacerlo, hace mucho tiempo me habría chivado y tú y tus amigos no hubieseis podido seguir tranquilos en la Sala de los Menesteres-le echó una mirada de ' _ahí queda eso_ ' y siguieron contemplando a los plateados animales.

Días después, mientras continuaba enseñando a invocar patronus a los miembros del ED, Dolores Umbridge, que se había enterado de sus actividades secretas por culpa de Marietta, la amiga de Cho Chang, les pilló. Capturando a Harry, que fue llevado al despacho del director. Allí descubrió que Fudge quería llevar a Dumbledore a Azkaban, pero éste desapareció con la ayuda de Fawkes, su fénix.

En las clases de Oclumancia, por culpa de su curiosidad, y por meterse donde no le llamaban, vio un recuerdo desagradable de Snape en el pensadero, y éste, furioso, decidió dejar de darle clases. Fred y George, hartos de Umbridge y de seguir en la escuela cuando lo que les interesaba eran los artículos de broma, armaron un gran revuelo y se fueron de Hogwarts para siempre, convirtiéndose en leyenda, y en propietarios de Sortilegios Weasley, en el callejón Diagon.

Debían empezar a pensar en su futuro y lo que harían al salir de la escuela. Harry y Ron tenían claro que querían ser aurores. Los TIMO se acercaban cada vez más. Tuvo lugar el último partido, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, y ganaron los leones la copa gracias a la actuación de Ron. Harry y Hermione se habían perdido el acontecimiento puesto que Hagrid les había enseñado a su medio hermano Grawp, un gigante que se había traído consigo la vez que viajó y la explicación de sus constantes heridas.

_Continuará..._


	29. Adiós, Sirius

Estudiar, estudiar y más estudiar. Estuviese con quien estuviese, sólo podía leer libros y más libros. Estresante.

El primer examen fue el teórico de Encantamientos, el lunes, y por la tarde el práctico, que compartió con Draco, al que de los nervios se le había caído la copa de vino que había hecho levitar. Martes, Transformaciones. Miércoles, Herbología. Jueves, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en cuyo examen práctico le hicieron mostrar el patronus frente a una molesta Umbridge. El viernes, Harry y Ron no se examinaron, pero Hermione sí, de Runas Antiguas. Lunes siguiente, Pociones, que sin Snape le salió mejor de lo previsto. Martes, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Miércoles, Adivinación y Astronomía, durante el cual, por la noche, vieron como unos aurores, junto con Dolores, expulsaban a Hagrid de la escuela y herían de gravedad a la profesora McGonagall. Jueves, último examen, Historia de la Magia, pero el moreno de gafas redondas se quedó dormido en medio de la prueba y soñó con Sirius siendo torturado por Voldemort, que quería que le entregase algo que su padrino se negaba a darle.

Hermione no creía del todo que ese sueño fuera la realidad. Ya que Sirius tenía tajantemente prohibido salir del cuartel general de la Orden. Pero aún así, llevaron a cabo una estrategia de distracción para usar la chimenea de Umbridge e investigar. 

Desgraciadamente, la profesora cara de sapo no se dejó engañar y los pilló a la pelicastaña y a él con las manos en la masa. Hizo que les quitaran sus varitas, y de la suya se hizo cargo Draco. Umbridge quería averiguar con quién hablaba Harry insistentemente, mientras le tiraba del pelo con fuerza. Millicent Bulstrode se estaba encargando de sujetar a Granger. Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, que le habían ayudado a distraer a la maestra, también aparecieron con varios alumnos más de Slytherin. Al ver que no le sonsacaba nada, la Suma Inquisidora hizo que llamasen a Snape, para que le diese Veritaserum y que le dijera la verdad de una vez por todas, pero no quedaba y el profesor se fue. Dolores no se daba por vencida, y optó por torturar al líder Gryffindor. Hermione, asustada, mintió.

Le dijeron que tenían un arma de Dumbledore, y la profesora no dudó en que se la enseñaran. Aprovechando Draco la distracción y antes de que salieran por la puerta, entregó la varita de nuevo a Harry.

Todo era falso, claro. Y la insoportable mujer acabó siendo presa de los centauros.

Los demás consiguieron escapar del despacho en el que les habían confinado y gracias a la ocurrencia de Luna, de usar los thestrals, volaron hacia el Ministerio, donde encontraron la puerta que el ojiverde veía en sueños. Cuando entraron en el Departamento de Misterios, todo eran inmensas estanterías llenas de esferas de cristal. Una, al parecer, era para Harry, pero cuando la cogió, llegaron Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y otros diez mortífagos. Huyeron como pudieron, todos acabaron heridos, y Potter y Longbottom terminaron en una sala donde sólo había un arco misterioso.

Ya lo daban todo por perdido. Aparecieron Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks y Kingsley. Fue una lucha encarnizada. La esfera se rompió. Sirius y su prima Bellatrix se batían en duelo. Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia y capturó a casi todos los mortífagos. 

Sólo había una pareja que seguía luchando; aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Albus. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba un haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella.

-¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!-le gritó el animago.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. No había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer, su cuerpo se curvó y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco.

Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo.

Bellatrix gritó, contenta. El ojiverde esperaba que Sirius de un momento a otro volviese a aparecer al otro lado del velo.

-¡Sirius!¡Sirius!-gritó desesperado mientras se dirigía hacia el arco. 

Pero unos brazos lo detuvieron.

-No podemos hacer nada, Harry...-Remus estaba igual de afligido que él-se ha ido...-el hilo de su voz le causó un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

Furioso, fue detrás de la desquiciada bruja, que se había dado a la fuga. Le dio caza, pero apareció Voldemort. Éste y Dumbledore se enfrentaron. Hasta que el mago tenebroso entró en el cuerpo del más joven para que el anciano director lo matase. Pero los fuertes sentimientos del chico provocaron que Voldemort saliera de él y que al llegar el ministro y los aurores lo vieran.

Compungido y enfadado con Dumbledore, Harry acabó en Hogwarts, donde ambos mantuvieron una charla. De la que el ojiverde dedujo que o él o Voldemort tenían que morir para que el otro pudiera vivir; y que el adorable anciano le tenía en gran estima a pesar de la actitud que había manifestado durante el curso. Pero no podía evitar la culpa por la muerte de su padrino.

Todo el mundo mágico por fin creyó a Potter y a Albus. Y Dolores Umbridge fue expulsada de la escuela sin miramientos. Los mortífagos, capturados por Dumbledore, fueron enviados a Azkaban. McGonagall regresó por fin de San Mungo. Y en la mente de todos sólo cabía pensar en los duros tiempos que les esperaban vivir de ahora en adelante.

Un par de días después, Harry tenía una extraña sensación. Cuando estaba solo, ansiaba estar con gente. Y cuando estaba con gente, quería estar solo. Una persona, en todo su mundo, era la única que le calmaba ese desasosiego. Draco Malfoy. Éste andaba decaído, porque su padre estaba en prisión, pero no culpaba al moreno por lo ocurrido, al fin y al cabo, su padre era dueño de sus actos y tampoco pensaba que fuera a estar en Azkaban mucho tiempo ahora que los dementores estaban con el Señor Tenebroso.

La noche del último día del curso no tenía mucho apetito y se quedó más tiempo en el dormitorio. Aún no había preparado el baúl y cogió un par de cosas para acomodarlas en su interior, cuando vio un pequeño paquete, que antes de salir de Grimmauld Place, Sirius le había dado y él no abrió en el momento. Resultó ser un espejo para mantenerse en contacto, pero el moreno, rabioso por la pérdida, lo rompió. Salió de su cuarto rumbo a su lugar preferido y se encontró con Luna, que buscaba sus pertenencias. 

Llegó a la habitación y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Parecía que siempre que terminaba un nuevo curso, había una muerte. No le daban tregua. Y eso se sumaba al hecho de que él también tenía muchas papeletas para morir. Mientras contemplaba los oscuros jardines de la escuela a través de la ventana, pensó en Remus. Había perdido al amor de su vida. El dolor que debía estar sintiendo él, seguro que superaba el suyo con creces. Por un momento pensó qué sentiría si Draco alguna vez...no lo soportaría. Estaba convencido. Se iría con él.

Malfoy llegó. A él también le parecía familiar la escena. Harry afligido. Superado por las circunstancias. Y él a su lado. Soportando su carga, todo lo que éste le permitiese. Se sentaron sobre las mantas. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia. El Profeta. Lo rara que era Luna. La alegría por la marcha de Umbridge. Sus ánimos mejoraron ligeramente y el moreno sacó la cámara de fotos que Remus le había regalado y se fotografiaron juntos. Teniendo Harry que jurar y perjurar que no las vería absolutamente nadie. No mentía. Puesto que los Dursley nunca entraban en su dormitorio. Se besaron algunas veces a lo largo de la velada, pero no pasaron de ahí. No lo necesitaban. Como siempre, les bastaba con estar cerca. Con verse.

Se despidieron afectuosamente antes de que el sol alcanzara su plenitud y volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

El trayecto en el expreso transcurrió como era habitual. Con mucha gente en su compartimento. Comentando los últimos acontecimientos de sus inusitadas vidas. En la estación, tuvieron un comité de bienvenida. Moody, Tonks, los señores Weasley, Fred, George y Lupin, al que Harry se alegró de ver más que a ninguno y abrazó con cariño.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?-el licántropo parecía más desvalido que de costumbre, y no se lo criticaba.

-¿Yo?-era increíble el gran corazón que tenía ese hombre-mejor dime cómo te encuentras tú, Remus- sintió ganas de llorar.

-Estoy bien-saltaba a la vista que lo decía para no preocuparle, pero no lo tuvo en cuenta-hemos venido a hablar con tus tíos para que te traten mejor.

-No era necesario...estoy acostumbrado...

-Harry- dijo Lupin, inclinándose a su altura-quiero que sepas que si pudiera te llevaría conmigo. Me haría cargo de ti, porque Sirius era tu padrino y James uno de mis mejores amigos-se le veía emocionado y el moreno ardió en deseos de abrazarle nuevamente-eres como un hijo para mi, y siempre que me necesites acudiré Harry, no te quepa duda, pero ahora que el mundo sabe que Voldemort ha vuelto, ya no se quedará de brazos cruzados, ni la Orden tampoco-le revolvió el rebelde cabello con ternura, y al chico de gafas se le aguaron los ojos.

_Continuará..._


	30. El final de nuestra historia

Como cabía esperar, comenzaron los destrozos, las desapariciones y los asesinatos. Incluso el clima se había vuelto más frío y turbador. 

Pero, tras solo dos semanas en casa de sus tíos, Harry había recibido muy contento un pergamino de Dumbledore, informándole de que lo llevaría a La Madriguera, después de ayudarle con un favor. 

Eso era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, porque a pesar de que tanto Arthur, como Remus, como Moody, habían amenazado a Vernon en la estación, el comportamiento de éste y de su esposa e hijo, no habían cambiado en absoluto hacia su persona. Aunque se lo imaginaba de antemano.

Cuando el director de Hogwarts se presentó en casa de sus tíos, antes de partir, le contó que Sirius en su testamento le había dejado todas sus cosas, incluidas el número doce de Grimmauld Place, el hipogrifo Buckbeak y al detestable elfo Kreacher, que Harry sin dudar envió a las cocinas de la escuela, con los otros elfos domésticos. Al moreno le hubiese gustado que Remus viviera en la casa que había sido de su padrino, pero como no sabía dónde estaba, ni podía escribirle, la vivienda estaría vacía.

En lo referente a Draco, después de la primera semana, se mantuvo atento a la ventana por si Elle aparecía de repente, pero al parecer, el rubio no tenía mucho que contarle todavía. Harry se consolaba porque tenía las fotos que había sacado de ellos dos juntos, y la esfera de Hogwarts que guardaba como un tesoro, y observaba ambas cosas a cada rato.

El favor que tuvo que concederle al sabio anciano, fue acompañarlo en la búsqueda de un profesor, Horace Slughorn, que sentía una clara afición por rodearse de alumnos con un probable brillante futuro en cualquier campo, por lo que aceptó volver a la escuela al ver a Harry.

Una vez en La Madriguera, se encontró con la alegre noticia de que Bill y Fleur iban a casarse el verano siguiente. Aunque a Molly y a Ginny no les agradaba mucho la idea y se veía que no tragaban a la chica de acento francés. Otra cosa buena, era que a Arthur, el padre de Ron, le habían ascendido, dirigiendo la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos. A los gemelos les iba genial con su tienda de Sortilegios Weasley e incluso vivían en el callejón Diagon. Y esto alivió al de ojos verdes, porque al no estar ni Fred ni George, la habitación de ellos la ocuparía él, y tendría más privacidad por si recibía carta de Malfoy. Así como para mirar las fotos tan celosamente protegidas. 

A la mañana siguiente, Harry puso al día a Ron y a Hermione, contándoles la profecía que el director le había confesado el curso anterior, pillando por sorpresa al pelirrojo, pero no tanto a la inteligente chica.

Aparecieron unas lechuzas que les llevaron las notas de sus TIMOS, y fueron mejor de lo que habían esperado, aunque el moreno, por su nota de Pociones, ya esperaba no poder ser auror, igual que Ron. 

Durante varias semanas después, ninguno de los tres salió de La Madriguera. Las desapariciones y los accidentes seguían siendo noticia en El Profeta. Y cuantos más días pasaban, la mente de Harry más divagaba hacia Draco. Pensaba constantemente con quién estaría, si con Blaise o con Pansy. Lo que le mantenía tan ocupado como para no escribirle. Se sentía tentado de escribirle él, pero, ¿y si metía la pata? Lucius seguía en Azkaban y tal vez el rubio no estaba de humor para cartearse con el 'Elegido', como lo llamaban ahora. Hermione era la que más lo pillaba en sus estados de ensimismamiento e intentaba tranquilizarlo con evidentes teorías. La que más usaba era la de que ahora que Voldemort había vuelto, no era plan de estar enviando lechuzas de aquí para allá, y menos cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba deseando echarle el guante.

Pero Harry, no sabía por qué, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo en su corazón y en su mente le indicaban que algo no iba bien. Y no tenía que ver con Voldemort, por más que intentaba convencerse de que así era. 

Los Weasley celebraron el cumpleaños de Potter, que por primera vez tuvo una fiesta. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Remus le acompañaban. 

Lupin, para alegría de Harry, a pesar de que siempre que lo veía tenía peor aspecto, no se había querido perder la celebración de su dieciséis cumpleaños, aunque el ambiente se volvió algo truculento cuando las conversaciones sólo giraban en torno a las victimas de los últimos sucesos. Lo que hizo que Harry se olvidase de decirle al licántropo que viviera en la casa de Sirius sin problema. 

Por la mañana recibieron las cartas de Hogwarts y esta vez para el niño que vivió había una insignia, la de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Y tocó el tradicional desplazamiento al callejón Diagon. Al llegar allí, los acompañó Hagrid. 

La primera parada que tuvieron que hacer fue la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin y el moreno inconscientemente apresuró el paso para llegar allí, como si el pasado fuera a repetirse. La única diferencia a lo ocurrido hacía seis años era que esta vez Ron y Hermione acompañaban al semigigante y a él. Pues, nada más abrir la puerta, una voz muy familiar le hizo detenerse. 

-...ningún niño, por si no te habías dado cuenta, madre, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las compras por mi cuenta.

Aceleró el paso y lo vio. Su rubio, de pie, frente al espejo, como aquel día, se estaba probando una túnica de color verde oscuro, y Madame Malkin le ponía alfileres alrededor del dobladillo. Cuando las orbes grises repararon en el trío que lo observaba, encabezado por el de gafas a través del espejo, se dirigió a su madre, ignorando las presencias a su espalda.

-Madre, creo que no quiero esta túnica-se quitó la prenda por la cabeza y la entregó a la bruja dueña de la tienda.

Ambos Malfoy salieron del establecimiento, dejando a Harry estupefacto, ya que le dio la sensación de que el Slytherin se había ido por haberlo visto a él. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, pero...la fría mirada de Draco a través del espejo no le dio buena espina. Reparó en que sus amigos estaban a su lado y eso quizás, sumado a la presencia de su madre, hicieron que no denotase ningún tipo de relación cordial entre ellos. Se tranquilizó, pero Hermione se había fijado también.

Tenían ya todo lo necesario y fueron a la tienda más concurrida del lugar, Sortilegios Weasley. Los gemelos estaban dispuestos a regalar a Harry todo lo que se le antojase, y éste miraba interesado sus productos, cuando, al otro lado del escaparate, vio pasar a Malfoy, solo, e iba calle arriba en actitud sospechosa. Y el mal presentimiento volvió a inundar al moreno, que en la inevitable compañía de Ron y Hermione, bajo la capa invisible, siguió al rubio. Éste se adentró en el callejón Knockturn y finalmente lo vieron en Borgin y Burkes.

Gracias al cristal, y a unas orejas extensibles del pelirrojo, vieron y escucharon la conversación que Draco mantuvo con el señor Borgin. Harry reconoció el armario donde se había escondido en una ocasión, que en ese momento ocultaba un poco al ojigris de sus curiosas miradas. No así al propietario del local.

La charla que mantuvieron en la tienda, había sido de lo más extraña. Malfoy quería que le reparasen alguna cosa, importante al parecer, y en un momento dado había enseñado algo a Borgin que lo había asustado, pero el trío no pudo ver qué había sido. Hermione, cuando el rubio se hubo marchado, intentó averiguar qué objeto había pedido el Slytherin que no se vendiera, pero no fue bien recibida. La punzada en el pecho de Harry aumentó su intensidad y empezó a obsesionarse, repasando una y otra vez las palabras escuchadas en la espeluznante tienda. Y sus amigos se habían cansado de oírle repetir lo mismo sin cesar.

Días después, mientras rememoraba de nuevo los hechos junto a Ron y Hermione, llegó a una alarmante conclusión que le revolvió las entrañas.

-Es un mortífago...-era tan duro decirlo, como pensarlo-ha relevado a su padre, seguro, ahora que éste está en Azkaban...

El pelirrojo se rió-¿Malfoy?¡si sólo tiene dieciséis años!¿cómo quieres que Quien-tú-sabes le permita unirse a los mortífagos?

Lo de la edad tenía sentido, pero, en su mente, aquellas palabras se habían quedado grabadas con profundidad. Y una punzada mucho más fuerte le apareció en el pecho al pensar por un momento que Draco podía llevar la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Le enseñó a Borgin algo que nosotros no llegamos a ver...-continuó Harry, más para sí mismo en realidad-algo que lo asustó mucho, era la Marca, estoy seguro-notó el desagradable nudo en la garganta.

-No lo creo, Harry- espetó Hermione, tal vez viendo su cara alarmada-no hay mortífagos tan jóvenes, nunca los ha habido-y le pasó una mano por la espalda, para tranquilizarlo.

Pero el ojiverde estaba demasiado seguro de lo que decía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no fuese verdad. Aferrándose al hilo de esperanza que aún conservaba. Si Malfoy fuera un mortífago, ¿qué pasaría entonces?¿qué sería de ellos dos? Recordó su encuentro en la tienda de túnicas y cómo se había ido nada más verle. ¿No pasaría nada más entre ambos?¿ya no podría lograr que le amase? Draco era su luz en la oscuridad que le acechaba al saber que podía morir, y ahora, estaba en penumbras. La esperanza era lo único que tenía. Esperaba con toda su alma estar equivocado.

Una vez en la estación, listos para coger el expreso rumbo a Hogwarts, Harry se sintió tentado de contarle a Arthur lo ocurrido, pero se lo pensó mejor. Si eran ciertas sus sospechas, podía meter en un apuro a Draco y perderlo antes de saber las razones que podían haberle empujado a hacer algo así. No le cabía en la cabeza, que de haber podido elegir, Malfoy fuese un mortífago por voluntad propia...quizás la Imperius...Cavilaciones.

A diferencia del año anterior, Harry se había vuelto muy interesante, sobre todo para las chicas, que mientras buscaba compartimento, se le quedaban mirando como bobas al pasar. Acabó sentándose con Neville y Luna, y más tarde se les unieron Ron y Hermione, que portaban más inquietantes noticias.

-¿Sabéis qué?-dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amigo- Malfoy no está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de prefecto-el moreno al escuchar esto, lo observó atento-está sentado en su compartimento con los otros alumnos de Slytherin, lo hemos visto al pasar.

-Eso no es propio de Malfoy- dijo Harry. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas-le encanta exhibir su poder y fardar de su cargo de prefecto...¿él os vio?

-No nos vio, estaba hablando con sus amigos, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Pansy, que también es prefecta, pero...-añadió Hermione.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, una alumna de tercero informó a Harry y a Neville de que, el profesor Horace quería comer con ellos, y así lo hicieron, junto a Ginny, Blaise, Cormac McLaggen, que estaba en Gryffindor e iba a séptimo, al igual que Marcus Belby, de Ravenclaw.

La comida fue todo un aburrimiento, y duró hasta casi caer la noche. Cuando pudieron salir, Harry, con su inseparable capa, decidió seguir a Zabini hasta el compartimento de su rubio, para así enterarse de algo. Una vez dentro, se subió en el portaequipajes. No le gustó en absoluto lo que vio, puesto que en cuanto Blaise se sentó, Draco se tumbó ocupando dos asientos con la cabeza sobre los muslos de Pansy Parkinson, y ésta le empezó a acariciar el lacio y rubio cabello, sonriendo estúpidamente, como siempre. Harry quería matarla, podía hacerlo sin que nadie lo viera, la tenía a tiro. Ese gesto era de ellos. Su serpiente se lo hacía a él, esa arpía no tenía derecho ni a tocarle. Pero asesinarla significaba interrumpir y perder la ocasión de descubrir algo. Aunque la tentación seguía ahí.

-Cuenta, Zabini- dijo Malfoy de pronto-¿qué quería Slughorn?

-Solo trataba de ganarse el favor de algunas personas bien relacionadas-contestó éste-aunque no ha encontrado muchas.

-¿A quién más invitó?-preguntó Pansy, siguiendo su tarea.

-A McLaggen, de Gryffindor...a un tal Belby, de Ravenclaw...Longbottom, Potter y esa Weasley.

Malfoy se incorporó de golpe y apartó la mano de Parkinson, cosa que alivió a Harry.

-A Potter lo entiendo...es lógico que quisiera conocerlo...pero, ¿a esa Weasley?¿qué tiene de especial?-el tono iba cargado de celos, pero eso solo lo notó Blaise.

-Muchos chicos están colados por ella-añadió la chica, metiendo más el dedo en la llaga sin querer-y eso que es una repugnante traidora a la sangre y nada guapa.

El ojigris estaba muy de acuerdo con esa última apreciación, se calmó y volvió al regazo de la joven, pasando los celos al moreno que observaba invisible.

-Me sorprende que no me invitase-dijo el rubio-mi padre era uno de sus alumnos predilectos.

-Creo que no le interesan los mortífagos, Draco- apuntó Zabini, y esto hizo que el corazón de Harry se detuviese. Esa palabra...

-No me importa lo que le interese a ese estúpido profesor-bostezó-además, ni siquiera sé si el año que viene iré a Hogwarts, así que no me importa caerle bien o mal...

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes si irás a Hogwarts?-dijo alarmada Pansy, que hizo que por una vez el Gryffindor le estuviera agradecido por la oportuna pregunta.

-Nunca se sabe-dijo Malfoy y su mirada se tornó ausente-tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que de la escuela.

A Harry, acurrucado en la rejilla portaequipajes bajo su capa invisible, se le aceleró el corazón. Los amigos del rubio también parecían muy sorprendidos y hasta Crabbe dejó de leer su cómic. 

-¿Te refieres...a ''él''?-preguntó la chica y volvió a acariciarle el pelo.

-Mi madre quiere que acabe mi educación en Hogwarts, pero francamente, tal como están las cosas, no creo que eso tenga tanta importancia. Al Señor Tenebroso no le importará eso, sólo la clase de servicio que se le haya prestado o el grado de devoción demostrado...ya se ve Hogwarts- anunció Draco finalmente-será mejor que vayamos poniéndonos las túnicas.

El ojiverde estaba tan concentrado observando a Malfoy, que no se fijó en que Goyle intentaba bajar su baúl de la rejilla, y cuando lo logró, Harry recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de modo que no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado. El rubio miró hacia la rejilla con cara de extrañeza, pero por fortuna, pareció decidir que se había imaginado el ruido, se puso la túnica como hacían los demás, cerró su baúl y, cuando el tren redujo la velocidad hasta casi detenerse, se abrochó una gruesa capa de viaje nueva. Las voces de los alumnos ya se empezaban a oír y comenzaron a bajarse.

-Ve tú primero-le dijo Malfoy a Pansy, que lo esperaba con un brazo extendido, como si él fuera a cogerla de la mano-necesito comprobar una cosa.

Harry y Draco se quedaron a solas y el rubio echó las cortinas de la puerta. Se agachó y abrió de nuevo su baúl. El de ojos verdes lo observaba desde el borde de la rejilla, con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho. ¿Qué era eso que Draco no había querido enseñarle a Parkinson?¿estaba a punto de ver el misterioso objeto roto que tan importante era que le repararan?

-¡Petrificus totalus!

Sin previo aviso, Malfoy apuntó con su varita a Harry, que al instante quedó paralizado, perdió el equilibrio y, con un doloroso golpe que hizo temblar el suelo, cayó a los pies del otro. Quedó encima de la capa invisible, con todo el cuerpo expuesto y las piernas encogidas. Aturdido y paralizado, a duras penas logró mirar al rubio, que lo miraba serio.

-Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo éste-he oído el golpe que Goyle te dio con el baúl y cuando Zabini regresó me pareció ver un destello blanco...conozco demasiado bien la habilidad de esa capa tuya...-se agachó y sacó la mencionada capa de debajo del indefenso cuerpo-no has oído nada que me importe, Potter, pero ya que te tengo aquí...-le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y salpicando sangre por todos lados-esto para que se te quiten las ganas de espiar a nadie-y lo tapó volviéndolo invisible nuevamente-si tengo suerte, no te encontraran hasta que el tren haya regresado a Londres, ya nos veremos...o quizá no.

Y salió.

Afortunadamente para el moreno de gafas redondas, Tonks lo encontró antes de que el tren hubiese avanzado mucho y andaron hacia el colegio.

-¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó la metamorfomaga.

-Draco Malfoy- contestó amargado Harry- gracias por...bueno...

-¿Tú novio te ha hecho eso?-la sorpresa en su voz era lógica-¿os va ese rollo o qué?

-No...y me parece que ya no es mi novio-estaba claro que las cosas habían cambiado para mal, y no hacía falta una patada en la nariz para intuirlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Harry, pero todo tiene arreglo, si me dejas empezaré por tu nariz y podrás recuperarle- le guiñó un ojo-con este aspecto dudo que vuelva contigo. ¡Episkeyo!-funcionó-¿has hecho algo que le disgustara?

-Yo no he hecho nad...-se quedó en absoluto silencio, e incluso tuvo que dejar de andar. Error. Sí tenía la culpa. Si Draco era un mortífago, y todas las papeletas decían que así era, Harry tenía la responsabilidad plena...

Snape fue el que lo acompañó hasta el interior de la escuela y le hizo entrar en el Gran Comedor cubierto de su propia sangre y asombrando al resto del alumnado. Comió un poco de tarta de melaza, puesto que llegó a tiempo para los postres, pero la desazón que sentía era demasiado grande para cenar en condiciones. Para colmo de males, el nuevo profesor Slughorn iba a darles Pociones, así que el de cabello graso y nariz ganchuda, les daría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como tanto ansiaba.

Cuando el discurso de Dumbledore terminó, todos los alumnos marcharon a sus habitaciones, pero Harry no. Hermione y Ron guiaron a los de primer año a la torre. Las verdes orbes sólo observaban al rubio, que rezagado también, hablaba distraídamente con Blaise y no podía perder la oportunidad, debía ser ya. Luna se le acercó.

-Harry, te echamos de menos en el carruaje, los thestrals...

Empezó a caminar y no le dio importancia a que la chica de Ravenclaw lo siguiera.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó, provocando que tanto éste como su amigo se girasen. Blaise hizo ademán de marcharse, pero el rubio con un gesto lo detuvo. No había ya nadie más que ellos cuatro.

-Veo que te encontraron, Potter, lástima-se cruzó de brazos y miró con desprecio a Luna que estaba al lado del moreno, observándole con curiosidad.

-Tenemos que hablar, Malfoy- quiso sujetarle por si huía, pero algo se lo impidió.

-Vale, habla-¿no le importaban los testigos? Pues a él tampoco.

-Eres un mortífago, ¿verdad?-los ojos plateados se abrieron durante unos segundos con sorpresa, pero el rubio se echó a reír, con poca credibilidad.

-No digas tonterías, Potter, ¿si fuera un mortífago crees que te lo diría?¿piensas que seguimos contándonos las cosas como amiguitos del alma? Menos confianzas, Potter, eso se terminó. Puedes usar el cuartucho para tirarte a otros-los ojos de Luna se abrieron más de lo que lo hacían habitualmente y en la cara de Blaise se veía reflejada la incomodidad más absoluta.

-¿De verdad crees que eso es lo único que me importa?¿tirarme a alguien?-la punzada nuevamente-¡que estúpido eres! Yo me preocupo por ti, yo te consideraba mi...

-¡Cállate! No te metas en mi vida, Potter, tú no eres nadie, ¿no te quedó claro en el tren? Me das completamente igual, ¿creíste que eramos amigos?¿qué las cosas serían como los últimos dos años?, pues en absoluto, ¡olvídalo todo!¡como si nunca hubiera pasado! Volvemos al principio. Solo enemigos. ¡Se acabó!-se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí rápidamente, seguido de Zabini.

Harry sentía como las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos y su vista empezaba a ser tan borrosa como cuando no llevaba las gafas puestas.

-Olvidarlo...-murmuró y sus temblorosas piernas ya no le sujetaron, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, como en las clases de Oclumancia. Unos enormes deseos de gritar y de golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas se hicieron patentes en su cuerpo. Lo que tanto temía, lo que una y otra vez se repetía que si llegaba a suceder no podría soportar, estaba pasando. Era un dolor tan intenso, que por un momento sintió que se mareaba.

-Harry...-la compungida voz de Luna resonó en sus oídos. La chica estaba en cuclillas, a su lado, mirándole con deje de tristeza.

-¿Cómo puedo olvidarle?-la miró a los ojos, destrozado-después de haber saboreado sus labios, de haber tocado su piel, probado su cuerpo, respirado su aroma, escuchado su voz...

Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. Ya era inevitable.

_Continuará..._


	31. De mal en peor

Primer día lectivo de sexto curso. Harry despertó con los ojos hinchados. Le había costado horrores dormir más que unos minutos, y cuando conseguía hacerlo, sólo revivía una y otra vez lo ocurrido. Las palabras del rubio. Olvidarlo. Imposible. 

Se levantó, y como a cámara lenta empezó a vestirse. Ron se dio cuenta del estado de su amigo, pero por suerte, no le dijo absolutamente nada. Debía verse peor de lo que creía. Los demás tampoco le comentaron nada y era de agradecer. Bajó al Gran Comedor con su amigo pelirrojo y allí estaba Hermione, que impactada, reaccionó.

-Harry...-estaba claro que no iba a seguir comiéndose los huevos revueltos, y miraba al chico que se había sentado enfrente suya.

Ron no es que fuera mal amigo, pero intuía que lo que le pasaba a su compañero era por lo de su padrino. Esperaba que cuando el moreno estuviese preparado para desahogarse con él, le contaría sus preocupaciones, por eso no lo presionaba. Además, no sabía cómo actuar, ya que nunca había visto a su mejor amigo de ese modo. Hermione sí era buena para esas cosas, así que se apartó un poco por si necesitaban más intimidad, y se puso a hablar con Neville. 

-Harry...¿qué te pasa?-la chica, preocupada, le cogía la mano por encima de la mesa.

De todas las personas del colegio, sólo lo sabía Luna Lovegood, y no había tenido que contárselo él de propia boca, sino que lo había vivido directamente. No se sentía capaz de decirlo en voz alta, en pleno comedor, por lo que decidió aplazarlo. Esperando que a medida que avanzase el día se le fuera pasando el insufrible dolor.

La pelicastaña pareció comprender, porque no insistió más.

La primera clase que tenían los tres amigos juntos era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Snape. Y el profesor les instó a usar hechizos sin necesidad de hablar. Al salir de la clase, recibió un pergamino de Dumbledore para empezar unas clases particulares que le daría él personalmente. 

Después de comer, tenían hora libre, y en un rincón de la sala común y a solas, Harry aprovechó para hablar con su amiga, ya más relajado. Se sentaron en un par de butacas.

-Harry, si no quieres yo...

-Quiero hacerlo, Hermione, tú has estado al corriente de todo y tienes derecho a saberlo...-prefirió no mirarla, y se centró en un punto del suelo-ayer, al salir del almuerzo de Slughorn fui al compartimento de Draco y sus amigos...escuché de lo que hablaban y...-la chica iba a abrir la boca, pero la ignoró-sé que crees que estoy demasiado obsesionado, pero lo escuché. Pondría la mano en el fuego porque es un mortífago- relató todo lo que oyó en el tren, la patada y el rescate de Tonks, dejándola sorprendida-no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y fui a hablar con él, no estaba enfadado, la patada me daba completamente igual, seguro que me la merecía, pero...-se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, la presión en su pecho le dificultaba respirar-me dijo que lo olvidara todo, Hermione, como si nada de lo que vivimos hubiese pasado jamás...-furtivas lágrimas-creyó que sólo lo quería para acostarme con él...Quise decirle cuanto lo amaba, que confiara en mí...pero no quiso escucharme...

La pelicastaña estaba muda. Notaba que su mejor amigo estaba temblando. No le veía la cara, pero sabía que lloraba. Sentía tanta lástima por él, pero en cierta forma se esperaba algo como eso. 

-Tranquilo, Harry. Todo saldrá bien-no se le ocurría qué más decir.

-No saldrá-hipó el moreno-esto es culpa mía...

-¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? ¡Tú no tienes culpa de nada!-la chica hasta se levantó, molesta.

-Si yo hubiese hecho caso al sombrero seleccionador la noche que llegué aquí...si yo le hubiera dado la mano en el tren cuando se me presentó...sería un Slytherin, sería su amigo...

-No digas más, tú no sabías lo que iba a ocurrir, no digas otra vez que es tu culpa porque...

-¡Pasé dos años a su lado!-esta vez fue el chico el que gritó y se levantó también-¡casi todas las noches estábamos juntos!¡y no lo vi venir!¡si me hubiese dado cuenta, no estaríamos hablando de esto!

-Pero aún no estás seguro de que es mortífago, ¿verdad? ¿Viste la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo?-Hermione bajó el tono de voz, calmando el ambiente, y el moreno sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar tal y como estaba.

Ron, que se encontraba enfrascado en los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en una mesa cercana, se sobresaltó al oír los gritos de su amigo, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso, al igual que algunos alumnos más que estaban en la sala. En su mente sólo pensaba una y otra vez en una cosa concreta que había escuchado. _Casi todas las noches estábamos juntos_. ¿Con quién había estado Harry?¿no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para contarle si salía con alguien?¿estaba así porque habían roto él y quien fuese? Siempre quiso a su hermana Ginny para su mejor amigo, pero al parecer, a éste le gustaba otra persona. Se molestó un poco, pero decidió no darle importancia. Harry estaba dolido y no era cuestión de acribillarle a acusaciones sin sentido. Mientras no fuera con Hermione...

Las dos horas siguientes tenían Pociones, con el nuevo profesor y gracias a él, Ron y Harry podían cursar el nivel ÉXTASIS de esa asignatura. Ellos y diez alumnos más. Entre éstos, Draco.

La mazmorra ya estaba llena de vapores y extraños olores cuando entraron, lo cual sorprendió a los estudiantes, puesto que con Snape no pasaba. Cuatro burbujeantes calderos se encontraban cerca de las mesas donde se sentaron. Harry, Ron y Hermione eligieron una mesa que estaba más próxima a un caldero dorado que rezumaba uno de los aromas más seductores que el ojiverde había inhalado jamás: una extraña mezcla de tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y algo dulce, entre vainilla y miel. Lo embargó una gran satisfacción y se quedó embobado mirando a la nada.

Como no tenían pensado estudiar Pociones, ni Potter ni Weasley tenían el libro, y el profesor tuvo que proporcionárselo. A Harry le tocó uno totalmente garabateado, pero por un genio apodado el Príncipe Mestizo.

Slughorn empezó a preguntarles sobre las pociones que había en los calderos, que Hermione conocía sin excepción. Al parecer, la que estaba en el caldero dorado era Amortentia, un potente filtro de amor, que cambiaba de olor según la persona y lo que le atrajese. Harry, automáticamente miró a Malfoy, que estaba sentado entre Blaise y Theodore, como ausente y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al pensar de donde le atraía el aroma a vainilla y miel.

Consiguió distraerse gracias a que Horace les mandó a hacer Filtro de Muertos en Vida, y al que lo hiciera mejor, le regalaría una botellita de Felix Felicis, suerte líquida. Que, por ayuda del libro que le habían dado, obtuvo Harry, metiéndose más al profesor en el bolsillo y disgustando a Hermione, que acostumbraba a destacar.

Lo bueno que tenía ese misterioso libro era que ocupaba tanto la mente de Harry, que podía dejar de pensar en sus penas de amor constantemente. Repasaba muchas veces la elaboración del filtro de amor, que le tentaba a menudo. Imaginarse a su rubio loco por él, declarándole abiertamente sus sentimientos correspondidos. Pero no quería un amor falso y por eso no lo hacía. Así pasó una semana, con además, un montón de deberes. El sábado tuvo la primera clase particular con Dumbledore, que consistía en ver recuerdos en el pensadero relacionados con Voldemort, para ayudar a Harry a derrotarlo llegado el momento.

Las asignaturas se habían vuelto más complicadas que en los últimos años. Debían concentrarse el doble y los deberes ni se diga. Lo de los hechizos no verbales al parecer no solo eran una exclusividad de Snape, sino que otros profesores les exigían aprenderlo, como en Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Tanto exceso de trabajo, les había impedido incluso visitar a Hagrid, que parecía enfadado con el trío porque ese curso no daban su asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Fueron las pruebas de selección de quidditch, y Ron repitió como guardián, gracias a que Hermione intervino. Y durante las semanas siguientes, a Dumbledore apenas se le veía el pelo. 

A mediados de octubre, tuvo lugar la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, y Harry pensaba que le haría bien tomar el aire unas horas, así que fue con sus amigos. Hacía un frío tremendo y acabaron resguardándose en Las Tres Escobas. Pero al salir, de vuelta a la escuela, Katie Bell empezó a levitar y a chillar delante de ellos. Por lo visto, alguien le había dado un extraño collar de ópalos en el baño de la taberna de Rosmerta, y tenía algún embrujo que podía haber matado a la cazadora de Gryffindor. Por fortuna no fue así, pero la chica acabó en San Mungo. Lo peor, es que Harry sospechaba que el desconocido que pudo haberle dado el collar maldito podía haber sido Draco, ya que era un objeto que él había visto en Borgin y Burkes. 

Contaron a McGonagall lo ocurrido, y el moreno no pudo evitar contar sus sospechas. Inspiró hondo y habló.

-Creo que Draco Malfoy le dio ese collar a Katie, profesora-por más que le doliese, la cosa estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave, Potter- la profesora se tensó-¿tienes alguna prueba?

-No, pero...-le contó lo sucedido meses atrás en el callejón Diagon y lo que escucharon en Borgin y Burkes.

-Hoy el señor Malfoy no ha ido a Hogsmeade- respondió McGonagall tajante.

Harry no pudo evitar sorpresa y se desinfló de golpe-¿cómo lo sabe, profesora?

-Porque estaba cumpliendo un castigo conmigo. Ya van dos veces seguidas que no entrega sus deberes de Transformaciones, así que le agradecería, Potter, que sin pruebas no vaya acusando a los demás alumnos, por muy mal que le caigan-se levantó contrariada-que tengáis un buen día.

El ojiverde no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza. Malfoy debía tener un cómplice. Todo era demasiado sospechoso y no quería descartar a Draco como culpable, no podía. Tenía motivos y un ligero resquemor hacia él. Seguía queriéndole, por supuesto, más que a nada en el mundo, pero también estaba dolido, despechado, quería descubrir lo que había provocado su ruptura...o mejor dicho, su regresión a la época del odio e indiferencia.

El lunes por la noche, volvió al despacho de Dumbledore para seguir con las clases particulares. Pero antes de sumergirse en más recuerdos, mantuvieron una charla.

-Has estado muy ocupado durante mi ausencia-dijo el director-tengo entendido que presenciaste el accidente de Katie.

-Sí, señor...¿le ha contado la profesora McGonagall lo que le dije sobre Draco Malfoy después de eso?

-Sí, Harry, me ha hablado de tus sospechas, y para serte sincero, me sorprende que pienses eso del joven Malfoy, siendo que vosotros...

-Eso se acabó, profesor-habitual punzada-él lo acabó, por eso me da más motivos para creer que...

-Harry- le cortó el anciano con calma-¿no crees que tu resentimiento te hacer pensar cosas que en realidad...?

-¡No! Sí, estoy sufriendo, lo reconozco, no me ha sentado nada bien que lo que teníamos se terminara, pero no me lo invento. Jamás me inventaría una cosa así, ¡ojalá no sea cierto! Pero sé que sí, él ha cambiado y no sólo conmigo, el Draco Malfoy que conocí nunca hubiese dejado de hacer los deberes. Pasamos muchas noches juntos haciéndolos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ni se hubiera planteado dejar Hogwarts, créame profesor, por favor...-se sentía como en cursos anteriores cuando nadie le creía. Ni sus amigos lo hacían ahora.

-Tomaré todas las medidas oportunas para investigar a cualquiera que haya podido estar relacionado con el accidente de Katie, tranquilo.

-Pero no lo estoy acusando, señor, no estoy poniendo a Malfoy en el punto de mira, sólo quiero ayudarle. Evitar que cometa una locura. Algo que no podamos remediar-de imaginarlo se le revolvía el estómago. 

Más semanas pasaron. Apenas veía a Draco, salvo en las clases de Pociones, en las que sobra decir, que el rubio ni le miraba. Aún así, el dolor era más llevadero. Ahora que tenía la ayuda del director, confiaba en poder sacar a su Slytherin de aquello en lo que podía estar metido. Y seguía enfrascadísimo en el libro del Príncipe. 

Llegó el primer partido del curso, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y Harry había hecho creer a Ron que le había puesto Felix Felicis en su zumo de calabaza, subiéndole los ánimos. Pero en el vestuario descubrió algo que le preocupó sobremanera, ya que Ginny les había dicho que Draco estaba enfermo y no jugaría, y aunque Harry insistente preguntó qué era lo que tenía, nadie supo contestarle. Como era costumbre, el capitán y buscador de los leones, se hizo con la snitch. Ganaron y hubo una celebración en la sala común, donde Harry, al llegar, vio como su mejor amigo se besaba públicamente con Lavender Brown. Lo que provocó que descubriera que Hermione sentía algo más que amistad por el pelirrojo. A partir de ese momento, el moreno se vio en una encrucijada, porque sus dos mejores amigos no se hablaban entre ellos.

Ron no se separaba de la devoradora de Lavender, y como Harry no la tragaba y se sentía igual de mal que su amiga, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la biblioteca. Lugar, donde, un par de días después del partido, se encontró con Draco, que leía concentrado. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó a él.

-¿Estás mejor?-no es que se hubiera creído lo de su enfermedad, pero se preocupaba inevitablemente.

Sin apartar la vista del libro, le respondió-nunca estuve enfermo, pero no me apetecía jugar.

-¿Mentiste porque no querías verme?-se le escapó.

Ahora sí le miró con una sonrisa algo forzada en los labios-no te des tanta importancia, Potter, deberías estarme agradecido porque ganaste sin problemas...ahora, déjame en paz-de nuevo a la lectura.

Harry, enfadado, le quitó el libro, sorprendiéndolo-¡¿por qué te portas así?!¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?!

El rubio tardó algo en contestar, parecía que no sabia muy bien qué decir, hasta que al abrir la boca, la señora Pince les echó por estar hablando tan alto.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera, continuó la conversación donde lo habían dejado.

-¡Eres insoportable, Potter!-le gritó Malfoy airado mientras se recolocaba la túnica-¡te metes en la vida de los demás sólo porque te crees especial! Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca, ¿y qué si no quería verte?¿y qué si no soporto ni mirarte? Las cosas cambian, imbécil, ya te lo dejé claro hace tiempo, ¿o es que tu cerebro aún no lo ha procesado?

La ira que sintió Harry en su cuerpo. Las palabras tan hirientes que había escuchado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había golpeado al rubio en el rostro con su puño derecho y lo había hecho trastabillar hacía detrás. Draco lo miraba sorprendido. Ni parpadeaba. Se tocaba la mejilla izquierda de un rojo intenso, contrastando llamativamente sobre su, en demasía, blanca piel. Entonces, furia, una enorme furia apareció en los ojos plateados y le devolvió el golpe, magullándole el labio.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea. Se golpeaban en todas partes. Lugares que en otro tiempo habían sido acariciados, besados y tratados con dulzura. El rubio, demacrado y algo más débil, empezó a perder las fuerzas rápidamente y sus golpes no hacían todo el daño que debieran, frustrándose. El moreno, al darse cuenta de que el otro no podía más, le sujetó las muñecas, se las puso en alto y lo empujó contra la pared, con ímpetu. Le dolía el pecho de la agitada respiración y a la serpiente que tenía a su merced también parecía costarle trabajo inhalar. Se miraban a los ojos, cargados de tensión. Un gesto que hacía mucho que no compartían. El cerebro de Harry clamaba venganza, seguir lastimando al que tanto sufrimiento le había causado, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa, otra más importante. Le besó

Le besó con fuerza, con dureza. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo los labios apretados sobre los del otro, que se tensó en el acto. Era un beso cargado de dolor, de rabia, silenciaba palabras que nunca se dijeron y debieron ser expresadas. Pero la oscuridad se interponía entre ambos y les había hecho daño. Y por primera vez Harry terminó el beso, miró las plateadas orbes imperturbables y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

_Continuará..._


	32. Un error fatal

Cuando Hermione escuchó por boca de su mejor amigo lo que había pasado, no pudo decir que no le comprendiera, puesto que ella se moría de ganas de golpear a Ron con todas sus fuerzas desde que éste andaba con la estúpida de Lavender. 

La Navidad se acercaba y con ella, la fiesta de Slughorn, a la que Harry invitó a Luna. Una vez allí, el profesor le presentó a varias personas influyentes, pero el moreno no estaba a gusto. Encontró a Hermione huyendo de su pareja, Cormac McLaggen y pasaron un rato con la profesora Trelawney. 

Mientras pensaba que era la peor celebración de su vida en el colegio, vio algo que le alegró, aunque no quería. Filch apareció ante ellos arrastrando a Draco por un brazo y según el conserje lo había pillado intentando colarse. Pero a Horace no le molestó y le dejó quedarse. Cuando el rubio agradecía al profesor de Pociones el que le dejara estar en la fiesta, Harry se fijó en que parecía enfermo en realidad, y esas ojeras que tan poco le gustaban al mismo Slytherin, hacían acto de presencia en su rostro. No había vuelto a tenerlo tan cerca desde lo que ocurrió fuera de la biblioteca, y se puso algo nervioso. Antes de que pudiera plantearse si acercársele o no, Snape lo sacó de la habitación. Aquello era tan extraño, que con la capa de invisibilidad, los siguió.

Les escuchó hablar dentro de un aula cercana. En esa conversación, Malfoy le decía a Snape que él no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido a Katie Bell, y el profesor no cesaba en decirle que fuese con cuidado porque había hecho algo llamado _Juramento Inquebrantable_ con su madre Narcisa. Una cosa que impacto a Harry, es que al parecer, el rubio tenía un plan, pero que le estaba llevando más tiempo del que esperaba y además, por lo que entendió, también sabía Oclumancia, enseñada por su odiosa tía Bellatrix.

Navidad, en La Madriguera. El moreno de ojos verdes no pudo evitar deprimirse. Hermione no estaba con ellos debido a lo que pasaba entre ella y el pelirrojo, y estaba más que seguro de que no recibiría ningún regalo de parte del rubio, y no podrían repetir la inolvidable cita del año anterior. Ni siquiera los divertidos comentarios de los gemelos le levantaban la moral. Al menos, Lupin se dejó caer por ahí, y les contó que andaba muy ocupado viviendo entre sus semejantes, los hombres lobo, ya que Dumbledore quería un espía entre ellos.

La mañana de los regalos despertó sobresaltado. Ron observaba una vergonzosa cadena de oro que le había mandado Lavender, sentado en la cama. Antes de fijarse en sus propios presentes, miró la esfera que reposaba en su mesilla y vio como nevaba sobre Hogwarts y sin saber por qué, le hizo pensar en la cruda realidad. Estaba solo. Draco le había dejado y se había llevado todo sentimiento de felicidad que podía haber sentido. Durante el verano, cuando miraba el regalo del rubio, le invadía la alegría, pero ahora era como si un dementor le hubiese absorbido hasta la última gota. Le necesitaba, cada vez más y no podía permitírselo, ya no estaban juntos ni lo estarían jamás. Era espantoso.

Al final abrió los paquetes, desganado. De Molly el tradicional jersey, que esta vez tenía una gran snitch dorada bordada en la parte delantera. De los gemelos una gran caja de productos de Sortilegios Weasley y de Kreacher una caja de repugnantes gusanos.

Poco después de año nuevo y mediante la chimenea, volvieron a la escuela nuevamente. Se encontraron con que iban a empezar las clases de Aparición, para que los mayores de edad hicieran el examen. 

Tuvo lugar otro encuentro con Dumbledore en el despacho y al terminar, el director le pidió que sonsacase un importante recuerdo al profesor Slughorn que era muy difícil de conseguir. 

A la primera clase de Aparición fueron todos los alumnos al Gran Comedor, y un mago del ministerio era el encargado de enseñarles. Debían colocarse separados unos de otros y concentrarse en aparecer dentro de un aro en el suelo. Harry se movió deprisa entre el gentío y se colocó detrás de Draco. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de pedirle disculpas por lo que había ocurrido antes de navidad y en clase de Pociones era imposible, porque siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos. Los pensamientos que había tenido en las vacaciones le hicieron darse cuenta de que no quería rendirse, no quería darlo todo por perdido, lucharía con uñas y dientes por recuperar lo que tuvieron. Pero el rubio estaba enfrascado en una especie de discusión con Crabbe y ni se dio cuenta de que lo tenía a su espalda por culpa del bullicio.

-No puedo decirte cuándo, ¿vale?-dijo Malfoy a su amigo-me está llevando más tiempo del que creía, óyeme bien, lo que yo esté haciendo no es asunto tuyo. ¡Goyle y tú limitaos a hacer lo que os mandan y seguid vigilando!

-Yo les cuento a mis amigos lo que estoy tramando cuando quiero que vigilen por mí-dijo Harry, alzando la voz para que pudiera oírle.

-¿Tú no estabas en la otra punta del salón?-la mirada gris era de enfado absoluto.

-Me gustó este sitio-de fondo escuchaban las instrucciones del mago, que les pedía máxima concentración-no te metas en problemas, Malfoy- recordaba las cartas que el rubio le había escrito en las que le pedía lo mismo.

-¡Y a ti que más te da lo que me pase!¡me estás hartando!¡primero me golpeas y después...!

-¡Silencio!-el profesor mandó a callar de repente y no volvieron a hablarse.

Al terminar esa clase poco gratificante, corrió a su dormitorio, ya que se le había ocurrido una idea. Espiar a Draco con el mapa del merodeador. Cuando lo desplegó, lo encontró en la sala común de Slytherin, con Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy. Se calmó un poco, pero el nombre de la chica evitó que fuera por completo. A partir de ese momento, se concienció de que no lo perdería de vista, y si lo veía en algún lugar sospechoso, iría a buscarle.

Las dos semanas siguientes, nada de nada. Ninguna actitud fuera de lo corriente. Harry vivía pegado al mapa y se sentía estúpido por no haberlo usado mucho antes. Quizás podría haber evitado lo del collar. Y por extraño que pareciera, el rubio a veces incluso desaparecía por completo de la escuela. 

Fue el cumpleaños de Ron, y por equivocación, se comió unos bombones que le había regalado a Harry, tiempo atrás, una chica llamada Romilda Vane, y encima iban cargados de filtro de amor. Así que tuvo que llevar a su mejor amigo al despacho de Slughorn y por culpa de un hidromiel envenenado con el que habían brindado, el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de morir. Lo peor era que ese licor se lo habían regalado anónimamente al profesor y Harry temió que fuera obsequio de Draco. Aunque todo eso desembocó en que Hermione y Ron volviesen a ser amigos.

Otro partido, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Tras visitar a Ron en la enfermería, el moreno corrió a toda prisa rumbo al campo de quidditch, pero de camino, se tropezó con Malfoy acompañado de dos chicas que ponían morritos. Harry sintió que algo enorme y con escamas cobraba vida en su estómago y le arañaba las entrañas. Fue como si un chorro de sangre muy caliente le inundara el cerebro, le borrara todos los pensamientos y los sustituyera por un acuciante impulso de embrujar a esas jovencitas y convertirlas en jalea. Ya no solo era Pansy, había más tontas a las que odiar.

-¿Adónde vas?-tenía que esforzarse para no agarrarlo y llevárselo corriendo de allí, lejos de aquellas memas.

-A ti te lo voy a decir. ¡Otra vez metiendo las narices!-miró la escoba que el otro llevaba en el hombro y añadió-date prisa, todo el mundo está esperando al ''capitán elegido'', al ''niño que marcó'' o como sea que te llamen últimamente-siguió andando y lo apartó de un empujón, seguido de las chicas.

Harry se quedó plantado mientras los veía desaparecer. Era desesperante. El monstruo que acababa de nacer en su interior bramaba exigiendo asesinar a aquellas dos, y pasar de ir al partido. Más le hubiera valido no hacerlo, porque acabó en la enfermería junto a Ron, con una conmoción cerebral y sin saber que Gryffindor había perdido. Pero le vino una idea a la cabeza que a su mejor amigo le pareció obsesiva. Ordenó a Kreacher y a Dobby que espiaran a Draco por él y le mantuvieran informado de todo, adónde iba, con quién se reunía y qué hacía. Kreacher, como era lógico adoraba a Malfoy, por lo que tenían algo en común. Con todo lo ocurrido, Harry ya se había olvidado del recuerdo que debía sonsacarle a Slughorn. Y Dobby le informó que Draco pasaba mucho tiempo en la Sala de los Menesteres, y por más que trató de entrar al mismo tiempo, el ojiverde no conseguía hacerlo. 

Se acercaba el examen de Aparición y Ron estaba extremadamente nervioso, ya que él sí lo tendría. Harry y su amigo hablaban en el lavabo sobre el tema cuando el fantasma de una niña salió volando del retrete de uno de los cubículos.

-¡Myrtle!¡éste lavabo es de chicos!-gritó Harry.

-¡Ah, sois vosotros!-dijo ella con desánimo.

-¿A quién esperabas?-preguntó Ron intrigado.

-A nadie-contestó ella-dijo que vendría a verme otra vez, pero tú también me lo prometiste, Harry, y hace meses que no te veo el pelo, he aprendido a no hacerme ilusiones con los chicos-suspiró.

-Creía que vivías en el baño de chicas-se excusó el moreno.

-Así es, pero eso no significa que no pueda ir a otros sitios-suspiró más profundamente-creí que yo le gustaba, quizá si os marcharais él volvería a entrar...tenemos tantas cosas en común...estoy segura que él se dio cuenta...es tan guapo...

-Cuando dices que tenéis mucho en común, ¿te refieres a que él también vive en una cañería?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-No-contestó molesta la fantasma-¡quiero decir que es sensible, que la gente también se mete con él, que se siente solo, que no tiene a nadie con quien hablar y que no le da miedo expresar sus sentimientos ni llorar!

-¿Aquí ha habido un chico llorando?-el de gafas se sorprendió-sería un alumno de primero, ¿no?

-¡No te importa!-chilló Myrtle- ¡además, seguro es culpa tuya, Harry!¡eres muy malo!¡le prometí que no le contaría a nadie y eso voy a hacer!-no les quedó otra que huir del lugar sin más comentarios.

Su obsesión se acrecentó a niveles insospechados y sus amigos estaban preocupándose por el. Así que se centró en el recuerdo del profesor y se tomó la poción Felix Felicis, con la que lo consiguió, después de que Hagrid enterrara a su adorada acromántula Aragog, y no solo eso, sino que logró que Ron y Lavender rompieran definitivamente su relación por un malentendido. Al observar el recuerdo con Dumbledore, llegaron a la conclusión de que Voldemort había dividido su alma en seis partes y las había metido en diferentes objetos, para así no morir. Algo conocido como Horrocrux. Objetos que debían destruir primero para poder matarlo. Por ahora ya había dos eliminados: el diario de Tom, que el propio Harry destrozó en la cámara secreta y el anillo de Gaunt, del que se había hecho cargo el director, hiriéndose en la mano. 

Día siguiente. Puso al corriente a sus amigos de los recientes descubrimientos. Volvió también Katie Bell, y aunque Harry se apresuró a preguntarle quién le había dado el collar, la chica no lo recordaba, sólo que se lo habían dado en el lavabo de señoras. Y en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo leyó un misterioso hechizo para enemigos, _Sectumsempra_ , que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Dos semanas más ocupados con entrenamientos de quidditch para el último partido. Seguía intentando una y otra vez colarse en la Sala de los Menesteres, con el mapa en ristre, pero sin éxito como siempre. 

Unos días antes del partido, desperanzado, miró el mapa y descubrió el puntito Malfoy en un lavabo de chicos en el piso inferior, y no estaba solo, sino con Myrtle la Llorona.

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta que llegó y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Draco estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, agarrándose con ambas manos a la pila y con su rubia cabeza agachada.

-No llores...-canturreaba Myrtle- no llores...dime qué te pasa...yo puedo ayudarte...

-Nadie puede ayudarme-esa voz le encogió el corazón, Malfoy lloraba sin duda, y le sacudían fuertes temblores-no puedo hacerlo, no puedo...no saldrá bien...pero si no lo hago pronto...él me matará...-lo sabía, su rubio estaba bajo coacción, no por voluntad propia. Iba a acercarse lentamente, pero a través del resquebrajado espejo, de repente, vio como los plateados iris le miraban.

Malfoy en cuestión de segundos se había dado la vuelta y sacado su varita. Harry sacó la suya, pero el maleficio del otro le pasó rozando e hizo pedazos una lámpara que había en la pared. El moreno se lanzó hacia un lado y pensó: _¡Levicorpus!_ , al tiempo que agitó su varita, pero Draco lo bloqueó y se preparó de nuevo para atacar. Los chillidos de Myrtle pidiéndoles que parasen resonaban por las paredes. Hubo un fuerte estallido y el cubo que había detrás del de gafas explotó. Éste intentó echar la maldición de las piernas unidas, que rebotó en la pared, detrás de la oreja del Slytherin y destrozó la cisterna donde se había subido la fantasma. Salía agua de todas partes. Harry sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no debía ocurrir, pero no podía parar. De pronto resbaló justo al mismo tiempo que oyó a Malfoy gritar: _¡Crucia...!_

-¡¡Sectumsempra!!-gritó más alto Harry desde el suelo agitando la varita desesperado.

De la cara y el pecho de Draco empezó a salir sangre a chorros, como si lo hubieran cortado con una espada invisible. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se tambaleó y se desplomó en el encharcado suelo con un fuerte chapoteo. La varita se le cayó de la mano derecha, ahora flácida.

-No...-dijo Harry con voz ahogada-no...por favor...no-se levantó con dificultad y se lanzó hacia Malfoy, que tenía la cara roja y con las manos se palpaba el pecho, empapado de sangre.

-No...yo no...Pott...

Harry se arrodilló a su lado, no entendía lo que quería decirle. El rubio temblaba de forma descontrolada en medio de un charco de sangre. Myrtle empezó a chillar de nuevo, exclamando que se había cometido un asesinato en el lavabo. El de ojos verdes ni se inmutó, sólo podía ver las consecuencias de sus actos. Por haber hecho caso a ese libro del que tanto le habían advertido. Debía buscar la forma de sacar a Draco de allí, llevarlo con urgencia a la enfermería. Le dio la mano. Las lágrimas apenas y le dejaban ver con claridad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Snape, que realizó una rápida contramaldición sobre el herido y después de hacerlo por tercera vez, consiguió estabilizarlo. Harry, inmóvil, sólo pudo observar como el profesor se llevaba a su querido rubio de allí, con un sentimiento de culpa aterrador.

_Continuará..._


	33. Separación definitiva

Le alegró saber que Draco se recuperaría favorablemente, pero el desafortunado encuentro en los lavabos le costó a Harry castigos todos los sábados hasta finalizar el curso, aunque desde su punto de vista se merecía mucho más. Evidentemente, se deshizo del libro en la Sala de Menesteres, con la esperanza de no verlo nunca jamás. Por estar castigado, tampoco pudo jugar el último partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, pero volvieron a ganar la copa afortunadamente gracias a la sublime actuación de Ron. En la sala común, como era uso y costumbre, la multitud lo celebraba con brío. 

Ron no paraba de gritarle-¡hemos ganado!¡hemos ganado!

Eso le hizo feliz. Ver contentos a sus amigos le contagiaba un poco de entusiasmo. De repente, vio que Ginny corría hacia él con expresión radiante y decidida, al llegar a su lado le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó delante de todo el mundo, que quedó en absoluto silencio. El pelirrojo dejó de gritar al momento y Hermione abrió la boca tanto que casi rozaba el suelo con el labio inferior. 

Harry la apartó en cuanto pudo darse cuenta de que había pasado de verdad y no eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Ginny...

-Me gustas, Harry- sus compañeros silbaban y soltaban risitas a su costa-siempre has sido tú.

-Yo...me alagas, Ginny...pero...-nunca pensó que tendría que rechazar a su amiga pelirroja. Quizás Ron se enfadase con él por hacerlo, incluso Molly, porque sabía que lo veía como su futuro yerno, pero no quería tanto a la menor de los Weasley. No podía hacer algo así, ni siquiera para intentar olvidar al rubio. No era justo para nadie.

-Yo no te gusto, ¿es eso?-que lista.

El moreno no quiso contestarle, y de la mano la sacó afuera, pasando por el retrato de la Señora Gorda e ignorando los comentarios del resto de leones.

-Me gustas, Ginny, y mucho, pero no de la misma manera que yo te gusto a ti...no quiero que me odies, eres mi amiga y...

-¿Otra persona?-ella parecía muy tranquila para ser alguien a quien estaban rechazando.

El de gafas asintió quedamente.

La chica quedó dubitativa unos minutos y entonces habló-es Draco Malfoy, ¿a qué si?

A pesar de que ya tenía experiencias previas en las que le soltaban la misma pregunta de sopetón, no se acababa de acostumbrar.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Estás obsesionado con él, Harry, ya rayaba la locura. Sé que era tu enemigo y todo eso...pero no era normal, quise creer que era mi imaginación, veo que no...

-Lo siento-¿se iba a pasar la vida dañando a gente que le importaba o qué?

-¿Por qué? No puedo obligarte a quererme, bueno sí, pero no sería justo ni legal. ¿Él te quiere también?-la dichosa preguntita dolorosa de siempre.

-No...y de ser así, con lo que pasó la última vez, dudo que el sentimiento se le hubiera mantenido intacto. Hasta yo me desprecio...

-Pues yo creo que si te quiere, Harry- el aludido la miró, intrigado-me da la impresión de que te trata de esa forma para llamar tu atención, para que estés pendiente de él, ¿entiendes? Yo cuando quería que uno de mis hermanos me hiciera caso le pegaba o me ponía a llorar como un incordio, así los tenía comiendo de mi mano-sonrió divertida, quizás recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Ojalá tengas razón-le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no creía que estuviese en lo cierto.

-Volvamos a la fiesta-la chica le cogió la mano a él esta vez.

-Ginny, Ron no...

-Tranquilo, Harry, no le cuento todo a mi hermanito.

Varios días después, Draco salió de la enfermería recuperado completamente y sin una sola cicatriz. Harry estaba tan mal y se sentía tan culpable por todo, que no había ido a verlo ni quería que el rubio lo viese a él tampoco. Por lo que se escondía cada vez que lo divisaba.

Una extraña noche, Dumbledore le mandó a llamar a su despacho y era para que le acompañase a por un Horrocrux. Se aparecieron en una cueva y tras pasar varias penurias y acabar el director cansado y en pésimas condiciones, pero con lo que habían ido a buscar, volvieron a Hogwarts. Al llegar, sobre éste, se alzaba la inmensa Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Ambos volaron a la torre de Astronomía. Y Harry, bajo la capa invisible, contempló enmudecido como su Draco, tras desarmarlo, intentaba matar al anciano mago, porque si no lo hacía, Voldemort mataría a su familia. Como el rubio no era capaz de hacer algo así, Snape asesinó a Dumbledore, que cayó desde lo alto de la torre.

Una dura lucha tuvo lugar dentro de los muros del castillo. Lupin, Tonks, Bill, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se enfrentaban a mortífagos que habían podido entrar por el armario evanescente que había en la Sala de Menesteres y que Malfoy había reparado. 

Pero Harry sólo podía hacer una cosa. Seguir a Snape y a su rubio. Ya no llevaba la capa puesta, no le importaba nada que no fuera vengarse del profesor. Lo odiaba más de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Logró alcanzarlos fuera del colegio, mientras la cabaña de Hagrid estaba en llamas, obra de un mortífago, y éste se preocupaba por su perro Fang.

La espalda de Snape era lo único que tenía delante y a lo que prestaba toda su atención.

-¡Desmaius!-no acertó, el rayo de luz roja pasó rozando la cabeza de Severus, que gritó: _¡corre Draco!_ y se volvió hacia el Gryffindor. Pero el rubio no le hizo caso, se dio la vuelta y miraba la escena con temor.

-¡Cruc...!-gritó de nuevo Harry, pero el profesor rechazó la maldición como si tal cosa.-¡Cruc...!-de nuevo el mismo resultado-¡Incárc...!-nada-¡Desm...!-y otra-¡Impedi...!-esta vez un mortífago atacó al chico por la espalda y le interrumpió.

Escuchó como Snape decía que no le hicieran nada, que era del Señor Tenebroso y que se tenían que marchar antes de que llegasen los del ministerio. Harry estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la hierba, aferraba la varita con fuerza y jadeaba incesante. A la luz del fuego de la cabaña, su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco. Sintió que esa era la temida despedida y hubiera jurado que una lágrima caía por el rostro pálido del rubio cuando Snape lo abordó y lo sacó de allí, seguido de los demás sirvientes de Voldemort.

Fue una conmoción para el mundo mágico la perdida de un gran mago como Dumbledore, y todos querían estar presentes en el funeral. Por suerte no hubo más pérdidas que lamentar. Pero Harry se sentía miserable. Había sido testigo de la peor de las atrocidades y no había hecho absolutamente nada. El miedo lo había paralizado. Y Draco. ¿Qué le pasaría ahora? Él no había cumplido la orden, había sido Snape, ¿lo castigaría Voldemort por ello?, ya no le cabía la más mínima duda, aunque no hubiese visto la Marca en su brazo, de que su amada serpiente era un mortífago. Aún así, algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que no era un asesino, y confiaba en que no cometiese ningún crimen.

Estaba muy claro lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Y más después de enterarse de que el Horrocrux que Albus y él habían cogido era falso. Alguien tenía el original en algún lugar, un tal R.A.B. Y el futuro de Hogwarts era incierto. Nadie sabía si el curso que viene volvería a abrir sus puertas. 

El funeral de Dumbledore se celebró en una ceremonia en la que quedó patente lo querido y respetado que había sido en vida. Mucha gente hizo acto de presencia. El que parecía sufrir más que nadie era Hagrid, que no cesó de llorar a moco tendido en compañía de su hermano Grawp, ya civilizado casi por completo.

Al término, Harry anduvo con sus amigos hacia el árbol bajo el que se sentaban en algunas ocasiones.

-No soporto pensar que quizá no volvamos a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione afligida-¿cómo pueden cerrar el colegio?

-A lo mejor no lo hacen-añadió Ron confiado-aquí no corremos más peligro que en nuestras casas, no estamos seguros en ningún sitio, incluso diría que aquí estaremos más protegidos, porque en ningún otro sitio hay tantos magos para defenderlo, ¿tú qué opinas, Harry?

-Yo no pienso volver aunque el colegio siga abierto-sus amigos le miraron con sorpresa-ya nada ni nadie me retiene en este lugar y tengo un objetivo que cumplir...

-Imaginaba que dirías algo así-dijo la chica comprensiva-¿qué harás entonces?

-Volveré una vez más a casa de los Dursley, porque eso quería Dumbledore, pero poco después me iré para siempre. He pensado ir al valle de Godric, todo empezó allí, tengo la sensación de que necesito ir a ese lugar y así podre visitar la tumba de mis padres.

-Y luego, ¿qué?-preguntó Ron.

-Luego tendré que buscar otros Horrocruxes- respondió mientras miraba en el lago el reflejo del sepulcro del director-por eso Dumbledore me contó todo sobre ellos, es lo que debo hacer ahora. Me quedan cuatro, tengo que encontrarlos y destruirlos para finalmente enfrentarme a Voldemort. Espero por el camino dar con alguien y llevármelo conmigo-sonrió a Hermione.

-Iremos contigo, Harry, ¿no pensarás hacerlo solo?

-Estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase-dijo Ron también-pero empezaremos después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿vale?

No vendría mal animarse un poco. Lo que se avecinaba, se auguraba terrible.

_Continuará..._


	34. Comienza la huida

Un verano de lo más antinatural. Ya julio llegaba a su fin y cuatro escasos días le separaban de cumplir los diecisiete años y ser, oficialmente para el mundo mágico, mayor de edad. Por primera vez en todos sus años de docencia en Hogwarts, vació su baúl por completo. Encontrando todo tipo de cosas inservibles y olvidadas. Una de las cosas que no recordaba en lo más mínimo, fue un trozo del espejo que Sirius le había regalado, y él había roto. Alguna extraña razón lo impulsó a dejarlo sobre la cama, para llevarlo con sus otras pertenencias en la mochila, y siguió explorando. Estaba también el chivatoscopio estropeado que Ron le había regalado cuando volvió de Egipto, y le impactó ver una insignia familiar. La que Draco había creado en cuarto curso con motivo del Torneo de los tres magos, para apoyar a Cedric. Curiosamente, seguía funcionando, y las palabras: POTTER APESTA, aparecían al presionar su superficie.

Todo aquello le parecía tan lejano e irreal. Era como una vida que no era suya. Una vida feliz a ratos, con grandes e inolvidables momentos. Y otros, que no dudaría un ápice en extraer de su memoria. 

La esfera que contenía la pequeña maqueta realista de Hogwarts seguía sobre su mesita, junto a unas fotos mil veces contempladas. Harry sabía que esa era la última vez que vería esa casa. Su vida allí siempre había sido un infierno, pero tal vez, el inminente peligro al que se enfrentaría próximamente, le hacían temer abandonar la vivienda. Al fin y al cabo, su infancia la pasó entre esas paredes. Le daban cierta seguridad frente a lo desconocido. 

Sus tíos iban a irse antes que él. Los miembros de la Orden los pondrían a salvo, puesto que al abandonar Harry la casa, ésta perdería toda la protección y no estarían seguros. El equipaje del moreno consistió finalmente en una mochila con algo de ropa muggle que pudiera necesitar, la capa invisible, el equipo de preparar pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había regalado de sus padres, su varita y la esfera con la escuela en su interior. En el bolsillo delantero había metido el valioso mapa del merodeador, el guardapelo falso, el trozo de espejo y sus adoradas fotografías con el rubio.

Listo. Vernon, Petunia y, sorprendentemente, un afectuoso, a su manera, Dudley, abandonaron el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Poco después la casa se llenó de nuevo con muchas caras conocidas. Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Moody, Fred, George, Bill, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Fleur, Kingsley y Mundungus. El plan era llevar sano y salvo a Harry a La Madriguera para que permaneciera protegido. 

Por orden de Ojoloco, y en contra de la voluntad de Potter, seis de ellos usarían la poción multijugos para despistar a los mortífagos si les atacaban. Los elegidos para tal fin fueron sus dos mejores amigos, los gemelos, la delicada Fleur y el desagradable Mundungus. Una vez salieron de la casa y en pleno vuelo, las pasaron canutas para huir de los mortífagos y hasta el mismo Voldemort había hecho acto de presencia. Dándose cuenta la Orden de que un traidor los había delatado y contado el día del traslado de Harry.

El resultado al llegar a la casa de los Weasley, fueron tres pérdidas. Hedwig, a la que mató un mortífago; Ojoloco, al que mató el propio Voldemort y una oreja de George, por culpa de Snape.

Para colmo de males, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle y su conexión con Voldemort comenzó a mostrarle sus terribles acciones.

Harry cumplió diecisiete años. Por lo que ya podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Emocionado, hizo volar por la habitación las cosas de Ron nada más despertarse por la mañana.

-Toma tu regalo, Harry- el pelirrojo se lo entregó antes de que Molly los interrumpiera.

-¿Un libro?-eso era más típico Hermione.

-No es un libro cualquiera, Harry, es el rey de los libros-Ron parecía el vendedor- _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja_...explica todo lo que hay que saber sobre las chicas, está genial.

-Mmm, gracias-era algo incómodo, ¿como le decía a su mejor amigo que a él las chicas nasti de plasti?

-Tu no me has dicho nada, Harry- continuó el ojiazul algo avergonzado-pero el curso pasado en la sala común...sé que no debí...-se miraba las manos nervioso-aún así te escuche decir que habías estado con alguien...estabas muy mal y supuse que te habían dejado. Quizás éste libro te ayude a recuperarla...

El moreno se sintió terriblemente mal. No había compartido ese secreto con su compañero porque no estaba seguro de que lo comprendiese y lo apoyase. No estaba preparado para contárselo aún y escuchar sus represalias, ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza. Prefirió seguirle el hilo.

-Sí...-no tuvo que fingir la tristeza, eso ya lo tenía-ella me dejó...no lo conté, porque ella no quería, lo nuestro era algo secreto...

-¿Era fea?

-¿Qué?-se esperaba todo menos esa cuestión.

-Bueno...es solo curiosidad...entiéndeme, Harry, no sabía que habías tenido novia...y como supongo que no vas a decirme quién era...

-Es preciosa-espetó convencido-la más hermosa que he visto nunca. Nadie la superaba en Hogwarts, para mí es única.

-¿Existe?-Ron lo miraba incrédulo.

-¡Claro! ¿Crees que me invento a mi propia novia?

-No me entiendas mal-se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo-es solo que si es tan bella como dices, me sorprende que no me la hubieses nombrado jamás, en fin, somos amigos, y cuando vemos una chica guapa lo normal es que lo comentemos entre nosotros, ¿no? Ya ves...yo te he dicho mil veces que Hermione es guapa, por ejemplo.

-No...me lo acabas de decir por primera vez- Harry tuvo que aguantarse la risa, y miró para otro lado, ya que las orejas de su amigo se habían puesto de un rojo más intenso que su pelo.

-Juraría que lo había hecho...es que tú no te acuerdas-el moreno negó con la cabeza, tenso, por la risa contenida-bueno ese no es el tema...así que relación secreta, ¿eh? 

-Lo siento, Ron, quiero contártelo todo...pero aún es doloroso-eso era mejor que decir que no quería que se lo tomara mal al saber que era un chico, Slytherin y en conjunto, Draco Malfoy.

Zanjaron la conversación y bajaron a desayunar. De camino al de las pecas le vino la inspiración- Harry, ¿la esfera de Hogwarts...?

En la mesa le esperaban varios regalos. De Molly y Arthur, un bonito reloj de oro, que pertenecía a un hermano de la señora Weasley. De Hermione, un chivatoscopio en condiciones. De Bill y Fleur, una navaja de afeitar encantada. De los Delacour, bombones. De los gemelos, una caja enorme de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley. Y de Hagrid, un monedero peludo, dentro del que se podía esconder lo que fuera y sólo el propietario lo podría sacar.

Siete en punto. Fiesta de cumpleaños. Se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición del ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, que quería hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Les hizo entrega de lo que Dumbledore les dejó en herencia. Al pelirrojo, el desiluminador, con la esperanza de que lo recordase cuando lo utilizara. A la pelicastaña, un ejemplar de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, con la esperanza de que lo encontrase ameno e instructivo. Y al moreno, la snitch que atrapó en su primer partido de quidditch, como recordatorio de las recompensas que se obtienen mediante la perseverancia y la pericia, así como la espada de Godric Gryffindor, pero ésta se aparecía a placer a los miembros de esa casa.

Todos esos objetos hicieron pensar al trío que tenían alguna utilidad para lo que se les venía encima. 

Al día siguiente, a las tres de la tarde, se llevó a cabo la boda de Bill y Fleur. Harry tuvo que usar poción multijugos y se hizo pasar por un primo de los Weasley, para no llamar la atención, por si las moscas. Había bastantes invitados, entre ellos, el excéntrico padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood o su antiguo compañero del Torneo, Viktor Krum.

Durante la celebración, el ojiverde y sus amigos se sentaron con Luna, pero Ron, celoso de Viktor, sacó a Hermione a bailar.

-¿Como estás, Harry?-preguntó Luna con su aire de serenidad.

-Estupendamente, ¿y tú?

-Me refiero a como estás de verdad-le miraba si parpadear apenas.

-Estup...-cayó en la cuenta-ah, bien...

-Pronto volveremos a Hogwarts y podréis arreglar las cosas-envidiaba su optimismo.

-Yo no...-mejor no-sí, espero que se puedan arreglar...

-Me gustaría conocerlo...no tengo amigos de Slytherin, que pena que no pertenecía al Ejército de Dumbledore...

-En realidad...sí, pero no oficialmente, yo le enseñaba a escondidas...

-¿Y tiene una moneda?-sacó su reluciente galeón de alguna parte.

-¿La llevas siempre encima? Pero si ya el ED no...

-Me encanta-la miraba embelesada- es como un símbolo de nuestra amistad.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario-debería haberle dado una-dijo y tomó un gran sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

-Creo que os casareis-el zumo al moreno le salió por la nariz y empezó a toser profusamente.

-Pe...pero Luna, si ni nos hablamos-añadió cuando pudo recuperar la compostura.

-Confía, Harry, cuando dos personas se quieren tanto deben acabar juntas-suspiró-hay amor entre vosotros.

Sonaba tan bonito que por un segundo la creyó.

-Cuando eso pase, serás la primera invitada-dijo el chico en tono de broma mientras se secaba con una servilleta el zumo que aún le goteaba por la barbilla.

-Qué ilusión, ¡gracias, Harry!

En medio de la fiesta, de pronto, surgió un patronus con la voz de Kingsley informándoles de que el ministerio había caído, el ministro había sido asesinado y que se dirigían hacia ahí.

Todo caos y confusión. Mortífagos. Se desaparecieron.

Era evidente que ya no podían volver a ver a sus familias, ni a sus amigos. La huida ya había comenzado. Debían evitar a toda costa que los mortífagos los encontrasen. Y la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes también se había iniciado.

Después de una mala aparición en Tottenham Court Road, no les quedó otra más que ir al doce de Grimmauld Place. Lugar donde Moody había puesto algunos encantamientos contra Snape. Pero al poco tiempo de estar allí, Harry sintió que la cicatriz le dolía y tuvo una de sus conexiones mentales con Voldemort, en la que por unos segundos vio a Draco, consumido y desencajado, cumpliendo órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Se horrorizó.

Por la mañana, el moreno recorrió la casa, que mostraba evidentes signos de haber sido inspeccionada. Entró en el dormitorio de Sirius. No lo había vuelto a ver desde la noche en que su padrino y Remus le hicieron los regalos tras la cita con Malfoy. Todo estaba desordenado y sus ojos verdes se posaron en un pergamino en el suelo, que resultó ser una carta de su madre al animago. Se emocionó tanto que se la guardó en el monedero de Hagrid, junto con una foto suya de pequeño volando en una escobita.

Al salir del dormitorio, cayó en la cuenta junto con sus amigos, de que R.A.B. era el hermano de Sirius, Regulus Arcturus Black. Esto provocó que Hermione recordase que, hacía un par de años, el verano que hicieron limpieza en la casa, había un guardapelo. Por lo que llamaron a Kreacher que les comunicó que Mundungus lo había robado. Harry mandó al elfo en su búsqueda. Y cuando lo interrogaron, el ladronzuelo mago les dijo que se lo había quitado Dolores Umbridge.

Tras una exhausta planificación. Mortífagos haciendo guardias por los alrededores. Remus poniéndoles al día con que Snape era ahora el director de Hogwarts y que la asistencia a la escuela era obligatoria. El trío tenía más que asumido que debían infiltrarse en el ministerio de Magia para hacerse con el guardapelo y poder destruirlo.

Lo consiguieron, con algo de dificultad, pero en posesión del Horrocrux y el ojo de Moody. Terminaron en un bosque. Ya no podían regresar a Grimmauld Place, porque no era seguro y Ron debía recuperarse de una grave despartición. Los intentos de destruir el guardapelo por parte de los tres amigos eran en vano. Y debían trasladarse constantemente de sitio por temor a los mortífagos. Siempre pensando dónde podrían estar los demás pedazos del alma de Voldemort y en qué objetos.

Por culpa de la influencia del Horrocrux, Ron acabó poniéndose en contra de Harry y los abandonó, dejando a una destrozada Hermione, que se pasaba las noches llorando. Lo único positivo, fue que descubrieron que la espada de Gryffindor podía destruir los Horrocruxes. 

Llegó la navidad más deprimente de sus vidas. Un sospechoso símbolo fue descubierto por la pelicastaña en el libro de Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Y no les quedó otra inevitable opción más que ir a Godric's Hollow, el lugar donde empezó todo. Donde murieron James y Lily. Con la esperanza de encontrar a la historiadora Bathilda Bagshot, confiados de que ésta tuviese la espada.

Una vez en el Valle de Godric hicieron una parada en el cementerio. Harry, emocionado, vio por primera vez la tumba de sus padres. Contempló también la que había sido su casa. Y terminaron huyendo a la desesperada de la casa de Bathilda, porque ésta había sido asesinada y usurpada por Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, que mordió al moreno en un brazo. Mientras huían, el chico tuvo otra visión de las acostumbradas, pero esta vez era un mero espectador del asesinato de sus padres en la terrible noche que ocurrió todo. Despertando en la tienda de campaña al lado de Hermione y con su varita rota e inutilizada.

Se trasladaron al bosque de Dean. La nieve lo cubría todo. Por la noche, gracias a un patronus con forma de cierva, Harry encontró en una charca helada la espada y estuvo a punto de morir, de no ser por Ron. El pelirrojo acabó con el Horrocrux. El trío volvió a unirse nuevamente y el moreno consiguió una varita nueva.

_Continuará..._


	35. El castigo

Como no les quedaba otra alternativa viable, fueron a visitar al padre de Luna, Xenophilius. Pero, puesto que a su hija se la habían llevado los mortífagos, éste quiso entregar a Harry, y después de saber lo que eran las reliquias de la muerte, se desaparecieron de allí. Gracias a la historia de las reliquias, el moreno se dio cuenta de que lo que Voldemort quería era la Varita de Saúco, la más poderosa de todas. Sospecha que la Piedra de la Resurrección está dentro de la snitch que le legó Dumbledore y la capa de invisibilidad es la que tiene desde primer curso.

Mientras hablaban distraídamente en la tienda de campaña, Harry, por error, dijo el nombre de Voldemort y en décimas de segundo se vieron rodeados de carroñeros, entre ellos el terrible Greyback, el hombre lobo. Hermione fue lo suficientemente rápida como para lanzarle al moreno un hechizo que le deformó la cara y acabaron siendo llevados a la Mansión Malfoy, junto con Dean Thomas, y el enano Griphook.

Cuando llegaron, les abrió Narcisa.

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó la mujer.

-¡Hemos venido a ver a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!-dijo Greyback-¡hemos capturado a Harry Potter!

-Llevadlos dentro-entraron y la siguieron por el vestíbulo-mi hijo Draco está en casa, él nos confirmará si es Harry Potter.

El pulso del moreno se aceleró. Iba a ver a su rubio, pero en sus manos también estaba el que éste fuera a delatarle o no. La última vez que se vieron la cosa no acabó bien y se temió lo peor.

Llegaron al amplio salón.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Lucius Malfoy al verlos aparecer, levantándose de una butaca junto a la chimenea.

-Dicen que han capturado a Potter- le dijo su esposa-ven aquí, Draco.

Aunque no se atrevió a mirar al Malfoy menor directamente a los ojos, Harry vio de refilón como éste se le acercaba. Reconoció su pálido rostro, pero sólo era un manchón enmarcado por un cabello rubio claro.

El moreno estaba frente a la chimenea. Tenía la cara enorme, rosada y brillante. El embrujo de Hermione le había deformado todas las facciones. El pelo negro le llegaba por los hombros y una barba dispersa le cubría el mentón.

-¿Y bien, Draco?-le preguntó su padre ansioso-¿lo es?¿es Harry Potter?

-No sé...no estoy seguro-mentira por supuesto. Draco lo reconocería de cualquier manera. Habían sido varios años muy juntos...pero delatarle, nunca.

-¡Acércate más!-Lucius lo cogió por la nuca y le pegó más al rostro deforme del otro-escucha, Draco, si se lo entregamos al Señor Tenebroso nos perdonará todo lo del pasado.

El aroma del rubio le invadió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban a escasos centímetros. Maldijo las circunstancias. Eran peliagudas para ambos. Harry tenía pensado, al finalizar el curso anterior, que si se lo encontraba, se lo llevaría con él, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Para nada. Estaba convencido de que ese era el final.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?-preguntó el chico, nervioso.

-No hemos sido nosotros-se apresuró a añadir Greyback.

-Yo creo que le han hecho un embrujo punzante-especuló Lucius- sí, aquí tiene algo, podría ser la cicatriz tensada. ¡Mira bien, Draco!¿qué opinas?

La cara del rubio se acercó aún más, y se le notaba el temor que sentía. Draco le tocó la cicatriz, con tal delicadeza que sintió un escalofrío.

-No lo sé-dijo-no lo parece...-y se retiró junto a su madre.

-Será mejor que nos aseguremos, Lucius- dijo Narcisa- hemos de estar completamente seguros de que es Potter antes de llamar al Señor Tenebroso, si nos equivocamos y le hacemos venir...

De pronto habló Greyback-¿y la sangre sucia qué?

-¡Sí!¡sí, estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin con Potter!¡y vi su fotografía en El Profeta!-se apresuró a decir la señora Malfoy-¡mira, Draco!¿no es esa tal Granger?

Los ojos grises no la miraban demasiado-pues...no sé...recuerda que la odio, madre, no me fijaba en ella...

-¡Ése debe ser el hijo de los Weasley!-gritó Lucius-¡son ellos, los amigos de Potter! Míralo, Draco.

-¡No sé!-el Slytherin se sentó airado en la butaca junto al fuego.

Bellatrix de repente hizo acto de presencia y al ver la espada de Gryffindor se puso histérica, envió a los demás al sótano y se quedó torturando a Hermione. Cuando Harry y Ron fueron encerrados, allí estaban también Luna y Ollivander. El moreno no sabía cómo escaparían sin varita, pero pidió ayuda al trozo de espejo roto de Sirius después de ver un ojo azul intenso reflejado en este. Apareció Dobby, que finalmente acabó rescatándolos a todos, pero fue asesinado por la malvada prima de su padrino.

Harry enterró al elfo doméstico y con la información que le dio Ollivander, supo que la varita de Draco, que le había quitado antes de irse de la Mansión, ahora le pertenecía. Una varita de veinticinco centímetros, espino y pelo de unicornio, bastante elástica. El dolor por la muerte de Dobby le había hecho aprender a cerrar su mente a Voldemort, por lo que aunque la cicatriz le dolía y sabía que éste estaba furioso, bloqueó las visiones.

Tras la fuga de los prisioneros, cuando Voldemort apareció en la Mansión, estaba tan enfadado que les prohibió a todos los que estaban allí que volvieran a salir sin su permiso. Le sacaba de quicio que tocaran la Marca para nada. 

Bastante alterado, ordenó a todos que salieran al vestíbulo, y se quedó paseándose incesante por el salón, en compañía de su fiel Nagini. Debía apresurarse y tener en su poder la Varita de Saúco. La mejor. Con la que podría vencer finalmente a Harry Potter. Harry Potter...el ser que más despreciaba en el mundo, y más ahora que Dumbledore había muerto. Harry Potter...

Sonrió-¡Draco!-ya iba siendo hora de llevar a cabo cierta parte de su plan y se sentó paciente frente al fuego de la chimenea.

Tembloroso, el aludido abrió la puerta del salón y entró. 

-Acércate, Draco- siseó Voldemort- no temas-mientras, la serpiente se enroscaba a su alrededor.

Nervioso, el rubio se acercó sin apenas dirigirle la mirada, que mantenía sobre el suelo.

-Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Draco y quiero que me seas completamente sincero, ¿de acuerdo?-los ojos rojos le contemplaban atento.

-Mi señor...-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido, Draco?-su voz sonaba tranquila y acariciaba a la serpiente con parsimonia. 

El chico alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza incesante y aterrado.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas que debería hacer cuando descubro a un traidor entre mis mortífagos?

Silencio.

Voldemort hizo una extraña mueca que derivó en una sonrisa sádica. Se puso en pie y empezó a andar lentamente por la habitación.

-Hace ya casi dos años-dijo mientras caminaba sosteniendo su varita con ambas manos-entré en el cuerpo de Harry Potter- se detuvo un momento y lo miró, pero el otro estaba atento al suelo-y tuve que salir casi de inmediato por los fuertes sentimientos del chico...o como Dumbledore decía-rió sonoramente- _amor_ -se acercó al rubio con lentitud. -Acababa de morir Sirius Black y estaba tan afectado...-cuando quiso darse cuenta, Malfoy sintió como el Señor Tenebroso estaba hablándole demasiado próximo a su oído-pero vi algo muy curioso. Harry Potter y tú, mi querido Draco, juntos, como amantes. Esas incesantes imágenes inundaban sus pensamientos-el chico temblaba cada vez más-tú, el mortífago más joven que he tenido jamás. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué te convertí en uno de mis siervos?

Apenas podía hablar del miedo que sentía, pero con un débil hilo de voz, habló-mi padre...

-Tu padre...-se alejó del ojigris, dándole la espalda-esa era la mejor excusa, pero después de lo que había visto, Draco, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad...Sentí tanto asco con lo que vi...un sangre limpia...con Harry Potter- soltó un quejido-sólo de recordarlo...-se llevó las manos a la despejada coronilla-entonces se me ocurrió...si esos sentimientos podrían cumplir un pequeño deseo que tengo-su voz se tornó alegre-¿tú le quieres, Draco?

Silencio.

-¿Tú le quieres, Draco?-repitió.

¿Qué iba a responder? Estaba perdido. El Señor Tenebroso lo sabía todo, si mentía sería peor, pero tampoco quería confirmarlo. No le salían las palabras.

De pronto, un intenso dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y cayó retorciéndose al suelo. Quiso gritar. Cesó el ataque.

-¡¿Tú le quieres, Draco?!¡¿quieres a Harry Potter?!-los gritos del mago resonaban por la Mansión. Los que estaban en el vestíbulo, concretamente Narcisa y Lucius, se alarmaron.

Dolor nuevamente. Voldemort se había inclinado sobre él apuntándole con su varita.

-¡Por eso le dejaste escapar!¡dejaste que se llevara tu varita!¡responde Draco Malfoy!¡¿quieres a Harry Potter?!-a pesar de que parecía imposible, él cada vez gritaba más alto.

-S...s...sí-pudo decir a duras penas, sintiendo como en zonas de su cuerpo surgían heridas insufribles y las lágrimas bañaban su pálido rostro.

-¡Bellatrix!-gritó entonces. Dejó de apuntar con la varita al muchacho, inmóvil en el suelo, tembloroso y sollozando.

Ésta apareció rápidamente y ambos hablaron alejados. Cuchicheos.

-Que lo traiga Severus de inmediato- añadió finalmente, antes de que la mujer cerrase la puerta de nuevo.

El dolor empeoró cuando la varita volvió a dirigirse a su cuerpo. Los gritos surgían incontrolados de su garganta. Sentía como la sangre brotaba de todas las heridas. 

-¡Eres la zorra de Harry Potter!¡qué honor!-dijo irónico, mientras seguía con su incesante tortura.

Al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó la voz de Bellatrix al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Mi señor!¡Snape ya está aquí!

Voldemort se marchó de la estancia. Nagini reptaba alrededor de Draco. Éste tiritaba. No entendía por qué el mago Tenebroso no lo había matado ya. Deseaba que así fuera. Rápido. Pensó en Harry. En todos los momentos que compartieron juntos y se reprendió por no haberle confesado lo que sentía cuando pudo hacerlo. Era tal el dolor en todo su cuerpo, que había cruzado el límite y ya no notaba absolutamente nada. No podía moverse. Sus músculos no le respondían, pero no creía que intentar huir sirviera de algo. Quizás se merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Vivir en carne propia todo lo que había sufrido su ojiverde. Fue tan cruel el curso anterior. Las cosas que le dijo. Para que lo odiara. Para que no lo buscara. Aquello tan maravilloso que tenían no podía continuar y lo sabía. Lo supo antes de llevar la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en el brazo. Le consolaba pensar que si Harry moría se encontrarían pronto. Porque estaba claro que ese era su destino. Morir.

Ni se percató cuando Voldemort entró a la habitación otra vez. Dándose cuenta, al escuchar un _¡Mobilicorpus!_ y sintiendo como su cuerpo se elevaba, como si tiraran de él con cuerdas invisibles atadas a las muñecas, el cuello y las rodillas. Los pies le colgaban a pocos centímetros del suelo. Inerte. La cabeza inclinada hacia abajo por su propio peso. 

-Tómate esto, Draco- el Señor Tenebroso llevaba un vaso con un líquido rosa claro en su interior, y lo sujetaba en alto con sus dedos anormalmente largos y delgados.

El rubio apenas y podía ver. Un hilo de sangre le goteaba por la frente, obligándole a cerrar el ojo derecho. Pero en cuanto aquella sustancia rozó sus labios, supo de qué se trataba. Filtro de Muertos en Vida. 

Voldemort tiró el vaso ya vacío al fuego de la chimenea y se acercó más al chico, sujetándole por el mentón. Le inclinó la cabeza hacia ambos lados, como examinándole.

-¿Sabes, Draco?-se estaba adormilando, el filtro estaba haciendo efecto- Harry Potter y yo tenemos mucho en común...por lo que no me sorprende, eres muy hermoso...-el rubio sintió su estómago revolverse.

Segundos después, cayó en una especie de inconsciencia. Su corazón palpitaba con mucha lentitud. Su respiración se volvió pesada, como si sus pulmones tuvieran una gran presión encima. ¿Pero por qué no lo mataba?¿por qué le daba esa poción?

Entonces lo supo. En su sopor. Escuchó la voz del mago más temido y malvado de la historia. 

-Cuando esto acabe, me divertiré contigo, Draco...

_Continuará..._


	36. Muerto en vida

Pasaron semanas en El Refugio, la casa de Bill y Fleur. Planificando con el duende Griphook cómo acceder a la cámara de los Lestrange en Gringotts. Harry estaba muy nervioso, porque al final, había sucumbido a las visiones y había visto como Voldemort se hacía con su ansiada Varita de Saúco, sacándola de la tumba de Dumbledore, su anterior propietario.

La incursión al banco mágico fue productiva. Consiguieron otro Horrocrux, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, y liberaron de paso a un dragón maltratado y medio ciego. Pero sin la espada. Lo que desembocó en que el Señor Tenebroso descubriera que estaban siguiéndole la pista a los pedazos de su alma, y preocupado, marchó a investigar si los demás Horrocruxes estaban a salvo. Mostrándole sin querer a Harry, que había otro en Hogwarts. 

Después de una aparición peligrosa en Hogsmeade. Una charla interesante con Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledore. De entrar en la escuela por un pasadizo desconocido. De descubrir que el ED seguía dando la cara bajo el mando de Neville, Luna y Ginny. De plantearse la posibilidad de que el último Horrocrux, aparte de Nagini, fuese la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. Y de que los profesores le ayudasen a cumplir su misión. Empezó la última y decisiva de las batallas. 

Por una inteligente idea de Ron, éste y Hermione acabaron con la copa, ayudándose de colmillos del basilisco que cogieron en la cámara secreta.

Y gracias al fantasma de Ravenclaw, La Dama Gris, supo que el Horrocrux estaba en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos. Él y sus amigos fueron hacia allí. Pero una vez dentro...

-¡Espera un momento!-dijo de pronto Ron-¡se nos olvidaba alguien!

-¿Quién?-preguntó Hermione.

-Los elfos domésticos, deben estar todos en la cocina, ¿no? Deberíamos sugerirles que abandonen el castillo, no queremos que corran la misma suerte que Dobby, ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros.

Se escuchó un fuerte estrépito. La pelicastaña había soltado los colmillos de basilisco que llevaba en los brazos. Corrió hacia Ron, se le echó al cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca. El chico le devolvió el beso con tanto entusiasmo que la levantó del suelo.

-¿Os parece que es el momento más oportuno?-preguntó Harry con cierta envidia, dicho sea de paso-¡eh!¡que estamos en guerra!

Ambos se separaron un poco, pero siguieron abrazados.

-Ya lo sé, colega-dijo el pelirrojo con cara de atontado-precisamente por eso, o ahora o nunca, ¿no?

_Suertudo..._

En la Sala de los Menesteres, tras un peligroso enfrentamiento con Crabbe y Goyle que terminó con la muerte del primero. La diadema se destruyó. Ya solo quedaba Nagini, pero estaba extremadamente protegida por su amo. 

La lucha seguía ininterrumpidamente. Corrían por el pasillo esquivando haces de luces de diferentes colores. Se toparon con Percy y Ginny enfrentándose con varios mortífagos. Acudieron en su ayuda. 

-¡¿Todo bien, Harry?!-preguntó la pelirroja. La situación era peliaguda.

El moreno asintió. En ese instante se produjo una fuerte explosión. Los cinco muchachos quedaron aturdidos. Y en cuestión de una milésima de segundo, cuando ya creían tener controlado el peligro, fue como si el mundo entero se desgarrara. Harry saltó por los aires y lo único que atinó a hacer fue agarrar tan fuerte como pudo la varita de Draco y protegerse la cabeza con ambos brazos. Oyó los gritos de sus compañeros, pero ni siquiera se planteó saber qué les había pasado. Hasta que escuchó un grito desgarrador que lo sacudió por dentro. Un grito que expresaba una agonía que no podían causar ni las llamas ni las maldiciones, y se levantó tambaleante. Había tres pelirrojos agrupados en el suelo, junto a los restos de pared derrumbada. Potter cogió a Hermione de la mano y fueron a trompicones por encima de las piedras y los trozos de madera.

-¡No!¡no!-oyeron gritar-¡no!¡Ginny!¡no!

Percy zarandeaba a su hermana. Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado, y los ojos de Ginny miraban sin ver.

Pero no había tiempo para llorar. Aún quedaba la serpiente para poder acabar con Voldemort. Y Harry había tenido una visión. Éste estaba en la Casa de los Gritos y quería ver a Snape. El trío fue hasta allí con la capa invisible y fueron testigos de como el profesor era asesinado para que el Señor Tenebroso se hiciera el dueño de pleno derecho de la Varita de Saúco. Pero Snape, antes de morir, dio al moreno de redondas gafas sus recuerdos para que los viera en el pensadero.

Remus Lupin. Ginny Weasley. Nymphadora Tonks. Colin Creevey. Demasiada muerte. Voldemort dio un ultimátum. Una hora para que Harry diera la cara. Vio los recuerdos del antiguo profesor de Pociones, descubriendo que éste era mejor de lo que pensaba y que él era el Horrocrux accidental, el séptimo. Y partió a su muerte. Solo.

Caminó hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Atrás quedaría Hogwarts. Las tardes en la cabaña de Hagrid tomando el té. Los paseos por Hogsmeade. Las vacaciones en La Madriguera. Las maravillosas noches con Draco. La agradable compañía de sus amigos. Todo.

Estaba decidido a morir. Un pensamiento fugaz le hizo sacar la snitch que le había dejado Dumbledore. En su interior, como él había supuesto, encontró La Piedra de la Resurrección. Cerró los ojos e hizo girar la piedra en su mano tres veces. Oyó ruidos a su alrededor y los vio.

Eran menos consistentes que los seres vivos, pero más que los fantasmas. En todos sus rostros había una afectuosa sonrisa.

James. Tan alto como él. El pelo igual de enmarañado y las gafas algo torcidas.

Sirius. Alto y apuesto. Más joven. Con las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios.

Lupin. También era más joven. Pulcro y de cabello más poblado. Parecía alegre.

Lily. Con la sonrisa más amplia de todas. Se apartó el largo cabello de la cara al acercarse a Harry, y le escrutó ávidamente el rostro con aquellos ojos verdes, idénticos a los suyos.

-Has sido muy valiente-le dijo.

El muchacho se quedó sin habla. Estaba embobado mirándola.

-Ya casi has llegado-le dijo James-estás muy cerca, y nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-¿Duele?-preguntó el más joven temeroso.

-¿Morir?-cuestionó Sirius- en absoluto, es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido.

-Será rápido-añadió Lupin- él quiere acabar de una vez, no te preocupes.

-No quería que ninguno de vosotros muriera por mí-dijo- lo siento mucho Remus...cuando te vi...

-No pasa nada, Harry, ahora estamos juntos-y miró a Sirius, que le devolvió una cariñosa mirada.

-¿Os quedareis conmigo?-preguntó esta vez.

-Hasta el final-contestó su padre.

-Somos parte de ti-agregó su padrino-nadie más puede vernos.

Se puso en marcha. Hasta que llegó a un claro en el bosque. En medio ardía una hoguera. Un grupo de vigilantes y silenciosos mortífagos miraban a Voldemort, que parecía estar meditando.

El plazo de una hora había terminado. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

-Creí que vendría-dijo el Señor Tenebroso con su aguda y diáfana voz, sin apartar la vista de las danzantes llamas-confiaba en que vendría...por lo visto me equivocaba...

-No, no te equivocabas-dio unos pasos al frente.

Harry habló tan alto como pudo, con toda la potencia de que fue capaz, porque no quería parecer asustado. La Piedra de la Resurrección resbaló de entre sus dedos y con el rabillo del ojo vio como desaparecían sus padres, Sirius y Remus.

Una voz gritó-¡¡Harry!!¡¡no!!-Hagrid estaba atado a un grueso árbol y forcejeaba para liberarse-¡¡no!!¡¡no!!

No podía sacar su varita, aunque estuviese tentado a hacerlo. Debía morir. Es lo que tenía que ocurrir. Todo lo vivido le había llevado ahí. A ese momento.

-Harry Potter...-dijo Voldemort en baja voz-el niño que sobrevivió, viene a morir...

Los mortífagos ni se movían. Expectantes. En su mente, sin saber por qué, pensó en Draco y en sus bellos ojos...el roce de sus labios...

-Sabía que darías la cara-continuó el mago Tenebroso-siempre tan valiente...-comenzó a andar alrededor de la hoguera-me complace que lo hicieras, Harry Potter, porque hay un capricho que quiero que me concedas antes de que mueras...- _¿de qué estaba hablando?¿capricho?_ -siempre he querido verte sufrir-sonrió ligeramente-ya ves, cuando maté a tus padres eras demasiado pequeño y yo...digamos que me desvanecí; cuando Bellatrix mató a Sirius Black yo no estaba presente y me lo perdí; cuando Severus mató a Albus Dumbledore tampoco estaba y no pude ver como llorabas. Como la tristeza, ese dolor desgarrador que por culpa del amor...-añadió con desprecio-sientes cuando pierdes a un ser querido, ¿no, Harry?- _¿qué estaba pasando?¿por qué sentía esa incómoda desazón?¿acaso no iba a ser rápido? Ya se lo había quitado todo, ¿en qué estaba pensando?¿jugaba con él aplazando el momento por gusto?_ -no podía perder la oportunidad de regodearme en tu sufrimiento, Harry Potter...¡traedlo!

Algunos mortífagos se apartaron. Dando paso a otros más rezagados que cargaban con algo. Lo dejaron caer sobre el suelo, haciendo un fuerte ruido sobre la tierra.

El temor le invadió. No sabía por qué razón. Miró a Voldemort que lo observaba sonriente. Iluminado por el fuego de la hoguera, su silueta era más fantasmagórica aún.

-Acércate a él, Harry Potter, no te va a pasar nada-le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Por algún extraño motivo, no quería acercarse. El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Andaba despacio. Con cautela.

Empezó a temblar. Quien estaba en el suelo era una persona. Cada vez lo veía con más claridad. Una cabellera rubia. Un cuerpo completamente inmóvil. ¿Draco? Se detuvo. Aquello debía ser una broma. Para reírse de él antes del final. Seguro. 

-No...-brotó de sus labios por cuenta propia.

-¡Acércate a tu amante de una vez! ¿O no quieres despedirte?-al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido recibidas con impacto, continuó-debiste aprender a cerrar mejor tu mente. Gracias a eso descubrí lo que pasaba y lo convertí en mortífago esperando el momento justo para usarlo en mi beneficio. Evidentemente un crío como él no iba a poder con un mago como Albus Dumbledore- se carcajeó y algunos de sus vasallos también le imitaron.

Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Lloraba. No sabía desde cuando, pero las lágrimas ya le empapaban la cara. Ahí estaba. Su Draco. Presentaba muchas heridas por todas partes, y su ropa estaba en bastante mal estado. Extremadamente pálido. Increíblemente delgado. Le cogió la mano y lloró sobre su pecho, arrodillado junto a él. No le importaban los testigos y sus risas. No le importaba nada. Era culpa suya. No prestó atención a las clases de Oclumancia y debió haberlo hecho. Tantas pérdidas en su vida. Ésta era insoportable. Le habría gustado no sentir nada, le habría gustado arrancarse el corazón, las entrañas, todo eso que gritaba en su interior...

Pero pronto estarían juntos.

Le besó en los fríos labios y se puso en pie. Vio un destello de luz verde, y entonces todo se apagó.

_Continuará..._


	37. Sacrificio

Despertó boca abajo, rodeado de un completo silencio. Todo era blanco y extrañamente familiar.

Dumbledore y él se encontraron. Harry no había muerto, pero sí la parte de Voldemort que estaba en él. Tuvieron una conversación bastante reveladora, en la que llegó a la conclusión de que la Varita de Saúco le pertenecía y se dio cuenta de que estaban en la estación King's Cross. Tras un considerable rato de charla, llegó la hora de la despedida.

-Tengo que regresar, ¿verdad?-preguntó al anciano, pero no le apetecía mucho volver al Bosque Prohibido. La realidad se le antojaba terrible. Una vida sin Draco, para él no era una vida.

-Eso debes decidirlo tú-contestó Albus.

-¿Puedo elegir?

-Sí, ya lo creo, estamos en King's Cross, ¿no? Supongo que si decidieras no regresar, podrías...coger un tren.

-¿Y adónde me llevaría ese tren?

-Más allá.

-¿Usted quiere que yo regrese?

-Si decides volver, Harry, existe la posibilidad de que Voldemort sea derrotado para siempre-respondió con calma-si regresas quizá puedas evitar que haya más muertos y heridos, más familias destrozadas.

Pensó en Remus, Tonks, Ginny...no podía dejar que los Weasley perdieran a nadie más. No quería que les ocurriese nada a sus amigos. Y pensó también en Draco. Debía vengar su muerte, no podría irse al más allá con ese peso en su conciencia...Se sacrificaría.

Volvió a despertar, pero esta vez en el Bosque Prohibido. Notaba la fría y dura tierra bajo la mejilla, así como una patilla de las gafas, que con la caída se le habían torcido y le habían hecho un corte en la sien. Además le dolía todo el cuerpo, y en el sitio donde había recibido la maldición asesina percibía una contusión que parecía producida por un puño de hierro. A pesar de todo, se quedó inmóvil. No podía delatarse. Siguió en el lugar exacto donde había caído, manteniendo el brazo izquierdo doblado en una posición extraña y la boca abierta. En su espalda, notaba el hombro de Draco debajo de él.

Voldemort mandó a alguien a comprobar que en realidad estaba muerto.

Unas manos más suaves de lo que suponía le tocaron la cara, le levantaron un párpado, se deslizaron bajo su camisa hasta el pecho y le buscaron el pulso. Oyó la rápida respiración de la mujer, y su largo cabello le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla. Harry sabía que ella le detectaba los fuertes latidos de la vida en el pecho.

-¿Estás bien, Potter?-le susurró quedamente Narcisa, rozándole la oreja con los labios, al tiempo que su larga melena rubia ocultaba el rostro del chico a los curiosos.

-Sí-musitó.

-Acaba con él- añadió antes de levantarse y gritar a la multitud-¡está muerto!

La celebración no se hizo esperar y la comitiva marchó hasta el castillo de Hogwarts. Todos los allí presentes le dieron por muerto, y Harry, aprovechando un momento de confusión después de que Neville matase a la serpiente Nagini con la espada de Gryffindor, se puso la capa invisible.

Siguió a Voldemort hasta el Gran Comedor. Donde, tras el asesinato de Bellatrix a manos de Molly Weasley, se enfrentó al mago Tenebroso. Como él le había quitado la varita a Draco, se había convertido también en dueño de la Varita de Saúco, y ésta, como era su amo, no le hizo ningún daño. Muriendo, finalmente, Lord Voldemort.

Hubo un estremecedor instante de silencio en el cual la conmoción de lo ocurrido quedó en suspenso. Y entonces el tumulto se desató alrededor de Harry. Los gritos, los vítores y los bramidos de los espectadores hendieron el aire. Tanta gente lo abrazaba que ni podía distinguir quienes eran. Se mareó.

Abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente pesado. Quiso moverse, pero sus músculos no le respondían. 

Tardó varios minutos en conseguirlo. Todo lo veía borroso y pudo apreciar sus gafas sobre una mesita junto a su cama y se las puso. La habitación era tan blanca que por un momento pensó que estaba en King's Cross nuevamente, con Dumbledore.

-Harry...-esa voz no era la del antiguo director de Hogwarts.

Hermione le miraba desde una silla, con una manta cubriéndole los pies y una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Contempló con detenimiento el lugar, mientras notaba como su amiga se levantaba y le daba la mano con delicadeza. La luz que iluminaba el cuarto venía de unas relucientes burbujas de cristal que flotaban en el techo. No había más muebles que la mesita metálica que había a su lado y la silla, pero al fondo, como si la habitación hubiese sido ampliada por alguna especie de truco mágico, había montañas de regalos y globos. 

-Estás en San Mungo- le aclaró la chica-llevas durmiendo dos días, supongo que debías recuperar el sueño perdido-sonrió y le acarició el dorso de la mano.

-Dos días...-ahora entendía la pesadez en su cuerpo.

-¡Mira todos esos regalos, Harry! La gente te está tan agradecida, no paran de llegar, de todas partes, por eso tienes una habitación privada, bueno, por eso...¡y por ser el salvador del mundo mágico!

-¿Has estado conmigo estos dos días?-preguntó.

-No, solo anoche, la anterior se quedó Molly, y hoy se quedará Ron- aclaró-los sanadores son estupendos, apenas se te nota la mordedura de Nagini. Estás completamente curado-se le veía emocionada.

-¿Como están todos?-aún sentía la mente algo nublada.

-Bien...bueno, la señora Weasley, ya sabes, por Ginny...Le afectó muchísimo, pero el que todo acabara bien le reconforta. No la perdió en vano, además...- se sonrojó-dice que ha ganado otra hija, de igual modo, Bill y Fleur se quedan un tiempo en La Madriguera, para que no se sienta sola...Charlie se marchó a Rumanía...Fred y George abrieron ayer otra vez la tienda de Sortilegios, con muchos inventos nuevos que creo que te han mandado en alguna caja por ahí...Arthur en el ministerio está muy ocupado ahora. Me parece que Percy va a trabajar en su departamento...mmm ¡Ah! Kreacher volvió al doce de Grimmauld Place, dice que quiere tener la casa limpia para cuando vuelvas y...McGonagall será oficialmente la directora de Hogwarts, que, por cierto, tardaran un tiempo en arreglar por completo, pero me dijo la profesora que estará listo para el nuevo curso...

-Me alegro...-todos estaban bien, era un alivio; entonces, de pronto, cayó en la cuenta y se incorporó rápidamente, quedando sentado en la cama- no...-comenzó a faltarle el aire, respiraba con dificultad. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar. Por un momento lo había olvidado. Y empezó a llorar.

-Harry- la chica se sobresaltó de inmediato y se puso a zarandearle ligeramente por el hombro, como para que reaccionase.

-Está...él...-entre el incesante llanto apenas podía hablar-él está muerto, Hermione...muerto....él...¡tengo que ir al Bosque Prohibido!-gritó e intentó levantarse, pero las manos de su amiga se lo impidieron.

-¡¿Qué dices, Harry?!¡No puedes ir a ninguna parte!

-¡Pero está muerto, Hermione!¡necesito la Piedra!-las lágrimas seguían su curso y él forcejeaba, pero tanto tiempo inmovilizado le estaba pasando factura-¡necesito la Piedra de la Resurrección!¡tengo que verle!¡pedirle perdón!¡yo debí haber cogido el tren!¡tenía que haberlo cogido!

Alarmados por los gritos, dos sanadores irrumpieron en la habitación y ayudaron a la pelicastaña, que lloraba solo de ver a su amigo así. Le inyectaron algo al moreno que le dejó aturdido. Sollozando y recostado nuevamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Harry?-ella estaba muy preocupada por la situación.

-Tráeme la piedra, Hermione...-suplicó en baja voz, porque su cuerpo se estaba adormeciendo, al igual que su mente-necesito verle...solo una vez más...por favor...

-¿Ver a quién?¿la Piedra esa existe?¿quién está muerto?

El nudo le cerraba casi por completo la garganta- Draco...

-¿Cómo?-sorpresa.

-Draco está...-no podía terminar la frase-yo lo vi, Hermione...lo perdí para siempre...

-¿Estás seguro?...bueno, en El Profeta dijeron que Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy fueron llevados a Azkaban y no nombraban a Draco...¿estás completamente seguro de lo que dices, Harry?

El chico asintió mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Hermione tuvo que salir de la habitación para dejar descansar a su mejor amigo. La convicción en las palabras de éste, y su reacción...¿Draco estaba muerto?¿Harry había perdido al amor de su vida? Sintió tanta lástima por él. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas que adornaban el pasillo y no pudo evitar llorar también.

-¿Qué te pasa?¡Hermione!-Ron, que acababa de aparecer, se agachó frente a ella y la sostenía por los hombros-me dijeron que Harry despertó, ¿está bien?¿pasó algo?¡Hermione!

-No es nada, Ron-dijo hipando-solo es que me emocioné...

-¡Entonces es cierto que despertó!-añadió el chico más animado.

-Sí, pero ahora está durmiendo de nuevo...-los ojos azules mostraron decepción-¿haces guardia aquí mientras voy a la quinta planta a por una taza de té?-éste aceptó sin dudar, y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

Apenas y pudo beberse todo el té. La imagen de Harry destrozado era en lo único que podía pensar. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras sumida en sus cavilaciones, se encontró con una chica conocida que iba subiendo.

-¡Parkinson!

-¡Granger! ¿Qué haces tú...? Ah, Potter, ¿cómo está el héroe?- el tono denotaba cierto desdén.

-Bien, pero tú, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó intrigada.

-Vine a ver a Draco, ahora está con Blaise y subí a tomarme algo-dijo.

-¿Qué?-el corazón le dio una súbita sacudida-¿Draco?¿Draco Malfoy?

-¿Conoces otro Draco?-parecía molesta.

-¿En qué planta está?

-En la siguiente, la cuarta, ¿por qué?¿desde cuando te interesa Draco?

Pero la chica la ignoró y bajó apresuradamente los pocos escalones que le separaban de la cuarta planta.

Anduvo por el pasillo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber preguntado a la Slytherin en qué habitación estaba el rubio, cuando vio salir a Zabini por una de las puertas.

-¡Ey!-el chico no pudo ocultar la sorpresa cuando vio quién se había dirigido a él.

-Hola, Granger- saludó cortés.

-Hola, esto...acabo de ver a Parkinson y me dijo que Draco está aquí, ¿se encuentra bien?-si le había chocado o no la actitud de la pelicastaña, lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Sí, puedes entrar si quieres, pero no le digas que te he invitado yo-se apartó de la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sostuvo el pomo durante unos segundos. No sabía qué le diría para romper el hielo. Durante un rato bastante angustioso había pensado que estaba muerto y ahora sabía que estaba completamente bien. Bueno, no bien del todo.

Cuando lo vio, no pudo reprimir un leve estremecimiento. El delicado príncipe de las serpientes mostraba muchas heridas, cicatrizadas, sí, pero al no llevar camisa, en el torso pálido y desnudo llamaban la atención, además de los moratones. No le sorprendió que Harry pensara que estaba muerto. Además tan delgado...no era ni la sombra de lo que fue.

El rubio estaba ligeramente recostado sobre un almohadón y parecía absorto en las luces del techo. Su antebrazo izquierdo permanecía tapado con sendos vendajes y la chica pudo imaginarse lo que había debajo.

-Hola, Malfoy- se atrevió a decir, rompiendo el silencio.

Draco la miró, pero su expresión seguía igual-Hola, Granger.

Aquello era tan extraño que por un momento le dieron ganas de pellizcarse , por si acaso.

-¿Cómo te...?¿estás bien?-se sentía muy nerviosa, no en vano, era la primera conversación civilizada que mantenía con el otro.

-He estado mejor...pero no me quejo-sonrió quedamente y Hermione sintió un súbito cariño hacia él.

-Me alegro de verte...creí...que estabas...

-¿Muerto?-interrumpió-durante bastante tiempo deseé que así fuera...¿como está Potter? Salir a la calle debe ser para él una odisea ahora, ¿no?

-Está aquí. Lleva un par de días durmiendo y no ha salido del hospital todavía...él me dijo que tú habías muerto, por suerte, se equivocó-se había acercado más a la cama del ojigris.

-No me sorprende que se equivocara...me dieron Filtro de Muertos en Vida y mis padres me trajeron aquí antes de que se los llevaran a Azkaban- añadió con tristeza.

Todo encajaba ahora.

-Supongo que debería alegrarme por no ir yo también-continuó-al verme así, supusieron que me había rebelado en contra de...-tragó saliva temeroso-ya sabes, y como ni siquiera tengo varita, me declararon inocente...o algo de eso me dijeron...

-No hiciste nada malo, no tenían por qué llevarte a Azkaban- hubiera sido una injusticia-bueno, te dejo para que descanses tranquilo, adiós-se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Granger- la chica se volvió hacia él nuevamente-dale las gracias a Potter, si no hubiera acabado con él...yo ahora...-sólo de pensarlo se le revolvían las entrañas.

-Tranquilo, se las daré de tu parte-y salió de allí a todo correr.

_Continuará..._


	38. Ni un segundo más

Ron ya no estaba en el pasillo y lo encontró en la habitación, sentado junto a la cama de Harry y leyendo El Quisquilloso.

-Le trajeron el almuerzo y entré por si despertaba-le dijo en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Allí, efectivamente, había una bandeja flotando con comida encima.

-Ya me encargo yo, Ron, debo decirle una cosa cuando abra los ojos-el chico la miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada más y salió.

Rato después, el moreno despertó. Silencio.

-Come, Harry- hizo un movimiento con su varita y de los alimentos salió humo, volviendo a estar calientes.

-No tengo hambre-dijo éste y volvió a bajar los párpados.

-Necesitas comer. Si lo haces te daré una muy buena noticia...solo un poco, venga-le extendió una cuchara con sopa de cebolla, pero era inútil- Harry...-suspiró derrotada- Draco está vivo.

Los ojos verdes enseguida se posaron en ella, con una mezcla de sorpresa y desprecio-no te burles de mi, Hermione. No puedo creer que tú...

-¡Harry, es cierto!¡hace un momento estuve con él en su habitación!

-¿Por qué me haces esto?¿piensas que mentirme me ayudará?¡yo lo vi!¿recuerdas?-que dolido se sentía.

-¡Estaba bajo los efectos del Filtro de Muertos en Vida!¡en esa situación es normal que pensases que..!

-¡¿No está muerto?!

-No, y te diré en qué habitación está si comes-espetó la chica con tono autoritario.

La discusión cesó y el moreno comió todo lo que había en la bandeja tan rápido que apenas pudo saborearlo. No se lo pensó dos veces y se levantó. Llevaba una especie de pijama dos tallas más grandes. Hermione lo retuvo.

-Quieto, Harry, ¿dónde te crees que vas?

-A ver a Draco, y como me lo intentes impedir...

-¡Hay que hablar con un sanador, no deberías salir fuera sin el permiso...!

-¿Qué ocurre?¡Harry!-Ron abrió la puerta asomando su pelirroja cabellera.

-¡Ron, llama a un sanador!-le ordenó la chica molesta, mientras forcejeaba con el de gafas. Por suerte, éste estaba algo débil de su estadía en el hospital y ella se aprovechaba de eso.

En cuanto el sanador apareció, Harry le habló.

-¡Necesito salir!

-Señor Potter...debe quedarse un día más. Ahora que ha despertado debemos comprobar que...

-¡Pues cambiadme de habitación!-ordenó.

-Pero señor Potter, su cuarto es privado, no hay muchos así...

-¡Quiero ir a la habitación de Draco Malfoy!¡quiero que me trasladen ahí!

El sanador miró a Hermione confuso y después a Harry- señor, no está en condiciones de pelearse con nadie.

-¿Pelearme?-ahora el confundido era el moreno.

-Todo el mundo sabe que usted y el señor Malfoy no se llevan bien, le aconsejo que dejen a un lado sus diferencias hasta que tenga el alta.

-¡Se equivoca!¿cómo sabe usted eso?

-Harry...-le susurró Hermione- eres famoso y hay infinidad de libros y artículos contando tu vida...

-¡Lo que sea!¡no quiero pelearme con él!¡quiero decirle que yo...!- _ups_ -¡sólo quiero devolverle su varita!-se le ocurrió de pronto.

El hombre le observó por unos instantes-de acuerdo, señor Potter...¿cómo voy a negarle nada a usted? Espere, por favor-y salió de la habitación.

-¿Dónde están mis cosas?-preguntó Harry ahora preocupado, ya que no había ningún sitio para guardar nada ahí.

-Aquí, Harry- la chica le enseñó su bolso de cuentas con fondo extensible indetectable- tengo las dos varitas y el monedero que tenías en el cuello, el que te regaló Hagrid- él lo cogió, y sacó su varita rota.

Se le había ocurrido una idea, que si no daba resultado, nada lo daría. Puso la varita destrozada sobre la cama, le apuntó con la Varita de Saúco y dijo-¡Reparo!-la varita de acebo se soldó de nuevo y unas chispas rojas salieron de su extremo. Estupendo. Ahora podría devolver la Varita de Saúco al lugar que pertenecía.

-¿Draco está bien?-preguntó asiendo en su mano su adorada varita.

-Bueno...podría estar peor-¿qué iba a decirle?-impresiona un poco...

-Señor Potter, está todo listo, pero el señor Malfoy está descansando, así que por favor, no haga ruido- Harry asintió y se dejó guiar por el sanador. Por suerte, Ron no estaba en el pasillo, por lo que Hermione le dijo al moreno que le mentiría diciéndole que lo habían cambiado de habitación y casualmente había sido con Malfoy.

Entró. Las luces estaban apagadas y apenas llegaba claridad por la pequeña ventana. La habitación había sido ampliada y había un par de camas más. Vacías.

-Traeremos sus regalos aquí, señor Potter- el sanador se fue.

Draco respiraba tranquilo. Su cabeza estaba ladeada a la derecha y el cuerpo tapado con una sábana. La cama que habían dispuesto para Harry era la contigua, a la izquierda, pero se le antojó demasiado alejada. Por lo que la colocó casi pegada a la del otro y se recostó de cara a él.

Era surrealista. Volvía a estar a su lado. Después de creer que lo había perdido para siempre. Que no podría seguir viviendo sin él. Maldijo a Voldemort una y mil veces por como había dejado a su rubio. Le acarició el pómulo que, a diferencia de otras veces, estaba cálido.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Sólo observándole, en completo silencio. Le quería tanto, tanto, que no podía expresarlo con palabras. 

Los ojos grises se abrieron. Parpadearon un par de veces y le miraron. Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba vivo.

-Hola-dijo el moreno. Se había puesto nervioso de pronto, la emoción le embargaba.

-Potter...

-Me alegro de verte, Malfoy- se contuvo de abrazarle, por el estado que presentaba.

-Tú, aquí...¿por qué?-se sentó en la cama con lentitud. Llevaba puesto un pijama azul oscuro.

Harry le imitó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a él-quería verte-no se iba a andar con rodeos a esas alturas.

-Bien...yo...-titubeó-quería darte las gracias, por...todo y pedirte disculpas. Las cosas que te dije...la situación por la que estaba pasando, lo que tenía que hacer...mi familia...

-No pasa nada, Malfoy, lo entiendo perfectamente-eso ahora no importaba-apelaré ante el ministerio, les contaré lo que tu madre hizo por mí, de no ser por ella, no estaríamos aquí, en este instante-respiró hondo, mientras el chico bajaba la mirada, apenado-en realidad...-era el momento, no podía perder ni un segundo más-creí que estabas muerto...creí que ya no volvería a verte y fue insoportable-el rubio le observaba con gesto de incredulidad-y lo peor de todo, era el pensar que no te había podido decir...lo que siento por ti...

El ojiplata miró alrededor para asegurarse de que se estaban dirigiendo a él, pero volvió la vista al salvador del mundo mágico. -¿Lo qué sientes...por mi?

-Te amo, Draco, con toda mi alma; quiero estar contigo, cuidar de ti, ser...algo más...nunca te he odiado, nunca, ni proponiéndomelo- las orbes grises del otro chico parecían escrutarle el rostro como buscando un atisbo de mentira. -Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo que fuera...no te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas, pero...déjame estar a tu lado...para que puedas llegar a sentir lo mismo...por mi-a pesar de haber empezado fuerte, se había desinflado por el camino.

La mano del rubio se posó sobre la suya-yo también te amo, Harry- las cinco palabras más hermosas que había escuchado en su vida, y las más deseadas también-desde que te conocí, supe que eras diferente, especial...tu forma de ser, siempre tan bueno, amable, leal...

No pudo terminar, porque el de gafas lo besó. 

-¡Ay!-las heridas de la cara aún le dolían.

-Lo siento-espetó preocupado Harry- no pude evitarlo, hacía tanto tiempo...

-Te comprendo-sonrió y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla.

-Ya que no podemos besarnos, podrías decirme si somos...¿novios?

-Sí, lo somos, pero...antes tienes que devolverme mi varita-hizo un mohín de disgusto que provocó la risa del otro.

-Tienes que quitármela-la cogió de la mesita que había a su lado, junto a la suya y la de Saúco-ésta varita me ha ayudado mucho, no sé si quiero que la tengas tú-añadió en broma.

-Dámela, vamos- Draco se abalanzó con cuidado sobre el otro, que mantenía la varita en alto con la mano derecha.

-Para que vuelva a obedecerte debes robármela-le divertía ese juego. 

-Es mía y siempre lo fue. Me reconocerá de nuevo en cuanto la toque-continuó intentando cogerla.

-Que te la quitara me salvó la vida...-el rubio se detuvo y lo miró confuso-tú eras el dueño de la Varita de Saúco.

-¿La qué?

-La varita de Dumbledore...una larga historia-de repente, sintió como la mano del ojiplata le tocaba accidentalmente la entrepierna por encima del pantalón, perdiendo por un segundo el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo. Malfoy aprovechó y recuperó su varita.

Cuando el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y la inesperada erección se le bajaron, pudo hablar de nuevo-eso es jugar sucio... 

-¿Mmm?-el chico acariciaba su varita como si fuera una mullida mascota.

-Llevamos más de dos años sin...bueno...ya sabes-se ruborizó otra vez y se tumbó boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Nunca pensé que lo echaría tanto en falta-orgulloso, seguía contemplando su varita-en cuanto me cure, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja-lo importante es que te recuperes por completo. Así podré tenerte para mí, sano y enterito.

Se pasaron la noche hablando de todo lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado tantas cosas. Draco evitaba por todos los medios decir el nombre de Voldemort y cada vez que el moreno lo decía, el primero hacía una mueca de disgusto. Harry le contó la batalla de Hogwarts, los fallecidos, los meses en la tienda de campaña con Hermione, los Horrocruxes, las Reliquias de la Muerte...

Por la mañana a Potter le dieron el alta y tuvo que salir de San Mungo con Ron, para ir a instalarse en La Madriguera, donde pasaría un tiempo para no estar solo en Grimmauld Place. A la salida del hospital, muchos magos y brujas se arremolinaron en torno a él. Pidiéndole autógrafos, fotos, que contara sus vivencias, que les diera la mano...Un abrumador desmadre. 

_Continuará..._


	39. De nuevo en Hogwarts

Era tal su popularidad, que no le dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Ron tampoco le perdía de vista, por lo que no podía ir a ver al rubio como deseaba, y Hermione lo hacía por él. Un par de semanas pasó así. Arthur y Kingsley se hicieron cargo de los hechizo que Moody había puesto anti Snape en el doce de Grimmauld Place. Tuvo una vista en el Ministerio para defender a Narcisa Malfoy, pero lo único que consiguió fue que redujeran su condena en Azkaban, saliendo después de cinco años. Y le hicieron una extensa entrevista para añadirla a una de sus tantas biografías y en El Profeta. 

Cuando pudo encontrar un hueco, se decidió a visitar Hogwarts.

Ya estaba prácticamente restaurado por completo. Pero la gárgola que cedía el paso al despacho del director seguía en el suelo y subió por las escaleras de caracol sin impedimentos. Llamó a la puerta, y como no obtuvo respuesta, se apresuró a entrar. Justo al cruzar el marco, un ruido ensordecedor llegó a sus oídos. Eran aplausos de los directores y las directoras de la escuela, que le ovacionaban desde los retratos que había en las paredes. Harry fue directo al de Dumbledore, que lloraba emocionado, y a su izquierda, estaba el de Snape, con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre.

-Profesor-la felicidad por regresar a ese lugar le embargaba-le he traído esto-y sacó la Varita de Saúco-encargaré a Hagrid que se la devuelva, puesto que es a usted a quien pertenece- Albus sonrió complacido-el objeto escondido dentro de la snitch se me cayó en el Bosque Prohibido, no sé exactamente dónde, pero ya no pienso ir a buscarlo, ¿está usted de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, hijo-respondió Dumbledore- una decisión sabia y valiente, pero no esperaba menos de ti.

-Me quedaré con la capa-continuó.

-Entiendo.

-Profesor Snape- el mencionado parecía estar de mal humor. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba sentado en una butaca parda, con aire sombrío-quería agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí y siento haber pensado mal de usted. Retiro lo de cobarde...

-¿Estamos sentimentales, Potter?-dijo sin cambiar el gesto-y no lo hice por ti, mocoso impertinente...

-Severus...-dijo Dumbledore como para que dejara la fiesta en paz.

Pero a Harry le parecía divertido. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

-Siento también lo de su libro de Pociones, me parece que se quemó en la Sala de los Menesteres-agregó.

-Mejor, así ningún otro alumno con aires de grandeza se las da de genio-aclaró el profesor de nariz ganchuda-cuando está claro, que no lo es.

-Severus...-otra vez Albus, pero parecía estar riendo bajo la plateada barba-¿cómo te va todo, Harry?-preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Muy bien, aunque un poco agobiado-de repente se abrió la puerta y Minerva McGonagall entró por ella.

-Señor Potter- no parecía sorprenderse de su presencia- Peeves me informó de que estaba aquí y ahora está cantando sus cancioncillas, ¿qué le trae por Hogwarts?

-Vine a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, pero ya me voy, ¿sabe dónde está Hagrid?

-Pues...supongo que en su cabaña-apuntó la profesora.

-Harry, ¿qué tal con el joven Malfoy?- cuestionó rápido el anciano director.

El chico notó todas las miradas sobre él y se moría de vergüenza-bien, ya somos...novios-añadió casi en susurro.

-¡Qué estupendo!-dijo Albus.

-¿Qué has dicho, Potter?-preguntó Snape con los ojos a punto de salirsele de las órbitas-¿tú y Draco Malfoy?¿no que eran sueños?-reprochó.

-¡Era un secreto!¡y usted era mi profesor!¡no podía decírselo!-los magos y brujas de los cuadros rieron sonoramente.

-Entiende, Severus, tú más que nadie deberías comprenderlo- dijo Dumbledore y le lanzó una mirada que lo dejó callado.

-Menuda sorpresa, Potter, los tenía por enemigos-apremió McGonagall.

Pidió discreción y salió del despacho rumbo a la cabaña. De camino al vestíbulo tuvo que detenerse a saludar a varios retratos, a Filch y al profesor Flitwick. Una vez frente a la casa del semigigante, escuchó los ladridos de Fang. 

Hagrid abrió la puerta y conmovido le dio un gran abrazó. Pasó la tarde tomando el té con su viejo amigo. Y éste aceptó el encargo de devolver la varita al director sin ninguna oposición. 

Como Draco odiaba su Mansión por todo lo que ocurrió en ella, se decidió a venderla en cuanto salió de San Mungo, y no tendría a donde ir durante un tiempo. Por lo que, por extraño que pareciera, Hermione le invitó a su casa, con sus padres. Generando los celos de Ron, que no se explicaba por qué su novia tenía que compartir techo con el Slytherin.

-¡Es que no entiendo por qué tiene que vivir en su casa!-dijo mientras agitaba los brazos y andaba de un lado a otro de su dormitorio-¿y si le acaba gustando? ¡Lo mataré!

-Déjate de estupideces, Ron, no va a pasar nada de eso-añadió Harry cansado-ella te quiere a ti, ¿por qué dudas?

-Bueno...-se sentó en la cama-es que Malfoy...

-¿Qué?

-No es feo, ¿no? Quiero decir, para ser un chico-se sonrojó un poco-es más educado y viste mejor...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-increíble, ¿Ron pensaba que Draco era guapo?-te repito que Hermione te quiere a ti, y solo a ti, déjate de inseguridades, además, Malfoy...-tal vez no fuera prudente contarlo aún, debía consultarlo antes con el rubio, pero sería pronto el hacerlo oficial-me parece que tiene novia también.

-¿Si?¿es Pansy?

-¡No! ¡¿por qué tiene que ser esa...?!-mil y un insultos le pasaron por la mente, pero prefirió no terminar.

-¡Vale! No es para ponerse así, Harry, ¿te gusta a ti Parkinson o qué?

-No...pero, me cae mal.

-Y Draco también, ¿no? Serían la pareja perfecta-añadió el pelirrojo.

-Mejor vámonos a dormir-dijo el moreno tajante y, enfadado, salió por la puerta a la antigua habitación de los gemelos en el segundo piso.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Harry. Dieciocho años. La fiesta sería sólo una íntima cena con los amigos más allegados, pero aún así, la presencia de los que ya no estaban se iba a echar en falta. Pensaban poner unas sillas simbólicas en representación de los caídos. Y montaron la mesa al aire libre.

Los gemelos adornaron el jardín, lleno de globos y confeti. Hermione, con Ron pegado a ella, colgó una enorme pancarta de felicitación que cambiaba de color intermitentemente. Molly estaba muy atareada en la cocina con Fleur, encargándose ambas de la comida. Draco, que también había sido invitado por la señora Weasley, se hacía cargo de la tarta y mantenía una animada conversación con las mujeres en la cocina. Arthur y Bill colocaron la mesa mientras se ponían al día y Percy entretenía a Harry hablándole de El Profeta y los artículos referentes a él. 

Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto y los invitados que faltaban hicieron acto de presencia, se sentaron a cenar. Neville había aparecido con Luna, ambos con regalos en la mano. Kingsley, a pesar de su apretada agenda como Ministro, se presentó también y Hagrid llegó revolucionándolo todo como de costumbre y excusándose por no haber traído a Grawp.

La comilona que Molly y Fleur prepararon consistió en un apetitoso y gran asado, puré de patatas y empanada de calabaza. Y todos conversaban y comían animados. Menos Draco, que tímido, era el más silencioso de los presentes.

-Es un placer volver a verte-escuchó que alguien le dijo a su lado, y al mirar de quien se trataba, vio a Luna.

-Igualmente...ahm...

-Luna Lovegood.

-Igualmente, Luna, yo soy...

-Draco Malfoy, el amor de Harry, lo sé-dijo como si nada y siguió comiendo.

El rubio agradeció no haber tenido nada en la boca en ese momento, porque seguro se habría atragantado y llamado la atención.

-Harry está más feliz-continuó la chica-seguro es gracias a ti.

Incómodo, el muchacho se levantó-voy a por la tarta.

Le había hecho al cumpleañero su tarta favorita, la de melaza, y lo suficientemente grande como para que diera para todos los invitados. Harry al verla se le hizo la boca agua.

Abrió los regalos después del postre. Molly le regaló el habitual jersey, de color azul y con una H bordada. Percy, una hermosa pluma de faisán para escribir. Kingsley un libro llamado: _Las maravillas de ser auror_. Hermione y Ron un precioso tablero de ajedrez mágico. Los gemelos una gran caja de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Voy a tener todos vuestros artículos-dijo Harry mientras temía asomarse al interior de la caja por si algo saltaba, ya que la notaba vibrar.

-Es por si se te agotan las reservas-dijo Fred.

-Y esta vez, aparte de los nuevos inventos, añadimos productos especiales Wonderbruja- terció George.

-Sí, Harry, ya es hora de que te eches novia. Usa los filtros de amor para empezar-continuó Fred.

-Gracias...pero no necesito usar esas cosas-dijo el moreno-me basto y me sobro yo solo.

Los gemelos se le acercaron, uno a cada lado-¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado, Harry?¿o te lo guardas para Corazón de bruja?

-Dejadle en paz, chicos-apuntó Molly- que abra los demás regalos.

La obedecieron y el ojiverde abrió el de Neville.

-Una recordadora...

-Si el humo se vuelve rojo, es que te has olvidado de nosotros-apuntó Longbottom- espero que nunca pase.

-Nunca pasará, descuida-dijo Harry conmovido.

Tocó el turno del de Luna.

-Es el Ejército de Dumbledore- dijo la chica-lo pinté yo.

Un cuadro pintado a mano, toda una obra de arte. Estaban todos los miembros del ED, incluido Draco.

El de Hagrid era un abrigo de piel de topo, más pequeño, pero similar al suyo. Y finalmente el del rubio, que por el envoltorio, ya intuía que era una escoba, pero...

-¡La Saeta de Fuego!-gritó Ron levantándose de la silla.

Todos miraron asombrados a Malfoy, menos Harry, que contemplaba la escoba embelesado.

-Habías perdido la tuya, ¿no?-preguntó Draco al moreno.

-Sí, pero...

-¿Le regalas a Harry una Saeta de Fuego? ¡Pero si tu en Hogwarts tenías una Nimbus 2001!-continuó Ron, que no salía de su sorpresa.

-Ahora el dinero de mi familia me pertenece por completo...incluso el de mi tía Bella lo heredé. Antes sólo podía tener lo que me compraba mi padre-contestó.

El pelirrojo menor se sentó de nuevo, no podía rebatir.

-Gracias, Dra...Malfoy- dijo Harry cuando volvió su mente a la tierra.

-Pruébala- dijo Hermione contenta. 

Y lo hizo. Voló por los alrededores de La Madriguera. Había sido una pena perder la escoba que le había regalado su padrino, pero ahora la tenía de nuevo, regalada esta vez por su pareja.

Le hubiera gustado agradecérselo de otra manera, pero no le quedó otra más que un leve apretón de manos una vez regresó al suelo.

Final de fiesta. Hagrid, Neville, Luna y Kingsley se marcharon. Hermione hizo lo mismo con Draco, y los gemelos también. Harry y Ron prefirieron jugar un poco al quidditch por los viejos tiempos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se marcharon a dormir.

Por la mañana desayunaron con Bill y Fleur, porque Percy y Arthur se fueron al trabajo. Pero mientras se atiborraban de magdalenas y tostadas, una lechuza entró por la ventana con dos cartas.

El sobre amarillento dirigido con tinta verde esmeralda al ''Señor H. Potter, La Cocina de La Madriguera, Ottery Saint Catchpole'' ya le dio una pista de dónde procedía.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Con motivo de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el pasado_   
_curso, me complace informarle, que el Colegio Hogwarts de_   
_Magia, está completamente restaurado. Y por esa razón, todos_   
_aquellos alumnos que por las circunstancias no recibieron la_   
_educación exigida por la ley mágica, deben acudir un nuevo_   
_año. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros_   
_necesarios._   
_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza_   
_antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_   
_Pomona Sprout_   
_Directora adjunta_

-Es una broma, ¿no?-preguntó Ron-¿la tuya dice lo mismo que la mía, Harry?

-Eso creo.

-Me pagece pegfegto- dijo Fleur- el cugso pasado no fuisteis y os quedan cosas pog apgendeg.

-¿Aprender? ¡Si Harry salvó el mundo!-el pelirrojo menor estaba que no se lo creía-¡y yo también hice muchas cosas!¡yo quiero ser auror, ya no...!

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!-gritó Molly de pronto-¡si te dicen que tienes que ir, irás!

Nadie añadió una palabra más.

Por lo visto no habían sido los únicos en recibir la carta de Hogwarts. Neville, Hermione y Draco tenían una cada uno. Y quedaron para ir todos al callejón Diagon a hacer las compras.

-A mi no me sorprende la mía...los dos últimos cursos no es que fuera el alumno modélico-dijo Draco mientras compraban los libros en Flourish y Blotts.

-A mi tampoco-dijo Neville, que solo les acompañaba, pues ya tenía el material- yo estuve mucho tiempo castigado y en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Yo estoy ilusionado-dijo Harry. Se le apetecía mucho volver a su hogar, además, allí estaba el aula secreta donde Draco y él hacían sus cositas, que ya ansiaba-es Hogwarts, descontando el último año, en el he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Un mes después se encontraban en la estación King's Cross. Todos los alumnos de la escuela, en especial los de primer curso, observaban a Harry como quien mira una pepita de oro puro. 

Se reunieron para buscar un compartimento que compartir. Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Harry. Todos juntos ocuparon uno.

-¡Qué lástima!-dijo el pelirrojo sentándose después de poner la jaula con Pig en el portaequipajes-¡ya no soy prefecto!

-Ni yo-dijo Hermione apenada.

-Yo tampoco soy capitán-añadió el ojiverde.

Pasaron el día charlando. Jugando a naipes explosivos. Leyendo El Profeta...

Hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade, cogieron un carruaje y entraron por la puerta de Hogwarts con las túnicas puestas.

_Continuará..._


	40. Vergüenza

En el vestíbulo, el único cambio de la escuela se encontraba en el suelo, donde se mostraba una placa dorada con el nombre de los caídos en la última batalla.

Volver a ver el Gran Comedor le sobrecogió el corazón. Estar en ese lugar de nuevo, era maravilloso. Draco se fue a la mesa de las serpientes y los demás a la de Gryffindor, donde también se reencontraron con Seamus y Dean. Tuvo lugar la selección con el restaurado sombrero seleccionador y cenaron. 

Horace Slughorn seguía siendo el profesor de Pociones, Pomona Sprout la de Herbología, McGonagall la de Transformaciones, Hagrid el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Sybill Trelawney y Firenze los de Adivinación, Flitwick el de Encantamientos, y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una novedad, Aberforth Dumbledore. 

Volvían a compartir el mismo dormitorio los cinco amigos de siempre. Y como Harry llevaba dos años sin hacer, esperó a que se durmieran para irse a hurtadillas con la capa de invisibilidad hacia su habitación preferida. 

Cuando llegó, el rubio le esperaba con una manta en el suelo y varias velas flotantes alumbrando el cuarto. Igual que en los viejos tiempos. Sin más dilación, dejó caer la capa y se abalanzó a los labios del otro. Dándose los besos más apasionados que se habían dado nunca. Gemían y se tocaban sin cesar. Los botones de ambos pijamas desaparecieron en un instante, dejando a la vista los torsos desnudos y las erizadas pieles.

-Cuánto te eché de menos-dijo Draco mientras lamía la clavícula del moreno, sacándole varios gemidos roncos.

-Esto no puede repetirse-dijo Harry mientras obligaba al rubio a volver a sus labios-ahora podemos hacerlo público y no andar a escondidas.

Malfoy lo besó y por un momento se detuvo-no es buena idea-añadió. 

Fue a besar al Gryffindor nuevamente, pero éste lo rechazó, dejándole confuso.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo público aún?-preguntó con un ligero enojo.

-No me parece adecuado todavía...

-Te avergüenzas de mi, ¡¿verdad?!-ya Harry estaba enfadado a más no poder y se apartó del Slytherin, ignorando por completo la cara de incredulidad de éste-¡en secreto todo es genial!¡pero dejar que todos sepan que eres pareja de un mestizo, y además Gryffindor, es impensable!¡ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo!¡siempre le has dado mucha importancia a la sangre!

-¿En serio piensas eso de mí?¿piensas que me da vergüenza estar contigo?-alzó todo lo que pudo la débil voz que le salió.

-¡Por supuesto que lo pienso!-apretó los puños con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos-¡antes lo entendía, porque bueno...tú y yo...nos odiábamos en principio!¡pero ahora se supone que me amas!

-¿Se supone?¿no me crees?-sintió ganas de llorar.

-¡En absoluto!-no podía dejar de hablar y eso que su cerebro le advertía que parase-¡estoy convencido de que en cuanto encuentres un sangre limpia a quien enredar, pasarás de mí por completo!

¡PLAF!

Harry sintió una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, tan fuerte, que le había volteado la cabeza a un lado. Se llevó la mano estupefacto a la zona, que ya empezaba a arderle. Miró a Draco. Los ojos grises estaban abiertos de par en par, y algunas lágrimas descendían de ellos.

-Eres un imbécil, Harry Potter- murmuró y se fue de allí dando un portazo, dejando al moreno plantado en medio de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, en la mesa del Gran Comedor mientras desayunaba, Hermione se sentó frente a él. Harry estaba de pésimo humor, y las ojeras eran más que evidentes detrás de la montura de sus gafas. Draco por su parte, no presentaba mejor aspecto, puesto que tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para la pelicastaña, a pesar de que el novio de su amigo estaba tres mesas más allá.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? Ron me ha dicho que apenas has dormido, que toda la noche te escuchaba dando vueltas en la cama...

-Mejor pregunta qué no ha pasado...

-¿Por qué Draco tiene peor cara que nunca? Y te recuerdo que lo vi cuando estaba herido en San Mungo-sonaban muy acusadoras esas palabras.

-Será que las verdades ofenden-añadió el moreno, sin siquiera voltearse a mirar al otro chico.

-¿Qué verdades?¿habéis tenido una pelea?¿vuestra primera bronca de novios?

-Pues que se avergüenza de estar conmigo, y ya no somos novios-dijo y con desagrado, se llevó un poco de panceta a la boca.

La chica enmudeció y alternaba la mirada de su mejor amigo, a su amistad más reciente-te estás quedando conmigo, ¿no?

-¿Tengo cara de eso?

-¿Draco te dijo algo así?-no le cabía en la cabeza una situación como aquella.

-No hizo falta, no soy estúpido...

-Discrepo, Harry- añadió Hermione sin titubear-eres estúpido-se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor sin añadir nada más.

Fue el peor primer día de clases que había tenido en toda su vida. Se le antojaba imposible seguir el hilo de los profesores en las asignaturas. Su mente divagaba en temas más dolorosos y preocupantes. Además, su mejor amiga estaba muy enfadada con él, y él con ella, ya que se notaba que estaba de parte del rubio y no podía comprender que por una vez no lo apoyase como acostumbraba. Y claro, Ron, que no sabía de qué iba el tema, pasaba el tiempo con su novia como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

Así pasaron semanas. Hermione ni le dirigía la palabra, sumado a que parecía haberle sustituido por Draco como amigo del alma. El rubio ni que decir tiene, no le echaba ni una mirada, como si tuviera la capa invisible puesta las veinticuatro horas. Aunque tampoco es que tuvieran muchas oportunidades de verse, ya que el Slytherin, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo en la biblioteca. Harry en más de una ocasión, muy a su pesar, no se había podido contener y había tenido que echar varios vistazos a su apreciado mapa para averiguar su paradero.

Para colmo, cuantos más días pasaban, más crecía un enorme remordimiento en su interior. ¿Y si se había precipitado?¿y si lo que Draco quería era ver cómo les iba durante unos meses y después contarlo a los demás? Se intentaba convencer a sí mismo de que él tenía la razón, que siempre, Malfoy se había avergonzado de él. Y una intensa punzada, en extremo familiar, se instalaba en su pecho insistentemente. Como si su alma le estuviera advirtiendo de que había cometido el peor error de toda su existencia.

Mediados de octubre. El rubio había descubierto el refugio perfecto para no encontrarse con Harry, la biblioteca. Le agradaba ese lugar porque, además, los alumnos no podían alzar en demasía la voz y así le era más fácil ignorar sus comentarios despectivos hacia su persona. No le era cómodo, ni gracioso, que todo el mundo le criticase por ser un Malfoy. No podía culparles, puesto que haber sido un mortífago era la pesada carga que llevaría durante el resto de su existencia y debía pagar por ello. Sumado que, desde lo ocurrido con el chico de ojos esmeralda, se sentía como un frágil pedazo de cristal capaz de quebrarse al más leve contacto, por lo que prefería evitar al máximo cualquier tipo de cercanía con el Gryffindor.

Estaba enfadado. Nunca lo había estado tanto. Potter le había hecho lo peor. No confiar en él. En su amor. Debía hacer increíbles esfuerzos para no mirarle u hablarle todos los días, pero no quería perdonarle, ni mantener una conversación reconciliadora con él. No se lo merecía.

Se sumió en el libro de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_. Con el profesor Slughorn le estaba yendo mejor que en sexto curso y, ahora que Harry había perdido su efímero don, él era el preferido del maestro en la asignatura, no así en popularidad.

-Hola-alguien se había sentado a su lado de repente. Era una voz masculina.

Alzó la vista. Se trataba de un chico de Gryffindor que le sonreía y dejaba un pequeño libro sobre la mesa.

-Hola-le resultaba muy familiar, le había visto con Potter en alguna ocasión, pero no caía en cómo se llamaba.

-Me llamo Seamus Finnigan- añadió el joven.

-Yo soy...

-Draco Malfoy, lo sé-interrumpió-es difícil no saber tu nombre, siendo el chico más guapo de Hogwarts- soltó sin titubeos.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y devolvió la mirada a su libro, perdiendo el hilo de la lectura por completo.

-Siempre te veo solo-continuó Seamus- o con Granger, pero sé que ella está con Weasley, así que está claro que entre vosotros no hay nada-se acomodó más en la silla-ya todos en la escuela nos llevamos bien, por eso me decidí a hablar contigo. No te importa, ¿verdad?

El otro negó con la cabeza. Seguía sin mirarlo.

-No me andaré con rodeos-siguió-me gustas-a Draco casi se le cae el libro y lo sujetó con más fuerza-pero sé que no nos conocemos, por eso he dado el primer paso, empezaremos siendo amigos, ¿vale?-y le tendió una mano al Slytherin.

Éste se la devolvió sonriendo todo lo que podía dada la incomodidad creciente-vale-añadió, aunque no sabía cómo tomarse la declaración.

Un par de días después, la noticia comenzaba a extenderse.

En la mesa. A la hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor, Harry comía junto a su mejor amigo. Hermione ya no se sentaba a su lado, y siempre se la veía en la mesa de las serpientes junto al rubio ojiplata.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó el moreno a Ron, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Finnigan.

-¿Sabías que Seamus es gay?-cuestionó el pelirrojo sin despegar la mirada de su objetivo-yo ni me lo imaginaba...

-Lo cierto es que no-dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras cogía El Profeta que su compañero ignoraba-¿cómo te enteraste?-no le interesaba mucho, pero era por seguir manteniendo la conversación.

-Me lo dijo Hermione- miró al ojiverde- al parecer anda detrás de Malfoy, ¿a que es una pasada?

Potter no pudo evitar mirarlo esta vez a los ojos, incrédulo-¿qué...?

-Sí, Hermione me lo contó, sabes que es amiga de Malfoy- hizo un gesto de disgusto con la boca y continuó-lo que no sé si Malfoy también es gay, ¿qué crees?¿se harán novios? Quién lo diría, aunque me tranquilizaría que no le vayan las chicas, la verdad...

Harry se levantó súbitamente. Echó un vistazo a la mesa de los Slytherin donde Draco y su antigua mejor amiga hablaban animados y salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor, maldiciendo una y otra vez a Seamus Finnigan.

_Continuará..._


	41. Con Seamus

El rumor continuaba su ascenso imparable, incluso con nuevos detalles añadidos. Algunos decían que Seamus y Draco eran pareja ya desde el verano; otros, que el rubio se había inventado la historia para llamar la atención, como tanto le gustaba. O cosas por el estilo y sin sentido.

Harry se tomaba los comentarios cada vez peor, porque ciertos alumnos, incluso, juraban haberlos visto besándose por los pasillos o llegando mucho más lejos. Ron estaba encantado de la vida. Y al parecer, el moreno ojiverde no era el único furioso con los acontecimientos.

Por la noche en el dormitorio, varios días después, mientras los dos amigos se preparaban para dormir, un furioso Dean entró dando un portazo.

-¿Pero qué...?-Ron intentaba ponerse rápido la camisa del pijama que le cubría la cabeza, impidiéndole ver quién había aparecido y generado el repentino estruendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dean?-preguntó Harry quitándose los calcetines, a la vez que un, al parecer, airado recién llegado se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¡Es ése idiota!-respondió sin cesar en sus andadas.

-¿De quién hablas?-cuestionó el pelirrojo confundido, ya con la cabeza en su lugar.

-De Seamus, ¿de quién si no?

-¿Te hizo algo?-a Harry le estaba doliendo la cabeza de tener que seguir detenidamente los incesantes pasos del otro de acá para allá.

-¡Qué no hizo deberías preguntar!-añadió más ofuscado-¡cada día es peor lo que se dice!¡pero esto es el colmo!-los otros dos se miraron a ver si lograban entender algo-¡se han acostado!¡acostado!¡increíble!-se sentó en su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-creía que soportaría cualquier cosa, pero eso...

-¿Quién se ha acostado con quién?-Ron estaba más que perdido, era como si Dean hablase en clave y solo se pudiese entender a sí mismo.

-¿Quién va a ser?-el chico no alzó la cabeza que seguía oculta bajo sus manos- Seamus...con...-su voz se entrecortaba, debido a que había empezado a llorar-ese Malfoy...-se tapó los ojos y empezó a llorar sonoramente.

-¡Te lo estás inventando!-chilló el ojiverde de pronto y se acercó al chico que lloraba sobre la cama, zarandeándole por los hombros-¡¿acaso tú los viste?!

-Tampoco hay que ponerse así, Dean, llorar me parece exagerado, no creo que Malfoy sea tan terrible...-el pelirrojo cogió un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores que tenía en su mesita y se recostó en su cama, hasta que-¡un momento!-se incorporó-¿te gusta Malfoy?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, mientras Harry aún lo sujetaba por los hombros.

-¿Te gusta Seamus?-la gragea que tenía en la lengua se le cayó sobre la manta.

No hizo falta respuesta.

-¡¿Los viste?!-el de gafas ignoró la obviedad recién descubierta. Su corazón latía agitadamente y su cuerpo parecía estar hirviendo, como el interior de un volcán.

-No, pero todo el mundo lo dice...-respondió por fin a duras penas.

-¡Mienten!-le invadió una imperiosa necesidad de golpear algo, destrozarlo, y todas las papeletas apuntaban al propio Seamus-¡Draco no puede haberse acostado con él!¡jamás!¡es un mestizo!¡es...!-con premura, sacó el mapa del merodeador de su baúl y lo contempló. Las letras: _Draco Malfoy_ y _Hermione Granger_ permanecían juntas e inmóviles en la entrada de la sala común de los leones. Exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer sobre su cama, sujetando el mapa en alto.

Ron, que parecía haber estado en alguna luna de saturno durante un rato, volvió a tierra firme-¿acabas de llamar a Malfoy por su nombre, Harry?¿y sin arcadas?¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no se han acostado? Al parecer son algo más que amigos...

-Malfoy está con tu novia-respondió el moreno sin darle importancia a la primera pregunta de su amigo-y no hay que hacer caso a la gente. Siempre se inventan chismes. Tranquilízate, Dean- el aludido no cesaba en sus sollozos-además, _ése_ no se acostaría con un sangre no limpia y lo divulgaría, es de los que hacen las cosas que le avergüenzan a escondidas-añadió finalmente.

Dean dejó de taparse el rostro y pareció estar conforme con la apreciación de su compañero, pasando por alto el detalle de que el de gafas supiera tan bien sobre la vida de la serpiente rubia. Se tumbó y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Harry no dejaba de contemplar el mapa, como si con ello pudiera amansar a la bestia que había despertado en su interior, y el pelirrojo continuó comiendo grageas y dijo-ya me parecía a mí...era imposible que Malfoy perdiera la virginidad antes que yo.

Finales de octubre. Primera excursión del curso a Hogsmeade. La verdad era que a Harry no le hacía mucha ilusión. Hermione y él no se hablaban y Ron evidentemente estaría con ella. Se planteó más de una vez si ir o no, pero al final, Neville y Luna le convencieron para pasar el día con ellos, sonando más apetecible. 

Le alegró ver que los gemelos se habían hecho con la tienda de Zonko y disfrutaron de lo lindo mirando sus artículos, aunque Harry ya los tenía en su mayoría. Honeydukes les llenó los estómagos de dulces, encontrándose además con Dean, y acabaron los cuatro en Las Tres Escobas.

Esperaban a que la señora Rosmerta les sirviera sus cervezas de mantequilla, cuando, un poco más alejados de ellos, vieron a Seamus compartiendo mesa con Draco y manteniendo una conversación.

-Parece que es cierto que salen juntos-apreció Neville como si tal cosa.

-Oh...-fue lo único que dijo Luna mirando a Harry con lástima.

Éste, por más que quería, no podía apartar la vista, y Dean había desviado la suya, triste.

La charla que mantenían el Gryffindor y el Slytherin giraba en torno al tema de actualidad.

-Todos dan por hecho que tú y yo somos pareja-dijo Seamus mientras tomaba un poco de su zumo de calabaza-la de cosas que inventan.

Malfoy tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, algo habitual cuando estaba con ese chico sin pelos en la lengua-ya lo sé, pero sólo somos amigos.

-Porque tú quieres, ya sabes que yo...

-Yo ya te expliqué el motivo-interrumpió el rubio tajante y un poco molesto.

-Ya, ya, acabas de terminar una relación muy importante, lo sé-respondió el otro a desgana-pero como dicen los muggles, un clavo saca otro clavo.

-No creo que sea lo más indicado-y dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Eres demasiado hermoso y encantador-continuó Seamus- es difícil estar a tu lado y no besarte o acariciarte-lo decía con tanta naturalidad, que era imposible no tomárselo en serio-al menos accediste a pasar el día conmigo, ya somos amigos, ¿no? ¿Eso sí?

-Claro-añadió el ojiplata más sonrojado aún.

Se terminaron sus bebidas y se marcharon de la taberna, sin percatarse de la presencia del cuarteto.

A Harry se le había cerrado el estómago y sentía que si se tomaba la cerveza, ésta saldría por su boca cual lava. Dean se había ido al lavabo y ya llevaba más de diez minutos allí. Neville estaba tranquilamente observando el lugar, y Luna no había podido evitar sentarse junto al moreno de gafas, ocupando el sitio del chico que faltaba en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, Harry- le dijo en tono muy dulce la chica.

El muchacho, que parecía haber descubierto algo muy interesante en el fondo de su vaso, mantenía la vista fija en ese punto-¿por qué me iba a preocupar? Yo ya no quiero estar con él-a pesar de que había dicho esas palabras, deseó tener un giratiempo a mano para haberlas retirado en el mismo instante en que fueron pronunciadas.

-A mi no es necesario que me mientas, Harry- dijo Luna sin pestañear- Draco te quiere a ti, lo sé.

Sonrió de medio lado. La joven siempre parecía especular por cuenta propia.

-No sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros, dudo que me siga queriendo como dices-le dolía, pero era cierto, seguro.

-No lo sé, tienes razón, pero sé que sí te quiere y tú a él, mantengo lo que te dije una vez...lo que no comprendo...-se llevó un par de dedos al mentón-¿por qué no estáis juntos?...tú deberías ocupar el lugar de Seamus y no estar aquí con nosotros tres...

-Él no quería que supieran que estábamos juntos, le avergüenza. Soy poca cosa para alguien como Draco Malfoy...-cerró los ojos, mientras el nudo en su garganta aparecía, dificultándole la respiración.

-Yo no veo que se avergüence ahora que todos piensan que está con Seamus Finnigan- espetó ella y se sentó nuevamente en su sitio, junto a Neville.

Harry la observó durante unos instantes asimilando lo que le acababa de decir. Y tenía bastante lógica, puesto que les habían visto en medio de Las Tres Escobas delante de mucha gente, y aparentemente, ajenos y despreocupados. De nuevo la pregunta de marras. _¿Se había equivocado?¿debió haber esperado como el rubio le había pedido?¿había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo por un estúpido sentimiento de inferioridad?_

Noviembre pasó como una exhalación y diciembre trajo consigo la navidad. Amarga navidad. Harry, que en su momento había tenido claro que se quedaría en la escuela, ahora estaba ansioso por irse y pasarla en La Madriguera. Desgraciadamente, con el devenir de acontecimientos recientes, Ron se iría a casa de Hermione y de sus padres, con además, Draco. 

La navidad más horrible de la historia. Molly se había puesto en extremo sentimental por la falta de su hija. Percy, hasta arriba de trabajo, no aparecía apenas ni para cenar. Bill y Fleur, pasaban la festividad con los padres de la chica. Arthur andaba casi tan ocupado como su hijo y los gemelos ni qué decir. Harry se pasaba los días en el jardín, desgnomizándolo, alimentando a las gallinas, ayudando a preparar la comida a la señora Weasley o leyendo novelas románticas que la buena mujer tenía por la casa, lo que empeoraba su estado de ánimo. En resumen, una navidad para olvidar completamente.

Nunca pensó que volver a las clases le alegraría tanto. Ron traía innumerables noticias de sus vacaciones, incluyendo el hecho de que ya él y su novia, oficialmente, habían dado un paso más en su relación. Asunto que ocupaba la gran mayoría de sus conversaciones, para más disgusto y envidia de Harry.

_Continuará..._


	42. Aclarando las cosas

Lo que restaba del mes de enero y todo el mes de febrero, resultó más de lo mismo. Total y completa indiferencia, o eso es lo que ambos fingían aparentar. El día de San Valentín había sido deprimente, a pesar de que Harry había recibido regalos de muchas de las chicas de la escuela, e incluso, de algunas ajenas a ésta. Dean andaba como alma en pena por todas partes y bastante retraído. Y el moreno descubrió cuál era el motivo de su infelicidad. Seamus.

La mañana del catorce de febrero, día de los enamorados, Harry se había levantado como de costumbre. Afortunadamente, desde segundo curso y la marcha forzada del profesor Lockhart, ya el colegio no era adornado absurdamente, pero aún así, se respiraba el amor en el aire. Lo malo, es que cuando bajó a la sala común, se encontró con que Seamus estaba envolviendo una caja de bombones con un claro destinatario.

Desde años anteriores, con la presencia de Pansy Parkinson, no había vuelto a sentir esas ganas de asesinar a alguien, hasta ese momento, y nunca creyó que sería contra su compañero de cuarto. No le encontraba sentido. Se suponía que él no quería estar con Draco, pero los celos que sentía con tanta intensidad le indicaban lo que fingía no querer saber. Lo amaba todavía, y puede que inexplicablemente, más que antes. El día entero lo pasó observando al rubio en compañía del otro, y cuando no estaban en la misma habitación, lo contemplaba a través de su mapa. Total, pasó ese día completamente solo, regodeándose en su desgracia y rencor.

Acabó optando por copiar la costumbre de su ex novio, estudiar y estudiar, pero, como no podía hacerlo en la biblioteca por más que quisiera, lo hacía fuera, bajo algún árbol cercano al lago. A esas alturas ya conseguía realizar sin problemas los hechizos no verbales, cosa que agradecía, y llevaba bien todas las asignaturas aparentemente. Todos los viernes, sin excepción, los pasaba con Hagrid y con su medio hermano Grawp, que ya dominaba el idioma casi a la perfección. Y de vez en cuando, pasaba algún rato con Ron, poniéndose al día o jugando al ajedrez.

Así llegó finales de abril, y un acontecimiento que lo cambiaría todo.

Sábado por la tarde. Harry estaba en la sala común sumido en una redacción de Encantamientos, rodeado de otros alumnos en sus mismas condiciones. Hasta que alguien le tocó en el hombro, a su espalda.

Extrañamente se trataba de Hermione, con la que no había hablado desde principios de curso, por lo que se sorprendió.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, Harry- el chico le ofreció una silla que había a su lado, pero ella negó con la cabeza-aquí no, ven.

La pelicastaña lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta un conocido corredor donde había una puerta frente al enorme tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

-¿En la Sala de los Menesteres?¿quieres que hablemos aquí?

-Sí, no nos interrumpirán, entra-dijo la chica.

Cuando entró, la estancia estaba en penumbras. Apenas había iluminación, y mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban, Hermione cerró la puerta tras él. En el acto, la puerta desapareció, quedando solo una pared lisa. La luz inundó el lugar de repente y Harry se dio cuenta de que su amiga lo había encerrado, sin opción alguna a salir.

-¡Hermione!¡Hermione!-gritó una y otra vez mientras golpeaba inútilmente la pared con los nudillos. 

-Ni lo intentes, no sirve-una voz a su espalda resonó. Una voz muy conocida.

Draco.

El Slytherin estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y con las piernas dobladas, en, la ahora luminosa y pequeña habitación vacía.

-Genial-dijo Harry al verlo, aparentemente disgustado-¿y tú por qué estás aquí?

-Hermione me dejó esto antes de cerrarme la puerta a mi-le extendió un pequeño trozo de pergamino que el moreno se apresuró a coger.

En el se leía:

_Queridos Harry y Draco. Dado que ninguno_   
_de los dos da el paso, y ya estoy harta de veros_   
_enfadados por un malentendido, he decidido_   
_juntaros. He pedido a la Sala que no os deje_   
_salir hasta que aclaréis las cosas. (Ya sabes,_   
_Draco). Estaré fuera._   
_Un beso,_   
_Hermione_

-Nos hace perder el tiempo-dijo Harry mientras arrugó el pergamino en una bola y lo tiró al suelo-no tenemos nada que aclarar-no quería mirar al rubio. No se sentía capaz ahora que lo tenía tan cerca-todo está clarísimo, tú te avergüenzas y yo no quiero estar con nadie que no me corresponda de igual modo.

-Es cierto, nos hace perder el tiempo, porque no tengo nada que aclararte a ti-recalcó la última palabra.

El moreno soltó una sonora risotada-es verdad, ya no somos nada. Ahora estás con Seamus...me sorprende que andes con un sangre mestiza-ahora sí le miró, desafiante.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y negó con resignación mientras suspiraba. Se levantó y sacudió su túnica.

-Seamus es estupendo-dijo sin más, se apoyó de nuevo en la pared y se cruzó de brazos-me parece que no saldremos de aquí nunca...

Pasaron un incómodo e indefinido rato en silencio. Harry se paseó de un lado a otro, aunque no había mucha superficie, y Draco pasó el tiempo jugueteando con su varita.

-¡Necesito salir de aquí!¡maldita Sala!-el Gryffindor, ya bastante harto, pateó la pared en un acto desesperado-jamás le perdonaré esto a Hermione. Sabe lo mucho que te detesto...

-¿Me detestas?-la voz del rubio sonó compungida.

-¡Por supuesto!-era mentira, evidentemente, pero no podía evitar discutir con el chico que le había hecho daño, a su juicio-¡me dan asco las personas como tú, que desprecian a otras por lo que son!-se volteó de nuevo a la pared, palpando por si veía algún resquicio que le ayudase a salir. Estaba colorado hasta las orejas, furioso y a la vez apenado. Le acababa de decir que le daba asco...

Durante un par de minutos le dio la espalda al Slytherin ocupado en su tarea de escape, hasta que éste abrió la boca.

-Tienes razón-por la voz del rubio intuía que estaba llorando-me avergüenzo-continuó y el de gafas se dio la vuelta, comprobando que, claramente, las lágrimas caían por el rostro pálido del otro, y su corazón empezó a bombear a mil por hora-pero me avergüenzo de mí mismo-el moreno hizo un gesto de confusión, y Draco empezó a subirse la manga izquierda, dejando al descubierto la espeluznante Marca Tenebrosa-¿a que es digna de ver?-preguntó irónicamente, con las mejillas húmedas-¿a que sería genial que todos supieran que eres novio de un mortífago?¿no tienes ganas de salir a la calle y que todo el mundo te critique?-las palabras se clavaban en Harry como puñales. -Por eso no quería hacerlo público, porque los demás me odian. Mi apellido está manchado y tienen motivos para juzgarme. Si supieran que el salvador del mundo mágico andaba conmigo...quise explicártelo, pero sacaste tus propias conclusiones...me duele tanto lo que has dicho de mi...lo esperaba de cualquiera, menos de ti-lo miró a los ojos fríamente, aunque el Gryffindor estaba paralizado, atónito. El sonido no brotaba de su garganta, hasta que el rubio empezó a andar hacia él-se ha abierto la puerta-dijo por último; con su hombro golpeó el de Potter y se marchó.

A Harry empezó a faltarle el aire. Era como si las paredes de la habitación se le fueran acercando lentamente, aprisionándolo. Salió fuera y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Un intenso dolor en el pecho le dificultaba la respiración, los ojos se le humedecieron y sintió náuseas. 

-Harry...-una preocupada Hermione se agachó a su lado y le acarició el pelo.

Un sudor frío le invadió. Miró a su amiga a los ojos, la abrazó e inevitablemente lloró.

Se sentía como el ser más despreciable de la tierra. Sabía que Draco le amaba de verdad, y lo había echado todo a perder por su estupidez y cabezonería. Al menos había recuperado la amistad de Hermione.

Innumerables veces intentó hablar con el rubio, pero era imposible. Éste, incluso se aplicaba a si mismo el hechizo _muffliato_ , para evitar escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle. Frustrante, pero merecido.

Aunque él contaba con dos fieles aliados, la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador.

Un domingo de mayo, por la mañana, aprovechando que Draco por una vez estaba solo; cosa que vio en el mapa, y que se encontraba en la lechucería, se encaminó al lugar rápidamente.

Cuando llegó, sólo podía verlo de espaldas a la entrada. Acariciando a Elle, que mostraba un pergamino atado en la pata. No sabía qué palabras utilizar para conseguir el anhelado perdón.

-Draco- dijo, notó el sobresalto del otro chico, que pareció ignorarlo hasta que la lechuza alzó el vuelo y desapareció en el horizonte.

-Déjame en paz-añadió el rubio, dispuesto a irse, pero Harry le sujetó por el brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento de verdad, metí la pata-quería abrazarlo, aunque no era conveniente. Se notaba que el chico estaba molesto y ni lo miraba.

-¿La pata?¡la cagaste, Potter! Dudaste de mi-ahora sí se veían a los ojos-la base de toda pareja es la confianza mutua, y a la primera oportunidad me despreciaste...pero no hay mal que por bien no venga...-quiso marcharse de nuevo, así que el moreno ejerció algo más de presión en el brazo aprisionado, pero sin lastimarlo.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo, perdóname, pero es que tú...eres tan maravilloso, Draco, tanto...que una parte de mí no llegaba a entender cómo alguien como tú podía querer a alguien como yo...le hice caso a esa parte, me cerré y me asusté. Sólo pensar que alguna vez podrías llegar a preferir a otra persona, que podrías arrepentirte de estar a mi lado...-empezó a temblar, pero no podía apartar los ojos verdes de los grises.

-Ya nunca lo sabremos-espetó el otro, cortante. Se soltó del agarre y empezó a andar hasta la salida, pero Harry, con rapidez, le abrazó por la espalda, pasándole las manos por la cintura.

-Te amo, Draco- dijo mientras apoyaba el mentón en el hombro del rubio.

-¿Y qué se supone que he de contestarte?-preguntó. Se había quedado quieto. Tenso.

-Estaría bien un: _yo también te amo_.

-¿Y qué te parece un: _me marcho_?-intentó caminar, pero estaba bien sujeto por el chico de gafas redondas.

-¿Es que lo que he dicho no significa nada para ti?-cuestionó Harry a la desesperada.

-Lo siento, sé que te sentirás culpable y que te sentirás solo, pero no puedes presentarte aquí y decirme que me amas y esperar que eso resuelva todos los problemas. Las cosas no son así en la vida.

-¿Cómo son entonces?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que así no-se deshizo de las manos del moreno ayudándose con las suyas y llegó a la entrada, deteniéndose cuando el otro continuó la conversación.

-Déjame probar así- Draco volteó el rostro para mirarlo-te amo cuando te metes conmigo delante de todos sólo para llamar mi atención, te amo cuando te preocupas más por mí que por ti mismo, adoro la forma en la que dices _Potter_ como si eso me molestara, te amo cuando después de pasar la noche contigo mi ropa huele a tu perfume y quiero que seas tú la última persona con la que hable antes de dormirme; y eso no es porque esté solo o porque me sienta culpable, es porque sé que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, y cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible.

Malfoy abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no le salían las palabras, hasta que finalmente pudo conseguirlo-¿te das cuenta? Me dices todas esas cosas y haces que me sea imposible odiarte. Y yo te odio, Harry, te odio con todo mi corazón...-el moreno se le acercó-te odio...-susurró Draco y se fundieron en un ansiado beso.

Tras largo rato, pararon y unieron sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aliento-te he echado mucho de menos-dijo Harry abrazando al rubio con fuerza.

-Yo también a ti-dijo el otro.

-Seguro que no tanto como yo-añadió divertido.

-Te echaría de menos aunque no te conociera-planteó finalmente Draco y le besó de nuevo.

Después de muchos arrumacos, abrazos y besos, acordaron hacerlo público una vez salieran de Hogwarts, si Harry estaba de acuerdo. Pero había dos cosas más que éste se planteaba. La primera, es que ya era hora de que su mejor amigo supiera de una vez quién era su verdadera 'novia' y la segunda, es que hacía tanto tiempo que Draco y él no pasaban la noche juntos, que volvería a ser como la primera y debía ser especial, no en aquel cuarto abandonado ni sobre unas mantas.

_Continuará..._


	43. Convivencia

Comenzó con el primer punto. Ron.

Esperó a que fuera fin de semana y aprovechó la última excursión a Hogsmeade antes de los exámenes, que les estaban absorbiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, puesto que se pasaban los días estudiando. Hermione estaba al tanto, y Draco no estaba muy convencido, así que dejaron a los dos amigos en Las Tres Escobas, y ellos se fueron a pasear por el pueblo.

-Que raro...-dijo Ron tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa de la taberna, mientras contemplaba la puerta de entrada por donde habían salido la pelicastaña y el rubio- Hermione se trae algo entre manos...

-No-dijo Harry, ligeramente inquieto-en realidad nos dejaron solos porque yo quería hablar contigo-el pelirrojo plantó sus azules orbes en él.

-Si querías hablar conmigo no hacía falta venir aquí, Harry, soy tu mejor amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea, donde sea...

-Ya...pero en Hogwarts es menos seguro contar algo que no quiero que sepa nadie...aún.

-Está bien-añadió complacido y curioso-¿de qué se trata?

-Verás...es sobre aquella novia que tuve, ¿recuerdas?-esto pareció acrecentar el interés de su oyente, que asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante-pues...bueno, en realidad no era mi novia...sólo nos veíamos a escondidas, pero como no sabía qué nombre ponerle a esa relación, te seguí la corriente y te hice creer eso...-en la mente de Ron parecía librarse una batalla entre la compresión y el disgusto por el engaño-la verdad es que es de Slytherin- el pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos y se retorció ligeramente en el asiento.

-¿Estuviste con una serpiente? Oh, Harry...- eso sonaba a lástima.

-De hecho...estoy, ahora somos novios, oficialmente-era mejor ir soltándolo ya todo, ni dejó que su amigo replicase-y no te lo he dicho hasta ahora porque es que tampoco se trata de una chica...-el gesto del muchacho que le observaba era bastante cómico, pero el moreno no se dio el lujo de reírse de él. -Es un chico, mi novio es un chico.

Harry hubiese jurado que pasó más de media hora durante la cual Ron le miraba estupefacto, pero al final reaccionó-o sea, que te van los chicos.

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre supongo, no sé, no me fijé en ninguno hasta primer curso...

-Espera...-interrumpió el de las pecas-eso son ocho años, ¿y no me has dicho nada hasta ahora?

-Es que no era fácil, entiéndeme.

-Hermione sí lo sabía, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo dedujo.

-No me parece mal que te gusten los chicos, Harry, deberías haber confiado en mí, no me importa en absoluto.

-Espero que sigas opinando lo mismo cuando sepas quien es...-murmuró el moreno, lo suficientemente alto, así que el otro hizo un movimiento de brazos, como preguntando '¿quién?', por lo que...- Draco Malfoy es mi novio, Ron, con él es con quien me veía a escondidas, a quien he dado mi primer beso, con quien he tenido mi primera relación sexual...en resumen, a quien amo.

A diferencia de lo esperado, el pelirrojo no parecía impresionado ni molesto- ahm- dijo y se acomodó en su silla- Malfoy...por eso sabías que Hermione y él no se enamorarían, ¿verdad?-Harry asintió-por eso él ya se lleva bien con nosotros y no te insulta, ¿verdad?-otro asentimiento-¿él te regaló la esfera de Hogwarts?-asentimiento-¿por eso te ayudó para el Torneo de los tres magos?-asentimiento-¿por eso has estado tan mal tiempo atrás y mi novia pasaba el tiempo con él?-asentimiento-no sé porqué...pero no me sorprende...bueno, sabes que ya Malfoy no me cae tan mal, aunque si lo pienso...Harry, ¡estaba claro!-se llevó una mano a la frente y se golpeó varias veces con la palma-tu obsesión en sexto, que ciego fui...y cuando me dejaste por él en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para ser su pareja o en tu cumpleaños que te regaló la Saeta de Fuego...ahora entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste. Soy un mal amigo. Lo tenía en las narices y no me di cuenta.

-Lo siento, Ron, no te lo dije por eso, fue porque pensaba que odiabas a Draco y no quería que te enfadases-se sentía muy aliviado finalmente.

-No pasa nada, olvídalo, ¿ahora entonces sois novios y os queréis y eso?-Harry asintió de nuevo-entonces no me parece mal, mientras él se porte bien, claro. Me gusta Malfoy, ya es como de la familia, y siendo gay, ahora me gusta más-alzó su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y brindaron. Al cabo de un rato, Hermione y el rubio aparecieron y disfrutaron unidos lo que quedaba del día.

El resto de semanas y meses, los pasaron sumidos en deberes, libros y exámenes, lo que apenas les dejaba tiempo libre, pero todo lo hacían los cuatro juntos. Gracias a la intervención de Harry, que había hecho de celestina, había puesto al tanto a Seamus de los sentimientos de Dean, que por lo visto, fueron correspondidos. Ron y Draco se llevaban mejor que nunca, e incluso fue el único Slytherin invitado a la fiesta fin de exámenes de los Gryffindor en su sala común, por nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo en persona.

Solo les quedaban ya un par de días en Hogwarts, y un sentimiento de melancolía se apoderó de todos los alumnos de séptimo y los repetidores. Y sentados bajo la sombra del haya, donde Harry y sus amigos solían sentarse en ocasiones, el moreno hizo acopio de valentía y llevó a cabo un planteamiento que le rondaba la cabeza hacía tiempo.

Aprovechó que Ron y Hermione se daban besos acaramelados y más ausentes, para hablar con su novio.

-Draco- el chico, que estaba mirando al lago, rodó la vista hacia él-¿donde irás al salir de aquí?

-Pues iré al Caldero Chorreante unos días hasta que encuentre una casa que me guste y comprarla, y después buscaré algo que me agrade para trabajar.

-Yo había pensado que, si quieres, podrías venirte a vivir conmigo a la casa que me dejó mi padrino...-se rascó la cabeza, algo nervioso-no está mal, en fin, yo voy a vivir solo, con Kreacher, y no me importaría que vinieras. En realidad me gustaría mucho...

-¿Me estás pidiendo que vivamos juntos, Harry Potter?-cuestionó alegre el chico de cabellos dorados.

-Sí, no quiero pasar otro verano lejos de ti-se sonrojó un poco, Draco era su punto débil.

-Entonces me iré a vivir contigo-añadió complacido y mostró una amplia sonrisa que dejó cautivado a Harry.

Era la primera vez que no le inundaba la profunda tristeza cuando cogía el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a la estación King's Cross. Le apenaba dejar atrás la escuela, y la disponibilidad de ver a sus amigos las veinticuatro horas, pero no volvía solo a casa. Iba con su rubio, y además, no iría con los Dursley, ni con los Weasley. Era un adulto, viviría solo, con su pareja. Una etapa de su vida que se le antojaba espléndida y quería empezar cuanto antes.

Se habían sacado innumerables fotografías en el compartimento del tren, en el que se habían apretujado todos: Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Harry. Sin contar a los que pasaban por allí y les daba por entrar y unirse a la reunión. Fue muy emotiva la despedida de todos en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, mientras se juraban y perjuraban escribirse. Algunos entre lágrimas, como Longbottom y otros en sendos abrazos, como Luna, que insistía en seguir usando los galeones mágicos para mandarse mensajes con asiduidad.

Fue algo duro para Harry no ir en el mismo taxi que Ron y Hermione, pero el trayecto a Grimmauld Place, de la mano de Draco, le daba otro color al asunto.

-¿Ves el número doce?-preguntó el moreno al otro chico cuando llegaron. No estaba seguro de si ya el encantamiento _Fidelio_ continuaba.

-Sí-no parecía disgustado con la apariencia externa de la casa, bastante sucia.

Subieron los desgastados escalones de piedra y entraron.

La última vez que Harry había pisado ese lugar, una espeluznante figura con apariencia de Dumbledore le había recibido a él y a sus amigos, pero esta vez, nada. Solo un agradable y bien iluminado vestíbulo, ni rastro de telas de araña ni retratos torcidos y polvorientos. Tal y como Kreacher se había propuesto, una impecable vivienda.

Mientras Draco observaba todo con detenimiento, en especial los objetos con forma de serpiente, que eran muchos; el moreno buscaba al elfo doméstico, al que encontró en la cocina, vestido con una pulcra toalla blanca y el guardapelo falso de Regulus colgado al cuello.

-¡Amo Harry!-gritó contento al verlo aparecer y corrió hacia el chico, que lo recibió con un cariñoso abrazo-no le esperaba tan temprano-añadió con su ronca voz-la cena aún no está lista, amo, quería sorprenderlo.

-Yo también te traje una sorpresa, Kreacher, y tranquilo, todavía tenemos que instalarnos-sonrió complacido echando un vistazo a su alrededor-alguien va a vivir con nosotros y estoy seguro de que te agradará mucho-salió de la cocina y al momento volvió a aparecer de la mano de Draco, que saludó al elfo con la mano que tenía libre.

-El joven Malfoy...-musitó la pequeña criatura, incrédula-¿va a vivir aquí con nosotros, amo Harry?-preguntó a continuación ilusionado.

-Así es, Draco es mi novio ahora y vivirá aquí, ¿te parece bien?

-Muy bien, amo Harry, no se me ocurre nadie mejor para usted-hizo una leve reverencia y volvió a la comida que estaba en el fuego.

Un orgulloso Potter, enseñó la casa al rubio, advirtiéndole de no hacer demasiado ruido, para no despertar a lo que había tras las apolilladas cortinas de terciopelo en el vestíbulo. Terminando el tour, en el dormitorio donde se quedarían. El de Sirius. Estaba recogido y limpio. La ancha cama estaba hecha. Las paredes de seda gris plateada, apenas se veían bajo la infinidad de pósters, los estandartes de Gryffindor, las fotografías de motos y de chicas muggles con las que Sirius había jorobado a su familia y la preciada foto en la que salían su padrino, Remus, su padre y Peter Pettigrew. Se la mostró feliz a Draco, que por fin pudo ver la cara de James Potter.

Kreacher les había preparado pastel de carne y riñones, además de tarta de melaza, para recibir a su amo como se merecía.

Durante la cena, sentados uno frente al otro, Harry no dejó de hablar al ojiplata de su padre, su padrino y todo lo que les sucedió en el pasado.

Mientras se servía otro pedazo de tarta se le ocurrió una curiosa pregunta que nunca se había formulado.

-Draco, ¿cual es tú comida favorita?

-Las hamburguesas del McDonald's- dijo sin titubear y cortando un trozo de pastel de carne.

El moreno de gafas rió-no sabía que te habían gustado tanto.

-Bueno...-un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-sí, eso y...fue lo primero que comí contigo.

Lo contempló. Era tan adorable.

-Te amo-dijo Harry de pronto.

-Y yo a ti, pero, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

-Quería decírtelo, no pude evitarlo, ¿te molesta?

-Sabes que no, bobo-añadió sonriente, y continuó comiendo.

-Te traeré hamburguesas todos los días.

A pesar de que era bastante tarde ya, y que el día había sido muy largo, Harry tenía muy clara una cosa. No pasaría un solo día más. Tres años sin probar a Draco era demasiado tiempo. Aprovechando que su novio se estaba dando una reconfortante ducha, después de haberlo hecho él, preparó el dormitorio como se merecía. Lo llenó de velas como había visto una vez en una película. Sacó de su baúl la pequeña radio de madera de Ron y sintonizó la emisora con la mejor música que encontró. Tendría que comprar muchas cosas para esa casa. No habían pétalos de flores en ninguna parte y menos algún tipo de incienso que otorgase un agradable aroma a la habitación, tal y como aconsejaban en el libro de 'Sexo para torpes'. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue echar algo de colonia que había encontrado en el armario, sobre la mullida colcha. Algo cutre, pero a falta de pan...  
  
Se desabrochó los primeros botones del pijama, intentando parecer algo provocativo, pero terminó descartándolo y se quitó la camisa, quedándose sólo con los pantalones. Y se recostó a esperar sobre la cama, sumido en la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Era algo que esperaba desde hacía bastante tiempo, y la verdad, es que había otro detalle a tener en cuenta. Tanto Draco como él habían crecido, cambiado, sus cuerpos estaban más desarrollados que antes. Debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía y con la fuerza empleada. Ser delicado. Esperaba poder mantener la mente fría, aunque parecía complicado, y más cuando el rubio apareció por la puerta, sólo con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura y el cabello mojado, del que algunas gotas de agua resbalaban y caían por su pálida piel visible.

Harry enmudeció. Una magnifica visión. Draco había mejorado mucho y para demasiado bien. Agradeció llevar puestos los holgados pantalones del pijama, porque tuvo una repentina erección, difícil de disimular de otro modo.

Malfoy, divertido, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados-¿me esperabas?-preguntó, percatándose de las velas, la música, y el cuerpo semi desnudo de su novio.

-Sabes que sí-dijo Harry, que ardía en deseos de saltar sobre el otro, pero se contuvo, cuando vio como éste, con andar seductor se acercó a él, llegó hasta la cama, se subió, y a gatas se deslizó hacia él y atrapó sus labios en un ávido beso.

El moreno no pudo evitarlo después de tanto tiempo, de nuevo entre sus brazos. Recorría el cuerpo del chico con sus dedos, su cabello, su nuca, su espalda. Ese agradable aroma nuevamente en sus fosas nasales. Le urgía prestar atención a su entrepierna, pero se repetía una y otra vez que sería como la primera vez, como la primera vez e iba a doler, tenía que ser comedido...

Alto.

Draco apartó sus labios de los suyos y se relamió con sensualidad. Sorprendentemente, obligó a Harry a que se recostara como al principio y se sentó sobre su cadera, con ambas piernas a los lados de su cuerpo. Era un milagro que la toalla siguiera en su sitio y de seguro había notado la cada vez más acuciante erección que presentaba. El rubio volvió a besarle, con pasión, mientras las manos del de gafas lo sujetaban del rostro, para que no se separasen jamás. Pero Malfoy tenía otros planes. Continuó los besos, pero recorriendo un camino desde la boca hasta el ombligo del Gryffindor, que sólo podía cerrar los ojos y gemir, sobre todo, cuando las manos del ojigris tocaron su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón. Segundos después, éste había desaparecido, y los dedos del Slytherin estaban sobre su palpitante piel. Harry estaba que no cabía en sí de lujuria. Ver a su novio, ahora succionando su miembro, era incomparable. Sabía que no duraría mucho. Llevaba demasiado tiempo de abstinencia y aquello era excesivamente maravilloso.

La boca del rubio sabía lo que hacía, lamía como un experto. Inevitablemente, se vino entre roncos gemidos e incontrolados espasmos. Sublime.

Le costaba normalizar la respiración, mientras contemplaba como el otro se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con los dedos y los lamía, limpiando cualquier leve rastro de su simiente.

-Has estado increíble-dijo sonriendo. Se sentó para atrapar la boca de Draco y entre besos añadió-ahora yo...

-No-dijo Malfoy con tono juguetón- déjamelo todo a mí esta noche-lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente y volvió a sentarse sobre su cadera del mismo modo. Harry lo miraba confuso. El rubio cogió la varita de su novio que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche y tras un leve movimiento en el aire, la volvió a dejar en su sitio. Estaba claro que había conjurado algo sin necesidad de hablar, y ese algo apareció. Era un frasquito de poción lubricante. El chico lo cogió y lo abrió-vamos a necesitar esto por aquí-añadió, al tiempo que se echaba un poco en las manos y las dirigía a la entrepierna de Harry, que se retorció levemente debajo suyo y volvía a animarse.

Actuó. Sus manos eliminaron la toalla de la ecuación. Quería ver a su rubio desnudo completamente. Estaba claramente excitado también, y ya que no le dejaban hacer mucho, quiso tocarlo, pero Draco se alzó un poco-déjame a mí-repitió, y se empezó a sentar sobre la erección de Harry, impregnada de poción. Los ojos plateados se cerraron con fuerza, mientras notaba la intromisión que hacía tanto que no sentía, y menos de ese tamaño. Con lentitud se sentó por completo sobre el otro, que apoyó con suavidad las manos en su cintura.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry preocupado, pero con la cabeza un poco ida debido a la codiciada estrechez que volvía a sentir después de tantos años.

-No seas tan Hufflepuff, Potter- dijo Draco con sólo un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado fuertemente.

El de ojos verdes entonces sujetó con delicadeza el miembro de Malfoy y comenzó a masturbarlo. Esto provocó que el rubio empezase a moverse, de arriba a abajo cada vez con más rapidez, mientras gemía incesantemente de placer. Draco era el que marcaba el ritmo de las penetraciones, cosa que enloquecía a Harry, pero ver a su novio extasiado no era algo que desperdiciar.

Como el moreno deseaba besarlo, se incorporó, aún con el otro sobre él. Se abrazaron y ésta vez fue Harry el que empezó a mover la pelvis y a tomar el control. Por suerte, no hubo reclamaciones, sino jadeos. Ambos sudaban. Malfoy rodeó el cuello del ojiverde con sus brazos y se fundieron en un profundo beso. Las manos del Gryffindor aún seguían masajeando la entrepierna del otro, que le había rodeado las caderas con sus piernas también, hasta que sintió un líquido viscoso en la palma y en su abdomen. Y lo notó. Su miembro era atrapado en el interior de Draco, por lo que no pudo evitar llegar al orgasmo, más intenso incluso que el anterior.

La cabeza del rubio reposaba en su hombro, mientras intentaba normalizar la entrada y salida del aire en sus pulmones. 

Al alba, con la claridad de un nuevo día, despertó Harry, que sentía algo ligeramente pesado sobre su brazo izquierdo, y al abrir los ojos, vio, borroso eso si, a su rubio dormido junto a él. Nunca habían dormido juntos. Era estupendo despertarse y verlo a su lado. Se felicitó mentalmente por haberle invitado a vivir con él. Esta era la vida que quería. Se puso las gafas y lo contempló dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana.

_Continuará..._


	44. Una importante petición

Durante el desayuno recibió una lechuza del Ministerio de Magia, de parte de Kingsley, para que se vieran antes de la hora de comer, lo que intrigó a Harry. Draco quería salir a comprar varias cosas que le hacían falta, y se decidió a llevar a Kreacher. Por lo que ambos salieron juntos de la casa y fueron en distintas direcciones. 

Al parecer, lo que el ministro quería era nombrar a Harry auror, puesto que había sido llevada a cabo una remodelación en el departamento y a pesar de tener sólo dieciocho años, podía entrar tras recibir un adiestramiento básico en Sigilo, Rastreo, Ocultación y Disfraces. Se alegró bastante y resultó que empezaría en un par de semanas a partir de ese momento.

Cuando volvió al doce de Grimmauld Place, ya Kreacher estaba ocupado en la cocina, por lo que evidentemente, el rubio se encontraba en casa. Lo localizó en el salón, aquel que una vez había tenido que limpiar con los Weasley y su padrino. Draco estaba sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y semblante serio. Harry se sentó a su lado, deseando contarle las buenas nuevas.

-En breve me convertiré en auror, Kingsley me lo ha dicho hace un rato, tan solo en un par de semanas empezaré a tomar lecciones y a trabajar-añadió entusiasmado, pero el otro parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia- Draco...-le tocó ligeramente el muslo, devolviéndole a la realidad y por fin le miró a la cara.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Voy a ser auror- espetó ya preocupado el moreno, al ver que el rostro de su novio no cambiaba un ápice-¿no es genial?

-Es estupendo, Harry, me alegro mucho por ti-el chico se levantó y empezó a irse de la habitación.

-Espera, pronto comeremos y...

-No tengo hambre-dijo Malfoy sin detenerse y salió por la puerta.

Mientras Harry comía a duras penas el delicioso pastel de ruibarbo con crema que le había preparado Kreacher, no paraba de pensar en qué es lo que le ocurriría a Draco. No podía estar así por él, puesto que no se habían peleado ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, estaba de lo más normal y feliz por la mañana antes de salir de la casa.

-¡Kreacher!-llamó Harry y el elfo con un repentino ¡puf! apareció frente a él-¿pasó algo cuando Draco y tú fuisteis de compras esta mañana?-no había de otra, tenía que haber ocurrido alguna cosa.

-Pues...-la criatura pareció titubear y agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué pasó, Kreacher? Por favor, dímelo-el moreno empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Habría ocurrido algo malo?

-Pues el amo Malfoy y yo...-continuó el elfo-compramos algunas cosas en el callejón Diagon y todo iba bien hasta que me invitó a comer un helado en la terraza de la Heladería Florean Fortescue. Nos sentamos allí y unos cuantos magos empezaron a meterse con el amo...

-¿Se metieron con Draco?¿qué le dijeron?-sorprendido, Harry se levantó hasta de la silla y el tenedor se cayó sonoramente al suelo.

-Cosas desagradables, ¡oh, amo! El joven Malfoy no se las merece-dijo la criatura como si fuera a ponerse a llorar-él invitó a Kreacher a un helado. Nadie había invitado a Kreacher nunca a nada-se llevó las manos al guardapelo y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¿Qué le dijeron?-preguntó nuevamente el de gafas.

-Que como mortífago que era, debía estar en Azkaban y...-le costaba-pudrirse allí durante el resto de su vida...

A Harry se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y subió los escalones lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta el dormitorio. Pero al entrar, vio que Draco estaba dormido sobre la cama todavía hecha y con un pañuelo en la mano. Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó una de sus manos por el cabello, a modo de caricia. Y tuvo un revelador pensamiento. Algo que llevaba un tiempo ahí, escondido, pero había salido por fin a la superficie. Algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y que debía llevar a cabo. 

Se despidió de Kreacher y desapareció por la chimenea, después de decir 'La Madriguera.''

Nada más poner un pie en aquella vivienda, le llegaron a los oídos muchas voces conocidas. Al parecer la familia al completo estaba reunida, con Hermione y los había pillado almorzando.

-¡Harry!-dijo alegre Arthur mientras se levantaba para tenderle la mano en señal de saludo.

-Harry, querido, llegas justo a tiempo para comer-agregó Molly sonriente.

-Di la verdad, Harry, te llegó el aroma de la comida de mamá y no pudiste evitar venir, ¿eh?-preguntó Fred.

-En realidad necesitaba a Ron-dijo el moreno algo nervioso-pero ya que estáis todos aquí...puedo deciros una cosa muy importante-todos dejaron de comer y le miraron interrogantes-estoy viviendo con Draco Malfoy, en la casa que fue de Sirius. Es mi novio y...voy a pedirle que se case conmigo-concluyó.

Salvo Hermione, todos los pelirrojos estaban boquiabiertos, incluso Ron, que no se esperaba lo de la pedida de matrimonio.

-¿Malfoy?-se atrevió a cuestionar George con cara de confusión-¿Draco Malfoy?¿el insoportable rubio que no dejaba de meterse contigo?

-No entiendes, Georgie, a nuestro Harry le va lo duro-dijo su gemelo y se rió.

Molly se levantó de la silla y, silenciosa, se acercó al moreno, que se temía lo peor hasta que la señora empezó a abrazarle cariñosamente- mi querido Harry, vas a casarte...-dijo emocionada y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Enhorabuena-dijo Arthur contento.

-Sí, Harry, enhorabuena-dijo Percy y Bill alzó su copa.

-Incgeible, Hagy, me alego mucho pog ti-dijo Fleur.

-Harry...-Hermione corrió hacia él conmovida y le abrazó también, aún con Molly en medio.

-Felicidades, Harry- dijo Ron finalmente-¿y a qué viniste a buscarme?

Como pudo, el recién llegado se apartó un poco de las afectuosas mujeres y respondió a su amigo-bueno, tu eres un chico también, y quiero comprarle un bonito anillo de compromiso, para pedírselo...ya sabes, y así me ayudabas a elegirlo, aunque tampoco sé qué hacer para la pedida. Debe ser algo romántico, una cena a lo mejor, pero...

-Tenemos una idea, Harry- dijeron Fred y George al unísono-pásate por Sortilegios Weasley después de comprar el anillo, será de lo más especial.

-Pero antes brindemos por la feliz pareja-dijo Bill y buscó una botella de whisky de fuego e hicieron lo propio.

Hermione no podía perderse algo como aquello, así que los acompañó. Y para joyas, en el callejón Diagon, lo mejor era la tienda de _Alhajas del Barón Spinks_.

En cuanto entraron, el dependiente, el propio barón, reconoció a Harry de inmediato, y para que tuviera mayor tranquilidad cerró el local en exclusiva para él. Por lo que los tres amigos, con calma, empezaron a revisar las vitrinas en busca del anillo perfecto.

-¿No es muy repentino pedirle matrimonio a Draco?-preguntó Ron, sin apartar la vista de las sortijas-no me parece mal, no me malinterpretes, pero quizás es precipitado...

-¿Precipitado?-preguntó Harry con algo de desconcierto en la voz-Ron, llevo unos ocho años enamorado de él...y quiero hacerlo.

-Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione sumándose a la conversación-¿qué pasa?

Harry titubeó un poco, pero lo dijo-quiero que Draco lleve mi apellido, quiero que sea un Potter y que pueda ir por la calle con la cabeza bien alta. Que nadie lo desprecie, porque será mi marido, el esposo del salvador del mundo mágico y nadie podrá recriminarle absolutamente nada, porque él no lleva la Marca Tenebrosa por gusto...

Ninguno dijo nada más. Estaba claro que el moreno amaba a Malfoy con todo su corazón y lo más lógico era que se casaran. Claro, si el rubio decía que sí.

Descartaron varios anillos. Ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para Harry, al que no le importaba el precio, sólo buscaba una joya que con sólo mirarla, viese el rostro de su amado. Después de tres cuartos de hora y cuando casi se daban por vencidos y estaban dispuestos a ir a otro lugar, lo vio.

Una hermosa sortija de oro blanco, lisa, pero con los bordes dorados y una minúscula esmeralda verde.

-Es esta-dijo Harry nada más posar sus ojos sobre ella-es Draco- el dependiente se la puso en la palma de la mano y salió de dudas. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la pedida de matrimonio con ese anillo. Ron estaba amarillo de solo ver lo que costaba.

Y como había prometido, fueron a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Saliendo de allí complacido con el plan. Sólo faltaba hacer la reserva para la cena y todo listo para esa noche especial.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando cruzó el umbral de Grimmauld Place y subió al dormitorio, donde, su rubio aún dormía.

-Draco...-dijo dulcemente y lo zarandeó con suavidad por el hombro-despierta, vamos a salir.

Los ojos grises se abrieron con lentitud-¿adónde?...no me apetece salir, Harry.

-Venga, vamos a cenar con el ministro en _La Varita de Oro_ -añadió, sabiendo que su novio no iba a perder la ocasión de cenar en el restaurante más exclusivo del Londres mágico.

-¿La Varita de Oro? Pero si es imposible reservar mesa a no ser que seas alguien import...ah, claro...eres Harry Potter- dijo y se puso en pie, rumbo al baño.

Mientras se vestía, Harry empezó a estremecerse un poco. Se sentía intranquilo, porque también cabía la posibilidad de que la respuesta de Draco fuera no. Tal vez no quisiera casarse, quizás el matrimonio le disgustase y pedírselo significase una metedura de pata. Pero, pensar en compartir el resto de su vida con el rubio le sacaba de dudas. Si la respuesta era negativa, ya vería qué haría entonces.

Un rato después eran recibidos por el maître de La Varita de Oro y fueron llevados a una mesa redonda de dos plazas, en un lugar semi apartado de la sala, por expresa petición de Harry.

Todo estaba cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle, dado que el famoso chico había puesto al tanto a los empleados de lo que pretendía hacer y todo debía estar perfecto. El restaurante era una maravilla. Iluminado con luces deslumbrantes, brillante suelo rojo y un aire sofisticado.

Se sentaron y les dejaron la carta.

-Falta la silla del ministro-dijo Draco, impresionado por el ambiente.

-Tal vez no venga, me dijo que no era seguro...

-Pero dijiste que...

-No pasa nada, cenaremos nosotros, no vamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad. ¿Te importa si elijo la cena? Me han recomendado algo-el otro negó con la cabeza y Harry ordenó que les trajeran codorniz asada con higos caramelizados y salsa de zarzamoras. La especialidad.

Hablaron y cenaron gustosamente. El hidromiel era muy sabroso y ni que decir de la codorniz en salsa. Llegó la hora del postre y encargaron tarta Bakewell de cereza. Mientras esperaban a que éste fuera servido, Harry se decidió a actuar, porque sino le daría un infarto.

-¿Te gusta el sitio?-preguntó.

-Es fantástico-dijo Draco mientras miraba alrededor sonriendo-nunca pensé que podría entrar. Desde que leí sobre su inauguración en El Profeta me hacía ilusión, gracias por traerme.

-También quería animarte, te vi algo triste al mediodía-añadió Harry. Notaba las palmas de sus manos sudorosas y el estómago dándole volteretas-he traído una cosa para ti-dijo y del bolsillo (extensible al parecer) de su chaqueta, extrajo una pequeña caja azul, de unos diez centímetros de alto y diez de ancho.

-¿Y ésto?-cuestionó el rubio cogiéndolo en sus manos.

-Ábrelo a ver- Harry hubiera apostado a que sus palpitaciones eran escuchadas por los demás comensales del recinto, pero estos estaban ocupados con sus asuntos y ni reparaban en la pareja.

Draco hizo lo que le habían sugerido, pero se encontró con otra caja del mismo color, algo más pequeña y sobre un fondo acuático-aquí hay agua-dijo con algo de miedo en introducir la mano y sacar la cajita.

-Es una _multicaja_ de Sortilegios Weasley, nada es peligroso, saca las cajas sin miedo-era la novedad en la tienda de los gemelos y según ellos, algo divertido con lo que sorprender a su futuro prometido.

-De acuerdo-el chico sacó la caja completamente seca y la otra la hizo a un lado-a ver esta-la abrió, pero una llama de fuego turquesa apareció, y no sabía cómo cogería la otra cajita- estupendo, ¿cómo la cojo?

-No quema, ¿ves?-el moreno pasó la mano sobre la llama y no sintió nada en absoluto-te dije que es inofensiva, continúa.

-Espero que lo que haya al final sea bueno-espetó fingiendo molestia Malfoy y tocó la llama, sacando la otra cajita. Al abrirla, se encontró con una profunda oscuridad y no le quedó otra más que meter el brazo casi por completo en la caja hasta que dio con la cajita más pequeña del interior y al destaparla, ésta explotó en miles de pedacitos de confeti de color azul, quedando sobre la mesa, en el lugar que ocupaba la caja, la pequeña sortija de oro blanco que Potter le había comprado- Harry...-musitó a duras penas, pues se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y no se atrevía a tocar la joya que aún reposaba sobre el blanco mantel-esto es...

-Significa que quiero que te cases conmigo, Draco Malfoy- soltó Harry sin vacilar ni un instante. El rubio lo miró a los ojos, quizás pensando que podía ser una especie de broma con las cajas y lo demás, pero en las verdes orbes había una irrefutable sinceridad-quiero que tú y yo formemos una familia, quiero ser la persona que te proteja y te cuide a cambio de que siempre estés a mi lado-estiró los brazos sobre la mesa, esperando que el chico que tenía enfrente le cogiera las manos.

Y lo hizo-claro que me casaré contigo, Harry Potter, nada me haría más feliz que recorrer este camino en tu compañía-ambos se levantaron sin soltarse las manos y se besaron por encima de la mesa, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un camarero que les llevó la tarta.

-Vamos a casarnos-le dijo Harry feliz.

-Enhorabuena, señor Potter- dijo el camarero algo tímido y se retiró.

Se volvieron a sentar y Draco se puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda mientras contemplaba su belleza-es precioso, Harry, me encanta-dijo emocionado.

-Mañana lo contaré a El Profeta.

-¿El qué?-cuestionó asustado el rubio.

-Que nos casamos, ya no lo ocultaremos más. Dijimos que hasta salir de Hogwarts y ya estamos fuera y comprometidos, quiero que el mundo lo sepa de una vez-dijo Harry- todos deben saber que serás mio-añadió complacido y con el tenedor cortó un poco de pastel.

-Está bien, pero a partir de ahora hay que planear algunas cosas...

-Pues sí, porque...¿qué te parece casarnos en un par de semanas? Antes de que yo empiece a trabajar.

-¿Do...dos semanas? Eso es poco tiempo, ¿no es muy rápido? Debemos preparar...

-Si por mi fuera, me casaba contigo ahora mismo-dijo Harry mirándole sin pestañear.

Draco sonrió-en dos semanas entonces, Potter.

 _Continuará.._.


	45. Juntos para siempre

Harry estaba muy entusiasmado con su próximo enlace matrimonial, pero tenía algunas cosas en la cabeza de las que se debía encargar. Una de ellas, era otro pensamiento muy importante. Su deseo de vivir en su casa. En Godric's Hollow. Pero había un problema, y es que gran parte de la casita estaba destruida. Nada imposible de reparar para el niño que vivió y venció, y más al saber por Kingsley que su antigua casa no había sido arreglada porque nadie se atrevía después de lo que ocurrió allí, no porque no se pudiera hacer. Lo que tenía claro es que quería conservar todo lo que pudiese de sus padres y su anterior vida, para empezar en ella una nueva existencia.

Draco estaba extremadamente ocupado. Después de la publicación, en portada, en El Profeta, si ponía un pie en la calle le abordaban, ya fuera para felicitarle o para lanzarle acusaciones del estilo de haber hechizado a Harry o haberle dado algún tipo de poción para engatusarle. Lo mejor era hacer oídos sordos. Hermione no le dejaba a sol ni a sombra para prestarle su ayuda. Querían que la celebración fuera en La Madriguera, como lo había sido la de Bill y Fleur, pero al ser Potter quien se casaba, necesitaban ocupar mucho espacio, pues serían muchas más personas. Además, las invitaciones de boda las estaban escribiendo a mano los prometidos y la primera en recibir una, tal y como habían acordado, fue Luna Lovegood.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el feliz día. Una familiar carpa blanca se alzaba en el huerto de árboles frutales de los Weasley, esperando a que los invitados de la boda llegasen y ocupasen sus asientos.

La expectación se respiraba en el aire, todo el mundo quería ser partícipe de aquel acontecimiento, pero sólo los afortunados lo podrían disfrutar de primera mano.

En el dormitorio del pelirrojo menor, éste, como padrino, terminaba de colocarle la pajarita a Harry, que mientras, contemplaba en un espejo cómo se veía con la nueva túnica negra de gala que se había comprado para la ocasión.

-Ey, Harry- Hermione entró por la puerta con una rosa azul en la mano que le colocó en el ojal. La chica llevaba un lindo vestido de color salmón y unas sandalias blancas. Y como por inercia comenzó a atusarle el pelo a ver si conseguía acomodarlo de alguna manera elegante. Pero era inútil, el pelo del moreno de gafas redondas era indomable.

-Estás listo, hermano-dijo Ron palmeando el hombro del otro y los tres se miraron en el espejo, viendo esa imagen del trío inseparable que siempre habían sido.

Potter sonrió de oreja a oreja-voy a casarme.

En la habitación de los gemelos, la estampa era algo similar.

Un distinguido rubio se miraba en un espejo, mientras se retocaba el cabello, dejándolo bien peinado hacia detrás.

-No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con él- Blaise Zabini, sentado sobre una de las camas, observaba a su amigo mientras movía los pies nervioso.

-Ni yo-dijo el chico-pero afortunadamente así es-se contempló por última vez, movió ligeramente la rosa azul de su ojal, sacudió un poco su túnica gris claro y se dio la vuelta, dándole la cara a su compañero y posando para que le diera su opinión-¿y bien?

-Formidable-dijo Blaise a la vez que levantaba el pulgar.

Como si fuera una tradición, los gemelos ataron un enorme ramo de globos dorados sobre el punto exacto donde Harry y Draco se convertirían en marido y marido, acorde con el resto de la decoración. Kingsley ya estaba colocado en su sitio, ya que él iba a oficiar la ceremonia. Los asientos estaban ocupados por Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Minerva, Flitwick, Pomona, Sybill, Slughorn, Rita Skeeter con su inseparable pluma a vuelapluma, Aberforth, Neville con su abuela Augusta, Luna y su padre Xenophilius, Seamus, Dean, Viktor, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson bastante afectada, Goyle, Kreacher, Hagrid con su hermano Grawp que vería la ceremonia por una abertura en la carpa a modo de ventana, Firenze, Stan Shunpike y Ernie Prang, Filch con la señora Norris, Poppy Pomfrey, la señora Rosmerta, Tía Muriel, Ollivander, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Parvati y Padma Patil. Y un gran sinfín de invitados más. 

Hermione se sentó en una silla y junto a Kingsley se colocaron Ron y Blaise, que esperaron un poco hasta que Harry y Draco hicieron acto de presencia. Los sollozos de Pansy, Hagrid y Molly Weasley empezaron casi en ese instante, Hermione tampoco pudo evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos.

-Damas y caballeros-comenzó Shacklebolt con calma. Harry no podía apartar la mirada de su radiante rubio, por más que quisiera, y las palabras del ministro resonaban huecas en sus oídos-hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de dos almas nobles, decididas a permanecer juntas para siempre, en el mágico e irrompible rito del matrimonio-se escucharon algunos leves gimoteos, e incluso Ron parecía emocionado- Harry James, ¿aceptas a Draco Lucius como esposo?

-Por supuesto-dijo el de gafas sin dudar y sonriendo-sí, acepto.

-Draco Lucius ¿aceptas a Harry James como esposo?

-Sí, acepto-dijo también sin vacilación.

-Daos las manos-prosiguió el hombre, que como si fuera un director de orquesta sacó su varita y empezó a hacer movimientos en el aire con ella, de la que salieron una especie de hilos plateados que se ataban alrededor de los brazos y el cuerpo de ambos chicos, para luego evaporarse- manifestadlo a los presentes- Kingsley seguía a lo suyo.

-Yo, Harry, te quiero a ti, Draco como esposo y me entrego a ti, prometo estar contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo, apoyarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-dijo conmoviéndose más por momentos.

-Yo, Draco, te quiero a ti, Harry como esposo y me entrego a ti, prometo estar contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo, apoyarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, no lo dudes nunca-añadió emocionado el rubio sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro.

-Así pues, os declaro unidos de por vida-concluyó el mago. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Harry y Draco se besaron. Kingsley alzó la varita por encima de las cabezas de los recién casados y, acto seguido, una lluvia de estrellas plateadas descendió sobre ellos trazando una espiral alrededor de sus entrelazadas figuras. En ese momento, los globos dorados que habían colocado los gemelos explotaron, dejando escapar mariposas blancas y diminutas campanillas doradas que, volando y flotando, añadieron sus repiques al barullo.

Y como había ocurrido en otra ocasión, el lugar sufrió una transformación completa para el banquete. Pista de baile, camareros por todas partes, músicos y abundante comida. Una vez estuvo todo acomodado, los abrazos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Te lo dije, Harry- le comentó Luna-yo sabía que acabaríais así.

-Tenías razón, Luna, siento no haberte creído en aquel momento, pero cumplí mi palabra, fuiste la primera invitada.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias-dijo y le abrazó con fuerza.

Ron estaba que no cabía en su cuerpo de todo lo apetitoso que se le antojaba comer a pesar de que Hermione estaba más interesada en bailar. 

Draco, que también tenía un hambre voraz debido a que el estómago se le había cerrado por los nervios, se sentó junto al menor de los pelirrojos y empezó a comer solomillo con salsa de whisky y champiñones como si la vida le fuera en ello. El de ojos azules no fue menos y engullía como el que más. 

Fred se acomodó al lado del rubio, en el asiento que había libre-eh, Draco, ¿qué te pareció lo de los globos? Yo quería que de dentro salieran dragones en miniatura escupiendo fuego, pero al desorejado le pareció mala idea porque podía asustar a las chicas-dijo mientras veía a George tonteando con Angelina.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta, estaba besando a mi marido-se excusó el rubio-pero apuesto a que fue precioso.

-Fgue abdgo cugsi- dijo Ron con la boca llena y chorreando salsa por la barbilla.

-Entonces ya sé qué poner en tu boda-añadió Fred y se levantó con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro para reunirse con su amigo Jordan.

-Por fin te encuentro-esta vez el que ocupó la silla fue Harry-¿estabas aquí todo el tiempo?

-Sí, pero estabas rodeado de gente y yo tenía hambre-dijo el rubio señalando el solomillo que reposaba en su plato, cortó un pedazo y lo dirigió a la boca de su esposo, que lo recibió encantado.

Los invitados estaban disfrutando. Había sido una buena oportunidad para reencontrarse y ponerse al día. Todos bailaban animados y charlaban. Hasta que empezó a sonar un vals y los novios fueron reclamados a la pista.

-Sé que no te gusta bailar-dijo Draco sin levantarse de la silla, pero contra todo pronóstico, Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Si es contigo me encanta, señor Potter- dijo el moreno divertido, poniendo énfasis en el apellido que ahora él y su marido compartían, lo que fue recibido con simpatía por el ojiplata.

Y bailaron entre aplausos e incitaciones a besos.

La noche llegó antes de lo que esperaban y por desgracia los invitados se fueron marchando. Había sido una fiesta inolvidable, y no solo para los novios. Finalmente los únicos que quedaron en el lugar fueron los Weasley, Hermione y los recién casados.

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo George- que algunos mañana trabajamos.

-Yo también trabajo-dijo Harry- bueno, por la tarde empiezo con el adiestramiento para auror.

-¿Os quedáis a dormir aquí?-preguntó Molly a los Potter.

-Mamá, es su noche de bodas-dijo Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y la mujer se ruborizó un poco.

-Nos encantaría-agregó Harry despreocupado-pero mi esposo y yo debemos irnos a casa-y tras despedirse de todos con un gesto, tomó a Draco de la mano y se desaparecieron.

Apareciendo en un camino que llevaba a una hilera de casas, al final del cual se encontraban, frente a un domicilio muy especial.

-Harry, ¿dónde...? ¡Oh!-el rubio miraba de un lado a otro, parecía haber reconocido el lugar.

La hierba y los setos habían sido perfectamente recortados por Hagrid, y la zona derecha del piso superior ya no estaba destrozada. La hiedra que la cubría también había desaparecido. Parecía una más de las viviendas de alrededor y ya era visible para los muggles.

Ambos chicos estaban de pie delante de la verja.

-Nuestra casa-dijo Harry- la casa de los Potter- seguía dándole la mano a su marido, pero con la que tenía libre abrió la verja. Automáticamente en el suelo, en el letrero de madera, aparecieron las doradas letras de la antigua inscripción, sumadas a las anotaciones de los magos y las brujas; y pasaron por encima hasta que llegaron a la puerta y entraron.

Estando ya en el pequeño recibidor notaban el calor de la chimenea, que estaba prendida en el salón contiguo. A ésta habitación se accedía a través de un arco de madera. Las paredes de toda la casa eran de un inmaculado blanco y los sillones de la sala resaltaban por su tono ocre.

Draco reparó en una especie de rectángulo negro y extraño que había en la pared-¿qué es eso, Harry?-preguntó.

-Es una televisión, un artilugio muggle que verás como te acaba gustando-dijo y siguió guiando a su curioso cónyuge. 

Fueron a la cocina, donde predominaba la madera en las encimeras y la gran mesa de comedor. Allí también encontraron a Kreacher, haciendo un repaso de los utensilios antes de irse a dormir. Había un pequeño aseo contiguo y subieron a la planta de arriba por las escaleras, donde se encontraba el dormitorio principal y un gran cuarto de baño. Además de otra puerta cerrada que el moreno pasó por alto.

La alcoba no tenía nada que ver con la habitación de Sirius. Las paredes blancas tenían solo un par de estandartes de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Una amplia cama con dosel y cortinas color borgoña. Dos mesitas de noche a cada lado del lecho. Algunos portaretratos también adornaban la estancia. Uno con una foto de Lily y James, que Harry había extraído del álbum que le había regalado Hagrid, otra de él con Ron y Hermione, el cuadro del ED dibujado por Luna, una fotografía del pequeño Draco con Lucius y Narcisa y, como colofón, una de ambos de ese mismo día, pletóricos en su boda, cortando la tarta de cinco pisos coronada con dos aves fénix en miniatura que echaban a volar al primer corte.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era la pared de la derecha. No tenía ventanas, era de color azul marino intenso, y con letras plateadas grabadas en ella unidas por líneas del mismo tono. Era el árbol genealógico de la familia Potter. Brillando como estrellas en un cielo nocturno. 

Evidentemente el rubio se acercó y con sus dedos tocaba los plateados símbolos, fascinado. Bajo los nombres de Lily Evans y James Potter/Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, se leía claramente y unidos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

-Aún no puedo creérmelo-dijo el rubio sin apartar la vista de los caracteres.

-Ya es un hecho-añadió el de gafas y abrazó a su esposo por la cintura, a su espalda-y ya nada ni nadie nos podrá separar, porque el amor es más poderoso que cualquier magia.

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como puse que el mpreg era opcional, si no te gusta, te recomiendo que tu lectura se termine aquí ^^. Pero a l@s que sí les guste el mpreg, como a mi, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	46. Dos

La vida en Godric's Hollow era de lo más común. Al día siguiente de la boda, Harry había tenido que ir por la tarde a su instrucción, en la que se lo pasó genial, ésa y el resto de jornadas. Draco había estado buscando trabajo, y aunque no tenían necesidad, y a su marido no le hacía demasiada gracia, se había decantado por uno en el que tenía muchas posibilidades de ejercer por sus elevadas notas en los ÉXTASIS y se sentía ilusionado.

Kreacher se había adaptado enseguida a la vivienda, puesto que Harry le había dado permiso de ir a Grimmauld Place si en algún momento se notaba nostálgico. Y por lo demás, se podía decir que los Potter disfrutaban de una idílica existencia. Algo a lo que no estaban demasiado acostumbrados.

Pero había una cosa que el fuero interno de Harry necesitaba. Un hijo. Una criatura a la que querer, proteger, enseñar y ver crecer día tras día. La pieza que faltaba para que todo fuera completamente perfecto. Sin embargo, al ser él un hombre y su marido también, sólo le quedaba una opción para cumplir ese deseo. Adoptar. Aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba el proceso en el mundo mágico y tampoco sabía si Draco había oído la llamada de la paternidad también. Decidió abordar el asunto durante una cena.

Mientras degustaban un sabroso roast beef con pudding Yorkshire y patatas asadas, el moreno quiso plantear la cuestión, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-Harry, ¿qué hay en la habitación cerrada del piso de arriba?¿está vacía? Me he sentido tentado de abrirla, pero no sabía si...

-Era mi dormitorio cuando era pequeño, es el cuarto que se llevó la peor parte cuando pasó todo aquella noche-dijo.

-Lo siento, yo no...

-En realidad, está cerrado porque no se usa, es decir, pensaba que sería la habitación de nuestro hijo o hija...-ahí estaba, lo dejó caer y el rubio sonrió.

-Veo que has pensado en ello-dijo Draco mirando a su marido con detenimiento.

-Es como si me hubieras leído la mente, porque pensaba preguntarte ésta noche qué pensabas de adoptar un niño...o una niña, creo que estoy preparado para ser padre, de hecho, siempre lo he estado y lo he querido-a pesar de que el ojiplata no parecía disconforme en principio, le miraba de un modo extraño.

-¿Adoptar?¿por qué quieres adoptar?-cuestionó confuso.

Harry titubeó un poco-por lo obvio-espetó con seguridad.

Los ojos del rubio parecían algo tristes de repente-¿no quieres tener hijos conmigo?

-Claro-se apresuró a decir rápidamente, no estaba entendiendo nada de aquello-es lo que te estoy pidiendo, que adoptemos los dos, somos un matrimonio, no haría nada sin consultártelo primero.

-Me refiero...de nuestra sangre- ¿una madre de alquiler?¿quería hacer eso? El moreno estaba sorprendido, hasta que el otro continuó y se sorprendió más- Harry...¿acaso tú no sabes que los magos varones de sangre limpia somos capaces de gestar un bebé en nuestro vientre para mantener nuestro linaje?

Silencio. Al de gafas se le secó la boca de tanto tiempo que la tuvo abierta y se le irritaron los ojos por no pestañear, hasta que cayó en la cuenta y le invadió la alegría.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú puedes darme hijos?¿Niños que se parezcan a nosotros?

Por fin el ambiente se relajó-claro, Harry, pensé que lo sabías. Lo daba por hecho.

-Pero tú y yo hemos tenido relaciones y nunca te has quedado en estado, al menos que yo sepa...

-Es que no es tan simple. Hay que hacer el amor, claro, pero hay un hechizo de por medio, ahora nuestras magias están unidas Harry, al casarnos, y sólo tú puedes aplicarme ese encantamiento. Dura un corto periodo de tiempo, pero la concepción es inmediata y tremendamente efectiva tras nuestra unión-el ojiverde escuchaba cada palabra atentamente-es para que incluso el último mago de una familia de sangre limpia pueda tener descendencia y el apellido no muera con él. Nunca encontrarás a un mago puro estéril.

Cientos de pensamientos pasaron por la mente del moreno. Todos sus planteamientos se habían ido al traste. Lo que creyó que no, ahora sí. Aunque...

-¿No será peligroso para ti? El cuerpo de un hombre es diferente por muy mago que sea...

-Tengo entendido que es un embarazo normal y corriente, salvo el parto, que lógicamente sería una operación-dijo Draco.

-¿Y tú estarías dispuesto a...?

-Yo estaré encantado de tener hijos contigo, Harry, al menos uno-rió.

Ya se le había quitado hasta el hambre. Si los resultados eran inminentes, no veía el momento de empezar a...fabricar un bebé-¿cómo es el hechizo?

-Pues...debes apuntarme con tu varita y decir: _¡Graviditate!_ , sencillo, pero tienes que lanzarlo tú y debe ser con tú varita específicamente- Kreacher apareció con una gelatina de uvas y a Harry no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que su esposo terminase de cenar para correr en busca de su varita y comenzar el proceso.

Una vez en el dormitorio se situó frente a Draco, nervioso como nunca y apuntándole con la varita en alto, la agitó mientras pronunciaba el encantamiento. Aparentemente no había ocurrido nada, hasta que de pronto, tras unos segundos, en el abdomen del rubio apareció una especie de luz que incluso se veía a través de la ropa.

-Debe ocurrir antes de que se desvanezca, supongo-dijo el chico como si tal cosa, a pesar de que parecía que se había tragado una bombilla.

Se quitaron la ropa más deprisa que en toda su vida. Harry estaba impaciente, porque no solo iba a tener sexo, sino que al final tendría dos recompensas. El increíble clímax y un retoño. Draco estaba en las mismas condiciones, ya que ver la ilusión reflejada en los ojos de su marido le daban aún más ganas de darle un vástago.

Y como si temiera que cualquier acto tosco pudiera evitar la concepción, el moreno de gafas redondas fue extremadamente delicado. Recostó al ojiplata con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, mientras le daba tiernos besos en el cuello y cogió uno de los almohadones para ponerlo bajo la espalda del chico.

-Sé que has dicho que va a pasar de todas maneras, pero tal vez así contribuya-la respuesta del otro fue una carcajada, silenciada por los labios de su esposo.

La gravedad era una importante aliada a ojos de Harry, por lo que, con las piernas dobladas se posicionó entre las de su marido y éste las puso sobre sus hombros, brindándole un maravilloso paisaje. No sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo duraría el encantamiento, así que los preliminares fueron desechados, no así los incesantes besos.

Fue una penetración rápida y profunda. La luz esa había conferido al rubio un reconfortante calor en todo su cuerpo que incluso el de gafas podía sentir. 

Las piernas de Draco fueron descendiendo hasta rodear las caderas de Harry y permanecieron allí. El moreno prosiguió con las embestidas mientras los labios de ambos no se separaban. Las manos del ojiplata recorrían la espalda de su marido, a la vez que sentía una de las manos de éste estimularle.

Era la primera vez que ambos anhelaban el orgasmo más que por desmedido placer. Al finalizar empezaría un nuevo capítulo en su historia, uno que sería difícil, pero hermoso. Algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Y con estos pensamientos llegó la culminación y Harry se dejó caer a un lado del rubio, respirando agitadamente. 

El fulgor estomacal de Draco aún continuaba cuando los dos se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

La mañana del nuevo día llegó. Ambos permanecían abrazados y el primero en despertar, como de costumbre, fue Harry. Se puso las gafas y observó a Draco. Ya la luz de su vientre se había apagado por completo y dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro. Era inevitable que pensase en los últimos acontecimientos y en si habrían dado resultado. Como por acto reflejo, posó una de sus manos en el abdomen del otro, despertándolo sin querer.

-Perdona...

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?-preguntó el rubio desperezándose.

-No, es solo que me dejé llevar.

Draco por fin cayó en la cuenta-tranquilo, estamos embarazados, es infalible-dijo calmando al otro.

-¿Estás seguro?-cuestionó con algo de preocupación.

-Mmm- el rubio se acomodó en la cama, mirando al techo-si fuera niña...¿qué nombre te gustaría que le pusiéramos?

Harry ni se lo pensó- Lily.

-¿Y de segundo?

-...Ginevra. Lily Ginevra- dijo finalmente.

-¿Si fuera niño?

-James-estaba claro.

-A mi me gusta Scorpius, ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto, James Scorpius suena bien, ¿verdad?

El rubio de pronto dijo-será un niño-parecía tan convencido, que por un instante Harry quedó impactado.

-¿Cómo lo...?

Una mano de Draco entonces señaló la pared donde se veía con claridad el árbol genealógico de los Potter, y allí, bajo sus nombres y en nítidas letras se podía leer: _James Scorpius_. El moreno se levantó rápidamente y se acercó por si sus ojos le habían engañado, pero era muy real. Esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

Después del desayuno, tenían una visita obligada en San Mungo. No era para menos. Iban a ser padres primerizos, y aunque sólo hacía unas horas que lo sabían, debían prepararse para lo que significaba un embarazo. No obstante, el cuerpo de Draco sufriría ciertos cambios, tendría necesidades especiales y ambos estaban muy verdes en ese tema. Además de que para terminar de creérselo del todo, Harry necesitaba que se lo dijera un sanador personalmente.

Entrar allí les supuso una odisea, porque tanto enfermos como familiares se acercaban a Harry para estrecharle la mano o decirle algún alago. Cuando finalmente pudieron acercarse a la bruja regordeta y rubia que estaba tras el mostrador de información, ésta les mandó a la segunda planta, donde les atendería la sanadora especialista en obstetricia, Gunhilda Bonham.

La bruja les recibió amablemente. Era una mujer pelirroja, de ojos verdes y tenía aspecto de ser una de las veteranas en ese lugar. Después de plantearle el motivo de su visita, hizo que Draco extendiera el brazo y puso un pétalo blanco en la palma de su mano. Al instante, éste se volvió púrpura y se rasgó por el medio, quedando dividido en dos partes iguales.

Harry no salía de su asombro. _¿Qué significaba eso?¿el pétalo de una flor?¿para qué?_

-Sí, está embarazado, señor Potter- dijo Gunhilda entonces al rubio.

-¿Lo sabe porque ha cambiado de color?-cuestionó el moreno intrigado.

-Por supuesto, el pétalo está impregnado de una poción especial para estos casos, al contacto con la piel reacciona, y si se vuelve púrpura es que hay embarazo. Si por el contrario se vuelve granate es que no hay nada todavía-continuó la sanadora-en este caso, serán los orgullosos padres de dos bebés en unos cuantos meses.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó de pronto Draco, que aunque parecía imposible, palideció un poco más.

-El pétalo se ha partido por la mitad, señores Potter. Tendrán gemelos-se dio media vuelta y empezó a anotar algunas cosas en un pergamino.

Ambos se miraron con el asombro patente en el rostro. Gemelos. Eso sí que era un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

-Los dos serán niños-dijo con seguridad el rubio en cuanto pusieron un pie en Godric's Hollow.

-¿Y eso lo sabes por qué...?

-Cuando decidimos llamar a la niña Lily Ginevra no se anotó nada en el árbol, por lo tanto...

-Hay que pensar el nombre del segundo-apuntó Harry.

-Elije el que quieras. Lo dejo a tu elección, aún estoy haciéndome a la idea de que en unos meses tendré dos bebés dentro, moviéndose y creciendo sin parar-se llevó la mano al plano vientre y empezaron a subir las escaleras, rumbo al dormitorio principal.  
  
-¿Qué te parecería Albus Severus?

-Muy bien, me gusta.

Al pasar por la puerta, ya ambos nombres resaltaban en el mural. _James Scorpius_ y _Albus Severus_.

Varios días después en la casa se respiraba un nuevo ambiente. El dormitorio que había permanecido cerrado, ahora estaba abierto de par en par. Todos los Weasley, en especial los gemelos, se habían tomado la noticia con mucha alegría y alborozo. Incluso Kreacher estaba ilusionado. Y Harry no sabía por qué preparativos empezar, ya que necesitaban muchas cosas y ahora por dos.

Durante un exquisito almuerzo en el que disfrutaban de unas pasties de Cornualles, entró una lechuza por la ventana con un pergamino para Draco. El moreno, sentado frente a él, lo miraba expectante. Hasta que el ojiplata se levantó de la silla y empezó a reírse.

-¡Me lo han dado!¡me lo han dado!-gritó una y otra vez.

-¿El qué?

-El trabajo, Harry, me lo han dado- el chico observó el pergamino nuevamente, releyéndolo.

-¿Trabajo? Pero...¿en qué vas a trabajar en tu estado? No deberías-eso no le gustaba un pelo.

-Voy a ser el nuevo profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts- dijo el rubio con determinación y como si no hubiera escuchado lo demás.

-¿Y qué hay de Horace?

-Harry, el profesor Slughorn sólo fue a la escuela a enseñarte a ti, y tú ya te has ido. ¡Esto es genial!

-No lo es-tenía que oponerse, no tenían necesidad de aquello y menos en la actualidad-no debes trabajar, vas a tener dos bebés, podría pasarte cualquier cosa y yo...

-¿Qué iba a pasarme en Hogwarts?¿que una poción me salte a la boca y me envenene?

-¿Y te quedarás a vivir ahí como los demás profesores durante el curso?-preguntó espantado ante la sola idea.

-Claro que no. Existen las chimeneas. Cuando termine de dar clases y no tenga tutorías vendré. Voy a ser el jefe de la casa Slytherin, es como un sueño-dijo y volvió a sentarse-escucha, Harry- continuó mientras intentaba que su esposo le diera la mano por encima de la mesa-sé que no quieres que trabaje y que te preocupas por mi, pero esto forma parte de la vida. Vamos a tener hijos, sí, pero no ahora mismo, sino dentro de un tiempo. Si noto que ya no puedo continuar dando clases me quedaré en casa y tendrán que sustituirme, pero no me pidas que rechace este empleo. Lo necesito, por favor...

A pesar de su disconformidad no podía negarle nada, ni eso. No era justo que él sí pudiera trabajar y el rubio no.

-Está bien, pero a la mínima cosa que sientas me avisas y de cualquier cosa que ocurra, ¿vale?-dijo finalmente mientras cogía la mano que le ofrecían-no soportaría volver a perderte, ya lo hice una vez y fue lo peor que he vivido jamás, y eso viniendo de mi...

-Te lo prometo.

_Continuará..._


	47. El accidente

Fue un cumpleaños de lo más atípico para el de ojos esmeralda. Cumplió diecinueve años, pero los regalos que le dieron eran todos para los bebés. La señora Weasley le regaló dos bonitos gorros azul cielo de lana, tejidos por ella, además de unas bellas mantas bordadas con una J.S y una A.S. Los gemelos le entregaron una enorme caja llena de juguetes de ellos cuando eran pequeños, al menos, los que se habían salvado de sus travesuras y estaban en óptimas condiciones. Ron y Hermione, unos biberones con patitos estampados y Hagrid, una hermosa y amplia cuna de madera tallada por él mismo. 

Por lo menos, ya empezaban a decorar el dormitorio de los futuros Potter. Sobre la cuna, situada en el centro de la habitación, colocaron un dosel con cortinas color celeste. Las paredes, al igual que en el resto de la casa, eran de color blanco, pero le añadieron el dibujo de un ave fénix, color rojo anaranjado y amarillo incandescente, que volaba a través de las paredes a su antojo. Había también una pequeña cómoda color caramelo y varios estantes repletos de muñecos de peluche. Con el añadido personal de Harry, que soltó la maqueta de la Saeta de Fuego que una vez le había regalado Tonks por navidad y la dejó planear libremente por el techo. Además del pequeño colacuerno húngaro que había sacado de la bolsa antes de la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos, y que se paseaba por la estancia tranquilamente.

El uno de septiembre, Draco tuvo que cenar en el colegio con motivo del primer banquete del nuevo curso y empezó su empleo como docente, con el que estaba encantado. Harry intentaba hacerse a la idea de que su marido tenía ahora un trabajo y no podría tenerlo disponible por casi las veinticuatro horas del día, pero, por suerte, él seguía distraído con sus tareas de auror, sobre todo, porque ahora le enviaban a cumplir misiones que para alguien como él, eran nimiedades. Ron también había sido admitido como auror, y aunque debía instruirse igualmente, le dejaban acompañar al moreno de gafas redondas siempre que tenía tareas pendientes. La más común, era la captura de mortífagos que habían huido y estaban escondidos en recónditos lugares. Nada fáciles de capturar.

Los viernes eran uno de los mejores días para Harry, porque Draco volvía a casa por la tarde y no volvía a marcharse hasta el lunes por la mañana. Pero extrañamente, ése día, el primero en llegar a Godric's Hollow fue el rubio.

-¡Harry!-gritó en cuanto entró en la vivienda.

Como no hubo respuesta fue a la cocina donde Kreacher estaba ocupado con la cena. Salchichas en salsa con puré de patatas. 

Ya que el moreno no había vuelto, lo mejor era darse una ducha y esperarle.

Pero, antes siquiera de poder pisar el primer escalón para subir al piso de arriba, escuchó como alguien aparecía por la chimenea. Así que corrió para recibir a su esposo.

-Harry, menos mal, creí...

No era el ojiverde y no se le parecía en lo más mínimo. Se trataba de Fred, con una caja en las manos.

-Hola, Draco- el pelirrojo echó un vistazo alrededor-¿y Harry?

-No ha llegado aún, pensaba que eras él-dijo algo decepcionado.

-Lo siento, pero mi madre os manda esto. Hizo limpieza en el ático, soportando al pesado del ghoul, y encontró más cosas para vuestros bebés-tendió la caja al otro, que enseguida la abrió para ver su interior.

-¿Y George?

-Con Angelina, dónde si no-parecía molesto con que le hubieran arrebatado a su hermano en cierta forma.

El contenido del paquete eran muchas ropas idénticas para niño. Un par de cada una, y en perfecto estado de conservación.

-Vaya, dile a tu madre que...

De pronto, otra persona apareció por la chimenea, tampoco era Harry, sino Ron, algo magullado.

-Draco...- fue lo primero que dijo-ha pasado una cosa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco-¿qué le ha pasado a Harry?-la caja se le cayó al suelo y el contenido se derramó.

-No es grave, tranquilo, es solo que perseguíamos a dos mortífagos. Nos estaba costando más de lo que esperábamos atraparles, y en una décima de segundo y no se cómo, Harry acabó inconsciente, y yo por poco no lo cuento-un rastro de sangre seca le chorreaba desde la sien y le descendía por la mejilla izquierda- Harry está en San Mungo, y vine a avisarte.

Los tres a toda velocidad se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaba el moreno. Lamentablemente, aún no había despertado. Al parecer había sufrido varias contusiones, en principio nada importante, pero tenían que esperar a que abriera los ojos para estar completamente seguros.

Después de casi cuatro horas, los ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud.

-Harry...- Draco le apretó la mano con fuerza. Se había llevado un buen susto y verlo por fin despierto era un gran alivio.

-Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Me duele la cabeza-en el rostro del moreno se veían algunos arañazos y se llevó una de sus manos a la vendada frente.

-Al menos conservas las dos orejas-dijo Fred.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Harry- el rubio le acarició el pelo con la mano libre. 

El chico empezó a mirar a los tres con detenimiento-¿quiénes sois?-cuestionó de pronto, dejando a los otros desconcertados y mirándose entre ellos confundidos.

-Yo soy yo-dijo el gemelo pelirrojo.

-Harry, bromeas, ¿no?-el ojiplata se estaba asustando.

-No os conozco-siguió el moreno inquietándose.

-Ha...Harry, soy Draco- inevitablemente se le humedecieron los ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

-Yo soy tu mejor amigo, Harry, soy Ron-el pelirrojo menor se señalaba a sí mismo por si cabía alguna duda.

-¿No nos reconoce?-preguntó Fred, y ante la falta de respuesta de los otros, continuó- Harry, yo soy Fred Weasley, y me debes cinco mil galeones-recibió un codazo de Ron- ¡auch!, ¿qué? No se acuerda.

-Voy a avisar a un sanador-dijo Draco al borde del llanto y salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

El moreno miraba a los pelirrojos con desconfianza-¿y Hagrid?

-¿Hagrid?¡¿recuerdas a Hagrid?!-Ron quiso matarlo; no se acordaba de su mejor amigo, pero sí del semigigante.

-Me trajo la carta para ir a Hogwarts...

-Harry- dijo Fred-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, lo explicó-estaba en una casa en medio del mar porque mi tío Vernon se volvió loco y llegó Hagrid con una carta para la escuela, soy un...-se lo pensó mejor-tengo que hablar con él.

Los pelirrojos se miraron.

El sanador llegó y los tres tuvieron que salir fuera. Draco estaba destrozado, y más, después de que los hermanos le contasen los últimos recuerdos de Harry.

-Señor Potter...- en cuanto el sanador salió por la puerta se dirigió al rubio. El trío estaba ávido de noticias esperanzadoras-me temo que el señor Potter ha sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve. Ha perdido la memoria de los últimos ocho años de su vida como consecuencia de la lesión y sólo recuerda su vida anterior. Pregunta por Rubeus Hagrid, pero le he contado lo que le ha pasado y que en la actualidad tiene diecinueve años, no once.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza. _¿No se suponía que ya les tocaba ser felices?_

-¿Y éso es leve?-preguntó Fred, al que la cosa no le cuadraba-llega a ser grave y nos llevamos el cerebro de Harry en una urna.

-Es leve. La contusión no presenta mayor gravedad, la amnesia es un contratiempo común y sin demasiada importancia, no se preocupen-continuó el sanador-normalmente los pacientes con este problema se recuperan enseguida, sólo debe llevarlo a casa y que vuelva a su vida habitual. Recuperará la memoria por si solo, ya lo verá, tenga paciencia y pónganle al corriente de los hechos con calma. No debe soltarle las cosas impactantes de sopetón, eso podría ser perjudicial, preparen el terreno previamente.

Tenían que esperar a que le dieran el alta. Draco parecía estar en estado de shock. Fred le pasaba un brazo por la espalda como para reconfortarle y Ron había sido llevado a otra habitación por el sanador para curarle sus heridas.

Una hora y media después, Harry salió del cuarto para volver a casa, aunque con recelo.

En la casita de Godric's Hollow ya les esperaba Hermione angustiada, que nada más cruzar el umbral, se había lanzado a los brazos de su novio y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Todos acordaron que lo mejor era no agobiar a Harry, porque todo de golpe era negativo, por lo que los visitantes se fueron, dejando a un muy silencioso y desconfiado moreno a solas en el salón.

Cuando Draco se despidió de sus amigos, fue a la sala donde se encontraba su marido.

-¿Quieres ver la casa, Harry?-le preguntó algo abatido, ya que se notaba que el otro estaba incómodo, pero aún así asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Evidentemente, éste es el salón-dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo de la muñeca para llevarlo a otra estancia-la cocina, ése es Kreacher, nuestro elfo domestico-la criatura, al corriente de la situación, parecía una estatua, ya que temía dar cualquier paso en falso, así que no dijo una palabra-él nos hace la comida, por lo que no te preocupes a la hora del desayuno, y arriba...-se acercaron a las escaleras, pero el rubio se detuvo con rapidez. Todavía no le había soltado la bomba, no le había contado que estaban casados y mucho menos que iban a ser padres. No le quedaba otra que omitir información y pensar un plan B- está mi dormitorio y el cuarto de baño.

-¿Y dónde duermo yo?-cuestionó por fin el de redondas gafas.

-En el salón-corrió a la mencionada sala y con un movimiento de su varita, el sofá se transformó en una cómoda cama.

-Vaya...-el moreno estaba alucinando por la leve muestra de magia que acababa de contemplar-eres fantástico- Draco sintió una gran satisfacción ante esas palabras-¿y por qué vivimos en la misma casa?¿somos amigos?-eso había sonado terriblemente mal de sus labios, y el rubio no pudo evitar una mueca de aflicción.

-Sí, mañana te contaré todo lo que te pasó en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora mejor descansa, es tarde-con un silencioso _Accio_ hizo aparecer un pijama del moreno y se lo tendió, saliendo de allí antes de que comenzase a desvestirse.

Una vez en el dormitorio se recargó contra la puerta cerrada y cerró los ojos, inhalando con profundidad. Estaba metido en un gran lío. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a su marido desmemoriado que era su marido?¿qué palabras tenía que utilizar para que no le sentase demasiado mal la impactante noticia de ' _cariño llevamos años de amantes, nos casamos y vamos a tener dos hijos, aunque sé que ni siquiera recuerdas quererme'_? Llevó las manos a su vientre. Parecía mentira que en unas pocas horas las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. ¿Y si no recuperaba nunca la memoria?¿y si no volvía a sentir lo mismo por él?¿y si se enfadaba o no le creía al decirle la verdad?

Lo mejor era no contarle nada, por el momento.

_Continuará..._


	48. Temor

Evidentemente, a primera hora de la mañana, Draco envió una lechuza urgente a McGonagall. Horace Slughorn tendría que volver a Hogwarts para sustituirle antes de lo previsto, porque estaba claro que no podría dejar a Harry solo en esas circunstancias. Había cerrado con llave la habitación de los gemelos, tranquilo de que su marido no recordase el hechizo de abrir puertas y bajó a desayunar.

Olía a beicon y a café, pero el moreno estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón.

-¿No vas a desayunar, Harry?-preguntó preocupado.

El otro, en silencio, asintió, se levantó y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo mientras comían.

-Anoche busqué fotos, te las enseñaré después-comentó. Se veía que el chico no se sentía demasiado bien con lo que estaba pasando y seguro tenía preguntas-¿hay algo que te intrigue demasiado?¿alguna cosa que quieras saber?

-Pues...los chicos que estaban en el hospital conmigo...

-Los Weasley.

-Sí, uno de ellos dijo que era mi mejor amigo-no levantaba la vista de sus huevos revueltos y no dejaba de removerlos con el tenedor.

-Ron, sí, es tu mejor amigo.

-¿Y por qué no vivo con él?¿por qué vivo contigo?-el corazón de Draco se le oprimió tanto que pensaba que se le pararía en ese instante.

-Yo también soy tu amigo...¿no te gusta vivir aquí? Esta es tu casa, donde te criaste antes de vivir con tus tíos.

-¿Ah, si?-echó un vistazo alrededor como si eso sirviera de algo, y siguió con su tarea de no desayuno.

Harry volvió a la cama mientras el rubio subió a toda prisa al dormitorio a por las fotografías. Si el sanador estaba en lo cierto, pronto empezaría a recordar y todo eso no sería más que una desagradable anécdota, aunque era inevitable el sentimiento de desazón. 

Por como se habían desarrollado sus vidas en el colegio de magia, no tenían fotos juntos, así que debía contarle los hechos omitiendo los detalles románticos o de índole similar.

Mientras veía las fotos, el moreno permanecía serio y callado. Escuchaba atento todo lo que el ojiplata le contaba. Descubrió que su compañero de casa y él se habían conocido en un lugar llamado el callejón Diagon, y que al principio se llevaban tremendamente mal porque al parecer habían quedado en casas rivales, entre otras cosas. Ron y Hermione, aquella extraña chica que les había recibido la noche anterior, eran sus mejores amigos. Supo que Alguien-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mató a sus padres y luego intentó matarlo a el. Todos los contratiempos, pérdidas y sufrimientos que tuvo que pasar hasta llegar a ese momento.

Horas. Muchas horas estuvieron allí. Draco hablando y Harry escuchando y observando. El rubio no apartaba la vista de las orbes verdes por si veía algún brillo que le indicase que su Harry empezaba a aparecer, pero nada. Por más cosas que le contó, por más fotos y objetos que le enseñó, parecía estar nadando contra la corriente. Y lo peor es que se moría por besarle, por contarle lo más importante, que era su familia, que no les había sido fácil estar juntos, pero que lo habían conseguido.

Otro día nulo.

A la mañana siguiente recibieron visita. Ron, Hermione, Fred y Neville se presentaron en la casa para colaborar en la reprogramación de Harry. Éste, más animado que el día anterior, les escuchaba sonriente. 

Draco, recostando la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina, escuchaba todo esperanzado. Al fin y al cabo, con sus mejores e inseparables amigos había vivido innumerables situaciones. 

-Hemos pensado llevarlo mañana a La Madriguera-dijo Fred entrando por la puerta y haciendo que el rubio se incorporase-ha vivido mucho allí con nosotros, tal vez si ve la casa...

-Es una buena idea-dijo Draco- hay que intentarlo todo. Quiero a mi Harry- se notaba más sensible anímicamente, probablemente por las simpáticas hormonas, y sentía ganas de llorar constantemente. 

Ni La Madriguera. Ni todos los rincones de Hogwarts. Ni el callejón Diagon. Ni el doce de Grimmauld Place. Ni el Ministerio de Magia. Ni el Refugio. Nada ni nadie devolvía la memoria a Harry. Y así pasaron semanas.

-Puede tardar en recuperarse porque teme algo-dijo un sanador al rubio, ante las reclamaciones de éste.

-¿Temer?¿el qué? Harry nunca ha temido nada, eso es absurdo-se empezaba a desesperar. Ya su vientre empezaba a abultarse ligeramente y le preocupaba que como las cosas siguieran así, sus hijos iban a tener un padre que nos los reconociera como suyos.

-Quizás tema que no le guste su vida si la recuerda-añadió el sanador sin vacilar. Era la peor de las respuestas.

-¿Por qué iba a odiar su vida? Ahora era perfecta...pasó por mucho, pasamos...y ahora todo estaba saliendo bien-las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos-insinúa que si él no quiere, ¿no va a recuperar la memoria?

-Probablemente. Tal vez ha bloqueado su mente por miedo a lo que se pueda encontrar.

-Pero se lo hemos contado todo, sabe todo lo que le pasó, es consciente de que todo está bien ahora.

-A lo mejor no le gusta- Draco tuvo que sentarse. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y las últimas palabras del sanador regresaban una y otra vez a su mente, como si hubiera eco en la habitación. ¿Y si era cierto?¿y si Harry no estaba de acuerdo con lo de vivir con él? Prefería al pelirrojo como compañero de casa, eso lo había dejado claro hacía tiempo. Para el moreno sólo era un extraño con el que se llevaba mal en principio y con el que acabó viviendo aparentemente porque habían superado sus diferencias y hecho las paces. 

-Dígale que es su marido, señor Potter- continuó el sanador-creo que ya está más que preparado para saberlo.

-¿Y si no se lo toma bien?-el rubio lloraba derrotado en la silla, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Debe saberlo, ya es hora, no lo sabremos hasta que no se lo diga.

Nada más llegar a Godric's Hollow fue al salón, pero Harry no se encontraba allí. Se temió lo peor.

-¡Kreacher!-gritó mientras corrió a la cocina-¿y Harry?¿salió de la casa solo?

-No amo, está arriba-dijo el elfo y siguió con lo suyo.

-¡¿Arriba?!

Subió los escalones calmado, seguramente estaba en el cuarto de baño. Pero cuando vio la puerta de su dormitorio entreabierta, el mundo se le cayó a los pies.

Harry estaba sentado sobre la cama, concentrado y mirando el mural del árbol genealógico de los Potter.

-Harry...-un leve hilo de voz le salió, pero el moreno le miró en el acto.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó levantándose, parecía furioso.

-Es...

-¿Por qué tu nombre y el mio están aquí?¿y quiénes son James Scorpius y Albus Severus?

Catastrófica. Así podía definir Draco la situación. La voz no le salía, su boca sólo articulaba sonidos sin sentido.

-Es un árbol genealógico-dijo por fin.

-Ya lo suponía, pero, ¿por qué nuestros nombres están aquí? ¡Juntos! ¿Y quién son éstas personas?-señalaba enfadado los nombres de los gemelos en la pared.

Había llegado el momento. Que fuera lo que tenía que ser.

-Porque tú y yo estamos casados, y James y Albus son nuestros hijos-al instante la piel del otro se puso pálida y como un autómata se sentó sobre la cama.

-Tu...yo...¿nos casamos?¿me casé con un hombre?-dijo al cabo de unos minutos. El rubio solo asintió quedamente-¿y tenemos hijos?¿dónde están?¿por qué no los he visto?

Draco se acercó a Harry, cogió una de sus manos y se la puso sobre el vientre- aquí están... 

El moreno abrió tanto los ojos que por poco no se le salen de las cuencas y apartó la mano asustado.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Es una broma. Tiene que serlo-se levantó de la cama y anduvo por la habitación.

-Éramos dos personas destinadas a no enamorarse, pero...

-¡No!¡yo no estoy enamorado de ti!-gritó el moreno, dejando al otro inmóvil-¡nunca me casaría contigo!

Aunque le había dolido escuchar eso, hizo de tripas corazón-sé que no recuerdas amarme, pero lo harás y...

-¡No!¡no voy a amarte nunca!¡no quiero amarte!-y salió de allí apresuradamente. Sus pisadas se escucharon bajando los escalones con fuerza y finalmente lo oyó sollozar en el salón.

La situación había ido tal y como se temió en un comienzo. Draco intentó serenarse, alterarse de ese modo no era bueno para los bebés, pero escuchar aquellas palabras de la persona que más quería en el mundo habían sido demasiado que soportar. Se echó sobre la cama y empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

Un par de horas después, escuchó el leve repiqueteo de alguien llamando a la puerta. Esta se abrió y apareció Harry, abochornado.

Draco le observaba, serio y callado. Estaba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, asimilando lo que había pasado. Esperaba más palabras hirientes, pero le llegaron otras.

-Lo siento-dijo el moreno sin separarse de la puerta-realmente no me esperaba algo así, aunque ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido.

-¿Como qué?

-Como esa foto-añadió señalando la fotografía de ambos el día de su boda, cortando la tarta, sonrientes-y el que tú y yo vivamos juntos.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Quizás debería habértelo dicho mucho antes.

-Hubiera reaccionado igual, te lo aseguro...es que...siento que vivo una vida que no es mía...Es como si alguien me estuviera imponiendo mi existencia.

-Nadie te la impone, te contamos lo que has vivido, no inventamos nada- Draco se sentó y le contemplaba atento.

-Ya lo sé, lo supongo, pero en mi cabeza no ha pasado nada de eso. En mi cabeza yo debería haber empezado un alucinante primer curso en Hogwarts...no estar casado contigo...y...

-A punto de ser padre-interrumpió el rubio.

-No me interpretes mal, quiero ser padre algún día-se defendió el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Pero no conmigo-concluyó dolido-eso piensas ahora porque no recuerdas lo que sientes por mi, pero cuando lo hagas verás que...

-No creo que sienta eso por ti nunca.

-Ya lo sentiste una vez, ¿por qué dices que no?...A este paso no recordarás jamás, aunque supongo que es lo que quieres-no quería ni mirarle. Al final el sanador iba a tener razón y el valiente león temía su pasado.

-Pues sí, no quiero estar con alguien con el que ni siquiera sé por qué estoy, no sé por qué se supone que me enamoré de ti según tú.

-Puedo contarte nuestra historia, no me supone ningún problema.

-Tal vez no me apetece oírla-terminó el moreno, provocando una sonrisa de frustración en el otro.

A partir de entonces la convivencia se volvió algo incómoda. Harry prefería pasar el rato con su amigo Ron, pasando el menor tiempo posible en la casa. Y mientras, Draco veía como día tras día, su vientre iba creciendo más y más. Se había hecho a la idea de que su 'marido' no recuperaría nunca la memoria, que siempre estarían viviendo de ese modo, y se centró en su embarazo para disipar la inmensa tristeza que le invadía. Hermione y Molly constantemente le estaban haciendo regalos o llevándole cosas que pudiera necesitar. Lo mimaban más que nadie y les estaba eternamente agradecido.

_Continuará..._


	49. En el fondo de mi alma

Se encontraba ya en avanzado estado de gestación. Las cosas con su, en teoría marido, no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero centrarse en sus hijos y su cada vez más próxima paternidad le hacían ver la vida con otros ojos. Ya había dejado atrás la, estaba claro que inútil, tarea de intentar conseguir que Harry recuperase la memoria. Éste parecía poco reacio a recordar, así que él no iba a obligarle.

Draco leía tranquilamente El Profeta recostado sobre el sofá cuando escuchó que alguien había aparecido por la chimenea. 

-Hola, Fred- dijo sin apartar el periódico mágico de su vista.

-Hola, Draco, te traigo esto de parte de mi madre. Shepherd's pie, calentito-dijo mostrando una fuente humeante con comida.

-Tu madre no debería molestarse, Kreacher me alimenta bien-dijo el rubio levantándose con dificultad.

-Ya sabes como es, os ve como si fuerais sus hijos y no puede evitarlo. Vamos a la cocina y come, anda.

El ojiplata obedeció sin chistar y empezó saborear el delicioso almuerzo de Molly.

-¿George sigue con Angelina?-preguntó al pelirrojo que estaba sentado frente a él.

-Sí...el otro día la presentó formalmente a la familia-dijo en tono algo despectivo.

-Angelina era tu amiga, ¿ya no te cae bien?

-Si me cae bien-dijo nada convencido-pero apenas veo a mi hermano y éramos inseparables. Ya ni voy a Sortilegios Weasley porque no me gusta trabajar solo, se lo dejo todo a los empleados, por eso hago recados para mi madre...incluso estoy creando nuevo material para la tienda y no he podido mostrárselo al desorejado...Oye, ¿por qué no vienes a casa y te lo enseño a ti a ver qué te parece?-preguntó ilusionado.

-No sé si...

-Venga, no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo solo. A mamá le alegrará mucho que vayas, seguro, venga, venga, venga...

-De acuerdo-dijo finalmente derrotado.

Una vez hubo terminado de comer y arreglado un poco más decentemente, llegaron a La Madriguera. La señora Weasley como era de esperar, se entusiasmó.

-Mi Draco querido...-dijo a la vez que le abrazaba maternal-si hubiera sabido que venías, hubieras comido con nosotros.

-No tiene importancia...

-¡Y tú, Fred! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Tienes que desgnomizar el jardín!-gruñó molesta la mujer.

-¡Me dijiste que llevara la comida a Draco y que me asegurase de que comía!¡¿quién te entiende?!-dijo haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Su madre le hizo un gesto con la mano y se silenció-ya voy, ya voy...¿vienes, Draco? Te reirás un rato...

-No me vendrá mal-dijo algo asustado por la reacción de la rolliza bruja.

En la quinta planta de la extraña vivienda, dos amigos charlaban tranquilamente.

-Y Hermione dice que deberíamos ir buscando una casa para vivir juntos, que ya es hora...yo tengo muchas ganas, pero no sé si pueda permitírmelo, ya sabes-dijo Ron echado sobre su cama con los brazos estirados en cruz.

-Pues díselo, seguro que lo entiende- Harry estaba más pendiente de encontrar un cómic que leer de _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco_ , que de la charla. Al ver uno que le llamó la atención y levantarse para ponerse junto a su amigo, echó un leve vistazo rápido por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, pudo ver una cabellera pelirroja lanzando gnomos por los aires y a poca distancia, una cabellera rubia bastante familiar.

-¿Draco está aquí?-preguntó molesto.

-No sé-dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y asomándose también-parece que sí, ¿bajamos a ver?

Hacía un hermoso día, la brisa era agradable y el jardín de los Weasley le otorgaba una extraña sensación de serenidad y calma que Draco no entendía dadas las circunstancias. Estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes y un gran estanque de agua verde repleto de ranas.

Era divertido ver como Fred cogía cinco o seis gnomos a la vez, cabeza abajo, vociferando improperios y finalmente acababan volando por los aires, al otro lado del seto. A veces le dejaba uno para que lo voltease como si fuera un lazo, dejándolo muy mareado para que no encontrase el camino de regreso a La Madriguera.

-Se te da bien-dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al ojiplata, llevando el último gnomo que quedaba-encárgate de éste-se lo tendió. Lo cogió por los tobillos, dejándolo cabeza abajo mientras gritaba _¡suéltame!_ sin parar. Lo revolvió un poco y lo soltó. El gnomo salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del tocón, a mucha distancia. -Genial-dijo Fred mientras usaba una mano a modo de visera para observar la lejanía. Draco reía alegremente, no podía negar que se lo estaba pasando bien.

Ron y Harry llegaron a la cocina y el moreno miró por la ventana, ya más cerca.

-¿Por qué ha venido?-cuestionó enfadado mientras devolvía la mirada a su amigo y a la madre de éste-¿sabe que estoy aquí?

-Lo trajo Fred- dijo Molly- y puede venir siempre que le apetezca, Harry Potter- añadió muy irritada y se marchó de la estancia.

-¡Vaya...!-exclamó Ron de pronto mirando hacia la ventana, con cara de asombro.

Cuando Harry se volteó a ver qué ocurría, no pudo evitar sorprenderse también. Fred y Draco se estaban besando.

El interior del moreno se estremeció de súbito. Algo que no llegaba a comprender en absoluto. Ese beso no le había sentado demasiado bien y no sabía porqué. Se dio media vuelta y airado subió rápidamente las escaleras, seguido de Ron.

-Fred...-dijo el rubio deteniendo el beso. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir, no sabía ni que el pelirrojo sintiera algo por él.

El chico pareció reaccionar-lo siento, Draco, lo siento-dijo alejándose un poco-no sé qué me ha pasado, lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

La incomodidad se había hecho presente.

-Olvídalo-prefirió decir. Nunca había besado a otra persona que no fuera Harry, y además, éste seguía siendo su marido a pesar de todo-creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-Draco...- el pelirrojo le sujetó por un brazo antes de que se marchase-no se lo digas a Harry, por favor.

-Descuida...dudo que ni enseñándole una foto le importase lo más mínimo-añadió apenado.

El rubio estaba tumbado en su cama, dispuesto a dormir bien entrada la noche, cuando escuchó como Harry volvía a casa y se acostaba en el salón.

Horas después, despertó sobresaltado y automáticamente sintió la necesidad de buscar a su marido. Cogió la varita para iluminarse el camino y bajó las escaleras sujetándose el vientre con la mano libre. 

-Harry...-lo zarandeó un poco por el hombro. Éste dormía de lado y se volteó.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo cogiendo las gafas.

-Están dando patadas-dijo contento-nunca las habían dado tan fuertes, ¿quieres tocar?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó algo contrariado.

-Porque una vez te prometí que a la mínima cosa que sintiera o cualquier cosa que ocurriera te avisaría, pero si no quieres...-hizo ademán de irse, pero el otro le detuvo.

-Espera...¿dónde toco?

Draco se subió un poco la camisa del pijama y colocó la mano del moreno en el sitio apropiado. La cara de éste cambió en el mismo instante.

-Que pasada...¿te duele?

-No realmente. Antes sus movimientos eran más suaves, como las alas de una mariposa, pero está claro que al crecer su fuerza aumenta-era agradable conversar así con Harry. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio-¿qué hay entre tú y Fred?

El de ojos plateado enmudeció. _¿Cómo lo sabía?_ -¿cómo...?

-Os vi-respondió cortante-aunque no es que me importe en realidad lo que hagas.

-Ya veo, de todas formas, Fred me besó a mi. Yo no fui el besante sino el besado.

Se alejó del chico de redondas gafas, no quería otra confesión de no amor hacia su persona y prefirió irse a dormir.

-Deberíamos separarnos-dijo de pronto Harry, antes de que el otro pudiera cruzar el arco rumbo a las escaleras. 

Draco se paralizó-¿no quieres vivir aquí?

-No quiero seguir casado contigo-soltó sin más-así ambos seremos libres para estar con quien queramos y hacer las cosas sin tener que dar explicaciones.

-Yo no te he pedido explicaciones de nada-dijo el rubio al borde del llanto. Agradecía la poca luz que había en el salón, porque la situación era demasiado humillante-aunque entiendo que no quieras estar con alguien a quien no amas.

-Creo que es lo mejor.

-Discúlpame, pero...para mi no es tan sencillo, me lo tengo que pensar...-dijo y se marchó.

Fue una noche espantosa. Las pocas horas que quedaban para el amanecer las pasó despierto, recordando lo que Harry le había pedido. Ése definitivamente no era su Harry. Tan frío, seco, desagradable. Esas palabras tan hirientes nunca las habría pronunciado el hombre con el que se casó. Pero ya no era esa persona. Un estúpido accidente le había arrebatado al ser que más había amado y amaría mientras viviese. Quizás separarse no fuera mala idea, al fin y al cabo, eran dos extraños.

A la hora del desayuno bajó a la cocina porque no tenía más remedio. De haber sido por él, no habría probado bocado, pero ahora comía por tres y no podía ayunar. No vio a Harry y se percató de que aún dormía. Así que se tomó su tiempo para saborear los alimentos con calma.

Entonces se escuchó el claro sonido de que alguien había aparecido por la chimenea y Fred Weasley entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días-dijo Draco con peor cara que en toda su vida, y no por ver al de cabellos rojizos precisamente.

-Buenos días-estaba claro que había notado que pasaba algo, los ojos hinchados del chico le delataban.

-¿Te mandó tu madre?-cuestionó el rubio. Esa mujer siempre se preocupaba en exceso por ellos, sobre todo desde la venida de los bebés.

-No, quería hablar contigo-dijo Fred, más serio que en toda su vida-sobre lo que pasó ayer. Sé que te dije que lo siento, pero mentí, no lo siento en absoluto, porque estoy enamorado de ti-el otro solo lo miraba, aquello era inaudito-no debería decírtelo. Nunca te lo habría dicho, porque estás casado con Harry, él es como un hermano para mí, pero no puedo evitarlo, porque no te está tratando como debería, él...

-Ése no es mi marido, no es el Harry con el que me casé. Echo de menos a alguien que ya no está a mi lado, echo de menos mi vida con alguien que no quiere vivir conmigo, incluso he llegado a preguntarme si todo lo que tuve con Harry fue real o un maravilloso sueño que ha llegado a su fin...-dijo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas-quiere que nos separemos y vivir cada uno por su lado...

Fred pasó por varias fases en ese momento. Primero se conmovió. Segundo se sorprendió. Y tercero, se enfadó.

En un instante se había dado la vuelta e iba directo al salón...

_Continuará..._


	50. Romper lo irrompible

-¡Harry!-gritó con furia despertando al mencionado-¡¿es cierto eso?!¡¿es cierto que quieres separarte de Draco?!

El moreno se colocó las gafas con cierta parsimonia y lo observó-¿no es lo que te gustaría?¿para estar con él sin ningún impedimento?

Esas palabras descolocaron a Fred y entonces cayó en la cuenta-sabes lo del beso...

-Sí, no soy idiota y me da igual, haced lo que queráis, pero se acabó esta pantomima.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada y empezó a hablar más bien para si mismo-y yo que me sentía culpable...sentía que había traicionado a un hermano, pero, ¡eres un capullo!-gritó de nuevo, enfrentando al moreno, al que cogió del cuello de la camisa e hizo que se levantara de la cama-no sabes lo que darían muchos por tener lo que tu tienes ahora, una familia, la familia que siempre deseabas, ¿ya no quieres eso? Sé que has perdido la memoria, pero eso no es excusa para tratar a Draco como lo haces. Desprecias a la persona que más te quiere y tú no eres así, nunca lo has sido. ¡Lo tienes absolutamente todo! ¿Y lo vas a perder por no darte la oportunidad de recordar? Hace unos meses eras la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y ahora eres detestable. Draco y tú habéis pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, no puedo creer que estés dispuesto a dejarle a él y a tus hijos.

Harry, desafiante, se soltó del agarre que desde hace un rato le tenía sujeto, cogió una chaqueta que reposaba sobre un sillón y se marchó a la calle dando un portazo.

Draco, en la cocina, lloraba silencioso. Había tomado una decisión.

Fred tardó un rato en marcharse, y no lo hizo hasta que no se aseguró de que el rubio estaba tranquilo. Harry apareció unas horas después, sin mediar palabra y se tumbó en la cama, aparentando dormir. Ya estaba cayendo la tarde y Kreacher estaba preparando la cena en los fogones.

-Harry...-dijo el rubio en la entrada del salón. Llevaba puesto un grueso y holgado abrigo oscuro y dos grandes baúles flotaban a varios centímetros por encima del suelo, tras él.

El aludido se sentó en la cama y lo miró confuso.

-Me marcho-pronunció Draco con un apretado nudo en la garganta-mañana iré a hablar con el ministro para que anule nuestro matrimonio. He escrito a Hermione para que recoja las cosas de los bebés y me las lleve...

-¿Dónde vas a vivir?-cuestionó algo turbado el moreno.

-No finjas que te importa, estaremos bien-empezó a andar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo un instante-quiero que sepas, Harry, que siempre te amaré y que tus hijos siempre sabrán quién eres y te esperarán...te esperaremos.

Lo último que escuchó Harry fue la puerta cerrarse.

En La Madriguera, Fred ponía al tanto de los acontecimientos a Ron, que escuchaba todo incrédulo. Un rato después, Hermione apareció con un pergamino en la mano.

-¡Voy a matar a Harry!-chilló al borde de la desesperación-¡Draco se ha ido de la casa!¡va a vivir solo!¡con dos bebés en camino!

A Molly casi le da un soponcio cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Ron intentaba calmar a su novia y Fred prefirió marcharse a otro lugar, porque las ganas de matar a Harry se le habían contagiado.

-Hermione, tu ve a ver a Draco, seguramente necesita una amiga...yo iré a ver a Harry, tal vez entre en razón...

-¡No!¡no quiero que Harry entre en razón!¡quiero que recuerde de una vez!¡quiero que se de cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Draco!¡porque mañana no habrá marcha atrás!

El rubio no tenía una casa propiamente dicha en la que poder vivir, así que el único sitio que se le ocurrió ocupar, al menos temporalmente, era el abandonado número doce de Grimmauld Place. Con varios toques de varita limpió lo justo y necesario. Cayendo rendido sobre la cama de Sirius.

Ron estaba bastante nervioso. Era su mejor amigo y debía apoyarle, puesto que a pesar de todo, su compañero no estaba en plenas facultades mentales, pero también Draco tenía lo suyo y estaría mucho peor que el niño que vivió y venció.

Ya por la mañana muy temprano, fue a visitarle.

Lo vio sentado en la cama, como ausente y pensativo.

-Harry- saludó-no esperaba verte despierto, ¿estás bien? Sé lo que pasó...

-Sí-dijo algo inseguro-es lo que quería, es lo correcto, ¿no? Yo no le recuerdo y él puede ser feliz con otra persona-empezó a recoger prendas de ropa que tenía desperdigadas por el salón y las reunió en un desordenado bulto-¿podrías convertir eso en sofá de nuevo? Voy a instalarme arriba. 

El pelirrojo obedeció sin rechistar y siguió a su amigo a la habitación del piso superior.

Sus orbes azules enseguida contemplaron el árbol genealógico. Los nombres de Harry y de Draco aún estaban unidos, así que todavía no lo había hecho.

Malfoy se despertó temprano, desayunó un poco en una cafetería cercana y partió al Ministerio de Magia.

Esperaba que Kingsley tuviera un momento para atenderle. Quería acabar con eso de una vez. Porque no quería pensar más en Harry, no quería llorar más por Harry y no quería sentir más por Harry. Ahora para él, sólo estarían sus hijos.

-¡Kingsley!-menuda casualidad, mientras iba al despacho del ministro lo vio aparecer por uno de los pasillos colindantes, con varios documentos en la mano.

-¡Draco!-se sorprendió claramente el hombre-¿qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Tienes un minuto? Es algo urgente...

-Para ti tengo dos-agregó amablemente.

Una vez en el despacho, ambos se sentaron en los sitios que les correspondían.

-¿Cómo está Harry? Lo echamos de menos en el ministerio, es un buen auror, ¿aún no recuerda?

-No, y precisamente de eso venía a hablarte-dijo, su estómago empezó a revolverse y temió expulsar el desayuno antes de tiempo-quiero que anules nuestro matrimonio en este mismo instante...No es necesaria la presencia de Harry aquí, ¿verdad?

Shacklebolt se quedó anonadado. Los Potter eran la pareja más feliz que había conocido y casado en toda su vida.

Ron estaba mudo. No apartaba los ojos de las plateadas letras del mural. Lo que nunca pensó que pasaría...Sentía una profunda tristeza.

Harry estaba ocupado en el armario acomodando su ropa y viendo la que el rubio había dejado ahí, porque le pertenecía-¡mierda!-soltó de pronto y el ruido seco de algo cayendo al suelo y rodando se escuchó.

-¿Qué pasa?-el pelirrojo salió de su aturdimiento.

-Se me cayó alguna cosa, está bajo la cama-se agachó y metió las manos, tanteando la superficie.

-¿Qué era?

-No sé, parecía una bola...ya está-estaba arrodillado en el suelo y con ambas manos sujetaba el objeto, al que se quedó mirando absorto por un instante.

El menor de los Weasley lo reconoció en el acto-eso es...

-La esfera de Hogwarts...-dijo el moreno como hipnotizado y de repente soltó la esfera y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gritando como si le doliera excesivamente y alarmando al otro.

-¡Harry...!

_Hagrid golpeaba con su paraguas rosa los ladrillos de la pared que daba acceso al callejón Diagon...un niño rubio le hablaba mientras se probaban túnicas delante de un espejo...comiendo chucherías en un compartimento del tren, junto a Ron...rechazando la mano de Draco Malfoy...McGonagall regalándole la Nimbus 2000...salvando a Hermione de un trol en el aseo de las chicas...viendo a sus padres y a Draco a través de un extraño espejo...Remus Lupin dándole chocolate tras su desmayo...bajo el muérdago con Draco...aprendiendo el patronus...Sirius pidiéndole que vivieran juntos...besando a Draco en un recóndito pasillo de la escuela...la espantosa túnica de gala de Ron...Peter Pettigrew matando a Cedric...Ojoloco rescatándolo en Privet Drive...el cuerpo de Draco entre sus brazos...enseñando a Neville a realizar hechizos de desarme...patinando con Draco...Sirius cayendo a través del velo...Tonks arreglándole la nariz con un hechizo...Snape asesinando a Dumbledore...George sangrando por haber perdido una oreja...en la tienda de campaña con Hermione...Luna encerrada en el sótano de los Malfoy...enterrando a Dobby...Hogwarts asediado...Ginny muerta en los brazos de Percy...recogiendo los recuerdos del moribundo Snape...sus padres, Sirius y Remus acompañándole a su final...Voldemort cayendo sin vida al suelo del Gran Comedor...Draco aceptando vivir con él...casándose con Draco...los nombres de James Scorpius y Albus Severus apareciendo por primera vez juntos en el árbol genealógico de los Potter...colocando la cuna en la habitación de los gemelos...persiguiendo a un mortífago..._

Las manos seguían en su cabeza y lloraba descontroladamente. Ron, incesante, le llamaba una y otra vez, conmocionado con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Harry!¡por favor, Harry!¿qué te pasa?-decía el pelirrojo una y otra vez aterrorizado.

-Draco...-es lo único que salió de sus labios. Había cometido un grave error, un error imperdonable. Iba a separarse de su amado esposo y sus hijos, no podía consentirlo.

Se levantó. Aún sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y algún que otro dolor punzante, pero lo ignoró, al igual que a su amigo pelirrojo, al que pasó de largo y fue corriendo a la chimenea.

Corría en pijama por los pasillos del ministerio, buscando a Kingsley. Rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, que Draco siguiera siendo su marido.

-¿Harry?-el ministro se sobresaltó, cuando un asfixiado y alterado moreno abrió la puerta de su despacho de golpe.

-Kingsley...no...yo...Draco...dime...tarde...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?-el hombre parecía alarmado y no entendía nada.

-Draco...¿ha...estado...aquí?

-Sí, ¿pero tú qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar el ministro.

El chico se dejó caer derrotado sobre una silla-maldita sea...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la preguntita no cesaba.

-Vine a impedir que Draco anulara nuestro matrimonio, pero supongo que llegué tarde...

-No deberías estar aquí, ordené que te enviasen una lechuza-espetó Kingsley con seriedad y bufó molesto. Se levantó y se puso junto al más joven- Draco vino, sí, pero no pude anular nada porque se puso de parto. Por eso no entiendo qué haces tú aquí, deberías estar con él en San Mungo.

Los magos y las brujas, temerosos, se apartaban del loco del pijama que ya ni se sentía los pies de todo lo que había corrido. En el hospital le volvió a costar ser entendido por la bruja de información, pero al final, lo había conseguido. No se perdonaría nunca no estar presente en el nacimiento de sus hijos.

-Señor Potter...- le decía con suavidad una sanadora-no sentirá nada, ya lo verá-le habían recostado y hacía poco que había dejado de sentir las contracciones. Aquella poción sí que era buena. Le habían puesto una tela para que no contemplase la desagradable operación, pero agradecía ser plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pronto tendría a sus hijos a su lado, dejaría de estar solo. Se relajó y cerró los ojos. Estaba en buenas manos.

-¡Draco!-las puertas se habían abierto y le había parecido escuchar una voz familiar, pero no era posible...se lo estaba imaginando- Draco...-una mano le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza y se obligó a abrir los ojos.

Allí estaba Harry. _¿Cómo era posible?¿se había quedado dormido y soñaba?¿soñaba que estaba con él en un momento tan maravilloso?_ Eso pensó en principio hasta que escuchó a algunas sanadoras susurrar '' _es Harry Potter_ '' y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Harry?-de haberse podido mover libremente, se habría pellizcado.

-Draco...- el moreno lloraba y no dejaba de acariciarle el rostro, inclinado sobre él-perdóname, mi vida, no sé cómo pude olvidarte...ni cómo pude tratarte de esa forma...si llego a perderte...

-Harry...¿me recuerdas?-los ojos plateados liberaban lágrimas de alegría.

-Todo, lo recuerdo todo. Recuerdo lo mucho que te amo, más de lo que se puede amar a nadie...

-Creí que todo había acabado...

-Lo nuestro no se acabará nunca...perdóname, Draco, aunque probablemente no me lo merezca...

-Harry...yo te amo. He deseado esto tanto tiempo...lo importante es que estás aquí y vuelves a ser tú...eres mi Harry.

De repente, el llanto de un bebé les hizo volver a la realidad.

Y a muchos kilómetros de allí, en Hogwarts, una pluma mágica escribía sobre un pergamino: _James Scorpius Potter_ y _Albus Severus Potter_.

_Continuará..._


	51. Once años después

Aquel año, el otoño se adelantó. El primer día de septiembre trajo una mañana tersa y dorada como una manzana, y mientras la pequeña familia cruzaba corriendo la ruidosa calle hacia la enorme y tiznada estación, los gases de los tubos de escape y el aliento de los peatones relucían como telarañas en la fría atmósfera.

En lo alto de uno de los cargados carritos que empujaban los padres, se tambaleaba una gran jaula con dos indignados hurones color café.

Dos niños físicamente idénticos de cabello rubio platinado, pero corto, enmarañado e imposible de peinar y con ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, corrían delante de sus padres.

-¡Venga ya! ¡que quiero subir al tren de una vez!-dijo Albus, más adelantado que el resto.

-¿Ya tenéis ganas de perderme de vista?-dijo Harry fingiendo molestia, viendo como James se partía de risa.

La gente que había en la estación lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a los hurones mientras la familia zigzagueaba hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. Una vez alcanzaron su objetivo, James le dio la mano a su hermano y echaron a correr contra la barrera. Esfumándose.

Cuando ya la familia al completo apareció en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, se toparon con el denso y blanco vapor que salía de la escarlata locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts y muchas figuras indistintas pululaban por la neblina. El vapor era tan denso que no resultaba fácil distinguir las caras de la gente.

-¡Albus!¡James!-dijo Draco para que se juntaran todos-papá y yo vamos a buscaros un compartimento. Que uno se quede aquí para no perder el carrito de vista-James levantó la mano, ofreciéndose voluntario.

-¿Metemos ya también a Sirius y Remus?-preguntó Albus cogiendo la jaula de los dos hurones.

-Pues claro, no pretenderás dejarlos aquí-dijo James mientras veía como sus padres entraban en el tren con un baúl, siendo seguidos por Albus.

-Os encontramos-escuchó decir a alguien conocido.

-Tío Ron, tía Hermione, ¿habéis venido a despedirnos?...hola, Rose-dijo saludando a la pequeña niña que la pelicastaña llevaba en brazos.

-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Nos olvidábamos de las _Rapaces 5000_!-se escuchó gritar a Albus, que bajó apresurado del tren.

-¿Os han comprado las nuevas Rapaces 5000?-preguntó Ron impresionado-¿y una para cada uno?-estaba claro que envidiaba a esos niños.

-Sí, ahora que los de primero pueden llevar escoba propia...

-No se nos olvidaban, Albus, es que no podemos con todo a la vez-se escuchó decir a Draco.

-¿Les habéis comprado las Rapaces 5000?¿a dos mocosos de primero?-preguntó el pelirrojo en cuanto vio aparecer entre el vapor a Harry y a Draco.

-Son geniales, ¿verdad?-cuestionó orgulloso Albus, chinchando al adulto-las más rápidas que hay ahora mismo. 

-Está claro que vamos a estar en el equipo de nuestra casa-dijo James echándole una ojeada a su hermano, que le devolvió la mirada, cómplice.

-¡Ey, pequeños gusarajos!-se oyó gritar, y dos gemelos pelirrojos aparecieron.

Todos se saludaron con un gesto-venid aquí-dijo Fred a los pequeños rubios-no os podíamos dejar marchar sin daros esto...

George sacó dos pequeños paquetes y las caras de los niños se iluminaron-nuestro _kit del bribón_ , con todo lo que necesitáis para este curso.

-¿Recordáis todo lo que os dijimos?-cuestionó Fred.

-Por supuesto-dijo James con ojos brillantes.

-Le alegraremos el año a Filch- añadió Albus, al que solo le faltaba relamerse de gusto.

-Buenos chicos- George, orgulloso, les revolvió más el pelo y miró a su hermano-continuarán nuestro legado-y fingió secarse una lágrima.

-Esperemos que sean dignos-dijo Fred.

-¡Chicos!-se escuchó de pronto a su espalda, esta vez era una voz de mujer.

-¡Abuela!-ambos niños corrieron a donde Narcisa les esperaba con los brazos abiertos, radiante.

Mientras Draco hacía una lista mental por si no se les había quedado nada atrás, Harry hablaba con Ron.

-¿Has podido aparcar bien?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo-yo sí, y Hermione no confiaba en que aprobara el examen de conducir de muggles, ¿verdad que no? Creía que tendría que confundir al examinador.

-Eso no es cierto-replicó su mujer-confiaba plenamente en ti.

-La verdad es que lo confundí-le confesó Ron a Harry al oído un minuto después-sólo se me olvidó mirar por el retrovisor lateral y...qué quieres que te diga, para eso puedo utilizar un encantamiento supersensorial.

Narcisa ayudó a sus nietos a que se pusieran las túnicas y estos se entusiasmaron al verse de esa guisa.

-¿A qué casa os gustaría entrar?-les preguntó Hermione curiosa, ya que los padres de ambos habían ido a casas enfrentadas.

-¡A Gryffindor!...o a ¡Slytherin!-dijo James.

-¡A Slytherin!...o a ¡Gryffindor!-dijo Albus.

Ambos se miraron y rieron.

-Sois conscientes de que sólo podéis entrar en una, ¿verdad?-cuestionó Narcisa.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Albus- yo quiero entrar en Grytherin.

-Y yo en Slyffindor- concluyó James y estallaron en carcajadas nuevamente.

El tren empezó a llenarse rápidamente y Draco llamó a sus hijos y a Harry.

-Tenéis que subir ya. Albus, estate quieto...-dijo a su hijo que estaba pinchando a su hermano con la varita en un costado-quiero que os portéis bien, no quiero tener que llamaros la atención esta noche en la cena por haber hecho algo malo en el expreso-los niños hicieron mohines de pena y le abrazaron-tomad-añadió y les extendió a cada uno diez galeones-para que os compréis lo que queráis en el carrito de las chucherías-con eso los niños sonrieron satisfechos.

-Yo no os veré tan a menudo...-les dijo Harry ligeramente emocionado- así que espero que me escribáis como mínimo una vez por semana, ¿de acuerdo?-los gemelos asintieron-no olvidéis que Hagrid os ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. Que no debéis meteros con Peeves, aunque intuyo que os llevareis bien. No retéis a nadie en duelo hasta que hayáis adquirido un poco de experiencia. Usad la capa de invisibilidad sólo cuando sea estrictamente necesario, al igual que el mapa...Ah, y Albus, no hagas creer a nadie que eres James ni viceversa.

-Vaaaaaale- dijo Albus derrotado, claro, que evidentemente no le haría caso a su progenitor y menos cuando no iba a estar delante.

Abrazaron afectuosamente a su padre y entraron en el tren mientras las puertas escarlata se estaban cerrando. Las borrosas siluetas de los padres se acercaban a los vagones para darles los últimos besos y las últimas recomendaciones a sus hijos. Los alumnos asomaban la cabeza por la ventanilla que tenían más cerca. Muchas caras, tanto en el tren como en el andén, se habían vuelto hacia Harry.

-Ya estaban tardando-sugirió Draco aguantando la risa.

-¡Papá, todos te miran!-gritó divertido Albus mientras sacaba la cabeza para asomarse y su hermano se acoplaba a su lado.

-Me miran a mi porque soy muy famoso-dijo Ron convencido, haciendo reír a los pequeños gemelos.

-Más quisieras-le dijo Fred- es a nosotros que somos muy guapos.

-¡Ya sabéis!¡cuidado con la señora Norris!-les gritó George.

El tren se puso en marcha y Harry caminó unos metros a su lado por el andén, contemplando los delgados rostros de sus hijos, encendidos por la emoción.

-¡Te escribiremos para contarte si entramos en Slyffindor o en Grytherin!-gritó James sacando cuanto pudo la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Harry siguió sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano, aunque le producía cierto pesar ver alejarse a sus hijos.

El último rastro de vapor se esfumó en el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomó una curva. Harry todavía tenía la mano levantada.

-Ya verás como visitarán muchas veces a McGonagall en su despacho- le comentó Draco- pero les irá de maravilla.

-Sí, ya lo sé-dio la mano a su marido y empezaron a caminar a donde seguían los demás. Ron hablaba con su pequeña hija y le comentaba lo que le deparaba el futuro y que en unos años ella se subiría en el mismo tren.

-Harry...- dijo el rubio-aún nos quedan unas horas antes de que me vaya a Hogwarts para el banquete de bienvenida, ¿y si vamos a comer algo?¿venís?

-Me apunto-dijo Ron tocándose el estómago.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Harry.

-Al McDonald's- dijo Draco, haciendo sonreír al ojiverde.

Y los ocho se encaminaron a la salida de la estación.

Mientras andaba de manos junto al rubio, distraídamente, se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente con la mano libre.

La cicatriz llevaba doce años sin dolerle. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer ésta historia!


End file.
